Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Alors que les jeunes héritiers de Durin, Fili et Kili, apprennent que leur oncle Thorin part pour une quête mystérieuse à travers la Terre-Du-Milieu, les frères décidèrent de le suivre pour l'espionner et surtout lui prouver qu'ils sont de dignes guerriers et héritiers de leurs lignée. Mais cette aventure va leur révéler quelque chose de plus fort et d'inattendu : un amour secret.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Point de vue de Kili.

Je me souviens du jour où j'avais entendu mon oncle Thorin discuter avec mon frère Fili à propos de ce voyage. Un voyage dangereux selon lui... C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne avec lui, il tenait beaucoup trop à ces neveux. Mais nous étions de jeunes adultes désormais et nous devions faire nos preuves à notre oncle, pour lui prouver que nous n'étions plus des enfants mais des personnes responsables, courageuses et conscientes du danger. Ce voyage était l'occasion idéale pour le lui prouver. Malgré ses objections, on l'avait suivis discrètement dans cette aventure. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que nous nous cachions et le suivions de près. Il faisait actuellement nuit, et nous nous trouvions assis derrière des buissons et deux grands arbres. Thorin n'était pas loin, et faire un feu aurait été trop voyant, nous nous étions donc emmitouflés dans des couvertures, en train de contempler le ciel étoilé.

«Si nous voulons avoir l'air de vrais adultes, il va falloir arrêter de se cacher, dit Fili en fixant le ciel, étant en retrait nous ne connaissons même pas le but de sa quête.»

Je me tournai sur le côté pour être face à Fili et lâchai accidentellement un soupir qui attira son attention, et qui fit tourner ses yeux vers moi. Il haussa un sourcil, sûrement pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais aucuns sons ne franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kili ?

— Si, tout va bien... Ne t'en fais pas... dis-je à voix basse, je commence à avoir simplement sommeil...

— Je te comprends. Toute cette marche m'a également épuisée... Je me demande bien où Thorin va comme ça... si nous allons encore marcher pendant longtemps... »

Il ouvrit grand sa bouche pour lâcher un long et lourd bâillement, qui m'en provoqua un au passage, et il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau pour me regarder. Je me mis à sourire sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, car Fili était en fait saoul de fatigue. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de dormir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, car nous nous trouvions au beau milieu de nul part, rien que tous les deux avec peut-être des monstres qui attendent que nous nous endormions pour nous dévorer.

En fait, nous nous imaginions ce genre de chose chaque fois avant de dormir, et ce depuis notre départ. Mais nous sommes toujours vivants, enfin, pour le moment...

« Kili.. ?

— Oui Fili ? Fis-je doucement

— Tu crois qu'un jour nous deviendrons des personnes aussi fortes et braves que Thorin ? Me demanda-t-il

— Pourquoi nous ne le deviendrions pas ? Nous sommes tous les trois de la même famille, c'est Thorin lui-même qui nous appris la plupart des choses que nous connaissons. Je suis sûr que nous deviendrons de remarquables descendants de la lignée de Durin. »

Il me donna un petit sourire puis ferma les yeux. Je ne voulais pas dormir, j'avais cette boule au ventre qui m'en empêchait. Une grande bourrasque avait soudainement soufflée et avait fait pénétrer davantage le froid dans ma couverture et mes vêtements. J'avais déjà froid avant, mais là, c'était pire. J'avais des frissons de partout, ça en devenait presque douloureux.

Je regardai alors Fili, qui semblait s'être endormit mais qui était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, pour trouver, j'imagine, un peu de chaleur. Je me rapprochai silencieusement et me serrai contre lui pour nous réchauffer mutuellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentais déjà mieux et les petits tremblements de Fili avaient cessés. Je glissai alors doucement ma main à l'extérieur de ma couverture pour saisir la sienne, qui était toujours au chaud. Je me sentais en sécurité avec mon frère. J'étais le plus jeune de nous deux, et j'avais constamment besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa voix. Nous ne faisons jamais rien l'un sans l'autre. Nous sommes comme ces petits oiseaux que l'on appelle Inséparables. Je pense que si Fili devait me quitter, je ne pourrais pas continuer sans lui. Il est bien trop précieux à mes yeux.

Je me penchai doucement vers lui et lui embrassai le front lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, puis me blottis de nouveau contre lui.

« Bonne nuit Fili, dis-je dans un murmure avant de m'endormir »

Je pus entendre le chant des oiseaux quand je revins petit à petit à moi. Est-ce encore la nuit ? Je ne voyais que des couleurs chaudes... Est-ce que nous sommes à la maison ? J'ouvris alors doucement les yeux et constatai que ces douces couleurs n'étaient autre que la lumière du soleil traversant mes paupières. Je me relevai et m'étirai de tout mon long avant de remarquer que j'étais seul. Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés d'eux même. Où était Fili ? Je regardai partout autour de notre petit campement, mais ne le trouvai pas. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je remarquai qu'il était de l'autre côté des buissons, en train de discuter avec Thorin.

« Il s'est enfin montré ! Dis-je pour moi-même. Il va probablement falloir que j'y aille aussi... »

Je lâchai un soupir accompagné d'une grimace d'apathie. Je pliai tout de même mes affaires ainsi que celles de Fili, et franchis le muret de buissons pour me diriger vers eux. Une fois à côté de notre oncle, celui-ci me regarda avec une fausse colère.

« Quoi ? Fis-je simplement. Nous sommes des grands maintenant et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'oublies pas de compter sur tes deux neveux !

— Eh bien dis-toi que j'y ai réfléchis pendant ces cinq derniers jours, et je commençais à regretter votre compagnie. A tous les deux, dit-il en regardant Fili. Je vous protège depuis bien trop longtemps.

— Papa poule, dit Fili sur un air taquin. »

Je me mis à sourire par sa phrase et m'assis à côté de lui. Je lui lançai un regard de reproche et regardai ailleurs. C'est comme ça que je fais pour attirer l'attention de mon frère.

« Quest-ce qu'il y a Kili ? Tu me boudes ? Fit-il étonné.

— Oui. Tu m'as laissé tout seul derrière les buissons ! Imagine si un Orc m'avait attaqué ? Il aurait pu me tuer pendant mon sommeil !

— Oh Kili... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé tout seul puisque j'ai gardé un œil sur les buissons !

— C'était moi qu'il fallait regarder, pas lui buissons ! dis-je vexé. »

Thorin lâcha soudainement un rire qui me fit sursauter puis croiser les bras d'agacement. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde se moquait de moi. Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand Fili me retint par la main. Il me regarda avec ce regard que je compris aussitôt par un « Pardonne-moi Kili... » et m'assis de nouveau à côté de lui. Il me promit que la prochaine fois il resterait avec moi ou me réveillerait. Et il en avait intérêt, car je n'aime pas l'idée d'être éloigné de lui trop longtemps.

Plus tard dans la journée, Thorin nous avoua qu'il comptait se rendre chez les autres peuples nains des montagnes du Nord, mais que pour cela, il fallait passer par Rivendell. L'idée de passer chez les elfes ne l'enchanta pas tellement, et Fili non plus. Mais nous n'avions pas tellement le choix à ce que je pus comprendre. Moi ça m'était égale de passer ou non par Rivendell, car il y avait tout de même de jolies demoiselles elfes là-bas. Elles sont certes grandes, mais elles ont cette lueur dans le regard, ce côté pur et doux. J'ai toujours imaginé la peau d'une elfe très douce, comme de la soie. Il était donc clair que faire une alte dans cette citée ne me posait aucuns problèmes, bien au contraire.

Point de vue de Fili.

Depuis que nous avions rejoins notre oncle, trois jours s'étaient écoulés et nous commencions à manquer de vivres. Nous n'étions plus très loin de Rivendell, mais Kili se sentait vraiment mal à cause de la faim et du soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête.

« Thorin, il faut s'arrêter quelque part à l'ombre et aller chasser. Kili ne va vraiment pas bien, fis-je inquiet. »

Kili avait son bras par-dessus mon épaule, car il n'arrivait plus à marcher par lui-même. Thorin nous regarda et acquiesça. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche d'ombre, que nous trouvâmes à l'entrée d'un sous-bois. J'aidai Kili à s'asseoir contre une pierre et lui fis boire de l'eau. Thorin était déjà parti pour nous ramener du gibier. Je m'accroupis alors devant mon petit frère.

« Kili ? Comment te sens-tu ?

— Pas au top..., dit-il en riant, j'ai l'impression que je peux m'évanouir à tout moment...

— Si tu peux nous éviter ça, ça serait super... Mais pour le moment, tiens-toi tranquille et bois de l'eau dès que tu en ressens le besoin. Je reste près de toi petit frère... »

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et lui fis poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais attrapé sa main et avais entre-lacé nos doigts ensemble. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour profiter de l'ombre et commençai à me remémorer une chanson. Je me mis donc à la fredonner la bouche close, et sentis Kili retirer sa tête de mon épaule pour me regarder.

« Cette chanson...Où est-ce que je l'ai entendu ?

— C'était maman qui nous la chantait avant de dormir... Quand elle a su qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, elle me l'a apprise pour que je puisse continuer de te la chanter le soir... dis-je nostalgique. »

Il sourit en y repensant, et moi aussi. Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, et le silence prit place autour de nous. Nous étions comme dans notre petite bulle : il n'y avait que Kili et moi. Je continuai de fredonner la chanson, jusqu'à ce que je dépose ma bouche sur le front de mon frère pour l'embrasser. Je sentais qu'il était fatigué, c'est pourquoi je décidai de le laisser s'endormir contre moi.

Je m'étais réveillé brusquement à cause d'un craquement. J'avais instinctivement saisi mes deux lames mais ce n'était autre que Thorin qui était revenu de la chasse.

« Oups, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il doucement

— Ce n'est rien, tant que Kili dort encore.

— Je nous ai rapporté trois lapins et un ragondin. Il y a un point d'eau un peu plus loin, on pourra y établir un campement pour cette nuit.

Je me levai doucement, en prenant soin de bien repositionner mon frère pour qu'il puisse continuer de dormir, et allai donner un coup de main à Thorin pour dépecer et vider les animaux. Une petite heure plus tard, nous étions en train de faire rôtir la chair au-dessus d'un feu créé par mes soins.

« F-Fili... »

Je tournai ma tête brusquement vers Kili qui était toujours endormit. Étrange, il me semblait bien l'avoir entendu dire mon prénom. Je haussai les épaules puis retournai à ma principale occupation.

« Fili ! Non ! »

Je me relevai et courus vers mon frère qui était, en fait, en train de faire un cauchemar. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le secouai légèrement pour le réveiller mais rien ne se passa. Il était trempé de sueur, je décidai donc de défaire la boucle de son carquois et de retirer également son haut.

« Kili, tu m'entends ? Dis-je distinctement »

Mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que de trembler, d'avoir des spasmes et de murmurer puis crier mon prénom d'une façon si épouvantable que des frissons me parcoururent désagréablement le dos. Il devait faire un horrible cauchemar. Je pris la gourde à côté de lui et lui mouillai le visage ainsi que le torse. Je tapotai un peu ses joues puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Il était si mal en point. Il était complètement en sueur et déshydraté. Je lui fis alors un peu couler d'eau dans sa bouche, qu'il avala par petite quantité.

« Fili... Fili, c'est toi ?

— Oui c'est moi, je suis là ne t'en fais pas. Tu as fait un cauchemar, rien de plus, lui dis-je en lui caressant le front. Thorin était en train de faire cuir le repas. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir manger petit frère, et te sentir beaucoup mieux.

— Et ensuite on ira voir les jolies elfes.. ? »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais ne dis finalement rien. Mon frère est un charmant jeune homme, et il attire pas mal de demoiselles. Mais les elfes ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Elles sont si froides et sans cœur.

« Tu sais Kili, tu... tu n'es pas obligé de trouver quelqu'un, non ? Nous... nous nous suffisons l'un l'autre, pas vrai ? »

Il me regardait avec un étrange regard. Je suis l'aîné et il est normal que je veuille protéger mon petit frère des mauvaises femmes qui peuvent lui briser le cœur. Et malgré mes soins, il eut pourtant des déceptions amoureuses. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Kili avec quelqu'un, car à chaque fois ça créait une barrière entre nous, et ça me faisait énormément de peine. Il me disait : « Trouve-toi quelqu'un toi aussi, peut-être que tu le vivras moins mal ? ». Mais en réalité, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie que lui. Il est mon frère, je dois le protéger, et je resterais toujours là pour lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Est-ce que tu serais jaloux Fili ? Dit-il d'un air narquois

— Jaloux ? Fis-je étonné, mais jaloux de quoi ? »

Thorin arriva alors avec une cuisse de lapin pour chacun. Kili oublia ce dont nous étions en train de parler et se mit à manger goulûment. Le plus important pour moi était qu'il se sente mieux après avoir mangé, pas de savoir de quoi je pouvais être jaloux.

Quelques heures après, Kili ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé des elfes ni d'une quelconque jalousie de ma part. Thorin m'avait confié qu'il avait peut-être déliré à cause de la faim et de la chaleur. J'évitai donc d'en parler à Kili.

Le soir même, nous avons installés notre campement pour la nuit près du cours d'eau dont Thorin m'avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. C'était plutôt calme et à l'abri des regards. Je pris donc l'initiative d'aller prendre un bain un peu plus loin.

L'eau était froide, mais c'était supportable. J'avais vraiment besoin de me baigner, car j'aime beaucoup l'eau et nager. Je me trouvais immergé jusqu'à la moitié du torse, et appuyé contre un rocher quand j'entendis un énorme plouf non loin de moi. Je vis la tête de Kili sortir de l'eau et envoyer un petit jet d'eau avec sa bouche dans ma direction.

Il se mit à rigoler face à ma réaction de surprise. Il s'approcha de moi et s'appuya sur le rocher, à mes côtés.

« On dirait que tu te sens mieux, dis-je en lui chopant la joue entre mes doigts, ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état.

— Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Un peu de lapin et tout va bien ! Dit-il en riant.

— Exactement ! »

Je glissai un bras sur ses épaules et le tirai vers moi. Contre toute attente, il posa sa tête contre mon torse. J'étais là, immobile, ne sachant que penser et que faire. Mon frère était dans l'eau, contre moi, nu.

« J'aime être près de toi... Je me sens en sécurité... J'ai l'impression d'être le frère le plus aimé qui puisse exister dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

— A-Ah oui ? Fis-je embarrassé »

Il avait confirmé avec un petit son qu'il avait laissé sortir de sa gorge, puis s'était mit à sourire et à me regarder. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Peut-être que Kili n'était pas lui-même pour qu'il puisse agir ainsi ? Comme plus tôt dans l'après midi avec cette étrange conversation...

« Fili.. ?

— Oui Kili ?

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé te dire au par avant...

— Ah ? Fis-je troublé, et... qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il prit une inspiration puis nous sursautâmes en même temps à l'entente d'un hurlement. Un Ouarg ? Nous sommes près de Rivendell, il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Je vis alors quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté de la rive. Kili semblait l'avoir vu également, car il s'était encore plus collé à moi, ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« K-Kili, tu es très attachant, mais si nous devons courir, ça sera plutôt difficile si tu es collé à moi ainsi...

— Oh désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir et vis un ours en train de donner des coups de pattes dans l'eau pour probablement chasser le poisson. Nous étions tous les deux silencieux et immobile, quand l'ours entra dans l'eau et commença à nager vers nous. Kili me bondit dessus et nous entraîna sous l'eau. Quand nous remontâmes à la surface, nous étions cachés par des branchages qui étaient suspendues au-dessus de l'eau. Je jetai un regard noir à Kili qui fit aussitôt une moue d'excuse. Nous regardâmes de nouveau l'autre rive, mais l'ours avait disparu. Nous soupirâmes un instant, soulagés. Je regardai de nouveau Kili.

« Mais t'es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Kili ?

— Je ne sais pas ! C'était instinctif !

— Instinctif de me noyer ? Fis-je en colère

— Mais non ! Je... je... je suis désolé Fili... »

Il commença à fixer l'eau. Je lui demandai de me regarder mais il ne répondit pas. J'attrapai alors son menton du bout des doigts et relevai la tête. Il pleurait.

« Oh non...Kili... »

Je le pris par la taille et le serrai contre moi. Ses bras s'accrochèrent autour de ma nuque et sa tête se logea dans mon cou. La situation était bien plus embarrassante que celle d'avant, mais Kili avait besoin d'être étreint, et moi aussi. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me pousse à le lâcher et à me reculer.

« Fili ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

— Je...Oui oui, tout va très bien ! Mentais-je. »

Par l'amour du ciel, que m'arrivait-il ? D'où venait cette subite... excitation ? Mais bon sang, Kili est mon petit frère, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de... de réaction ! Je m'assis sur un rocher immergé et essayai de penser à autre chose.

« Fili ! Kili ! Où êtes-vous ? Cria soudainement la voix de Thorin. »

J'avais sursauté à l'entente de son appel, pas par le fait que ça nous avait surpris, mais comme si j'avais été plutôt pris sur le fait en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Mais cette réaction ne voulait pas partir, je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'eau.

« Fili, nous devrions peut-être sortir, non ? Dit-il

— Je ne sais pas... Je vais rester encore un peu. Tu peux peut-être aller voir notre oncle, lui dire qu'on était ici et que je vais arriver ?

— D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à crier si tu as un problème ! »

Je lui fit un signe de la tête et il sortit de l'eau. Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je le vis nu devant moi. Fili, arrête ça ! C'est malsain !

Il disparut dans les branchages, me laissant de nouveau seul. J'inspirai un grand coup et essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Mais Kili était omniprésent, et les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution. Je plongeai doucement ma main dans l'eau et commençai à me toucher. Au départ, je regardais simplement l'eau onduler mais Kili revint vite occuper mes pensées. Une sensation très agréable mais à la fois effrayante s'empara de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes mouvements allaient inconsciemment de plus en plus vite et plus fort. Mes yeux étaient clos et je le voyais, devant moi. Mais tout ça n'était que dans ma tête, et ma respiration commençait à devenir de plus en plus courte. Son prénom résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho : « Kili... Kili... Kili... Kili.. ! ». Je pouvais sentir mon corps tout entier se raidir par ce plaisir intense , et même parfois trembler. Je ne me sentais plus très loin...

« K-Kili.. ! »

Une sensation d'explosion prit place dans mon bas-ventre, et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Mes yeux se levèrent au ciel et ma respiration était devenue très bruyante et plutôt courte. Je cessai de me mordre la lèvre pour lâcher un long soupir de satisfaction et d'épuisement. Je pouvais voir, au fond de l'eau, un léger nuage blanchâtre se diluer dans le liquide froid et clair qui entourait tout mon corps. Que venais-je de faire ? Un sentiment de honte et de dégoût commença à faire surface. Je venais d'éprouver du plaisir en pensant à mon frère... Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et restai ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Il faut oublier. Je ne vois que ça. Oublier.

Je décidai enfin de sortir de l'eau et de retourner près du campement, où j'avais laissé mes vêtements. Quand je revins, Thorin et Kili discutaient de chasse à l'arc et au harpon.

« Ah enfin ! Fit Kili en me voyant, j'ai bien cru que tu étais devenu un glaçon ! J'étais à deux doigts de venir te voir !

— Euh non, je...je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je suis terriblement fatigué par contre. Je pense que je vais aller dormir tout de suite, fis-je en leur faisant signe.

— Le bain ça fatigue, je te comprends, dit Thorin en souriant. »

Je restai un peu bête à ce sourire. On aurait pu croire qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. J'espère que non, car il est tout de même notre oncle. S'il apprenait que je m'étais... tout en pensant à... à Kili ! Non, je n'ose même pas imaginer. J'allai un peu plus loin et m'enroulai dans une couverture. Je n'eus aucunes difficultés à m'endormir. Ce que j'avais fait dans la rivière m'avait vraiment perturbé. Tellement que cette nuit-là, je rêvai que je faisais l'amour avec Kili.


	2. Chapitre 2

1. Appartenance: Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

2. Rating: Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

3. Autre: N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et donner vos avis ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Point de vue de Kili.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par Thorin qui était en train de plier notre camp. Je me décollai de Fili et sorti de la couverture pour aller voir mon oncle.

« Bonjour Kili ! Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il

— J'ai eu trop chaud à cause de Fili, il était brûlant... J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade...

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est solide comme du roc. Tu peux le réveiller, d'ailleurs ? Nous allons bientôt partir pour Rivendell. »

Je hochai de la tête et retournai voir mon frère endormi. Je m'accroupis près de lui et le secouai légèrement.

« Fili... (il ne bouge pas) Hé Fili, on va devoir lever le camp...

— Laisse-moi dormir Kili...

— Oh...Ça non ! »

Je lui arrachai la couverture et la balançai trois mètres plus loin. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et commençai à lui faire des chatouilles sur les flans et sous les bras, ce qui le fit exploser de rire.

« Ah pitié ! Arrête ça ! Kili ! »

Il semblait ne plus avoir de souffle, j'arrêtai donc. Je lâchai un petit rire de satisfaction alors que lui essaya de s'asseoir malgré ma présence sur ses jambes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Oh oh... Je ferais mieux de fuir.

Je me levai brusquement et parti en courant alors que Fili se lança à mes trousses.

« Oh oh oh ! Tu vas prendre cher toi ! Cria-t-il

— S'il te plaît Fili ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Mais il ne semblait pas être d'accord avec moi. J'arrivai derrière Thorin et me cachai. Nous tournâmes autour de lui, en manquant de le faire tomber à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape le bras et m'immobilise.

« Vas-y, venge-toi Fili, dit Thorin avec sarcasme.

— Oh oui ! Lui répondit Fili »

Oh non ! Il se jeta sur moi et me fit d'effroyables chatouilles, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle et tombe au sol, dans les feuilles mortes de la saison passée. Il s'agenouilla pour me regarder et me donna un sourire. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'aida à me relever.

« C'est moi le grand frère ici, et c'est moi qui dois t'embêter, pas l'inverse, dit-il en riant

— Mais c'est pas juste ! Je suis bien plus rapide que toi, si Thorin ne serait pas intervenu j'aurais gagné !

— Gagné quoi ? Répondit notre oncle, dès que tu aurais eu le dos tourné, Fili n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. »

Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur que nous terminâmes de plier bagage et de quitter ce petit coin ombragé. Pendant plusieurs heures, en direction de Rivendell, nous chantâmes divers chants qui avaient bercés notre enfance. Même Thorin chantait, et il chantait à la perfection.

Nous étions dans les montagnes désormais, et Thorin remarqua sur certaine parois rocheuses des symboles étranges.

« Ce ne sont pas des runes ça, fis-je surpris

— Non, répondit Thorin, il s'agit de symboles elfiques. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la vallée brumeuse. »

Je m'approchai curieusement de la roche et observai cette étrange écriture. Ses courbes et ses traits fins lui donnaient une semblance de légèreté. Mais elle semblait beaucoup plus compliquée à lire, et à écrire que les runes.

« Tu essaies de lire, Kili ? Dit mon frère sur un ton amusé

— Tu sais très bien que je ne comprends rien à leurs trucs, je suis simplement intrigué. »

Je m'accroupis et passai délicatement mes doigts dessus. Ça a été gravé dans la pierre, et les courbes sont parfaites. C'est normalement impossible, il y a toujours des petits éclats qui se détachent et qui donnent cet aspect irrégulier. Les elfes sont si mystérieux et parfaits que ces symboles laissent paraître ?

« Attention Kili ! hurla Thorin »

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et reçu une vive douleur dans mon bras droit. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche et je tombai au sol dû à la vitesse de l'impact. Ma tête avait frappée contre la pierre, et je voyais le monde autour de moi s'obscurcir et se troubler. J'entendais mon oncle crier mais n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait. Je vis soudainement la tête de Fili apparaître au-dessus de moi et crier mon prénom. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais clairement comprendre, et je pouvais également sentir de la peur dans sa voix.

Je tournai lentement ma tête sur ma droite et vis une flèche plantée dans mon bras. Bordel, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai si mal ! Ma vue commença à redevenir plus nette et je me relevai pour m'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne.

« Kee ! Tu m'entends !?

— Oui, je t'entends. Je vais bien, j'ai juste mal au bras, lui dis-je en m'arrachant la flèche en grimaçant. Ouah ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Fili retira ma veste et déchira la manche de mon haut pour regarder ma plaie. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement, car je n'avais qu'une plaie peu profonde. Selon lui, je m'en remettrai rapidement. Il appuya sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie et prit les lambeaux de ma manche pour me faire un bandage improvisé. Pendant qu'il l'enroulait autour de mon bras, je le regardais, le contemplais. Il était extrêmement concentré, et très inquiet malgré ce qu'il voulait me faire croire. Ses doigts lâchèrent accidentellement le tissus mais le rattrapèrent à la volée, tous tremblants. Je pris sa main pour l'arrêter dans son geste. Il me regarda troublé.

« Fili, tout va bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

— Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Je l'avais promis à maman, et je dois tenir ma promesse. Et si je le fais, c'est aussi parce que je t'aime Kili. »

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque de louche dans sa phrase. Son regard commença à s'égarer quand je vis deux elfes derrière lui, les flèches braquées dans sa direction.

« Non ! criai-je. Nous sommes les neveux de Thorin Écu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain ! Nous ne cherchons aucuns ennuis ! »

Fili s'était mit devant moi, ses deux épées dégainées, comme pour me protéger de ces deux elfes. Il était bel et bien décidé à me protéger de n'importe quel danger. Les elfes baissèrent alors leurs flèches et se mirent à parler entre eux dans une langue incompréhensible. Je compris tout de même quelques mots.

Je regardai tout autour de nous pour chercher notre oncle mais il n'était plus là. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Non, Thorin ne nous aurait pas abandonné comme ça, surtout si l'un de nous était blessé. Je m'accrochai lentement au bras de Fili et lui murmurai à l'oreille que Thorin n'était pas là. Il me jeta un regard que je compris aussitôt. Nous étions seuls entre les mains de ces elfes.

« Venez avec nous, dit l'un d'eux. »

Fili m'aida à me relever et me regarda avec inquiétude. Oui, j'avais peur aussi. Les elfes se placèrent derrière nous et nous firent avancé en direction d'un sentier. Ils étaient très grands, je devais arriver à la moitié de leurs bras.

Pendant notre marche, j'avais attrapé la main de Fili pour qu'on ne se lâche pas. Même si Thorin n'était pas là, le plus important était que Fili et moi étions toujours ensemble. Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin dans une grande vallée avec une magnifique cité d'ivoire au milieu de falaises et arbres centenaires. Rivendell. Nous continuâmes de marcher sur le long chemin qui nous y conduisait, et je ne lâchai pas la main de mon frère. Nous pouvions entre les deux elfes discuter dans leur langue juste derrière nous, et se mettaient parfois à ricaner. Je me penchai discrètement vers Fili.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent se dire e si drôle...

— Je suis sûr qu'ils se moquent de nous, dit-il en me regardant. Sûrement à cause de notre taille.

— C'est idiot. Pourquoi se moquer de ça ? Est-ce que nous on se moque d'eux à cause de leurs petites manières ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil. »

Nos regards se croisèrent puis nous nous mîmes à rire. Bien spur que l'on se moquait de leurs petites manières, et dès que l'occasion se présentait, nous les faisions exploser de colère. Beaucoup ne sont pas patient avec les nains.

Nous étions désormais devant l'entrée et un elfe vêtu de couleur sombre descendit les escaliers. Il avait également de longs cheveux bruns et portait une fine tiare d'argent sur le front. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Les elfes derrière nous s'agenouillèrent un instant avant de lui parler dans leur langue.

« Tu comprends ce qu'ils lui disent ? Me demanda Fili

— Il me semble avoir entendu le mot "enfeng" qui veut dire "nains"... Ils parlent de la montagne je crois, sûrement celle d'où nous venons. Je crois qu'ils lui disent que je suis blessé, j'ai entendu le mot "harn" et "agar" qui lui veut dire "sang". »

Fili me regarda bizarrement et entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'elfe brun s'approcha de nous deux à cet instant. Il se pencha pour mieux nous parler. C'est un peu vexant d'ailleurs.

« Je me nomme Lindir, bras droit du Seigneur Elrond. Vous êtes les bienvenues à Rivendell, dit-il avec sagesse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter au Seigneur Elrond immédiatement. »

Nous le suivîmes alors sans parler. Après avoir monté les grandes marches et marché à travers la cité jusqu'à l'observatoire, nous vîmes un elfe vêtu de blanc en train d'observer l'horizon. Lui aussi avait de longs cheveux bruns et portait une tiare d'argent sur son front. Il semblait néanmoins plus âgé que Lindir. Il remarqua notre présence et s'avança vers nous. Lindir s'inclina devant lui avant de lui parler dans sa langue maternelle. Il fini par disposer, nous laissant seuls avec cet elfe.

« Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, commença-t-il, Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

— Nous sommes Fili et Kili, neveux de Thorin Écu-de-chêne, commença mon aîné, et nous sommes ici pour nous rendre dans les montagnes du Nord avec notre oncle, qui était avec nous avant que vous nous attaquiez, dit-il sèchement. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

— Il va bien, il a été blessé par mes gardiens archers, il se trouve actuellement entre les mains de bons médecins. Je suis d'ailleurs navré que vous aillez été blessé, jeune nain du peuple de Durin. Mais suivez-moi, je vais me faire pardonner en vous offrant mon hospitalité et tous les soins dont vous aurez besoin. »

Je saisis de nouveau la main de Fili et nous partîmes dans les profondeurs de Rivendell, en suivant le Seigneur Elrond. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte que Elrond ouvrit devant nous, et un des deux gardes me saisit par les flans et me tira à l'intérieur de cette pièce. L'autre attrapa violemment Fili qui tenta d'attraper ma main, qui l'avait lâché quand on m'avait tiré.

« Kili ! Je veux rester avec mon frère ! Cria-t-il

— Je suis navré, mais il va falloir qu''il... »

Et je ne pus entendre la fin de sa phrase, car la porte s'était refermée sur eux. Je me débattais comme un diable pour que cet elfe me lâche mais il était bel et bien décidé à me traîner je ne sais où. Deux femmes elfes arrivèrent vers nous et m'attrapèrent délicatement pour m'asseoir sur un lit. Le garde repartit.

« Laissez-moi partir ! Criai-je presque. Je veux voir mon frère !

— Calmez-vous... Nous allons d'abord soigner votre blessure puis vous pourrez retourner au près de votre frère. Nous ne voulons pas que nos invités meurent par infection. »

Je déglutis fortement et acquiesçai. Je restai assis pendant que l'une d'elle, une rousse, retira le bandage que Fili m'avait fait. La brune, qui était parti, revint avec une bassine d'eau et de nouveaux bandages. Elle prit une compresse, la plongea dans la bassine et l'appliqua sur ma plaie.

« Ah ! Mais ça va pas ?! Criai-je de douleur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

— De l'alcool, pour désinfectée, répondit la rousse. »

Ce n'était pas de l'eau. Je trouvais aussi cela étrange de soigner une blessure ainsi. Je me laissai tout de même faire, jusqu'au moment où la brune arriva avec une aiguille et du fil.

« Eh mesdemoiselles, vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire des points de sutures ! Riais-je nerveusement. Si.. ? »

Je sens que ça va être long. Très très long.

Point de vue de Fili.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait dit que ça ne serait pas long. Et pourtant cela fait presque deux heures maintenant que j'attends que Kili revienne de cette infirmerie. Je n'aime pas le savoir seul, entouré d'elfes ! Qui plus sont des femmes, m'a dit Elrond.

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire tapoter mes doigts sur le bois de la table à cause de l'ennui et du stress. Je vis soudainement une silhouette apparaître dans mon champ de vision, qui me fit bondir de ma chaise.

« Thorin ! Tu es vivant !

— Oui, et toi aussi ! Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Où est Kili ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Il est en train de se faire soigner, intervint Elrond. Il ne devrait plus tarder désormais.

— Merci, dit Thorin, même si l'accueil n'a pas été très chaleureux sur l'instant.

— Oui, je suis vraiment désolé de ce malentendu. Les Orcs rodent dans les plaines qui entourent Rivendell, et mes archers sont sans arrêts sur leurs gardes. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble pendant que moi, je retournai m'asseoir sur ma chaise en attendant Kili. Une elfe aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de moi, et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Bonjour, me dit-elle, je m'appelle Tauriel, et vous ?

— Fili.

— Vous attendez votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? (je hochai positivement de la tête), il va arriver incessamment sous peu. D'où venez-vous ?

— Eh bien... C'est difficile à dire. Ma véritable était les terres d'Erebor, mais vous connaissez son histoire...

— Oui... Vous venez donc des montagnes bleues... Moi, je ne suis pas originaire de Rivendell, je viens de la région de Mirkwood. Ça se trouve de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Je suis ici pour former les jeunes combattants. Je suis la chef de la Garde du roi Thranduil. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le roi Thranduil était celui qui avait tourné le dos à Thrain ainsi que son père, Thror, quand ils en avaient besoin lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, entre les nains et les Orcs. Ils ne les ont pas aidés. C'est peut-être en partie à cause de ces elfes que le dragon Smaug a pu prendre possession de la Montagne Solitaire.

Tauriel remarqua mon silence et ne dit rien non plus. Elle a sûrement dû comprendre à quoi je pensais, et ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Fili ! »

Je fis volte face à l'entente de la voix de Kili, qui se dirigeait vers moi en courant. Je partis le rejoindre de la même manière, le pris dans mes bras et le serra très fort contre moi sans lui faire mal. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et inspirai profondément son odeur qui m'avait terriblement manqué.

« Fili, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés ! J'ai peur sans toi ! Dit-il en pleurant dans mon cou. Oh Fili, reste avec moi !

— Kee je suis là, je serais là partout où tu iras. Fini les séparations... »

Je resserrai mon étreinte encore un peu puis le lâchai. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et lui embrassai le bout du nez pour ensuite coller nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis je lui demandai comment allait son bras.

« C'est désinfecté et recousu ! Dit-il en grimaçant. Mais elles m'ont endormis le bras, donc j'ai rien sentis à part l'alcool et l'aiguille de l'anesthésiant. »

Je le regardai, en train de parler, de bouger tout en s'exprimant. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Kili était de bonne humeur, et ça me rendait heureux. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, de le serrer de nouveau contre moi. Mais Thorin m'avait déjà volé la place. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, nous sommes des fils pour lui. Et il est également comme un père pour Kili et moi.

Les fin de la journée se termina dans les festivités, les chants et la musique. Nous avions déjà mangé, et il faisait actuellement nuit.

Kili était parti s'amuser, danser avec Thorin autour du feu de joie, accompagnés d'elfes. Même si l'ambiance était bonne, je n'avais pourtant pas le cœur à aller m'amuser. J'étais encore perturbé parce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et par toutes ses émotions et sentiments qui me traversaient. Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre sur l'instant, mais quand Kili était revenu de l'infirmerie, j'ai eu l'envie de l'embrasser au moment où je l'ai pris contre moi. Mais une force immense m'en a empêché, même si le désir était très fort. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et le pire de ça, c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne.

Je relevai la tête et vis Kili assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché, près d'une elfe blonde. Je reconnus ce petit air malicieux qu'il avait dans le regard. Un regard que je déteste quand il ne m'est pas destiné. Ma mâchoire se serra quand je le vis lui faire un clin d'œil. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais ainsi ? Ça fait tellement mal...là, dans mes tripes et dans ma poitrine. J'ai comme l'envie d'aller crier et ensuite pleurer, puis rester seul dans mon coin. Ce que j'ai déjà commencé à faire en fait.

J'avais promis à Kili que nous ne seront plus séparés, mais la douleur était insoutenable. Je devais aller marcher, penser à autre chose qu'à Kili. Je me levai donc discrètement de ma chaise et partis sur la pointe des pieds hors de la zone de festivité. Je commençai à m'éloigner, et la musique s'éteignait petit à petit dans la nuit. Je marchai pendant plusieurs minutes pour arriver sur une terrasse vide, mais en bord de falaise, sans même une barrière. Je m'assis donc, les pieds dans le vide, et regardai le ciel étoilé. J'essayai de penser à tout sauf à mon frère, mais le problème était que je faisais tout avec lui depuis qu'il était né, alors tout se rapportait à lui. Si je pensais à ma première victoire contre Dwalin, je pensais à Kili, car nous étions tous les deux à l'affronter. Si je pense à ma première grosse bêtise, je pense encore à Kili, car il m'entraîne toujours dans de ces situations... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Et je me sens vulnérable quand mes pensées se dirigent vers lui. Comme si lui seul pourrait me tuer. Et je pense que lui seul le pourrait vraiment.

« Fili.. ? Fit une voix de femme dans mon dos

— Oh, Tauriel ? Que faites-vous là ?

— Et vous ? C'est dangereux de se mettre si près du vide... vous pourriez tomber...

— Est-ce peut-être ce que je cherche ? Soufflai-je

— C'est à cause de votre frère Kili, n'est-ce pas ? (je fronçai les sourcils) J'ai vu la manière dont vous le regardiez. Et je sais reconnaître ce genre de regard, car je le croise à chaque fois que je vois le fils du souverain de Mirkwood. Vous... Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Fis-je tremblant, il est mon frère, et un homme en plus. Vous êtes vraiment bizarre Dame Tauriel... Sans vous offenser bien évidemment. Mais Kili est mon frère, je dois veiller sur lui, pas lui apporter des problèmes ! »

Elle se mit à sourire puis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel puis les ferma. Une légère brise vint souffler sur nos visages comme une caresse, puis Tauriel plongea ses yeux marrons dans les miens, qui sont bleus.

« Na Melethril...dit-elle. Vous vous en rendrez compte tôt ou tard Fili... Mais n'abandonnez pas votre frère. Vous êtes tout pour lui.

— Il s'amuse très bien sans moi... »

Je lâchai un soupir. Elle ne dit rien et se rendit probablement compte que j'avais raison. Elle se leva, me souhaita une bonne nuit et partit. Je restai donc là, silencieux et songeur à cette étrange conversation. Qu'avait-elle dit dans sa langue ? Si Kili avait été là, il aurait un peu compris peut-être.

« Eh encore Kili... »

Je me levai et retournai dans la zone animée. Arrivé là-bas, je vis Kili, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur la table avec une chope de bière dans une main. Je soupirai d'amusement et m'approchai de lui pour la lui retirer.

« C'est la mienne...dit-il avec une voix étrange.

— Est-ce que tu es ivre, Kili ? Demandai-je étonné »

Il releva la tête vers moi et me dis encore que cette bière était la sienne, et que si je voulais déprimer, je devais aller m'en prendre une autre. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, et ses joues toutes rouges. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était très embarrassé, mais mon petit frère était simplement ivre. Je lui attrapai sa bière et la posai plus loin. Il commença à râler.

« Kili, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Demandai-je

— Les elfes sont toutes les même ! Elles ne savent pas reconnaître l'homme que je suis ! Dit-il avec une voix déraillé.

— Kee, faut pas se mettre à boire parce que les femmes sont nuls ! Si non, tu n'en as pas fini...

— Mais Fee ! Je veux pas être sans personne pour toujours ! »

Cette phrase me fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Sans personne ? Et que suis-je donc pour lui ? Certes je ne suis pas une femme qui pourrait le combler, mais je suis toujours là quand il en a besoin. Alors pourquoi disait-il ça ? Devais-je le prendre au pied de la lettre ou rejeter la cause sur l'alcool ? Je me mis à sourire tristement et me levai pour le prendre par-dessous son bras valide. Il me demanda où on allait, et je lui répondit que j'allais le coucher. Il commença de nouveau à se plaindre, comme quoi j'étais trop collant et que je me prenais pour son père, enfin, notre père. Je pense c'est l'alcool, car Kili ne dirait jamais une telle chose.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et je me mis devant lui pour commencer à le déshabiller. Je lui déboutonnai lentement son manteau, et ensuite son haut. Quand je le lui retirai, mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau, ce qui me troubla encore une fois. Kili était assis, en torse nu, à moitié endormit. Ce spectacle me fit sourire, mais continuai tout de même de le déshabiller. Il se trouvait qu'en sous-vêtement désormais, et je l'allongeai sous ses draps. Je m'apprêtai à partir quand il m'attrapa subitement la main.

« Fili...reste avec moi... Tu m'as laissé seul ce soir...

— Je suis désolé pour ce soir, dis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret, d'accord je reste avec toi.

— Viens contre moi... dans le lit... »

Je reconnus aussitôt mon Kili. Je me mis à sourire, puis me faufilai dans les draps contre lui. Son corps était tout chaud, et cette étrange sensation commença à m'envahir de nouveau. Comme hier.

« Tu me tiens chaud avec tes vêtements Fili... Tu ne peux pas les retirer ?

— Si... bien sûre... »

Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais Kili insista encore pour que je me déshabille moi aussi. Une fois en sous-vêtement, je me blottis contre lui et fis le vide dans ma tête. J'avais peur que ça recommence.

Nos visages étaient face à face, et ses yeux étaient clos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette scène attendrissante, et de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Sauf que ce ne fut pas son nez que je sentis sous mes lèvres, mais les siennes. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Comment ont-elles atterri ici ?! Sa bouche se sépara de la mienne et il ouvrit les yeux. Je compris alors que c'était lui qui avait relevé la tête juste avant que je lui embrasse le nez. J'étais troublé, mon cœur battait la chamade et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts par la surprise.

« Fili... embrasse-moi encore... »

Oh ciel... Ma tête me disait non mais mon cœur me hurlait de le faire. Qu'allait être les conséquences de cet acte si je le faisais suite à sa demande ?

« K-Kili, je... je ne pense pas que ce soit...

— Si tu ne le fais pas, alors c'est moi qui t'embrasserais encore, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. »

Je ne pouvais pas. Je le voulais mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

Je sentis alors sa bouche se sceller de nouveau à la mienne pendant de longues secondes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et délicates, ce baiser semblait plein d'amour et de désir. Je sentis ses lèvres glisser contre les miennes pour se retirer, mais je passai une main derrière sa tête pour accentuer de nouveau le baiser. Il étouffa un petit son, qui me fit une étrange sensation dans le bas ventre. Il fallait que je me calme, ou bien qu'on arrête de s'embrasser. Mais je n'en avais pas envie, car c'était à la fois agréable et à la fois excitant. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter et lui non plus. Je sentis soudainement sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris donc la bouche pour mêler la mienne à la sienne. Oh par l'amour du ciel... Je devenais fou, j'aimais ce baiser. Mais le plus fort dans tout ça, était ce que je venais de réaliser, et que je venais enfin de comprendre la phrase "Na Melethril" de Tauriel. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer.

J'aimais Kili.


	3. Chapitre 3

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre:** Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des review et qui m'encouragent ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Fili et Kili, et surtout que je publie sur internet. Et je suis très heureuse qu'elle plaise ! ^^ Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que cette fiction est actuellement composée de 9 chapitres ! (Eh ouais ! Vous avez encore de la lecture ! hihi) Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt, je déborde encore d'imagination pour nos deux (et trois) héritiers de Durin =) Voici donc le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Point de vue de Kili.

Cela faisait actuellement plus de trois heures que j'étais réveillé et que je me tenais assis autour de cette table, les yeux fixés sur le bois à ne rien faire. J'avais un de ces affreux mal de crâne... Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, c'était insupportable. J'ignorais que la bière des elfes était si forte, il m'a fallu que trois chopes pour devenir ivre... Habituellement je peux en prendre environ six avant de perdre le contrôle de tout mon corps et conscience. J'ai dû me faire passer pour un nain qui tient mal l'alcool. Quelle honte, je fais mauvais réputation à ma race...

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Fit-une voix derrière moi »

Je me retournai et vis Fili avec deux assièttes remplies de pommes de terres et de viandes. J'acquiesçai doucement puis il s'assit.

« Si tu te demandes où j'ai trouvé toute cette viande, c'est que je suis aller chasser. Les elfes se moquent qu'on consomme de la viande à leur table, du moment qu'ils n'en mangent pas, dit-il en riant »

Je lui adressai un mince sourire et plantai ma fourchette dans la viande. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Ma gorge se serrait, j'avais l'estomac qui me faisait atrocement mal, et un mal de tête affreux.

Je mangeais silencieusement et lentement quand je me sentis observé. Je tournai la tête vers Fili qui, effectivement, me regardait. Je haussai un sourcil mais il retourna à son assiette. J'avais comme un nœud dans le ventre, et ce depuis hier soir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de mon couteau, tout en serrant également la mâchoire. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Mais bon sang Kili, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là ?!

J'avais donné, sans m'en rendre compte, un coup sur la table avec le manche de mon couteau, ce qui avait fait sursauter Fili.

« Kili ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

— Non ça va pas bien. J'ai un affreux mal de crâne depuis ce matin ! »

Je m'étais mis à crier, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde autour de nous. Je ne voulais pas crier en vérité, c'est simplement cette colère, cette confusion qui s'est extériorisé à cet instant précis.

« Il fallait freiner sur la bière dans ce cas... dit-il en baissant la tête. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Si tu peux y faire quelque chose ? Fis-je énervé, Non tu peux rien y faire. Pas même moi. Personne ne peux y remédier. Je suis condamné à souffrir jusqu'à la fin !

— Calme, Kili ! Ce n'est qu'un mal de tête, dit-il en souriant nerveusement, ça va passer... »

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. En réalité, je ne parlais pas de mon mal de tête. Je parlais de cette chose horrible qui s'était passé la veille. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de m'embrasser, bordel ?!

Je poussai mon assiette et croisai les bras sur la table pour y loger ma tête à l'intérieur. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien... J'ai presque plus mal au ventre qu'à la tête. J'ai ce sentiment de dégoût, de culpabilité qui me ronge les entrailles, à m'en donner envie de vomir.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la table quand je sentis une main appuyer sur mon épaule pour me faire rasseoir. Ce que je fis, sachant que cette main appartenait au Seigneur Elrond.

« Vous souffrez d'une migraine, maître Kili ?

— Comment le savez-vous ? Fis-je surpris

— Tu l'as un peu crier il y a deux minutes, intervint Fili, tout le monde a entendu. »

Une montée d'adrénaline me traversa toute la poitrine quand Fili plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, et de le frapper, de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait hier. Mais en réalité, tout était de ma faute... C'était moi qui avait demandé, il ne voulait pas mais j'ai insisté !

« Ca doit être à cause de l'alcool, dit Elrond »

Mes yeux s'carquillèrent et mon cœur accéléra. De quoi parlait-il ? Que l'alcool aurait influencé sur mon comportement ? Que c'était à cause de ça que j'avais fait n'importe quoi ? La peur commença à envahir tout mon être.

« Eh Kili, tu es tout pâle...remarqua Fili.

— Je crois bien que c'est l'alcool qui le rend agressif et qui lui donne ce mal de tête, constata Elrond. J'ai des plantes qui aident à passer outre le contre coup de l'alcool. Je vais aller en chercher. »

et il partit, me laissant de nouveau seul avec mon frère. Je soupirai de soulagement, cas il ne parlait que de la raison qui avait provoquée mon mal de tête, et non mon comportement de cette nuit. En même temps, qui d'autre que Fili et moi pourrait être au courant ? Mon regard croisa celui de mon aîné, qui me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Non, je ne peux pas lui en parler à lui.

« Quoi ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil »

Je ne répondis rien. Je le fixai mais ne faisais, en réalité, que repenser à hier. Est-ce peut-être la faute de la bière ? J'étais ivre et avais fais des choses que je ne voulais pas faire ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Non. J'étais parfaitement conscient de mes faits et gestes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je le voulais. Vraiment. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose me remonter dans la gorge. Je partis en courant vers la falaise et me mis à vomir dans le vide. Fili s'était précipité vers moi pour me tenir et me rassurer, comme il savait si bien faire.

« Ça va aller, me dit-il, Elrond va revenir pour te soigner.

— Non... Ca ne pourra jamais se soigner, fis-je le regard dans le vide. Il n'y a aucun remède pour me retirer cette douleur, pour effacer ce dont je me souviens... »

Je sentis la poigne de Fili se resserrer sur mon bras. Oh non, peut-être avais-je été trop explicite ? Je me reculai du bord et m'assit en tailleur, tout en fixant le sol. Fili était assis à côté de moi, lui en train de regarder le paysage qui se dressait devant nous.

« Est-ce que...commença-t-il, tu te souviendrais d'une quelconque chose qui se serait produite hier soir.. ? »

Ses yeux bleus me fixaient. Je me mis faussement à rire, ce qui le fit sourire. Je lui fis signe de la tête que non, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir.

« Je me souviens juste d'avoir dragué cette elfe, puis je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, avec toi. Rien de plus banal.

— Je...Je vois.., dit-il amèrement. »

son regard se perdit dans le vide à son tour, pour lui laisser une expression de tristesse sur son visage. Une pointe de regret et de culpabilité se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine. J'avais peut-être fait une bêtise avec Fili, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal. C'est pourquoi je devais faire comme si je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Eh Fee... Le plus important est que nous soyons ensemble. Peu importe si je souffre de blessures physiques ou si je suis sur le point de mourir. Si je suis avec toi, alors tout ira bien, fis-je en lui prenant la main.

— Tu as raison, me répondit-il, mais si tu dois mourir un jour, sache que tu ne partiras pas seul. Je serais toujours là pour embêter mon petit frère, ne l'oublies pas. »

Quelqu'un nous tapa soudainement dans le dos en poussant un cri effrayant, ce qui nous fit sursauter et tomber à la renverse, raide de peur. C'est alors que je vis Thorin, en contre plongé, en train de rire aux éclats tout en se tenant le ventre. C'était donc lui ! Je me relevai et me jetai sur lui.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Lui criai-je, j'ai cru que j'allais y rester !

— Ah ! Riait-il, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous terroriser ! Continua-t-il de rire. Mais vous étiez si adorable tous les deux que j'ai eu envie de mettre un peu d'ambiance !

— C'était très malin ! Intervint Fili de mauvaise humeur, un peu plus et on tombait de la falaise ! »

Nous commençâmes à le traiter gentiment de toutes les injures existantes dans la Terre du Milieu, puis Elrond revint avec une fiole d'un liquide turquoise. Il s'approcha de moi et me la tendit.

« Pour vous, buvez-la d'une traite »

Je pris donc la fiole en cristal et la portai à mes lèvres pour boire le liquide étrange. Cela me surpris beaucoup, car malgré sa couleur, le liquide avait un goût de fraise... Je fronçai les sourcils puis la lui rendit.

« Le breuvage prendra effet d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, vous risquez d'avoir de petites hallucinations, alors je vous recommande vivement de vous coucher le temps que ces effets-là se dissipent. »

« Je commençais déjà à voir le monde autour de moi se déformer. C'était pire que ce que l'alcool pouvait nous faire voir. Je manquai de tomber mais sentis Fili me rattraper.

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, me dit-il »

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau tour. Nous marchâmes difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre, puis il m'aida à m'allonger sur mon lit. J'espère que ça ne va pas influencer sur mon comportement et que je ne vais pas encore faire de bêtises. Je regardai Fili qui, à cause de ma vision, se déformait. Ce qui me fit rire. Il avait une de ces têtes, il était laid.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

— T'es moche, rigolai-je »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette réponse. Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule, qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber du lit.

« Oh merde ! Kili ! Ça va ? Dit-il en riant »

Je continuais de rire bien que j'étais tombé par terre. Il m'aida à me soulever mais manquant de nouveau de tomber, je m'attrapai donc à ce que je pu. Je ne voulais pas le défroquer pourtant.

J'étais de nouveau par terre, en train de rire à ne plus en pouvoir, pendant que Fili essayait tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon que j'avais baissé en m'y accrochant.

« Bon sang Kee ! Riait-il, mais calme-toi !

— Je suis désolé ! dis-je à bout de souffle, je tiens pas debout ! »

Je me mis à quatre pattes pour me stabiliser. Je poussai sur mes jambes mais me cognai la tête sous la table de chevet. Je retombai à plat ventre sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête.

« Ah fait chier ! Criai-je de douleur mais en continuant de rire. »

Fili n'en pouvait plus. Il était cramoisi à force de retenir sa respiration et de rire. Il se tenait le ventre, sur le point de tomber à genoux, n'ayant plus de force tellement je l'amusais.

« Ah ! J'ai trop mal au ventre ! Dit-il en riant

— Et moi à la tête ! »

Nous explosâmes de rire en même temps pendant de longues minutes. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste par terre, comme ça il n'y aura plus de danger pour moi, et moins de risque que Fili mouille son pantalon.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'avais réussi à m'asseoir contre le mur, à côté de Fili. Dès que nos regards se croisaient, nous nous mettions à rire. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte. Nous fronçâmes nos sourcils en même temps.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Fili

— Thorin, comment se sent Kili ? »

Fili tourna la tête vers moi, et manqua d'exploser de rire. J'étais dans le même état que lui, mais lui murmurait de se taire. Ce qui nous donnait, en fait, plus envie de rire. Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de ricaner mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire bruyamment.

« Fili ? Demanda Thorin, Tout va bien ?

— Oui ! dit-il d'une voix aiguë, tout va très bien ! Riait-il encore. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Thorin, qui nous chercha du regard en premier lieu, puis une fois nous ayant vu assis par terre, nous regarda d'un air désemparé. Fili et moi explosâmes de nouveau de rire.

« Quels gamins, je vous jure... dit Thorin en souriant

— C'est pas de ma faute ! Cria Fili les larmes aux yeux, C'est Kili ! C'est Kili qui est tombé du lit ! »

Et nous repartîmes de plus belles. Thorin, quant à lui, se mit aussi à rire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, si c'était le fait de nous avoir complètement pétés ou bien de m'avoir imaginé tomber du lit.

Après plusieurs secondes, tout se calma. Tout au moins pour moi. Elrond fit irruption et fut surpris de nous voir tous les yeux rougis, les joues roses et les larmes perlant aux coins de nos yeux.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ?

— Nous avons été pris d'un terrible fou rire, dis-je fatigué, est-ce à cause du breuvage ?

— Oui, c'est un des effets secondaires. Mais si vous allez tous bien, c'est l'essentiel. Votre mal de tête, maître Kili ?

— Ça va beaucoup mieux, lui répondis-je en souriant, j'ai juste mal aux joues pour cause d'avoir trop ri. »

Après quelques secondes de discussion, nous quittâmes la chambre pour retourner dehors. Je me demandai depuis ce matin pourquoi le Seigneur Elrond m'appelait "maître", mais Fili me dit que Thorin lui avait fait part de mes talents d'archer, et que j'étais donc un maître d'arme. Cela m'avait beaucoup flatté. Une fois dehors, la brise vint me caresser le visage, ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Ce petit temps d'amusement avait réussi à me faire oublier la bêtise de la veille, et de passer du bon temps avec mon frère. Fili était devant moi, en train de suivre Elrond, quand Thorin m'attrapai par le bras et posa une main sur ma bouche. Nous nous écartâmes du chemin pour se cacher derrière un muret.

« Je vais retirer ma main, mais tu ne vas pas appeler Fili. D'accord ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension mais fini par hocher positivement la tête. Il retira sa main comme convenu et ancra ses yeux marrons dans les miens.

« C'est quoi ce petit truc entre vous ?

— Quel truc ? Fis-je étonné

— Cette proximité déconcertante, cette complicité, cette intimité ! Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas Kili. Tout au moins jamais aussi fort. Que se passe-t-il ? »

J'étais tétanisé. Par quoi il entendait que notre comportement l'un envers l'autre était étrange ? Fili et moi avons toujours été très proche, nous ne faisons jamais rien sans l'autre, nous dormons ensemble depuis toujours. Qu'est-ce qui fait penser à notre oncle que nous avons... un petit truc entre nous ? Certes il y a eu cette bêtise de ma part hier, mais personne n'est au courant !

« Réponds-moi Kili !

— Mais il n'y a rien ! A quoi penses-tu ?! A des choses dégoûtantes ? Thorin, Fili et moi sommes frères, et tes neveux ! Tu nous connais mieux que quiconque, alors pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Parce que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux. Kili écoutes moi, ton frère a cinq ans de plus que toi. C'est bientôt un homme et va devoir faire sa vie. Vous devez arrêter de vous comporter ainsi, ou alors Fili sera toujours malheureux.

— Q-Quoi.. ? »

Je m'assis par terre et fixai un point invisible droit devant moi. C'est vrai que nous devenons des adultes, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Fili voulait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie... Et cela voudrait donc dire qu'il faut arrêter cette proximité, cette complicité... Fini de veiller l'un sur l'autre... Je suis très possessif, je le sais. Peut-être que Fili veut effectivement avoir une vie en dehors de moi, mais je l'en empêche.

« Je suis... un fardeau ? Fis-je en regardant Thorin

— Je ne pense pas Kili, parce que tu es tout de même son frère et qu'il t'aime, mais... le temps est venu de grandir. Tu as 77 ans, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que vous soyez si proche à cet âge-là ? »

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais Thorin avait raison. Fili et moi sommes trop proches et c'est sûrement ça qui m'a poussé à commettre cette bêtise hier. Mon cœur s'était serré, mais il fallait que j'arrête de faire le petit frère qui a tout le temps besoin de son frère aîné.

« Kili ?

— D'accord... Je veux bien le faire. Pour Fili, et qu'il soit heureux...

— Sage décision..., fit Thorin. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mais je devais être fort et surmonter tout ça seul. Sans Fili.

Nous nous séparâmes puis repartîmes rejoindre Elrond et mon frère.

Point de vue de Fili.

Je me trouvais assis autour d'un feu de joie, accompagné d'une dizaine d'elfes, hommes et femmes, qui jouaient de la musique et qui chantaient. Kili nous suivait tout à l'heure avec Thorin, j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Une petite elfe, d'une trentaine d'année peut-être, s'approcha de moi.

« Anfang car-lind ? Me dit-elle

— Je suis désolé petite, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis...

— Elle vous a demandé si vous saviez jouer d'un instrument, fit Elrond derrière moi. Les jeunes de cet age ne savent parler que la langue des elfes...

— Je vois... Oui je sais jouer d'un instrument, du violon. »

Le Seigneur Elrond répondit à la petite puis-celle-ci parti en courant pour m'apporter un violon. Elle donna un magnifique sourire puis repartit danser autour du feu.

Je regardai en arrière pour vois si Kili était là, mais je ne le vis pas. Je me levai donc, plaçai le violon sous mon menton et positionnai mes doigts sur les cordes. Je commençai à faire lentement glisser l'archer de droite à gauche pour faire vibrer les premières notes. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur cette douce et lente mélodie qui m'emportait loin d'ici, qui me faisait imaginer les galeries et les salles creusées dans la Montagne Solitaire, aujourd'hui oubliées. Les paroles raisonnaient dans ma tête.

_Au-delà, des montagnes embrumées..._

_Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé..._

_Dans l'aube bleuté, il faut aller..._

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté..._

Je m'arrêtais à l'entente d'un autre instrument. Identique au mien. Je tournai la tête pour regarder derrière moi, et vis Kili appuyé contre un mur, avec un violon dans les mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il s'approcha de moi et repositionna son violon sous son menton. Nous nous mîmes à rejouer la mélodie, jsuqu'à ce qu'une voix surgisse de l'obscurité et continu de chanter le complet.

_Les pins rugissaient hauts et fiers..._

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver..._

_Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux..._

_Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière..._

C'était Thorin, et il chantait le chant qui avait bercé notre enfance. Cette chanson était très connue chez les nains ayant vécu dans la Montagne Solitaire. Kili et moi n'avons pas connus cet endroit, nous sommes nés dans les Montagnes Bleues. Et ce chant est comme une légende pour nous et d'autres de notre génération. Surtout Kili et moi, car nous sommes les descendants direct, après Thorin, de la lignée de Durin.

Une fois la chanson de terminée, le silence repris place parmi nous tous. Elrond semblait songeur, et les autres elfes hésitaient à dire ou faire quelque chose.

« Jouez avec nous, dit Kili. Vous avez retenu la mélodie ? »

Plusieurs elfes dirent qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Les premières notes qui retentirent furent celles d'une harpe. Elle était tenue par Lindir. Il nous adressa un sourire puis, Kili et moi, nous mîmes de nouveau à jouer la mélodie au violon. Le son de flûtes traversières s'élevèrent, et d'autres elfes fredonnèrent la mélodie du chant, la bouche close.

Mes yeux croisaient de temps à autre ceux de mon frère, qui semblait très triste. Nous étions à la fin de la chanson, j'allais donc bientôt pouvoir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

La petite elfe de tout à l'heure revint vers moi, et je lui rendis son violon.

« Merci beaucoup... lui dis-je

— Hannad sen-na-bain...

— Elle a dit que c'était magnifique, me dit Kili.

— Oui, ça l'était, intervint Elrond. Ce fut une soirée pleine d'émotions... Merci compagnons. Vous nous avez offert un instant de nostalgie, de mélancolie et de tristesse. Thron Écu-de-chêne, si vous avez besoin d'aide de la part des elfes de Rivendell, n'hésitez pas... Vous, les nains, êtes nos amis.

— Vous l'êtes également pour nous, Seigneur Elrond, répondit Thorin en s'inclinant.

— Je suis heureux de devenir l'ami du futur Roi dessous la Montagne. »

J'étais également content de voir qu'il y avait un espoir de paix entre les elfes et les nains. Mais il existe toujours un royaume d'elfes qui ne voudra pas de notre amitié. Nous ne voulons pas de la leurs d'ailleurs. Je levai les yeux sur un muret et vis Tauriel, accroupis. Les elfes de Mirkwood, vivants sous les ordres du roi Thranduil.

Je revins à moi quand je vis Kili partir en direction de l'arc d'ivoire, qui menait à l'extérieur de Rivendell. Je le suivis alors discrètement pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire dehors. Il semblait marcher sans but précis. Après plusieurs minutes d'errance, il fini par s'asseoir sur un rocher près d'une fontaine. Je restai en retrait pour l'observer. Il ne semblait rien faire en particulier à part jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. Je décidai donc de sortir de ma cachette et de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sursauta quand je me trouvai près de lui.

« Ce n'est que moi, lui dis-je

— Oh Fili... Je... J'ai cru que c'était Thorin...dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Et tu as peur de notre oncle ?

— Non, bien sûre que non. J'ai simplement redouté qu'il vienne pour me dire encore des choses... douloureuses... »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension et cherchai son regard, mais celui-ci me fuyait pour se diriger vers la fontaine.

« Tu étais où tout à l'heure ? Tu ne nous suivais pas ? Lui demandai-je.

— Si, mais c'est là que Thorin est venu me parler. Bref. Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ?

— Eh bien je...je t'ai vu partir seul, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors j'ai voulu te suivre... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de simplement me regarder d'un air triste, qui me serra le cœur. Je saisi alors délicatement sa main, comme à notre habitude quand nous n'allons pas bien, mais il la retira.

« N-Non Fili... Ca doit cesser... N-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants désormais... Il est temps que nous sachions vivre l'un sans l'autre... Ou bien l'un de nous empêchera l'autre de s'épanouir...

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kili ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi... Pourquoi dis-tu quelque chose de si blessant ?

— Fili, c'est la vérité ! Nous sommes presque adultes, nous... nous devons avoir une vie en dehors de l'autre... Avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, pour par la suite former une famille... Et si je reste coller à toi sans arrêt, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de vivre ça. Et moi non plus...

— Alors ce que tu avais dit dans les bois la dernière fois, tu le pensais vraiment... fis-je le cœur douloureux.

— Quoi donc ? Fit-il perturbé

— Que tu avais besoin d'une autre personne dans ta vie pour être heureux. Que je passerai en second... »

Je sentis un mal aise s'installer en lui, car il semblait manquer d'air et ne savait plus où poser son regard. Il se leva et avança vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de Rivendell. Je me levai, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Non Kili, reste avec moi... J'ai besoin de toi...

— Moi je n'en ai plus besoin.

— Q-Quoi.. ? »

J'eu l'impression qu'on me poignardait en pleine poitrine. Kili commença à descendre les escaliers pour partir mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger pour aller le retenir. Je tombai à genoux, la respiration courte et douloureuse. Je sentais les larmes me monter au yeux.

« K-Kili... »

Ma voix déraillait, et je ne voyais plus rien à cause des larmes. Je me laissai tomber complètement au sol pour me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? La veille il ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare, et voilà qu'il me déteste et qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? Qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire et... qu'il veut s'éloigner de moi ? Parce qu'il a peur que ça recommence ?

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je finis par m'endormir à même le sol sans m'en rendre compte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je ne sais plus si je l'ai signalé dans le précédent chapitre, mais 9 chapitres de cette fiction sont déjà rédigés =) Je pense poster un chapitre tout les 2/3 jours, mais tout dépendra du nombre de vues et de reviews (car je veux éviter de tout mettre en ligne d'un coup, pour au final mettre trois plombes avant d'écrire un chapitre et le poster.) On va dire que ce système-là me permet d'avoir un peu d'avance sur vous xP. Sinon, Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre par reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire ^/^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Point de vue de Kili._

Cette nuit là, je l'avais passé seul dans le froid, dehors. Je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer, j'avais si mal d'avoir dit ça à Fili, car j'avais et j'aurais toujours besoin de lui. Mais Thorin avait raison. Il fallait apprendre à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'avais trouvé une cape marron foncé sur moi. La cape de Fili.

L'aube commençait à pointer quand deux gardes de Rivendell s'avancèrent vers moi. Ils voulaient gentiment me ramener au chaud, au près de mon frère, mais je ne devais pas. Tout au moins, pas avec Fili. Je les avais suivis sans problèmes jusqu'à ma chambre, où je m'étais de nouveau couché, puis endormi pour rattraper ma mauvaise nuit.

Quand je me réveillai, Thorin était à mes côtés.

« Kili, tu es réveillé ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible !

— Doucement... Je viens de passer une nuit difficile...dis-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible ?

— Fili est introuvable. »

Quoi ? Je bondis hors du lit et m'empressai de m'habiller pour aller dehors. Je fus premièrement ébloui par la lumière du soleil mais une fois habitué, commençai à chercher mon frère. Thorin sortir de ma chambre et m'interpella.

« Inutile de chercher dans le coin, Kili. Nous l'avons déjà fait.

— Il faut que je le trouve. C'est de ma faute s'il est partit ! »

Je partis donc en courant à l'entrée de Rivendell. Fili m'avait laissé sa cape, pourquoi ? Il est sûrement passé par-là. Arrivé sur place, je ne vis rien de plus qu'à mon départ plus tôt dans la matinée. Je commençais à paniquer. Où était Fili ?

« Fili ! Criai-je »

Seul l'écho me répondit. Je criai encore son nom mais seule ma voix raisonnait dans la montagne. Je me laissai aller au sol et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour me mettre à pleurer.

« J'ai besoin de toi Fee... J'ai toujours besoin de toi... S'il te plaît, reviens... Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier...

— C'est vrai ? »

Je relevai la tête et vis Fili devant moi, avec un maigre sourire sur les lèvres, mais aussi des traits de fatigue sur le visage.

« Fili ! »

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer encore. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Fili se décolle de moi pour me regarder.

« Nous resterons toujours ensemble, dit-il.

— Toujours... »

Nos visages se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, pour sceller délicatement nos lèvres ensembles. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser, qui me donnait d'agréables sensations dans le ventre.

Mais tout ça n'était que fabulation... Je relevai la tête mais ne vis personne. J'étais toujours par terre, et surtout, toujours seul.

Voilà comment j'imaginais nos retrouvailles si Fili n'avait pas été loin... Mais il l'était désormais. Je me relevai et regardai au loin, dans la montagne.

« J'ai eu ce que je méritais... »

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau, mais une larme réussit à se frayer un chemin entre mes cils. Je ne savais pas trop exactement pourquoi j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles ainsi...avec ce baiser...

Je me souvenais de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant-hier soir, mais... Je ne voulais pas faire face à de telles choses. J'avais, en réalité, profité que Fili me voit à moitié ivre pour jouer là-dessus. Pour rejeter la faute sur l'alcool plus tard. Je voulais m'embrasse. Oui, je le voulais.

« Et je le veux encore... »

J'inspirai profondément et reparti vers Rivendell. Je pris toutes mes affaires dans mon grand sac, et enfilai la cape de Fili. La mienne, étant déjà rangée au fond, sous mes flèches et mon arc. Je quittai la pièce et traversai la cité pour retourner à l'entrée. Thorin m'interpella de nouveau.

« Où vas-tu Kili ?

— Je vais chercher Fili. Je suis son frère, et je ne le laisserai pas seul tant que je respirerai. Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, eh bien soit. Mais moi, je pars à sa recherche. Avec ou sans toi. »

Il me regarda surpris puis se mit à sourire. Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, et me montra que lui aussi avait préparé son sac, ce qui me dit sourire à mon tour. Mon oncle aimait vraiment Fili et moi. Nous étions les seules choses qui lui restait de sa sœur, Dis.

« Allons chercher ton frère, Kili. »

Nous commençâmes à partir mais une voix retentit derrière nous. Elrond, accompagné de Lindir. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se placèrent devant nous.

« Vous n'irez pas bien loin à pied, mes chers amis, dit Elrond. Je vous offre ces deux poneys dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous aider dans votre quête, mais surtout à retrouver le jeune Fili. »

Un garde arriva avec ces deux poneys. L'un était marron avec des poils plutôt longs, et l'autre était roux, les poils plutôt longs aussi. Je saisis les rênes du marron et Thorin celles du roux.

Elrond s'approcha doucement de moi et se pencha à ma hauteur pour me parler à voix basse. Encore cette fichu manie de se baisser...

« N'ayez pas peur de ce qui s'offre à vous. Vous aimez les aventures, et parfois elles font peur. Il faut savoir vers qui se tourner, et passer outre ces peurs. Sachez que rien n'est impossible quand on y croit. Y croyez-vous maître Kili ? »

J'ignorais totalement de quoi il parlait, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il savait tout de moi, de mes sentiments, et pour Fili.

« Oui j'y crois, Seigneur Elrond. Et je ferais tout pour que mes peurs s'envolent et que l'impossible devienne réalisable.

— Je compte sur vous dans ce cas... »

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Thorin. Mais pour lui, il ne parla pas à voix basse. Voulait-il alors vraiment parler de mon étrange relation avec Fili ? Il doit savoir quelque chose, j'en suis certain, et il a voulu le cacher à Thorin en parlant à voix basse.

« Et vous, Thorin, les terres de vos ancêtres dorment encore. Mais la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser. Mais n'oubliez pas que le désir de richesse et de pouvoir ne sont pas les seules choses qui devront vous accompagner lors de cette quête. N'oubliez pas le plus important... »

Il avait posé son regard sur moi à ce dernier mot. Je ne savais pas trop de quoi il parlait. Elrond avait sa façon à lui de s'exprimer, qui était assez dur à interpréter parfois. Mais avant de partir, je devais lui demander quelque chose.

« Brannon Elrond ist anim nin a Fili thand ? Lui dis-je dans sa langue. »

Elrond, Thorin et Lindir furent surpris de voir que je parlais cette langue. J'avais pris le risque que Lindir comprenne mes propos, mais le Seigneur Elrond me répondit, également dans la sienne.

« Lá... al-boe achas... fit-il en souriant »

J'avais enfin confiance en moi. Nous partîmes donc tous les deux, avec nos poneys, sur les routes sinueuses de la montagne, à la recherche de Fili.

Pendant le trajet, Thorin me fixait. Je finis donc par lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

« Depuis quand tu parles et comprends l'elfique, toi ?

— Déjà, je ne le comprends pas très bien, et ne sais pas le lire. Mais je l'ai appris lors de nos petites quêtes avec Fili. Nous avions déjà eu a faire aux elfes, et l'une d'entre eux m'a appris beaucoup en peu de temps, grâce à une sorte de bénédiction. Elle était grande, avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus... Elle s'appelait Arwen.

— Arwen ? Mais il s'agit de la fille d'Elrond ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs ?

— C'est un secret entre lui et moi, dis-je en souriant. »

En réalité, je lui avais demandé s'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Fili et moi. Et il m'avait répondu que oui, mais que je ne devais pas en avoir peur. Voilà pourquoi je suis si confiant.

Depuis notre départ de Rivendell, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, et nous n'avions toujours aucunes traces de Fili. Je commençais à imaginer les pires scénarios envisageables, mais Thorin était là pour me rassurer, et arrivait toujours à me faire garder espoir.

Nous fîmes une halte près d'une rivière pour remplir nos gourdes et pouvoir un peu nous rafraîchir. Thorin ne cessait de fixer une chaîne de montagnes depuis que nous avions mis pied-à-terre. C'était les Montagnes Bleues. Notre chez nous. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés pour discuter tranquillement.

« Tu regrettes d'être parti ? Lui demandai-je

— Non, il fallait que je parte pour les Montagnes du Nord. Nous devons rallier notre race, pour lutter et regagner les terres d'Erebor, fit-il un peu rêveur, mais je regrette une chose. Une seule.

— Laquelle ?

— Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que vous veniez tous les deux. Fili voulait faire partie du voyage, tout comme toi. Et j'ai bêtement accepté malgré les dangers qu'elle encourait Maintenant que Fili a disparu, je me sens coupable. Et je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

— Thorin, si Fili a disparu c'était de ma faute... Nous avons eu un petit accrochage la veille de sa disparition. Et c'était moi le fautif. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça... »

Il me demanda ce dont nous avions parlé, mais je préférais ne rien lui dire. Même si c'était en partie à cause de lui que j'avais dis ça, je ne voulais pas le faire culpabiliser davantage. Un long silence s'était installé entre nous, quand j'annonçai que j'allais chasser.

« Sois prudent, me dit Thorin, nous sommes hors de la zone protégée par les elfes. Il se pourrait que nous croisions des orques.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis presque aussi discret d'un Hobbit.

— Si tu le dit, fit-il en riant, je me souviens du jour de ta première chasse à l'arc. Dwalin disait qu'il t'entendait respirer et marcher à des kilomètres à la ronde.

— Je débutais, fis-je en me relevant, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis. C'est Dwalin qui serait fier de moi. (je marquai une pause) Je me demande comment il va, et où il est...

— Il me semble qu'il était resté dans les mines des Monts Brumeux avec Balin. C'est là où nous devons aller d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre.

— Comme Fili et moi, fis-je tristement en repensant à mon aîné. Bon, je vais dans ces bouquets d'arbres. Si tu me cherches, je serais par là-bas. »

Il hocha la tête. Je pris donc mon arc, mon carquois rempli de flèches, et partis en direction du petit bois. Le lieu était très calme, seul le chant des oiseaux apportait un peu de vie dans les environs. La lumière du soleil passait à travers le feuillage et il y avait une légère brise... Ces petits détails me firent penser à des choses agréables, me faisant surtout oublier Fili et sa disparition.

Je marchai furtivement entre les buissons et les arbres pour trouver du gibier sans me faire repérer. Mes pas étaient léger pour ne pas froisser les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient sur le sol. Je m'arrêtais soudainement et tendis l'oreille. Je relevai la tête vers une grosse branche qui se trouvait devant moi, et vis un énorme corbeau. Dwalin disait que les corbeaux étaient des charognards et souvent leur chair n'était pas si saine que ça. Je baissai donc mon arc que j'avais bandé instinctivement et repris ma marche silencieuse. Quelques pas plus loin, je m'arrêtai de nouveau. J'avais entendu un bruit étrange et plutôt angoissant. Il s'agissait d'un grognement plutôt fort et qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Je me mis à réfléchir à quel type d'animaux, pouvant grogner, se trouvaient dans les parages. Mais seuls les loups et les ours me vinrent à l'esprit. Ces animaux-là sont déjà dangereux, mais ce grognement n'avait pas l'air de leur appartenir. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et je me tournai lentement. Je ne vis rien. Je n'entendais plus ce bruit effrayant. Mon arc était de nouveau bandé mais après plusieurs secondes, je dus relâcher lentement la corde pour ne pas le casser. Je restai ainsi silencieux, les yeux à l'affût de tout mouvement et l'ouïe de tout son. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Ma flèche était encochée, et j'étais prêt à la tirer si quelque chose me bondissait dessus.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me dis qu'il s'agissait peut-être du vent. Mais rien n'expliquait le fait que les oiseaux avaient soudainement cessés leurs chants. Je continuai donc ma marche dans ce bois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près d'un ruisseau. Je m'accroupis silencieusement et plongeai mes mains dans l'eau pour boire. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une fougère poussant non loin de moi, elle était recouverte d'un liquide brun. Je m'approchai lentement et pris mon couteau pour toucher cette substance.

« Du sang... »

Je me dis, premièrement, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un animal blessé qui était passé par-là récemment, car le sang était encore frais. Mais soudainement, je me remis à penser à Fili. La panique commença à m'envahir et une image horrible me vint à l'esprit. Non, pas Fili ! Je m'assis pour me remettre de mes émotions quand ce grognement raisonna derrière une butée. J'avais violemment sursauté à ce son, et m'étais armé de mon arc et mes flèches. Je passai par-dessus le petit ruisseau et avançai presque accroupis jusqu'en haut de cette butée, où je me mis à plat ventre pour mieux observer sans me faire voir.

Il y avait une dizaine d'orques et d'Ouargs de l'autre côté. Ils criaient, grognaient et parlaient dans une langue barbare que je ne connaissais pas. Les Ouargs étaient déchâinés, ils s'attaquaient et se menaçaient avec des grognements inquiétants. Les orques, eux, étaient armés jsuqu'aux dents. Pourquoi des orques se baladeraient dans le coin ? Je ferais mieux de retourner voir Thorin et lui dire ce que j'ai vu avant qu'ils nous repèrent.

Je redescendis la butée silencieusement et repartis au pas de course jusqu'à la sortie du bois. Mon oncle était toujours là, assis près de l'eau, accompagné des poneys qui broutaient un peu d'herbes sans se soucier de quoi que ce fut. J'arrivai en courant à sa hauteur.

« Des orques Thorin ! Il y en a de l'autre côté du bois, ils sont un dizaine, ont des Ouargs et ont tous des armes ! Dis-je essoufflé.

— Des orques ?! C'est mauvais signes. Nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite, ou bien ils vont nous repérer. »

Nous nous remîmes donc en selles et partîmes au galop en direction des Monts Brumeux. Nous mîmes exactement deux jours avant d'atteindre le premier flan de la montagne, mais l'essentiel était que nous nous étions pas fait repérer par les orques lorsque nous étions partis du bois. Nous dûmes rester très vigilents, car nous en croisâmes d'autre pendant ces deux jours-là. Thorin pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose, car les orques ne s'aventurent jamais si loi de leur territoire habituellement.

Nous étions en train de progresser sur la montagne pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'entrée des mines des nains qui y vivaient, tout ça avant la nuit, car des hurlements terrifiants résonnaient déjà dans la vallée.

Depuis que j'avais croisé ces orques la première fois, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon frère, si lui aussi en avait croisé et surtout s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou pas. Je m'en voulais tellement de m'être disputé avec lui il y a une semaine. Oui, cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Fili avait disparu, et je n'avais plus du tout espoir de le revoir un jour.

« Kili attention! »

Je sursautai brutalement et fis cabrer mon poney en arrière pour éviter de justesse le rocher qui s'était détaché au-dessus de nos têtes. Je regardai Thorin et le remerciai de m'avoir averti. Nous continuâmes notre chemin pendant de longues heures sur ces sillons difficiles d'accès. Surtout pour nos poneys.

« Thorin, je crois que mon poney est blessé. Il boitille.

— Oui, on dirait bien, fit-il en soupirant, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici, c'est un endroit dangereux pour eux. Et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, il le deviendra aussi pour toi et moi. »

J'acquiesçai et nous poursuivîmes notre route. Je pouvais voir le ciel se rougir au loin, ensuite prendre une teinte rose puis violette. Le bleu ne tarda pas à les remplacer, et la nuit était enfin tombée. Nous devions nous hâter.

« Kili, arrête-toi, me demanda Thorin. Je crois que nous nous sommes égarés.

— Non, tu plaisantes ? On serait déjà passé devant la porte secrète ? »

Je commençai à me plaindre du voyage et de l'inattention de Thorin pour la porte, car de nous deux il était le seul à déjà être venu dans ces montagnes. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour et, après une trentaine de minutes de route, nous finîmes par nous abriter dans une grotte large mais peu profonde, car la pluie avait commencée de tomber.

Les poneys étaient près de l'entrée, alors que Thorin et moi étions plus vers le fond, blotti l'un contre l'autre et enroulé dans des couvertures. Nous ne pouvions pas faire de feu pour nous réchauffer, car si les montagnes étaient peuplées de dangereuses créatures, celles-ci ne mettraient pas beaucoup de temps pour nous repérer.

« Thorin ?

— Tu es inquiet pour lui.. ? Me devança-t-il

— Je...Oui. Je commence à croire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir... Ça fait une semaine qu'il a disparu, et les orques traînent dans les environs. J'ai peur qu'ils l'aient attrapés... ou pire encore...

— Arrête de penser à de telles choses. Fili est sûrement quelque part, à l'abri de la pluie lui aussi, je suis certain qu'il est en vie, fit-il pour me rassurer. On va le retrouver ton frère, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas question que je perde un de mes neveux. »

Je voulais le croire, mais la peur et l'inquiétude était trop intense. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à son éventuelle mort.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. J'avais besoin de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme il savait si bien faire quand j'avais peur.

Je sentis soudainement les bras de Thorin se resserrer autour de moi, et me tirer davantage contre lui. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour décompresser et penser à autre chose. Thorin était aussi inquiet que moi, lui aussi avait besoin d'être réconforté. J'acceptai donc son étreinte, et laissai ma tête aller sur son épaule.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi contre lui. C'était un bruit sourd qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Quand nous nous étions subitement redressé, nous vîmes le fond de la grotte s'ouvrir sur un chemin s'enfonçant dans la montagne, éclairé par des torches accrochés aux parois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fis-je à voix basse

— La porte secrète des Monts Brumeux, me répondit Thorin. »

C'est alors qu'un nain aux cheveux blancs et muni d'une longue barbe de la même couleur fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Il était vieux mais avait ce regard plein de vitalité. Quand il nous vit, il se mit à sourire puis à s'avancer vers nous. Il pris alors Thorin dans ses bras.

« Balin ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Fit Thorin

— Balin ? Fis-je surpris, tu as... changé ! »

Ils se mirent à rire à ma remarque. Oui, Balin avait bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Et vu sa réaction, il ne semblait ne pas m'avoir reconnu non plus.

« Kili ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune-homme maintenant ! Dit-il en me tapant l'épaule. Mais où est ton frère ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble habituellement. »

Ma gorge se noua et mon regard évita le sien. Un long silence prit place dans la grotte et Balin se sentait mal à l'aise. Il demanda inquiet où Fili se trouvait, et nous lui expliquâmes qu'il avait disparu depuis sept jours.

Balin ne pouvait nous cacher son inquiétude, et c'est sur ce sentiment qu'il nous fit entrer dans la montagne avec nos poneys pour nous mettre en sécurité, car l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort dehors.

L'endroit semblait très chaleureux, et me rappelait beaucoup la maison. Il y avait pleins de nains attablés en train de boire de la bière, de chanter et de manger. Mon ventre gargouilla si fort en voyant toutes cette nourriture, que Balin m'entendit. Il nous emmena donc dans sa grande cave pour nous restaurer.

Une fois assis autour de la table qui était rempli de bonnes choses à déguster, je ne pus m'empêcher de manger encore et encore. Thorin semblait affamé également. Même si nous avions pris des provisions à Rivendell, elles avaient vite été consommées sur le chemin.

« Vous n'avez donc aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine ? Demanda Balin à Thorin.

— Non, aucunes...Nous avons progressé vers la montagne, en espérant le croiser. Mais rien, pas même une trace d'une éventuel passe.

— Les orques rodent beaucoup dans les parages depuis plus d'un mois, si Fili est passé par-là alors qu'il était seul et surtout à pied, j'ai bien peur que... »

Balin et Thorin tournèrent la tête vers moi, qui avais arrêté de manger. Ils semblaient avoir oublié que j'étais là, que je pouvais entendre cette chose atroce que Balin s'apprêtait de dire à mon oncle. Fili ne pouvait pas s'être fait attraper par les orques. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, fis-je irrité, Fili est un éclaireur et une personne très discrète. Il n'a pas pu se faire repérer par les orques s'il s'était aventuré par ici. Je ne peux tout simplement pas admettre qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

— Mais Kili, rétorqua Thorin, ce n'est pas toi qui commençais à croire que la pire chose était peut-être arrivé à ton frère ? Et maintenant tu retrouves espoir ?

— J'ai eu peur, oui. J'ai imaginé les pires choses pouvant arriver à Fili, oui. Mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras ! J'arrêterai de me ronger les sangs quand je l'aurais vu. Vivant ou bien mort. »

Je m'étais inconsciemment relevé et appuyé violemment contre table. Balin et Thorin restèrent silencieux. Je desserrai les poings et me décalai de la table, tête baissée.

« Que comptes-tu faire si tu apprends que Fili est en vie ? Demanda Balin.

— Je ferai tout mon possible pour le récupérer et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien.

— Et si...si le cas contraire ? Hésita Thorin.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis rien sans Fili. Alors si Fili meurt, tu sais ce qu'il m'arrivera. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je quittai le pièce et m'en allai dans le couloir de pierre. Il était vide, tout comme mon état d'esprit. Après quelques pas, je m'appuyai contre la paroi rocheuse et me laissai aller contre le sol pour pleurer silencieusement. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule, et vis Thorin accroupis devant moi quand je relevai la tête.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Kili. J'ai promis à votre mère de veiller sur vous. Si quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Fili, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Alors si je te perds toi aussi, je ne pourrais pas supporter la mort de mes deux neveux. D'accord ?

— Mais je suis rien sans lui ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est à cause de toi et moi s'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Lui criai-je »

Je restai surpris face à ce que je venais de dire. Je ne voulais rien lui dire de tout ça, et voilà que je lui crache ça à la figure. Il me regarda d'un air trouble, puis releva ma tête que j'avais ré-enfoui dans mes bras.

« Raconte-moi tout Kili.

— C'est juste, commençai-je à pleurer, que tu m'as dit que je devais être un peu plus distant de Fili... Et j'ai pensé que... lui dire que je n'avais plus besoin de lui, lui ferrai comprendre qu'il était libre...

— Tu...Tu lui as dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de lui ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je t'avais dit de faire... Je t'avais simplement dit qu'il aimerait voler un peu plus de ses propres ailes, mais pas sans toi ! »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais dit quelque chose d'horrible à mon frère et maintenant il était peut-être mort par ma faute ! Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle et nichai de nouveau ma tête dans mes bras pour ne pas être observé par Thorin. Mais celui-ci me releva de nouveau la tête et me serrai contre lui.

« Arrête de pleurer Kili, nous allons retrouver ton frère. Mais promet moi que tu ne feras rien s'il est... (il marqua une courte pause). Oh Kili...Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus.. »

Je pus le sentir sangloter contre mon épaule. Nous avions eu le temps de nous retrouver rien que tous les deux, mais ce n'est que maintenant que nous avons osé en parler, et en pleurer. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui également, car j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui pleurer mais aussi me consoler. Nous restâmes donc ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Balin arrive.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— On pourrait aller mieux, dit Thorin en me regardant. Mais je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal. Pas vrai Kili ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête puis me levai en même temps que Thorin pour faire face à Balin. Il nous informa qu'il n'avait, malheureusement, qu'une seule cave vide pour Thorin et moi. Mais ça ne nous posait pas problème. J'étais exténué, j'avais besoin de dormir.

Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans la cave que Balin nous avait dégoté pour quelques jours, et le lit semblait très confortable. Je ne me fis pas prier et me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas, sans même me déshabiller ni retirer mon carquois et mon arc.

« Il va falloir me laisser de la place, dit mon oncle en retirant ses bottes, car je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir une fois de plus par terre.

— Oui, désolé... »

Nous restâmes donc en sous-vêtements et nous couchâmes dans les draps doux et propres, qui me facilitèrent le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, je rêvai que nous retrouvions Fili quelque part dehors, dans la montagne. Il était sans vie. Il semblait s'être battu jusqu'à la mort,mais cette chose qui l'avait tué avait été beaucoup plus forte. Ses épées étaient brisées en deux, comme s'il avait essayé de briser de la roche. Je me tenais près de son corps inerte, à genoux, en train de le regarder. Mon frère aîné gisait dans une marre de sang. Tout mon corps tremblait à cette vue. Fili, mon frère aîné que je chérissais tant m'avait été enlevé pour de bon. Aucuns sons ne s'échappaient de ma gorge tellement elle était nouée, mais les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues dans un silence de mort, pour ensuite tomber comme de la pluie et se mêler au sang rouge passion de mon tendre aîné. J'étais désormais seul dans ce monde.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 enfin de posté !

Je tiens à préciser que certains des lieux cités dans ce chapitre n'existe pas réellement (cette fameuse mine dans les Monts Brumeux qui abrite des nains ne doit pas exister dans l'univers de Tolkien...), ou bien quelques incohérences avec les lieux entre eux (même si j'ai consulter une carte de la Terre du Milieu pour ne pas trop raconter de conneries x] ) Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que les prochains chapitres à venir vous plairont aussi ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir de la partager avec vous ( en temps normal je ne poste jamais mes fictions, car j'ai très peu confiance en moi =/ )  
Mais vos reviews me donne du courage et de la motivation ! Je suis vraiment très touchée ! Encore merci !


	5. Chapitre 5

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me touche énormément, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fiction puisse plaire autant, vraiment ! Quand je lis ce que vous en pensez, j'ai le cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais je suis toujours impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez des Héritiers d'Erebor ! (Je peux encore sentir mon cœur battre la chamade, c'est hallucinant !) Vous semblez tous impatients de lire la suite à chaque fois, et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous donner ce que vous désirez ^^ Bonne lecture à vous tous ! 3

Ah oui, j'ai aussi remarqué que certaines s'étonnaient de la proximité et la "gentillesse" de Thorin avec Kili. En fait, j'ai tellement lu de fictions où le roi était un bel enf***é, que j'ai voulu l'attendrir un petit peu... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? *.* (puppy eyes)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que nous nous trouvions dans les mines des Monts Brumeux. Je n'avais plus mis le nez dehors depuis notre arrivé, car j'avais peur que mes pires cauchemars se réalisent. Que je trouve mon frère mort à l'entrée de cette grotte.

Je me trouvais actuellement attablé dans la grande Halle, où tout le monde se retrouvait pour manger. Il était dans les alentours de midi, je crois. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi, et renversa mon verre dans mon assiette. Je me mis à l'insulter quand je remarquai que je le connaissais.

« Ori ?! Fis-je étonné

— Kili ? Mais... Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

Je fus tellement surpris et heureux de le voir que je ne pus m'empêcher de le saisir par les épaules et le serrer fort contre moi. Ori était un vieil ami que je n'avais plus vu depuis presque une dizaine d'année, et j'étais loin d'imaginer le trouver ici.

« Tes frères sont ici aussi ? Lui demandai-je

— Oui, Dori et Nori sont arrivés avec moi hier. Nous venons des Monts de Fer, après avoir accomplit une quête. Et toi ? Fili est avec toi ?

— E-Eh bien...N-Non... Il... »

Ma gorge commença à se nouer, comme chaque fois où on me parlait de Fili. Je détournai le regard vers mon assiette, et attrapai une serviette pour éponger l'eau qui s'y était renversée. Je sentais que Ori n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, et qu'il attendait une réponse. Il était un très bon ami pour mon frère et moi, je pense que je dois lui en parler.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, soupirai un coup, puis me mis à parler.

« Fili..., commençai-je difficilement, Fili a disparu depuis dix jours. Nous nous trouvions à Rivendell quand nous nous sommes disputés et qu'il est parti sans rien dire...

— C'est lui qui est parti ? Étrange... Mais vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Sans indiscrétion hein...

— Eh bien, nous sommes très proches et... je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin d'avoir une vie privé, si tu vois de quoi je parle...

— Une petite amie ? fit-il

— Oui, dis-je en grimaçant. Et je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus besoin de lui, pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il était libre et plus obliger de rester constamment avec moi. »

Je m'attendais à ce que Ori réponde mais il resta silencieux et me regarda d'un air désemparer. Il soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole, sur un ton grave.

« Tu sais Kili, vous ne connaissez rien de la vie sans l'un et l'autre. Pourquoi vouloir couper ce lien si fort entre vous ? Il peut très bien se trouver une petite amie et rester le grand frère protecteur qu'il est avec toi.

— Mais je ne veux pas ! criai-je un peu trop brutalement. Enfin, je veux dire que... que je...

— Tu ne veux pas que Fili ai de petite amie... Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Bien sûre que non ! Je... Je ne veux simplement pas être là quand ils sont ensemble. C'est pourquoi je voulais couper direct ce lien... »

Je pus entendre Ori ricaner puis placer sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Je fronçai les sourcils, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si joyeux, alors qu'on parlait d'un sujet assez délicat. Tout au moins pour moi.

« Désolé, dit-il en riant, c'est juste que je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Tu dis ne pas vouloir être témoin d'une telle relation, au point de te rendre malheureux, car en réalité tu as besoin de lui, pas vrai ?

— Oui...et alors ?

— Eh bien c'est le cas typique d'une jalousie ! Tu veux garder ton frère pour toi tout seul, et n'arrives pas à envisager une relation entre lui et une tiers personne. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est de la jalousie ?

— Eh...non. Tu peux raisonner étrangement parfois, Ori. »

Il soupira d'agacement et me dit : "Tu t'en rendras compte, tu verras !", puis il commença à manger du poulet rôti qui trônait devant nous, avec des pommes de terres et des champignons. Je n'avais pas faim, je restai donc assis sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

Ce dont Ori m'avait parlé n'arrêtait pas de me travailler. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je ne pus m'attarder sur cette question car Thorin s'assit à ma droite.

« Alors, du nouveau là-haut ? Lui demandai-je

— Les orques ont envahis les Monts Brumeux... Nous devons éviter de retourner à la surface pendant un petit temps, ou ils risqueraient de découvrir la porte secrète.

— Et donc... toujours rien.. ?

— Non...toujours aucunes traces de lui.. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes de la journée. Quand il remarqua la présence de Ori, ils mirent à parler ensemble. Étant entre eux, cela commença à rapidement m'agacer. Je quittai donc la table, un peu énervé. Et ils le remarquèrent.

Je marchais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Pendant ces trois jours, j'avais navigué entre notre cave, celle de Balin et la grande Halle. Je pris le risque de m'aventurer plus loin, dans des endroits que je ne connaissais pas encore. Je pris donc un couloir au hasard et m'y baladai pendant de longues minutes avant d'atterrir dans une grande salle éclairée par une cinquantaine de flambeaux.

« Une salle d'arme.. ? »

Il y avait, le long des murs, divers types d'armes. Elles étaient rangées par catégories : les haches, les épées, les lances, les masses, et les arcs. Il y avait des mannequins qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, faisant office de cibles.

Je vérifiai qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs et m'avançai près du stand d'arcs. J'en choisis soigneusement un, et pris quelques flèches. Je pris une cible et la plaçai au fond de la pièce, puis allai me placer derrière une ligne invisible, à l'autre bout.

J'encochai ma flèche et bandai lentement l'arc. La pointe visait la tête. J'inspirai profondément et expirai tout en lâchant la corde pour décocher la flèche.

« Ouais ! »

Ma voix raisonna dans toute la pièce, ce qui me fit sursauter dans un premier temps, mais ensuite vérifier que j'étais bel et bien seul. Ma flèche s'était logée en plein dans le front et avait transpercée la tête de part en part. Je repris ma place et tirai une seconde flèche qui elle, se logea dans la zone du nez. Puis j'en tirai une autre, et encore une autre.

Sans me rendre compte, je défoulais toute ma colère et mon inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon frère avec cet arc et ces flèches. En peu de temps, la tête du mannequin ainsi que sa poitrine en furent assaillies. On ne voyait presque plus la matière blanche qui le recouvrait.

« Je vois que tu t'es bien amélioré depuis la dernière fois. »

Je me retournai à l'entente de cette voix grave qui résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je l'avais aussitôt reconnu à cause de cet accent et ces roulements des R. Je vis alors un nain au crâne dégarni et tatoué, avec une courte barbe brune.

« Dwalin ! M'exclamai-je

— Ah Kili ! Fit-il en m'enlaçant, tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu es plus grand que moi !

— Oui, on dit que je suis plutôt grand pour un nain, fis-je en riant.

— On te prendrait presque pour un petit homme ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire puis à discuter de mes tires, qu'il avait observé discrètement. Il me fit des compliments sur ma précision et sur ma posture de tire. Il me fit également quelques démonstrations de lancé avec des haches, arme qu'il manie à merveille. A chaque tire, le mannequin avait le crâne fendu en deux. Dwalin était incroyablement fort et précis.

« Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas m'embêter ! Dit-il en riant.

— Combien de fois j'ai pris le risque ! Je me souviens de la fois où je t'avais dessiné sur le visage pendant que tu dormais, c'était plutôt amusant !

— C'était donc toi ! Fit-il faussement en colère

— Oups... »

Il se mit à me courir après avec sa hache en l'air. Nous fîmes deux fois le tour de cette grande pièce avant que Dwalin ne s'arrête, essoufflé.

« Ah, je n'ai plus 80 ans... dit-il

— Mais tout de même bon lanceur !

— En tout cas, je suis fier de toi Kili. Tu es un très bon archer, tu es endurant... Comment t'en sors-tu à l'épée ?

— Plutôt bien, j'ai continué à m'entraîner avec F-Fi... »

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Je soupirai longuement et retournai près de mon mannequin pour retirer les flèches. Je les arrachais une à une, de plus en plus violemment.

« Kili... »

Je continuai de les arracher de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus vite. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, me brûler de plus en plus à chaque fois que je retirais une flèche. Je les jetais par terre, les unes après les autres jusqu'à tomber sur une bien enfoncée. Je tirai dessus aussi fort que je pus, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues, puis donnai finalement un coup de poing dans la poitrine du mannequin, qui tomba à la renverse contre le sol.

« Kili !

— Quoi ?! hurlai-je

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de traverser... Mais il faut que tu te reprennes !

— Non, tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis en train de traverser. Fili a disparu depuis des jours, et je suis seul ! Complètement seul ! »

Je me baissai pour attraper les flèches et allai les poser à leur place initiale. Je remis l'arc avec les autres, et passai à côté de Dwalin et quittai la salle d'armes.

J'en pouvais plus d'attendre ici sans rien faire. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que j'aille le chercher. Même si je trouve son corps. Il faut que je le revois une dernière fois.

Je retournai alors dans notre cave, et pris mes affaires : mon carquois ainsi que mon arc. Je pris aussi la cape de mon frère, celle qu'il m'avait laissé, et sortit.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

— T-Thorin ? Je...

— Tu ne peux pas aller dehors, ou alors les orques découvriraient la porte secrète.

— J'en peux plus d'attendre ! Il faut que j'aille le chercher !

— Tu n'iras nulle part tant que les orques seront là. Compris ? »

Je m'apprêtai à le pousser pour passer mais ce fut lui qui me poussa à l'intérieur de la cave. Il entra et referma la porte à clef. Il la pris et la mis dans sa poche.

« Kili.. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi... Tu es la dernière personne qui me reste... D'abord Dis, ensuite Fili... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

— Donne-moi cette clef...s'il te plaît Thorin...

— Il faudra alors que tu viennes la chercher. »

Il l'avait pris de sa poche et l'avait mis dans celle à l'intérieur de sa tunique. Je posai donc mes affaires et m'approchai de lui pour la lui prendre, mais il me saisit les mains à l'aide d'une seule.

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire si facilement ? D'abord, calme-toi, ensuite tu retenteras, moins directement peut-être. »

Il me relâcha doucement. Je partis m'asseoir un moment sur le lit pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me calme. J'avais agis comme un immature face à Dwalin et Thorin. Il est vrai que je souffrais de l'absence de Fili, mais je devais garder mon sang froid. Sortir était une mauvaise idée, car je mettrais tout le monde ici en danger. Je devais attendre que les choses se calment aussi bien dehors, qu'en moi. Je m'étais défoulé avec le tire aujourd'hui, je devais maintenant me reposer, peut-être dormir. Pour penser à autre chose, encore une fois...

« Je pense, commençai-je, que je vais m'allonger un peu...

— C'est un bon début, dit Thorin en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

— Quoi ? Tu vas rester ?

— Je veux être sûr que tu ne tenteras pas de t'enfuir.

— Tu n'as cas m'enfermer ? Dis-je bêtement

— Non, imagine que tu aies un problème ? Je préfère rester avec toi. Et puis, je m'ennuie un peu là-bas. »

Je me laissai donc tomber à la renverse sur le matelas et fermai les yeux. Je sentis Thorin s'allonger lui aussi et, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, finir par me prendre contre lui.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le faire...dis-je à moitié endormis.

— Tu attendais que je t'enlace ? Fit-il étonné

— Hm hm... »

Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. Je me laissai aller contre lui et logeai ma tête dans son cou. J'avais besoin de lui... Je ne sais trop comment, mais j'avais besoin qu'il me serre contre lui. Peut-être pour me rassurer ? Me sentir en sécurité ? Je ne sais pas...

Je le sentis me replacer correctement dans le lit, car nous étions en fait en travers jusqu'à maintenant. C'était bien mieux ainsi, je n'avais plus les jambes pliées sur le bord du lit. Je blottis davantage contre lui et restai ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Pendant un court instant, l'idée de lui piquer la clef me traversa l'esprit mais fût vite chasser quand j'ouvris un œil pour l'observer. Il dormait. Il était adorable pour un nain de 195 ans.

Je me redressai doucement et lui embrassai le bout du nez, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avec Fili, et me blotti de nouveau contre lui. Je sentis un baiser sur mon front, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, et vis Thorin en train de m'observer.

« Je ne dormais pas, me dit-il en souriant

— Zut... Je voulais être discret...fis-je en souriant également.

— Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

— Oui, mais je veux rester encore un peu comme ça...

— Tant mieux, moi aussi... »

Et il me serra de nouveau contre lui. Après quelques secondes ainsi, je fus contraint de m'asseoir dans le lit et de retirer ma veste de cuir brossé, car étant dans une pièce peu ventilé, couché dans un lit mais surtout contre quelqu'un, cela me donnait extrêmement chaud.

Nous nous réveillâmes environ deux heures plus tard, à cause de Balin qui tambourinait contre la porte.

« Kili ! Thorin ! Nous avons retrouvé Fili ! »

Je bondis hors du lit et manquai de tomber à cause de ma veste qui traînait par terre. Je l'enfilai à la volée, pendant que Thorin émergeait lentement. Je me jetai brutalement sur lui et le secouai pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Thorin ! Thorin ! Lui criai-je. Ils ont retrouvé Fili !

— Quoi ?! Bon sang, il faut aller le voir tout de suite ! »

Il chercha la clef de la porte dans sa tunique pour sortir, mais elle n'y était plus. Nous nous mîmes alors à chercher de partout dans le lit et sous le lit. Elle s'était finalement glissé dans les draps.

Après une dizaine de minute de perdues, nous ouvrîmes enfin la porte. Balin était furieux.

« Mais bon sang ! Fit-il en colère, que faisiez vous là-dedans au point de fermer la porte à clef ?!

— De quoi ?! Fis-je en même temps que mon oncle.

— Oubliez. On a trouvé Fili ! »

Nous partîmes tous les trois en courant dans les couloirs de pierre, pour descendre trois niveaux plus bas. Je me demande bien pourquoi nous allons si profondément... C'est habituellement là que se trouve les cachots.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une petite pièce, avec une seconde porte dans son font. Je m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir, mais Balin me retint. Je le regardai troublé, et Thorin aussi. Pourquoi m'en empêchait-il ?

« Je dois d'abord de vous avertir de quelque chose...dit-il

— Quoi ? Il est gravement blessé ? Fis-je inquiet

— Je ne dirais pas qu'il est blessé...enfin, pas physiquement du moins...

— Alors quoi ?! Cria Thorin. On peut le voir ou pas ?

— Oui oui, reprit Balin, mais... il n'a pas toute sa tête. Il est agressif... »

Je jetai un regard à mon oncle qui lui aussi ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Balin nous ouvrit enfin la porte, et je pus voir mon frère assis dans un coin de la pièce, derrière des barrots. C'était bien les cachots alors.

Fili leva les yeux vers nous, et se releva calmement pour ensuite s'adosser contre le mur froid derrière lui. Il était mal en point. Il semblait avoir maigrit à vue d'œil, avait des marques de fatigue qui lui tiraient le visage et quelques blessures mineures sur ses avants bras.

« Ne vous approchez pas trop des barrots...Il a essayé d'étrangler Dwalin tout à l'heure..., nous dit Balin.

— Non, Fili n'est pas si violent que ça, le défendais-je.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment Fili, Kili. »

Je m'approchai lentement des barrots, accompagné de Thorin. Toutes les émotions se mélangeaient en moi : j'étais nerveux, j'avais peur, mais j'étais aussi heureux de le revoir, et aussi inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

Il s'avança lentement vers nous, en traînant un peu des pieds avant de s'arrêter non loin de nous.

« Salut Kili...dit-il d'une voix enraillée. Je t'ai manqué ? Ah mais suis-je bête... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Cria-t-il. Comment pourrais-je manquer à quelqu'un qui se fiche de moi ?

— Non Fee, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ce jour-là...

— J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as voulu me dire ou pas. Tes heures sont comptées désormais. Et les tiennes aussi, Thorin. Les héritiers d'Erebor vont bientôt mourir... »

Il se mit presque à rire puis s'approcha davantage de nous, un peu plus rapidement qu'avant. C'est alors que je compris que ce n'était pas à mon frère que j'avais parlé. Mais à une autre personne. Le blanc de ses yeux était noir d'encre. Ses iris bleus ressortaient de tous ces ténèbres. Oh ciel, qu'était-il arrivé à mon Fili ?

« Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant des barrots.

— Eh eh... Alors tu as remarqué que ton frère n'étais pas là... Je le maintiens prisonnier au fond de ce corps. Jamais plus tu ne le reverras. Car tu seras mort d'ici là !

— Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais ! Criai-je les larmes aux yeux

— Je n'ai pas de nom... Je suis simplement une partie de ton frère contaminée. »

Contaminée ? Est-ce que Fili aurait été empoisonné ou quelque chose du genre ? Pourquoi dit-il que les héritiers d'Erebor vont mourir ? Lui-même en est un... Cela signifierait-il qu'il s'éliminera lui aussi ?

« Eh Kili.. ? Veux-tu encore que je t'embrasse ?

— Qu-Quoi ?! »

Il se mit à rire avec un rire terrifiant. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon frère. C'était un monstre qui voulait nous nuire, nous tuer. Et il se trouvait dans nos mines. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment allais-je le récupérer.. ?

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Balin.

— Oui Kili, retournons à la cave, me dit Thorin.

— C'est ça Kili, me dit Fili, écoute au doigt et à l'œil ton cher et tendre oncle... »

Balin nous fit sortir, même si je voulais encore rester pour parler à cette chose, et me dise comment elle est arrivée dans le corps de Fili. Une fois à l'extérieur de cette pièce, j'étais complètement vide. Tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte que nous étions retournés à la cave, Thorin et moi. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir remonté les trois niveaux.

Il avait refermé la porte à clef derrière lui, pour éviter que j'y aille peut-être. Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, car je m'étais assis sur le lit.

« Kili... Dis-moi quelque chose je t'en pris...

— Ce n'est pas lui...

— Non, en effet... Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Balin a dit sur le chemin du retour ? »

Je le regardai enfin droit dans les yeux et fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. J'étais vraiment ailleurs pendant ce laps de temps.

« Ils ont attendu d'observer le comportement de Fili avant de venir nous chercher. Il se baladait en compagnie d'orques dehors, et c'est Dwalin qui l'a attrapé. Il était agressif, il n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'ils devaient nous tuer. Et lorsqu'ils ont réussi à l'immobiliser dans la cellule, ils ont pu lui faire un prélèvement de sang d'une de ses blessures...et... il a été empoisonné.

— Empoisonné ? Fis-je horrifié

— Oui, avec de la morelle noire. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps... Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour tenir jusque-là...»

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide. J'avais en quelque sorte retrouvé mon frère, mais voilà qu'il allait encore m'être arraché.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 5 ! (je le trouve un peu court comparé à certains...)  
Je tiens à préciser que je me suis cassé la tête à faire des recherches sur les troubles comportementaux et les empoisonnements pour ce chapitre, et donc la plupart des faits et dits sont tirés de sources fiables ! (fière de se cultiver en même temps xD)

Bref, j'ai aussi RE-consulté la carte de la Terre du Milieu pour voir où notre petite troupe allait, et je me suis rendu compte que les Mines de la Moria se trouvaient dans les Monts Brumeux ! (Pour ceux/celles qui le savaient, vous devez me prendre pour une idiote mais bon x] ) MAIS la mine dans laquelle se trouve nos compagnons est une que j'ai complètement inventée. Mais le cheminement à travers la Terre du Milieu est complètement concret et logique (contente de moi qu'il y ai de la logique dans ce que je dis et ce que je fais pour une fois xD)

Bref ! Encore 5 chapitres à poster ! (car je n'ai entamer que le 10 aujourd'hui, hehe !)  
Bon week end à tout le monde !


	6. Chapitre 6

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^. J'ai su que beaucoup d'entre vous était tenu en haleine ces derniers chapitres par rapport à Fili et ce qui lui est arrivé... héhé, je suis diabolique x) Oui, je suis un peu sadique avec les persos, j'aime leur en faire baver mais c'est pour que les choses soient plus forte par la suite =)  
En revanche, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui est arrivé =/ (Mais moi je sais hehe !) Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Je ne cesse de cauchemarder de lui. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée, et chaque visite est une épreuve insoutenable. J'essaie de lui faire retrouver la raison, mais rien n'y fait. Il s'amuse à me tourmenter, à me blesser moralement.

Balin essaye de trouver un moyen pour éliminer la morelle noire de son sang, mais chaque idée est soit dangereuse pour Fili, ou bien dangereuse pour la personne assistante. Depuis quelques jours, la dernière idée est restée celle de la transfusion de sang. D'un côté on lui ôterait le sang contaminé, et de l'autre, on le lui remplacerait par un autre. Ils n'osent pas m'en parler personnellement, car ils savent que je suis le seul qui puisse lui donner mon sang, car nous avons le même groupe sanguin et surtout avons le même sang.

Je me trouvais assis sur un tabouret dans la grande Halle, le regard dans le vide et une pipe à la bouche. Je dois aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui encore, mais je sais que je vais encore rentrer à ma cave complètement vide, sans être totalement conscient de mes actes.

« Kili ? »

Je relevai la tête et vu Nori devant moi, accompagné d'Ori. Je leur adressai un sourire et ils s'essayèrent à côté de moi.

« Comment va Fili ? Me demanda Nori

— Toujours pareil... Il ne cesse de dire que Thorin, moi et lui allons mourir...

— Et en ce qui concerne le remède ? Demanda Ori

— Ils parlent de transfusion sanguine... Je suis le seul qui puisse le faire, alors... Je m'attends à ce qu'on vienne me chercher pour le faire...

— Salut tout le monde ! Arriva Dori. De quoi vous parlez ?

— D'une transfusion de sang entre Kili et Fili, dit Ori, mais c'est dangereux non ? »

Dori s'assit à mes côtés pour plus d'explications. Je lui précisai donc qu'il s'agissait de remplacer son sang par le mien pour éliminer le poison.

« Quel est le poison ? Me demanda-t-il

— De la morelle noire...

— Ça ne suffira pas. Ce poison est extrêmement tenace ! Il aura pénétré dans ses organes vitaux, et ton sang sera à son tour contaminé. Si en plus vous êtes reliés, le poison risque de remonter jusqu'à toi.

— Mais comment faire dans ce cas ? Dis-je désespérément.

— De l'Athelas. Il s'agit d'une plante qui, pendant un certain laps de temps, rendra à Fili sa lucidité et retrouva ses fonctions cardio-respiratoires grâce à ses vertus décontractantes . Mais ça ne le guérira pas de l'infection... Je crois que la meilleure chose serait de demander de l'aide aux elfes.

— Aux elfes ? Dis-je surpris, ils pourraient le guérir ? »

A cet instant là, Thorin arriva vers nous et demanda à me parler seul à seul. Comme je le pensais, il me demandait si je pouvais donner mon sang pour la transfusion de sang de Fili. Bien évidemment, j'acceptai, mais n'oubliai pas pour autant le discours de Dori. Nous partîmes donc en direction du troisième niveau. Pendant le trajet, je lui parlais de cette plante, nommée Athelas, et Thorin confirma qu'une telle plante existait et pouvait nous aider pour la transfusion. C'était apparemment une plante que les Hommes venus de l'Ouest avaient ramené, et par chance, la culture de cette plante s'était étendue jusque dans les Monts Brumeux. Arrivé devant la porte de la cellule, Balin et Dwalin nous attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Avant d'entrer, Dwalin parti cueillir de l'Athelas, comme Thorin lui ordonna et revint avec une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans la cellule. Je vis alors Fili, allongé sur son lit, tout transpirant, fiévreux et le souffle court.

« Fili ! Criai-je. Fili tu m'entends ?

— Il est dans cet état depuis trois jours, dit Balin. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de faire quelque chose, ou bien nous allons le perdre. »

Je déglutis difficilement à ce propos. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était ainsi, s'il me faisait du mal en me parlant. Mais Fili allait mourir, et je ne voulais pas perdre l'être qui m'étais le plus cher au monde.

Dwalin ouvrit la grille et se dirigea avec Thorin à l'intérieur. Ils attrapèrent Fili pour le placer sur le dos et lui sangler les membres, au cas où il se débattrait. Mais Fili ne fit rien, il était trop faible pour bouger quoi que ce soit. Son teint était atrocement pâle et son regard était livide. Il luttait contre le poison, ça se voyait. Mais la mort le guettait. Et ça aussi, ça se voyait. Ça me terrifiait.

« Kili, viens. Tu vas t'allonger ici pour la transfusion, me dit Balin.

— D'accord... »

Je m'allongeai donc sur un autre lit à côté de celui de Fili. Ma tête se tourna vers lui, et je le vis qui m'observait. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il semblait abattu. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants de fatigue et à cause de la fièvre.

« Kili...murmura-t-il

— Je...Je vais te soigner...

— Kili...pardonne-moi... je n'aurais pas dû...partir... »

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je compris que je parlais à mon frère, au vrai Fili. Je lui saisis donc sa main, qui était brûlante, et entre-laçai nos doigts ensemble. Je prenais un risque, mais je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour lui embrasser le front.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, car tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là pour m'embêter...riais-je nerveusement

— Je ne voulais pas...te mentir, Kili... Pardonne-moi... »

Sa phrase me fit saigner le cœur. Fili était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Non, il n'allait pourtant pas, car nous avions de l'Athelas et allions faire une transfusion. Fili allait vivre. Oui.

Balin revint à mon niveau avec une mixture verdâtre qu'il fit boire à Fili par petites gorgées. Vu la tête de mon aîné, ça ne semblait pas si appétissant. Ensuite, il plaça une aiguille dans le bras de Fili, qui avait dans son prolongement un tuyau pour évacuer le sang contaminer dans un bac. Ce fut à mon tour de recevoir l'aiguille, et celle-ci était reliée à une autre, plantée elle aussi dans l'autre bras de Fili, par un tuyau.

Je regardai Fili, qui m'observait aussi. Je resserrai alors sa main délicatement dans la mienne. Je me mis alors à chanter, à voix basse, la chanson que notre mère nous chantait au moment de dormir. Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Fili, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Il était rare que je me mette à chanter. Je n'aime pas tellement en fait, mais pour mon frère je ferais n'importe quoi. Alors je chante, car je sais qu'il aime m'entendre.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, je commençai à avoir la tête qui tourne, et à voir le monde autour de moi s'obscurcir.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir Balin se précipiter vers moi que je tombai dans le néant.

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je vis Thorin à mes côtés, en train de tenir ma main. Quand il remarqua que j'étais conscient, il se releva et m'embrassa le front.

« Tu es dans notre cave. Tu as fait un malaise pendant la transfusion, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça a fonctionné. Fili se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Et cette double personnalité ne s'est pas représentée. Il te réclame en revanche.

— Merci...

— Merci de quoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné

— D'avoir été là pour moi pendant toute cette épreuve... Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi... Tu m'as fait tenir le coup pendant ces deux affreuses semaines... »

Il me sourit tendrement puis déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je voulais voir Fili, mais je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Mais il fallait surtout que je parle des elfes. Oui, ou bien l'infection reviendra.

« Thorin.. ?

— Oui, mon garçon ?

— Il faut demandé de l'aide aux elfes... Car l'infection n'est pas totalement éliminée.. C'est très important. Le Seigneur Elrond a dit qu'on pouvait compter sur eux...

— Oui, tu as raison, dit Thorin en se levant. Je vais immédiatement envoyer un messager à Rivendell pour demander de l'aide. »

Il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur mon front puis quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvai seul. Mais j'étais tellement épuisé que je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Quand j'émergeai de nouveau, je fis volte face en voyant Lindir devant moi.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Criai-je de peur

— Je suis navré, commença Lindir, je ne voulais aucunement vous effrayer. J'attendais votre réveil pour pouvoir vous ausculter.

— M'ausculter ? C'est plutôt Fili que vous devriez aller voir...

— C'est déjà fait, reprit-il, je lui ai fait administrer un traitement qu'il va devoir suivre pendant une semaine. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il reste au chaud, qu'il se repose et qu'il mange, car il a perdu beaucoup de poids selon votre oncle.

— D'accord. Mais pourquoi m'ausculter moi ?

— Vous avez été en contact avec votre frère, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri que vous aillez été aussi contaminé. »

J'acquiesçai de la tête, et il commença à m'ausculter pendant quelques minutes.

« Votre frère souffre d'un trouble du comportement, n'est-ce pas..?(je me contentai de l'observer) Soyez prudent... ce genre de trouble peut être très dangereux. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre et retrouver une vie normale... »

Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Il se releva et me dit finalement que je n'avais pas été infecté, mais par précaution, il me dit de prendre le même traitement que Fili.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour concocter sa mixture pour ensuite me la faire avaler. Je lui demandai, au passage, si Fili se sentait actuellement mieux. Il me répondit que son état se sera amélioré d'ici demain matin, mais qu'il devait rester au calme.

« Je peux quand même aller le voir ? Lui demandai-je par hasard.

— Bien sûr, du moment qu'il ne bouge pas de son lit et qu'il ne fait pas d'effort considérable. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je bondis hors du lit pour me ruer dans les couloirs de pierres. J'étais simplement vêtu de ma tunique bleu foncé et de mon pantalon marron. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enfiler ma veste, et encore bien moins mes bottes. J'étais impatient de voir mon frère. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Pendant ma route, je fus contraint de m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, étant pris de vertiges, mais je progressais tout de même vers le troisième niveau. Arrivé devant la porte, je vis Dwalin.

« Kili ? Fit-il étonné de me voir, Que fais-tu là ?

— Eh bien je viens voir Fili !

— Ah ! Mais il n'est plus ici ! Nous l'avons transféré dans les niveaux supérieurs. Je crois qu'il est à l'aile Est du niveau 1 , dans la cave 785.

— Merci beaucoup ! Dis-je en partant. Oh, au fait... Je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi la dernière fois... Tu comprends, j'étais...

— Bouleversé. Oui, je te comprends. Et je te pardonne aussi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je retournais vers les niveaux supérieurs. Après avoir passé de bonnes minutes à chercher la cave 785, je finis par y tomber dessus. Je m'approchai de la lourde porte en bois et toquai doucement. Je n'attendis aucunes réponses et entrai directement. Je vis alors une faible lanterne illuminer la cave. Fili, quant à lui, était endormit dans son lit, sous les draps. Je m'empressai alors d'entrer, en prenant soin de refermer la porte, et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

Je n'eus le besoin de lui parler pour lui signaler ma présence, car aussitôt que je m'assis sur le lit, il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus pour les ancrés dans les miens.

« Hé...fis-je à voix basse, comment tu te sens ?

— Je ne suis pas au top... Mais déjà beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques jours...

— C'est sûr... »

Un petit silence s'installa mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Je pouvais voir de la reconnaissance, mais je ne la méritais pas. Pas après ce que je lui avais dit à Rivendell. J'avais besoin de m'exprimer à ce sujet, car je n'étais pas certain que Fili ai vraiment tout assimilé lors de son délire.

« Fili... A propos de Rivendell...

— Tu ne le pensais pas, pas vrai... ?

— Aucunement... J'étais en colère contre moi-même et contre notre oncle... Je pensais qu'en te disant ça, tu comprendrais que tu étais désormais libre d'avoir des relations amoureuses...sans avoir ton idiot de frère tout le temps dans les pattes... fis-je en riant nerveusement.

— Kili, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans ma vie... Je suis heureux ainsi. Mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça... Les orques me sont tombés dessus, et je n'ai pu rien faire. »

Je lui posai délicatement mon index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il cesse de parler. Je ne voulais pas trop savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant cette semaine-là. Je ne voulais pas connaître les détails de sa souffrance, sa culpabilité et son regret. Pas maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais était de profiter de mon frère, de sa présence à mes côtés.

Je me glissai lentement sous les draps pour me blottir contre lui, comme nous avions si souvent l'habitude de faire. Je pus sentir ses lèvres m'embrasser le front, avant de coller sa tête contre la mienne. Nous étions en train de nous dévisager. Comme si que vous essayions de savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête. Et puis, je ne sais exactement pourquoi, je me remis à penser à cette fabulation que je m'étais faite le jour de sa disparition, à Rivendell. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore.

« Dis-moi, Kili...commença Fili à voix basse, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose... Tu te souviens, avant d'arriver à Rivendell, nous nous étions arrêtés près d'une rivière.

— Celle avec l'ours ? Demandai-je

— Oui c'est ça. Ce soir là, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose, juste avant que l'ours se mit à grogner. De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils pour me rappeler. Il était vrai que j'avais quelques trous de mémoire de cette soirée... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me rappelai ce dont il parlait. Mais la peur commença à me tordre l'estomac, m'empêchant de lui révéler mes propos. Je pinçai mes lèvres entre elles nerveusement.

« Alors ? Dit-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

— M'en souviens pas.

— Menteur... Je sais que tu mens quand tu fais ça avec ta bouche, avait-il dit en souriant malicieusement.

— Non, je...( il raffermit son regard) Oui, bon d'accord... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, car ce que j'avais voulu lui dire ce soir-là, était que j'éprouvais d'étranges sentiments envers lui... Mais je ne m'en sens plus capable aujourd'hui. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où m'est venu cette assurance ce soir-là...

« Bon, j'imagine que je ne saurais jamais...dit-il tristement.

— Si, mais... il est trop tôt... »

Il est trop tôt ? Mais pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis des jours, que j'ai encore envie de goûter à ses lèvres, ses caresses, comme ce fameux soir à Rivendell. Et moi je dis "Il est trop tôt" ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand Thorin entra dans la pièce, par reflex, il referma la porte, puis la rouvrit, se trouvant peut-être stupide d'avoir pensé nous surprendre en train de faire quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de nous et demanda comment Fili se sentait. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques moments jusqu'à ce qu'il nous quitte pour retourner à la surface.

Fili me confia qu'il avait besoin de dormir, je décidai donc de le laisser quelques heures. Je profitai de l'occasion pour aller rejoindre Thorin. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais plus vu la lumière du soleil. Je commençais à apprécier la présence de Thorin. Nous avions été particulièrement proche depuis que Fili avait disparu, non pas pour me déplaire, car j'ai toujours recherché ce côté paternel chez Thorin, que je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir vécu avec mon propre père.

Nous partîmes donc à la surface, et quand nous sortîmes de la grotte qui faisait office de porche, la lumière agressa mes yeux. Je dus instinctivement placer mon bras devant pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Un gémissement de plainte sortit de ma gorge.

« Oui, c'est le risque à prendre de rester trop longtemps dans les mines... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite t'y réhabituer. »

Nous marchâmes silencieusement pendant de longues minutes sur le flan de la montagne, puis nous arrêtâmes au bord d'un petit ruisseau, entouré de verdure. Nous nous assîmes alors sur les rochers pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à nous.

« Combien de temps allons-nous rester encore ici ? Lui demandai-je

— Le temps que Fili aura besoin pour s'en remettre.

— Et où irions-nous ensuite ?

— En direction de Mirkwood... C'est la grosse forêt noire que tu vois d'ici...

— On va pas rentrer là-dedans, tout de même ! Dis-je en riant »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un air grave. Ma bouche s'entre ouvrit mais je restai silencieux. Bien. Nous devrons la traverser. Et Mahal sait ce que nous allons trouver là-dedans.

Je regardais l'horizon quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Je me levai et montai sur un rocher pour mieux voir. Ma main se plaqua d'elle-même sur mon front pour faire office de visière.

« Thorin...Ça ne serait pas... la Montagne Solitaire ?!

— Si, c'est bien elle. Et un terrible dragon y trône à ma place.

— Les Terres d'Erebor... les grandes galeries creusées dans la montagne ! Et puis la salle du trésor ! Tout est comme dans le chant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y a vécu Thorin, dis-moi si tout ça existe !

— Oui, tout ce que tu viens de citer existe. Et le dragon aussi, malheureusement, car si non nous serions là-bas. »

Je regardai cette montagne avec émerveillement. J'avais l'impression de me trouver face à une légende, que j'allais bientôt pouvoir confirmer. J'aurais tellement voulu y vivre... Lors de la fondation des armées, de la découverte de l'Arkenstone...

Tiens ? Mais j'y pense...

« Thorin, l'Arkenstone est une pierre si éclatante que sa lumière en est presque divine, non ?

— Oui, c'est la pierre qui trône au-dessus de la tête du Roi sous la Montagne, et qui fait de lui le roi élu par le pouvoir divin de Aulë. »

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, mais qui était agréable, car il nous permettait de contempler les lieux avec magie. Le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient. La douce chaleur du soleil chauffait mon visage. Cela m'avait énormément manqué. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants pour savourer ce moment.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi, me dit Thorin, je vais te chanter une chanson que tu n'as jamais encore entendu à propos de cette histoire... »

Je restai silencieux et allai m'asseoir près de lui. J'aimais quand il chantait, et j'aimais qu'il me raconte des histoires en même temps. Surtout sur notre folklore.

_Par-delà les montagnes qui s'élèvent..._

_Nous nous tenons, en haut de leurs chaînes..._

_Nous regardons, d'où nous venons_

_Notre royaume, une lointaine lumière_

_La montagne ardente, brûle sous la lune_

_Deviendront visibles les mystérieuses runes_

_Un chant de bravoure, résonne le jour_

_Et ceux qui nous croiseront, chanteront à leur tour. _

_Peuple que nous n'oublierons jamais,_

_Et ce que nous ne pardonnerons jamais, _

_Nous n'avons pas encore abandonné,_

_Nous combattrons jusqu'à être achevés_

_Les yeux rivés sur la porte secrète_

_Si proche de la Montagne Solitaire_

_Nous surmonterons la tempête_

_Pour retrouver l'or centenaire_

_Endormis dans les montagnes embrumées_

_Nous rêvons tous des salles dorées,_

_Dans la sombre roche, brille le feu de la torche_

_Depuis longtemps, brûlent nos lanternes_

_Nos cœurs languissant de retrouver nos terres_

_La pierre est notre, l'Arkenstone_

_Ce qui fut volé, doit être retourné._

_Pour cette journée, il faut aller _

_trouver un chant, légende du passé._

_Au-delà, des montagnes embrumées..._

Je n'avais pas voulu l'interrompre. Il chantait si bien, et c'était si émouvant d'entendre ces sombres et tristes paroles dites par sa voix grave et si chaude. Je n'avais pas vécu ces événements, mais je pouvais ressentir la hargne des nains à vouloir regagner leurs terres, la douleur éprouvée pendant les batailles et les pertes innombrables. Il s'agissait de mes ancêtres. Non, même pas. Thorin avait vécu tout ça. Chaque mot devait s'illustrer par une image pleine d'émotion. Il avait perdu son père pendant la bataille d'Azanulbizar, il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes qui lui ont été chères.

« Tu ne changeras pas mon avis, tu es un excellent chanteur, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Si tu le dis... Toi aussi tu as une jolie voix, je t'ai entendu chanter la chanson du Feu à Fili, lors de la transfusion.

— C'est un chanson très triste... Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Mère nous la chantait avant de dormir...

— Pour que les étoiles et le ciel veillent sur vous... Cette chanson a un lien avec la légende, tu sais ?

— Oui, je sais...Elle parle du feu du dragon... murmurai-je

— Chante-la pour moi... S'il te plaît...

— Non, je chante horriblement mal, alors si tu veux profiter du beau temps, mieux vaut éviter, fis-je en riant. »

Mais Thorin semblait décidé à ce que je chante pour lui. En même temps, il venait de chanter pour moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Je pouvais bien chanter pour lui...

Je soupirai un coup et fini par accepter. Je me mis face à lui et commençais à chanter.

_Oh...Œil brumeux de la Montagne Solitaire..._

_Surveille attentivement l'âme de mes frères_

_Et si le ciel doit être rempli de flammes et de fumée_

_Garde et protège les fils de Durin, ses héritiers_

_Si tout doit se terminer dans le feu_

_Alors nous brûleront tous ensemble_

_Regarder les flammes monter_

_Haut dans la nuit étoilée_

_Et si nous devions mourir ce soir_

_Alors nous mourrons tous ensemble_

_Lever une coupe de vin,_

_Une dernière fois, pour la fin._

_La désolation viendra des cieux._

_Et je vois le Feu, dans la montagne..._

_Je vois le Feu, brûler les arbres..._

_Et je vois le Feu, vider les âmes..._

_Je vois le Feu... Du sang et des larmes..._

_Et j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi._

_Si mes compagnons devaient tomber_

_Je ferais sûrement de même_

_Dans les halls de la Montagne, confinés_

_Nous sommes tout proche des étincelles_

Je m'arrêtais soudainement, la gorge nouée. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de chanter, les paroles étaient trop difficiles. Je ne chantais jamais plus loin qu'ici... Même si les paroles étaient déjà asses durs comme ça. Fili non plus ne la chante pas lui loin, bien que nous connaissions les paroles qui suivent.

Thorin se rapprocha de moi et pris ma main dans la sienne. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, et vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Je sentis alors sa main passer sur ma joue pour m'effacer une larme qui coulait à mon insu.

Cette chanson était terriblement triste, elle rappelait à quel point le peuple de Durin avait souffert de la désolation du dragon Smaug. Si une mère chantait ça à ses enfants avant de dormir, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Comme pour nous enseigner cette terrible histoire, et que nous, héritiers de Durin et du royaume d'Erebor, sommes protégés. Doivent être protégé du Feu du dragon.

« Tout va bien Kili.. ?

— Mère me manque...dis-je avec une voix enraillée.

— Elle...Elle me manque aussi... »

Je sentis alors ses bras se resserrer autour de mon corps pour m'attirer contre le sien. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, et lon cœur était douloureux.

Notre mère, Dìs, était décédée il y a de ça vingt ans maintenant. Elle travaillait dans la gestion d'échanges de commerce entre les peuples Nains, c'est-à-dire ceux des Montagnes Bleues, des Monts de Fer, des Monts Brumeux ainsi que ceux des Montagnes du Nord.

Elle n'avait pas un métier dangereux, et elle avait toute sa vie devant elle encore. Mais il fallut qu'un monstre se glisse un soir dans les niveaux supérieurs des mines, et ravages tout sur son passage.

Mère avait été gravement blessée, et avait des séquelles irréversibles. Elle souffrait de brûlures et d'empoisonnement. Elle mourut dans le mois qui suivit.

Je crois que Fili et moi ne nous en sommes jamais vraiment remis. Ça avait été si soudain. Je n'avais qu'une cinquantaine d'année et Fili à peine une soixantaine.

Mais heureusement que Thorin était là, il nous a aussitôt pris sous son aile et a continué de nous élever pour faire de nous des personnes fortes et dignes de trône d'Erebor.

Je me demande bien ce que nous serions devenus sans lui, sans notre second père.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de nous, lui dis-je doucement. »

Son étreinte se resserra quelques instants, avant qu'il plante son regard bleu dans le mien, qui était brun.

« Vous êtes deux fils pour moi, Kili. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas vous perdre... ? Vous êtes encore plus précieux que tout l'or dormant dans la grande salle du trésor d'Erebor. Je n'aurais plus d'intérêt à vivre si je vous perdais... dit-il fermement. S-Surtout toi, ajouta-t-il hésitant »

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils. Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Je croyais que notre oncle nous aimait autant l'un l'autre ? Il saisit alors délicatement une de mes mains et l'ouvrit lentement, paume vers le ciel. Il commença à caresser ma peau légèrement du bout de son index.

« Tu es le plus jeune... Celui qui a le plus besoin d'être accompagné et guidé dans ta jeune vie. Et puis tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... Tu as ses yeux, sa douceur, sa couleur de cheveux... Tout me rappelle ma jeune sœur quand je te vois. Et je veux te protéger davantage que je n'ai pu le faire avec Dìs.

— Vous voulez vous racheter ? Demandai-je

— Non, simplement voir mon jeune neveu s'épanouir dans la vie. Et en aucuns cas le voir malheureux comme il l'a été pendant ces deux dernières semaines...

— Mais Fili alors ? Fis-je confus

— Fili fait preuve d'une certaine maturité. Plutôt déconcertante parfois, je dois l'admettre. Mais je sais qu'il est fort, et qu'il s'est fixé le même objectif que moi : te protéger. Fili est aussi ambidextre, je ne me fais donc aucuns soucis pour lui niveau défense. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais douté de sa survie pendant ces deux semaines.

— Et si les rôles avaient été inversé ? Si c'était moi qui avais disparu pendant ces deux semaines et qui avait manqué de mourir ?

— Je ne remets pas en cause tes talents d'archer ni d'épéiste, mais j'aurais imaginé les pires choses du monde. Si tu avais été à la place de Fili, dans cette cellule et cet état, j'aurais craqué. De vous deux, c'est toi mon point faible. »

Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre tous ces aveux, s'ils étaient simplement accompagnés d'un élan de compassion et d'amour parental, ou bien s'ils étaient accompagnés d'amour simple, et pur.

Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise à cette idée-là, que Thorin puisse éprouver des sentiments à mon égard. Ce ne serait pas chose facile pour moi, quei suis déjà perdu avec mes propres sentiments vis-à-vis de Fili, alors si en plus Thorin m'aimait...

Dans le peuple des nains, l'amour n'avait pas de limite. On appelait ça "l'Amour Singulier", car peut importait les origines raciales, les liens de parentés ou même le sexe. C'était ainsi que nous voyions les choses. Les relations familiales étaient tolérées mais l'amour direct entre un parent proche était très mal vu. C'était une des lois à respecter. Surtout pour nous, futurs héritier de Durin.

Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux pendant encore de longues heures, à contempler le paysage, et à nous dévisager sans mauvaises pensées l'un l'autre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6 !

Je le trouve un peu bizarre, je dois l'avouer... Je me suis un peu torturé l'esprit avec le comportement de Kili vis-à-vis de Fili, mais  
les choses seront plus clairs pour vous dans les chapitres à venir =)

Les chansons présentes dans ce chapitre sont des traductions personnelle de "Misty Mountains Rise" de Neil Finn, et "I See Fire" de Ed Sheeran.  
Je trouve ces chansons magnifique et pleine d'émotions, je me devais de les caler quelque part dans la fiction. Peut-être que ça a fait trop d'un coup ? Je veux dire, dans le même chapitre... M'enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop... "troublé" que ces chansons soient présentes. Elles ne sont pas entière par contre, car ça faisait trop je trouve =/

(je sais, je recopie le style du livre "The Hobbit" en ce qui concerne les chansons ^^" )

Bye bye !


	7. Chapitre 7

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre:** Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Vous savez, pour un auteur, c'est une très belle récompense et ça donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire, alors merci vraiment ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 7, vous aurez une petite surprise...=)

- _Maken_: Merci pour tes deux reviews (j'ai pas pu te remercier plus tôt, désolé ^^") Et je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir fait tomber de ton lit en lisant le chapitre 4, avec la fake retrouvaille entre Fili et Kili x) J'espère que tu ne t'es rien cassé et que tu t'en es remise ^^" et que tu ne porteras pas plainte contre moi xP  
Je suis très contente de voir que ma fiction te plait VRAIMENT (comme tu dis ^^), et en ce qui concerne les recherches que je fais, c'est parce que je ne veux pas trop vous raconter de bêtises sur des faits réels (comme pour la morelle noire par exemple). Je suis un peu sadique maso avec mes persos, je sais ^^ Mais on éprouve beaucoup de compassion pour eux et un grand soulagement quand ça va mieux ( et j'adore ce genre de ressentis !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Lindir était venu nous rendre visite, et me soigner. Je pouvais enfin quitter cette horrible cave froide et sombre, et aller comme tout le monde dans la grande Halle.

Pendant ma semaine de convalescence, je reçus la visite de Dori, Nori et Ori. Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver ici, j'étais si content de les revoir tous les trois. Surtout Ori, que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il était un peu plus un peu plus âgé que moi, et très intéressé par l'Histoire et l'écriture. Il est une personne très discrète, qui parle peu, mais qui observe tout ce qui l'entour. Il est devenu scribe, à ce qu'il pu me dire de ses dernières nouvelles.

Maintenant que j'étais rétablis, je savais que nous allions bientôt quitter les Monts Brumeux. L'idée me mettre le nez dehors me terrifiait. J'avais peur que ces orques reviennent m'attaquer, et m'empoisonner pour me bourrer le crâne de mensonges, pour devenir ensuite leur marionnette. Ils s'étaient servi de moi. Ils voulaient que je tue de mes propres mains mon oncle et mon frère. Et ensuite m'éliminer. Pour que la lignée de Durin ne soit plus, et que le mal continu de ronger les terres d'Erebor. Ils voulaient récupérer ces terres, car ils avaient été frustrés par leur défaite lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans ma cave, en train de plier mes affaires quand Kili entra.

« Salut Fili, tu es prêt ? Me demanda-t-il

— Non, je ne trouve pas ma cape...fis-je en fouillant dans mon sac. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

— Ta cape marron ? Tu me l'avais laissé à Rivendell...ce jour-là.

— Vraiment ? Fis-je étonné. Je ne m'en souviens pas... (je fronçai les sourcils un instant) Ah si, je t'avais vu recroquevillé contre un mur et je te l'avais laissé, car tu semblais avoir froid. »

Je me tournai vers lui qui avait disparu. Il se moque de moi ? Je m'approchai de la porte et regardai dans le couloir. Comment a-t-il pu se volatiliser si rapidement ? Je retournai donc à l'intérieur pour m'équiper. Je remarquai que mes doubles lames ne se trouvaient pas dans leurs fourreaux.

« Tiens, elle est là, fit Kili en revenant avec ma cape.

— Oh merci... »

Machinalement, je la portais à mon nez pour la sentir, et à ma grande surprise, elle avait l'odeur de Kili. Je regardai mon frère d'un air suspect.

« Quoi ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Je t'ai manqué en fait...

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Ma cape a ton odeur. Tu as dormi avec, pas vrai ? (il ne répondit rien). Tu es distant en ce moment Kili, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi... »

J'avais terminé ma phrase par un soupir. Je lui tournai le dos pour ranger ma cape dans mon sac puis enfilait mon manteau et plaçai mon sac sur mon dos.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mes épées au fait? Demandai-je

— Salle des gardes... Mon arc y est aussi ainsi que mon épée. On pourra les récupérer en partant. »

Je passai à côté de lui et m'arrêtai à sa hauteur. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui se détourna aussitôt. Je ne comprenais rien à son comportement. A Rivendell, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Puis je suis parti, et quand nous nous sommes retrouvé, il était bouleversé de me voir. Il était content ! Mais depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité, il est distant. Nous dormons toujours ensemble, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait plus par obligation que par volonté.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?

— Je ne te fuis pas ! Rétorqua-t-il violemment.

— Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je te fais plus chier qu'autre chose quand nous sommes ensemble ? Fis-je amèrement.

— Quoi ? Mais tu me fais pas chier Fili !

— Arrête de me mentir. Je sais reconnaître un mensonge. »

Je lui tournai finalement le dos, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard brûlant de colère. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant mon absence. Il n'était plus le Kili que je connaissais. Il était distant.

Je m'aventurais dans les couloirs pour arriver dans la grande Halle, et vis immédiatement mon oncle assis sur un tabouret en train de boire un chope de bière. J'allai donc m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Hé Fili, prêt pour retourner à la surface ?

— J'appréhende un peu... Mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver si vous êtes avec moi, toi et Kili.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillerons les uns sur les autres, me dit Thorin en me donnant un tape sur l'épaule. Mais avant de partir, tu devrais tester les sources chaudes. Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Je les ai testés hier, et elles ont réussi à détendre l'ours grincheux que je suis !

— Je vais pas m'en priver dans ce cas, fis-je en riant »

Je me levai donc et m'éloignai de lui pour aller rejoindre Balin, qui discutait avec d'autres nains que je ne connaissais pas. Je lui demandai gentiment où se trouvaient les sources.

« Oh...je vois...fit-il en souriant. Elles se trouvent dans le lac souterrain. C'est au dernier niveau, dans les profondeurs.

— Merci beaucoup Balin, fis-je en m'inclinant »

Je l'entendis dire quelques compliments à mon égard aux autres nains quand je m'éloignai. Je marchai donc tranquillement vers les profondeurs de la montagne pour me rendre aux sources. Je pense que ça ne me ferra vraiment pas de mal de prendre un bon bain chaud, après tout ce temps passé dans ce lit, en train de transpirer à cause de la fièvre, j'en avais bien besoin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commençai à croire que je m'étais perdu. Les couloirs étaient tous les mêmes, avaient cette luminosité identique... Mais je pouvais, en revanche, sentir de l'humidité dans l'air. Je ne devais donc plus être très loin.

Je marchai pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une grotte immense, avec un grand lac sombre, dégageant de la vapeur. Si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de sources chaudes, je ne me serrais pas risqué à m'y baigner, ayant peur qu'il y ai du soufre à l'intérieur.

Des centaines de torches illuminaient cette grotte, ce qui la rendait beaucoup moins angoissante, et me rassura. Je n'avais pas très envie de me dévêtir, car j'imaginais qu'un monstre puisse surgire des ténèbres pour me dévorer.

Je commençai donc à me déshabiller, et mis mes affaires non-loin de l'eau. J'étais le seul ici, cela m'inquiétait un peu. Je marchai lentement vers l'eau, puis une fois en contact avec elle, sursautai à sa chaleur agréable. Je m'immergeai jusqu'au torse, et me mis à faire quelques brasses pour me détendre.

L'idée que d'étranges créatures marines puissent vivre dans le lac me traversa l'esprit et me fit bondir hors de l'eau un moment. Mais après maintes réflexions, je trouvai cette idée stupide, car les nains n'auraient pas laissé accès à cet endroit s'il était dangereux. Je retournai donc dans l'eau, un peu plus serein et me laissai flotter.

« Oh...Œil brumeux de la Montagne Solitaire... »

Je commençai à chanter, car l'écho dans cet endroit était très amplifié, et que j'avais le cœur gros. Kili me manquait. J'avais besoin de lui, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Surveille attentivement l'âme de mes frères... continuai-je, et si le ciel doit être rempli de flammes et de fumée, garde et protège les fils de Durin, ses héritiers... »

Ce dernier mot raisonna dans toute la grotte, puis le silence s'installa. Je souhaite qu'un jour nous puissions reconquérir les terres d'Erebor, et que Thorin devienne le Roi sous la Montagne. Je sais aussi que, quand le moment sera venu, ce sera moi qui devrais prendre place sur le trône. Même si j'ai conscience de l'importance de mon rôle, j'ai tout de même peur.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? Fit-une voix derrière moi

— Kee... Je...Oui, bien sûr. »

Je me tournai pour ne pas le voir se déshabiller, et attendis qu'il soit entré dans l'eau pour me tourner vers lui. L'eau étant sombre, nous pouvions garder une certaine pudeur. Même si, en réalité, Kili n'étair pas du tout pudique. Il n'en fut aucunement gêné dans la rivière, avant que nous allions à Rivendell.

Je repensai alors à ce qui avait suivit cette soirée, et je me sentis alors très embarrassé de me retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est chaude l'eau ! Fit Kili tout content. Ça doit faire des lustres que je n'ai plus pris un bain chaud.

— Un bain tout cours, moi je dirais, dis-je pour le taquiner.

— Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! Fit-il en m'éclaboussant.

— Oh ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Je lui envoyai une grosse vague à l'aide de mon bras dans la figure. Il était complètement trempé. Je me mis à rire face à la scène qui s'offrait à moi : les cheveux de Kili était complètement collé à son visage. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes et les rabattus sur l'arrière de sa tête, lui laissant ainsi le front de bien dégagé. Il semblait enragé, mais pas en mal, bien évidemment.

Il plongea ses bras dans l'eau et commença à faire des vagues avec ces derniers, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à m'éclabousser abondamment, au point d'être obligé de fermer les yeux et de lui tourner le dos, ne pouvant plus respirer.

« Arrête Kili ! Criai-je en riant

— Non ! J'en ai pris pleins dans les yeux ! Riait-il aussi. Tu vas goûter à ma vengeance ! Qui serra chaude, pour l'occasion !

— Oh ciel ! »

Je me mis à nager aussi vite que je pus, car Kili avait pris l'initiative de me pourchasser à travers le petit lac. Il avait un rire diabolique, ce qui me faisait paniquer davantage et ralentir.

Je sentis soudainement un poids sur mon dos, et ma tête fut aussitôt immergé. En remontant à la surface, je pouvais entendre le rire de Kili résonner dans la grotte, ce qui me fit sourire, car j'étais content de voir mon frère s'amuser avec moi.

Je dégageai les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à mon front et m'approchai du bord, où Kili était parti se réfugier.

« Tu vas payer cher, petit frère !

— C'est ça ! Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Il sortit soudainement hors de l'eau et se mit à m'attendre de pied ferme. J'étais paralysé. Kili n'avait aucune pudeur, contrairement à moi, et le voir ainsi face à moi me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Non du fait que mon frère n'avait pas un beau corps, au contraire, mais du fait que je n'étais justement pas indifférent à son charme.

« Bah alors ? Tu viens ou pas ? Je commence à avoir froid à t'attendre comme ça !

— Oui ça va, j'arrive ! »

Je m'avançai alors près du rebord mais m'arrêtai de nouveau. J'allais devoir sortir ? J'hésitai un instant. Je ne suis pas habituellement gêné devant Kili mais... aujourd'hui c'est différent, les choses ont prit d'autres tournures.

Je sortis de l'eau malgré mon embarras et commençai à m'approcher lentement, et dangereusement de lui. Il me regarda avec un sourire, puis se mit à courir subitement dans la direction opposée. Je lui couru donc après pour le rattraper, et ce fut à mon tour de le poursuivre avec un rire diabolique, ce qui le faisait aussi paniquer et rire à gorge déployée.

« Si je t'attrape, je vais te faire hurler de rire ! Riais-je

— Ah non ! Pas de chatouilles !

— Oh si si ! »

Nous continuâmes de courir et de tourner en rond pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Kili se fige face à moi, le dos tourné au lac.

« Alors grand frère, commença-t-il, tu commences déjà à fatiguer ? Tu n'as que 82 ans pourtant !

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, j'essaie simplement de trouver le bon moment pour t'attraper, fis-je en souriant.

— Mais bien sûre ! Admet que t'es trop vieux pour ces conneries ! »

A cet instant précis, je lui sautai dessus. En moins d'une seconde, nous avions atterri dans l'eau et, étions complètement immergés. Une fois à la surface, j'attrapai Kili contre moi et le serrai pour m'immobiliser. Je commençai alors à presser mes doigts contre ses flans, et son rire s'amplifia et devint presque des cris de tortures. Il se tordait dans tous les sens et me suppliait d'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Il manqua alors de me donner un coup de tête, ce qui me poussa à le relâcher.

Il s'écarta de moi un instant puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Je crus un instant qu'il allait de nouveau me faire payer, mais il esquissa un sourire à la place, et se laissa aller dans l'eau pour flotter. Je fis donc de même.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais arrêter, Dit-il

— M'amuser avec toi m'avais simplement manqué... dis-je enfin.

— Fili.. ?

— Oui ?

— Tu trouves vraiment que...je suis distant de toi ? Enfin, plus autant qu'avant... Que je me confie peut-être moins, que je cherche moins ta présence à me réconforter.. ?

— Je crois que tu viens de répondre à ta propre question... Mais j'imagine que tous ces événements ont dû te retourner un peu. Il te faut peut-être du temps pour que tu puisses digérer tout ça.

— Oui, probablement... »

Et à cet instant précis, je vis une lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lueur qu''il avait quand il n'allait pas bien, quand il avait besoin de moi. Je sentais depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne semble pas non plus le savoir. Je m'approchai donc de lui et le pris contre moi. Il se laissa faire, à ma grande surprise, et laissa même sa tête aller contre mon épaule. Je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de mon cou, puis sentis quelque chose de froid couler sur ma peau.

« Kili.. ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il était en train de pleurer, et cela me faisait beaucoup de peine. Changer si brutalement d'état était étrange de sa part. Passer du rire aux pleurs de tristesse n'avait rien de normal. Mon frère n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Je suis là Kili... je ne te laisserai plus jamais...

— Tu...Tu as failli mourir... »

Alors il réalise seulement aujourd'hui qu'il a failli me perdre pour de bon... Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps pour le rassurer. Ses pleurs commençaient à devenir bruyant, je pris donc son visage entre mes mains et lui embrassai le bout de son nez.

Mon cœur se mit soudainement à accélérer. Non, ça ne devait pas recommencer. Pas maintenant.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire une telle chose à Rivendell... Je le regrette tellement ! Pleurait-il. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, et que je ne te reverrais jamais... Mais quand je t'ai revu dans cet état, j'ai pris peur... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre une seconde fois. Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi... »

Une douce chaleur envahis alors ma poitrine. Cela me faisait énormément de bien de l'entendre dire ça. Pendant cette semaine, je commençais à croire le contraire.

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi Kili, fis-je doucement, et je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, et que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Serre-moi contre toi...s'il te plaît... »

Je ne pus lui refuser une telle demande, et l'emprisonnai aussitôt contre mon corps. Je sentis sa main se poser à plat contre ma poitrine et qui commença à faire de petits cercles avec ses doigts contre ma peau. Je pliai un peu les jambes pour que nous soyons un peu plus immergés, jusqu'au cou pour être précis. Je me sentais bien contre lui, et cette peur d'une soudaine excitation était partit. Je me focalisais simplement sur le fait que Kili avait besoin de son grand frère, et d'être consolé. Et cela suffisait.

« Ta tresse est défaite...fit-il tristement

— Eh bien tu n'as cas la refaire... puisque c'est toi qui me la fais...

— Celle de ta majorité...fit-il songeur.

— Oui... »

Il décolla doucement de moi pour saisir délicatement la perle de mithril qui coinçait ma tresse. Il la retira et défit ma tresse pour la refaire.

Chez les nains, se faire des tresses est une coutume qui remonte à des millénaires. Chaque tresse est sacré pour la personne qui la porte. Elle peut signifier énormément de choses, surtout en fonction de la personne qui l'a tressé. Il y a différentes types de tresse : celle qui montre le statut social, qui est normalement tressé dès que l'on a asses de cheveux et qui est généralement faite par la mère celle qui montre notre type de métier celle de notre majorité et celle de notre statut de cœur. La personne qui les tresse doit avoir une certaine valeur pour celle qui les porte, car elle seule peut faire et défaire les tresses qu'elle a fait. Si non, personne n'y touche. Ou bien c'est la personne qui porte elle-même les tresses qui s'en occupe, mais ce cas-là est seulement si l'autre n'est pas disponible. Je parle en fait d'un décès.

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts s'entortiller autour de mes cheveux. Kili semblait extrêmement concentré sur sa tache. Ce qui me fit sourire discrètement.

Dès qu'un nain passe sa majorité, il doit se faire faire cette tresse en choisissant la bonne personne. A mes 80 ans, j'ai choisi mon petit frère, et aujourd'hui, il est le seul à me faire les tresses. Il touche même celle que mère m'a fait pour mon statut royal, ainsi que celles qui fait de moi un guerrier et un célibataire. Mais il n'y a pas seulement les tresses dans les cheveux qui sont importantes, il y a aussi celles de la barbe. Chez un nain, chacune d'elle représente une bataille et un moment de gloire. Pour ma part, j'en ai vécu deux. Bien évidemment, j'ai attendu mon second moment de gloire avant de me les faire faire, car je n'aurais pas été très malin avec qu'une seule tresse au niveau de la moustache.

Je vis enfin Kili placer de nouveau la perle de mithril pour maintenir ma tresse, puis se reculer pour voir le résultat. Il semblait satisfait. Je lui souris et l'attrapai par la main pour le tirer contre moi.

« Merci petit frère, je suis sûr qu'elle est très bien...

— Rien n'est assez bien pour toi...

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu es irréprochable, doué, puissant, intelligent, a-attirant... Tu es parfait Fili... Alors rien n'est assez bien pour toi. »

Je lui saisit sa main gauche qui commençait à s'entortiller dans mes cheveux. Qu'essayait-il de me dire par là ? Son regard fuit le mien pour se poser sur une roche qui dépassait de l'eau, mais lui fit tourner la tête dans ma direction avec mon autre main de libre.

« Arrête de dire de telles bêtises, fis-je en souriant. Je ne suis pas du tout irréprochable. J'agis parfois sur un coup de tête, je dis aussi des choses que je ne pense pas, et oh combien de fois j'ai dû faire des bêtises lorsque nous étions gamins.. Et encore même aujourd'hui ? Et puis qu'entends-tu par "doué" ? Simplement du fait que je sache me battre avec deux épées ? Kili... Je ne sais même pas tirer à l'arc ! Le corps à corps est beaucoup plus dangereux que d'attaquer à distance. Ça ne fait pas de l'archer un lâche, mais quelqu'un de plus malin et qui surprend. En ce qui concerne l'intelligence, riais-je, je crois que j'ai encore du progrès à faire.

— Je crois que moi aussi, rit-il

— Et puis le reste, dis-je en ne voulant pas employer le mot "attirant", je crois que tu te trompes... »

Je lui relâchai lentement sa main, mais celle-ci resserra sa poigne sur la mienne. Kili n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Il me regardait et me fit non de la tête. Je haussai un sourcil tout en plissant les yeux pour l'interroger, mais il ne fit que sourire et ancrer davantage son regard dans le mien.

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise par ses petits regards que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kili, alors qu'habituellement j'arrivais toujours à deviner.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et colla son corps contre le mien. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule pour glisser doucement sur le haut de mon torse, avant de disparaître dans l'eau. Je n'osai bougé, et observai la scène.

Il approcha lentement son visage du mien et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez. Cette tendresse me fit fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Je sentis son front se coller au mien et ses bras remonter autour de mon cou. Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. J'avais déjà du mal à imaginer.

Je savais que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'avait rien de normal, pour deux frères. Et même pour nous, qui sommes assez proche. Sur ce coup-là, nous l'étions peut-être un peu trop.

« Fili...

— O-Oui... ? Répondis-je sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux

— Serre-moi contre toi... »

Je plaçai alors doucement mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer davantage contre mon corps. Cette peur refit surface brutalement. Nous étions nu, collés l'un à l'autre, dans une intimité déconcertante... Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre qu'à mon frère. Je sentais mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine, et j'étais certain que Kili pouvait aussi le sentir contre la sienne.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je sentis le souffle chaud de Kili sur mes lèvres. Il était si près que ça.. ? Sa respiration saccadait, et parfois son corps tout entier tremblait.

« T-Tout va bien ? Osai-je lui demander.

— Q-Que penses-tu...d-de moi.. ? »

Je savais où il voulait en venir. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire également. Et moi aussi j'en avais envie. Je saisis donc délicatement son menton et me décolla de lui pour enfin le regarder. Il avait un teint cramoisi, et ses yeux qui fuyaient les miens. Je le vis déglutir difficilement avant d'oser me regarder.

« Ce que je pense de toi.. ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir.. ? »

Il hocha légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière. Je le tirai alors de nouveau contre moi, de sorte à ce que son corps soit collé au mien, et déposai délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je me décollai doucement de lui pour le regarder. Il me fixait avec un regard trouble, perdu. Pendant un instant, mon cœur eu comme un pincement. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Sans un mot, il sortit de l'eau et commença à se rhabiller. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je l'appelais mais il m'ignorait, ce qui me faisait encore plus de peine. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je regrettais mais il avait quitté la grotte.

Une rage folle s'empara de moi, et fis claquer mon poing dans l'eau en jurant. Bon sang... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que mon frère ressent ? Je pensais...Je pensais pourtant avoir deviné ce qu'il voulait ! Voilà encore que je me trompe complètement. Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Kili était sobre cette fois-ci, et j'avais bien peur que les prochains jours que nous allions passer ensemble allaient être difficiles.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Je m'empressai de me rhabiller et de quitter cet endroit. J'avais peur de le recroiser.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande Halle, je vis Thorin en train de discuter avec Balin et Dwalin. Arrivé à leur hauteur, ils me regardèrent sans bruit. Avais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

Soudain je sentis la lourde poigne de Dwalin s'abattre sur mon épaule.

« Heureux de te revoir rétabli mon grand, dit-il en souriant.

— Ouais...Ravis que ça soit passé aussi, dis-je nerveusement. Est-ce que...vous auriez vu Kili ?

— Il est parti en courant vers la salle de garde, dit Balin, sûrement pressé de récupérer son arc et de partir. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre dans un endroit aussi confiné que les mines des Monts Brumeux.

— Nous devrions d'ailleurs faire de même, intervint Thorin. Te sens-tu prêt, Fili ? (j'acquiesçai lentement de la tête) Dans ce cas, nous pouvons prendre la route ! »

Balin partit en tête pour nous guider jusqu'à la surface. Je le suivais de près, pour être sûr de ne pas me perdre dans ces galeries toutes identiques. Il se tourna brièvement vers moi, et quand il me vit, ralentit le pas pour me parler.

« Alors, comment étaient les sources chaudes ? Me demanda-t-il

— Plutôt agréable...

— Il n'y avait personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaut mieux y aller quand il n'y a personne... Souvent, la vapeur nous fait tourner la tête et agir étrangement.

— C-Comment ça ? Fis-je troublé

— Eh bien... Nous savons que les vapeurs de ces sources ne sont pas nocives mais... elles ont un effet, comment dire...aphrodisiaque, voilà. »

Eh bien voilà, tout s'explique désormais ! J'ai été influencé par ces vapeurs ! Et Kili aussi, c'est pourquoi il avait ce comportement étrange avec moi.

Je réfléchis un instant. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas pour moi en tout cas, car j'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais. Je voulais le faire, et à mon grand malheur, je l'ai fais.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la surface, où Kili nous attendait tranquillement assis sur un rocher avec toutes nos armes.

« Thorin, j'ai récupéré les armes, dit-il en lui tendant son épée.

— Merci Kili.

— Et...tiens, tes épées Fili, fit-il en fuyant mon regard.

— Merci... »

Je les plaçai dans leurs fourreaux puis nous nous dirigeâmes près de la porte secrète que Balin nous ouvrit grâce à un mécanisme. L'air frais de l'extérieur vient aussitôt frapper mon visage, et me corps se raidit de peur.

« N-Non. J-Je ne peux pas s-sortir... fis-je paniqué

— Ça va aller Fili, fit Thorin en posant sa main sur mon épaule, je t'ai dit que nous veillerons les uns sur les autres. Il ne t'arrivera rien dehors.

— J-Je sais mais...mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. J'ai peur q-qu'ils reviennent... q-qu'ils...

— Fili regarde-moi, dit mon oncle, ça va aller. Compris ? »

J'inspirai un grand coup et secoua la tête d'avant en arrière pour affirmer. Balin et Dwalin se mirent à mes côtés et me rassurèrent. Je finis par sortir doucement, tel un animal qui ne connaît pas les lieux. Et c'était le cas, car je n'avais aucuns souvenirs d'être venus ici.

Une fois hors de la grotte, le soleil vint m'éblouir pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. La vue était dégagée et je ne voyais aucuns orques. Je soupirai d'apaisement. Balin et Dwalin nous annoncèrent qu'ils prenaient la route avec nous, ce qui nous mit tous de bonne humeur.

Mais il y avait toujours un problème: Kili. Dès que je le regardais, il détournait son regard.

J'ai fait une énorme erreur.

* * *

Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! x)

Ce chapitre 7 va être un tournant dans l'histoire, et j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour avoir... TOUT CASSÉ entre nos deux frères préféré ^^"  
Mais chaque chose en son temps, alors pas taper hein !  
En ce qui concerne ce qui est arrivé à Fili, vous ne le saurez pas encore (ça sera dans le chapitre 12 =3 )

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Désolé de poster ce chapitre un peu en retard, mais j'ai été prise par la série Being Human UK, où notre bel Aidan Turner interprête le personnage de John Mitchell, et j'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de cette série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3... Oui, pour ceux qui l'ont vu, j'en suis toute retournée et je n'arrête pas de pleurer " BREF ! Faut simplement se dire que si ça a terminé ainsi, c'est parce que Aidan Turner est allé jouer notre jeune Kili ! héhé (auto-conviction échouée...beuuuh)

Petiteloutre : Je savais que je n'avais pas été cool sur le chapitre précédent mais de là à me faire des menaces de mort et de tortures xD, je t'avoue que mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour en lisant ta review, mais j'ai finalement rigolé (peut-être nerveusement ?) me disant que je l'avais probablement mérité ! M'enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre maintenant !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Voilà maintenant trois jours que nous avons repris la route. Nous partions en direction de Mirkwood, une vaste région selon Balin, qui est surtout connue pour sa vaste forêt noire ainsi que la Halle du Roi des Elfes, dirigée par Thranduil.

Depuis les bains, je ne parlais que très peu avec Fili. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces sources... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis perdu. Perdu dans mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas qui je suis réellement pour Fili, ni pour mon oncle, qui m'a fait une sorte d'aveu la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. J'avais aimé être avec Fili, avoir retrouvé cette intimité avec lui. Mais c'est allé un peu loin... Même si j'ai apprécié son baiser, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et puis il y a Thorin, avec qui j'ai renforcé les liens lors de la disparition de Fili, des liens que j'avais beaucoup aimés, mais que je ne devais pas abandonner parce que mon frère était revenu. Là encore, je ne sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi en penser.

Je suis complètement perdu.

« Hé Kili ! Me cria Dwalin, Tu m'la dégommes ? »

Il prit la pomme qu'il était en train de manger et la jeta en l'air, haut et loin devant nous.

Je dégainai alors mon arc, saisit une flèche et transperçai la pauvre pomme de cette dernière. Je pus entendre Dwalin s'esclaffer de surprise puis applaudir.

« Quelle précision ! Tu ne dois pas rater les filles, toi !

— Dwalin ! Intervint Thorin, c'est un jeune nain, tu crois sérieusement qu'il- (il me regarda un instant, alors que je restai perplexe) Kili, tu n'as quand même pas...

— Oh oh ! On se calme, fis-je un peu énervé. Premièrement, il s'agit de ma vie privé alors je ne vais pas vous dire ça comme ça. Deuxièmement, en quoi ça vous regarde ? »

J'étais un peu irrité mais ne tapai pas du pied pour autant. Ils se regardèrent puis continuèrent leur marche. Je soupirai d'agacement et les suivis pour finalement arriver au niveau de Balin et Fili, qui lui tenait la flèche que je venais de lancer. Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens et me tendit la flèche.

« Tiens... Ce serait bête de perdre inutilement tes flèches. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin si-

— Merci Fili. »

Je la lui pris et continuai mon chemin. Je savais que j'étais dur avec mon frère en ce moment, mais tout était tellement confus dans ma tête, que quand je lui parlais, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire quelque chose de cohérent. Et mon comportement d'embarras vis-à-vis de lui m'énervait. J'avais l'air d'un petit garçon trop timide pour assumer de discuter avec plus âgé que soi.

« Ah c'est malin, fit Dwalin en ramassant le fruit, je n'ai plus de pomme maintenant...

— Bah voyons ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Fit Balin en soupirant. Désespérant, petit frère...

— Ah ah, rit Thorin, vous me faites penser à Fili et Kili (L'entente de mon nom me fit tourner la tête vers eux). Kili qui agit parfois sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et Fili qui commente pour l'agacer. »

Mon regard tourna vers mon frère, qui lui m'observait aussi. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi.

« Penses-tu agir sans penser aux conséquences, à cet instant ? »

Je sentais de la tristesse et du reproche dans sa voix. Ma mâchoire se resserra, ne sachant que répondre à sa question. Je laissai sortir un long soupire, et lui tournai le dos. Je le fuyais. Je fuyais les problèmes qui se dressaient devant moi, car j'en avais peur...

_"N'ayez pas peur de ce qui s'offre à vous. Vous aimez les aventures, et parfois elles font peur. Il faut savoir vers qui se tourner, et passer outre ces peurs. Sachez que rien n'est impossible quand on y croit. Y croyez-vous maître Kili ?"_

Sur cet instant, je n'avais pas compris ce que le Seigneur Elrond avait voulut me dire... Mais je crois savoir désormais.

Je jetai un regard à Fili, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux larmoyants, et immobile. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, et posai une main sur son épaule.

« Fili, je...

— Tais-toi. Si c'est pour encore me faire du mal, je préfère partir. »

Il dégagea violemment ma main et partit à l'avant. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à sa réaction. Peut-être est-ce tout ce que je mérite après tout ?

Nous continuâmes notre traversée des Monts Brumeux pendant de longs jours et dans le silence. Parfois Dwalin chantait avec Thorin ou bien racontait, avec incongruité, ses anciennes aventures obscènes avec d'autres nains et naines, tout cela devant le feu le soir.

Dwalin était comme ça. Il n'avait aucune gêne pour parler de ça, bien au contraire, c'était un de ses sujets préférés. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu et connu cette facette chez lui. Dwalin un coureur de jupons et qui avait eu de multiples amants. Il ne nous cacha pas qu'il n'avait aucune préférence entre les sexes. Ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, car c'était en fait une grosse question que je me posais depuis quelques jours maintenant.

« Le soleil commence à se coucher, dit Balin en regardant l'horizon.

— Oui, il faut trouver un abri pour la nuit, fit Thorin. Une grotte ou à l'abri sous un bouquet d'arbre. Je sens l'air s'humidifier.

— Je suis d'accord, intervint Dwalin, de l'eau commence à perler sur mon crâne ! »

Nous nous mîmes alors à chercher un abri, et ce fut un renfoncement dans un gros rocher qui fit l'affaire. Il n'était pas assez profond pour qu'on puisse le qualifier de grotte, mais nous rentrions facilement à cinq dedans.

« Fili, Kili, allez chercher du bois pour le feu, ordonna Thorin.

— Bien, fit Fili. Tu viens ?

— Oui oui, j'arrive, lui répondis-je »

Nous partîmes donc tous les deux dans les sillons à la recherche de bois pour faire le feu de ce soir. La plupart des branches que nous trouvions étaient trop humides, ce qui nous embêtait beaucoup, car si nous ne ramenions pas assez de branches sèches, le feu ne tiendrait pas longtemps et nous gèlerions la nuit.

« Tu trouves des trucs ? Demandai-je à Fili. »

Je n'eus le droit qu'à un long silence comme réponse. Je me retournai pour voir où était mon frère mais j'étais seul. Je m'avançai lentement de l'endroit où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois et montai sur la roche pour mieux voir.

« Fili ? Soufflai-je bruyamment »

Il n'était plus là. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer à l'idée qu'on puisse me l'avoir encore enlevé, mais je trouvai ça absurde. Fili et moi étions distant depuis quelques-temps, nous nous parlions pas tellement pendant nos longues marches, nous ne dormions plus ensemble la nuit... Alors pourquoi avais-je peur qu'on me sépare de nouveau de lui alors que nous étions constamment à l'écart l'un de l'autre ? C'était presque une sombre ironie.

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, et je me dis que Fili était peut-être retourné au camp pour ramener le peu de bois qu'il avait trouvé.

Je fis donc de même, mais une fois arrivé sur place, je ne vis que mon oncle, ainsi que Balin et Dwalin. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Fili n'est pas là ? Fis-je paniqué

— Non, il n'est pas avec toi ? Fit Thorin étonné

— I-Il s'est volatilisé... »

Thorin se leva et vint à mes côtés. Il ordonna à Balin et Dwalin de rester dans l'abri, le temps que nous partions à la recherche de Fili.

Nous retournâmes alors à l'endroit où j'avais perdu mon frère de vue. Nous nous mîmes à le chercher, sans trop crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention des créatures qu'il pourrait avoir dans le coin, mais l'obscurité n'était pas en notre faveur. Nous ne voyons quasiment plus rien.

Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes maintenant que nous étions en train de le chercher, et mes jambes commençaient à trembler toutes seules sous le stress et l'angoisse.

« Bon sang, mais où a-t-il pu aller ? Gronda Thorin

— Tu penses que...que les orques auraient pu...

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que je pensais de Fili. Il ne doit pas être en danger, il a simplement dû se perdre. »

Je restais septique face à son raisonnement. S'il s'agissait de moi, je n'aurais pas été étonné, car j'ai un sens de l'orientation affligeant. Mais Fili sait se repérer facilement.

Soudain, quelque chose me tira en arrière et une main bâillonna ma bouche. Une lame froide vint se plaquer contre ma pomme d'Adam, alors que mon corps butta contre un autre.

J'avais étouffé un son de surprise, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Thorin, qui s'était tourné vers moi. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert de stupéfaction et de panique.

« Si tu avances, fit Fili qui me tenait, je n'hésiterais pas à l'égorger !

— F-Fili, calme-toi... dit calmement Thorin. Relâche Kili tout de suite, et parlons ensemble...Tu veux ?

— Non ! Le Maître m'a ordonné de vous tuer ! »

Il resserra la lame contre ma peau, ce qui me fit pencher davantage ma tête en arrière. Ma respiration était courte, et mon cœur battait à toute allure. Pourquoi Fili agissait comme ça ? Était-ce… ce trouble du comportement ? Et puis pourquoi réagir ainsi presque deux semaines après ? J'étais persuadé que ses yeux avaient prit cette sombre teinte...aussi noire que les ténèbres.

« Le Maître ? S'interrogea Thorin. Qui est-il ?

— Toutes ces terres seront plongées dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Ici régnera le chaos et la désolation ! Le peuple des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains seront anéantis par le pouvoir du Maître ! Les orques y régneront en seigneurs, sous l'œil observateur et attentif de notre Maître ultime!

— Mais enfin ! Tu vas cesser de raconter des choses aussi inconcevables ?! Personne ne possède un pouvoir aussi puissant ! Pas même le grand Smaug ! Relâche Kili immédiatement ! »

Il se mit à rire de cette façon si terrifiante que des frissons désagréables m'avaient parcourus le dos. Il appuya l'arête de la lame contre ma peau. Un seul coup brusque et je suis mort. Il glissa sa bouche près de mon oreille et commença à murmurer.

« Alors Kili... Si on discutait de ce qui te tracasse ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te trouver aussi proche de moi tout à coup, hein ? Tu ne serais pas un peu lunatique, d'ailleurs ? Veux-tu toujours savoir ce que je pense de toi ? ( il glissa lentement la lame contre ma peau). J'ai envie de te tuer... Pas seulement pour le Maître... Mais parce que tu es un salaud, et que tu t'amuses à me faire souffrir et languir ! »

Il me trancha la peau et me poussa par terre. Je portai instinctivement ma main contre mon aorte pour que le sang cesse de couler. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais l'impression de m'étouffer avec mon propre sang. Je pouvais sentir ce goût de fer dans ma bouche qui coulait abondement, et que je crachais dans l'herbe sombre.

« Kili ! Hurla mon oncle »

Je pus le voir prendre sa hache à l'envers et frapper violemment Fili avec son manche. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Thorin jeta sa hache et se précipita vers moi.

« Kili ! Kili ! »

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'avais du sang qui me coulait dans la gorge, et n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement. Je pouvais seulement tousser et vomir du sang. Mes doigts ne servaient à rien contre ma plaie. Fili m'avait sûrement tranché l'aorte.

Il hurla à l'aide, et en moins de trois minutes, Balin et Dwalin arrivèrent en courant. Je commençais à perdre connaissance.

Non, en vérité, je me sentais mourir.

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je pouvais entendre un bruit agréable, le crépitement du feu et des grillons. L'air était frais mais à la fois chaud et doux.

Je sentis soudainement une douleur atroce au niveau de ma tête, ce qui me poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à gémir. Je pus voir alors une lumière pourpre danser devant moi, et Dwalin qui était assis dos à moi. Brusquement, je n'entendis plus les crépitements du feu et le chant des grillons. J'entendais autre chose... des plaintes horribles et inquiétantes. La peur commença à m'envahir brutalement, car je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Kili.

Je me redressai d'un seul coup, mais Dwalin se retourna vers moi et me plaqua sa hache sous la gorge.

« Oh Bordel ! claquai-je de surprise. Ça va pas bien ou quoi ?!

— Toi. Tu ne bouges pas. Dit-il sèchement. »

Je me penchai légèrement pour voir par-dessus son épaule gauche et je vis l'horreur. Kili était assis, appuyé contre la roche de l'abri, et du sang dégoulinant de son cou sur ses vêtements. Mon souffle se coupa.

« Kili ! Criai-je en me jetant sur lui

— Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger ! Hurla Dwalin en me plaquant contre le sol.

— Dwalin lâche-moi ! Je dois savoir ce qu'il a ! Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Je croisai alors le regard de Kili. Il semblait très loin de nous... ils étaient embués, vide de lueur.

Balin, qui était à ses côtés, lui faisait humer les vapeurs d'une mixture qu'il avait préparé sur le feu. Kili semblait se détendre, et ses gémissements devinrent des silences. Thorin prit alors le bol et le maintint sous le nez de mon frère, pendant que Balin fit pénétrer une aiguille dans sa plaie pour le recoudre.

« Encore une chance qu'il ne lui ai pas tranché l'aorte, dit-il en recousant sa peau. Oh bon sang, il est réveillé ! »

Balin me fixait, et Thorin également. Que se passait-il exactement ? Pourquoi Kili était si gravement blessé ? Pourquoi Dwalin m'empêchait d'aller vers lui et m'avait menacé de sa hache ?

Soudain, j'eus comme une flèche qui me transperça la tête. Est-ce que...c'était moi, qui...qui avais fait ça ? Je commençai à me débattre mais Dwalin m'immobilisa plus violemment et douloureusement qu'avant.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Lui criai-je

— Hors de question que je lâche un fou furieux comme toi ! »

Je cessai alors de me débattre, car je me faisais encore plus mal qu'en ne bougeant pas. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'avais besoin de réponses mais personne ne semblait vouloir m'en donner d'eux même. Il allait falloir que je pose des questions dans ce cas. Mais je préférai attendre, car ce qui me préoccupait le plus était la santé de Kili.

Après avoir recousu la plaie de son cou, Balin y appliqua une petite pâte verdâtre dessus puis enroula le tour de cou de mon frère avec un long bandage. Il lui fit boire un peu d'eau avant de lui faire avaler un peu de cette mixture qu'il humait et que Balin avait appliqué sur sa plaie.

« Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, fit Balin en s'asseyant. Le plus important est fait... En revanche, nous avons un autre problème, dit-il en me regardant.

— Je vais m'en occuper, dit Thorin en se levant.

— Ça va aller ? Demanda Dwalin

— Oui, relâche-le. »

Dwalin me lâcha comme convenu, et je pus donc me relever et m'asseoir correctement. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur Kili, mais Thorin vint se mettre en travers. Je fronçai un instant les sourcils de colère, mais Thorin semblait plutôt inquiet, ce qui me détendit.

« Fili.. ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend bordel ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kili ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas.. ?

— Et de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? Fis-je agacé de tourner autour du pot.

— C'est toi qui lui a fait ça, Fili. Tu as tranché la gorge de ton frère il y a quelques heures de cela. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grands. Il devait vraiment se moquer de moi. Je ne suis pas capable de faire du mal à Kili, même s'il m'en faisait. Voyant ma confusion, Thorin se mit alors à tout m'expliquer. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il me disait. Non... J'ai manqué de tuer mon petit frère...

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je réfugiai donc ma tête contre mes genoux. Kili était déjà distant de moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça allait être maintenant ? Je suis rien sans lui, et voilà que j'ai voulu l'éliminer pour de bon !

Je relevai lentement la tête, les yeux pleins de rage. Tout ça était la faute de ces orques. Même si j'avais été sortit d'affaire pour le poison, j'avais toujours cette malédiction en moi. Cette chose qui me faisait perdre le contrôle.

« Thorin, si ça doit se produire encore une fois... N'hésite pas à me tuer avant que ça ne dégénère.

— Quoi ? Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Fili !

— Je t'en supplie ! Si ça doit se reproduire, élimine-moi avant. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je ne veux pas que Kili meurt par ma faute.

— Et je ne veux pas que mon neveu meurt par ma faute non plus. »

C'était un dilemme. Et je pouvais comprendre son refus. Mais il fallait trouver une solution, et pas après que quelqu'un ai été blessé presque à mort.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, je fus réveillé par Kili qui commençait à gémir de douleur, probablement parce que les effets de la mixture se dissipaient.

J'avais attendu quelques instants avant de me décider de me lever pour le rejoindre, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait entendu et m'aurait empêché de l'approcher.

Je marchai silencieusement jusqu'à lui, qui était allongé sur le sol, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il semblait toujours dormir, mais il ne cessait de trembler. De la sueur perlait sur son visage, et tous les muscles de ce dernier étaient contractés. Je m'accroupis alors à ses côtés et passai ma main sur son front. Bon sang, il était brûlant.

Le feu demeurait toujours, je pus donc voir les yeux marrons de mon petit frère s'ouvrirent lentement et me fixer. Je pouvais y lire de la terreur et cela me fit énormément de peine. Je pouvais voir qu'il paniquait, qu'il voulait crier à l'aide, mais il était tellement faible qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Je reposai lentement ma main sur son front pour le caresser et le rassurer. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du premier coup, car il eut un mouvement de recul au contact de ma main contre sa peau.

« Shh...fis-je presque silencieusement, je ne vais rien te faire... Je... Je suis terriblement désolé Kili... Rien de tout ça n'aurait dût arriver... dis-je en continuant de lui caresser le front. Je suis... tout au moins je pense, être encore sous l'emprise des orques... »

Ses yeux me fixaient et étaient tout larmoyants. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait ce que j'essayais de lui dire, ou bien s'il me croyait. Je n'arrivais pas à sonder son esprit ces derniers temps, et c'était encore plus difficile dans cet état-là.

« J'ai... J'ai demandé à notre oncle de m'éliminer, si ça devait se reproduire... »

Je vis alors ses yeux s'écarquiller puis s'embrumer. Il semblait parfaitement comprendre mes propos. Sa respiration saccadait et son regard ne voulait plus se détacher du mien. Je vis alors une larme dévaler du coin de son œil et atterrir dans ses cheveux.

« Non... I-Il ne faut pas que tu pleures Kili... Je suis trop dangereux pour toi... Je suis ton grand frère, je suis sensé te protéger, pas te faire du mal ou manquer de te tuer... »

Je sursautai à l'entente d'un grognement parmi nos compagnons. Je me pinçai les lèvres comme pour me faire plus discret, mais aucuns bruits ne se firent entendre après celui-ci. Ils dormaient toujours.

Je regardai Kili et constatai qu'il essayait de me parler, mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. En revanche, je pouvais lire mon nom sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis là... N'essaie pas de parler si ça t'est difficile... J'ai vu Balin recoudre la plaie de ton cou. Tu ne devrais plus risquer grand-chose... À moins que je- »

Sa main saisis alors violemment mon bras, ce qui me fit sursauter et manquer de crier. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plut.

« Ne dis...pas ça...

— Shh, shh... ne parle pas Kili... Tu vas te faire encore plus mal...

— J-J'ai...soif... »

Je regardai autour de moi et vis sa gourde d'eau. Je me penchai alors pour la saisir et l'aidai à se redresser. Je lui portai le goulot à ses lèvres, et lui versai lentement l'eau fraîche, qu'il but par petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa tête vers l'arrière. Je pris l'initiative de lui passer de l'eau sur le visage pour le rafraîchir...

« Je suis...désolé...me dit-il haletant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, et je suis même certain que ça ne suffirait pas à pardonner un tel acte...

— Non...de...te faire...souffrir...fit-il difficilement. D'être...un s-salaud... »

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'est étrange, c'est comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées ce que je ressentais pour lui il y a quelques jours, voir heures de cela. Il remarqua ma confusion et se mit à sourire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donner un sourire si radieux et franc dans un moment pareil ?

« Tu... me l'as d-dit... P-Pardonne-moi...

— Tu sais très bien que je te pardonne tout, Kili... Tu es mon petit frère, et je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais. Sauf de te faire du mal, là je refuserais catégoriquement.

— E-Embrasse...m-moi.. »

Je restai surpris à sa demande, et me reculai un instant pour l'observer. Kili devait sûrement être dans un état second pour me demander une telle chose, ça devait probablement être à cause de la fièvre. Et puis, la fois où je l'ai embrassé aux sources chaudes n'a pas arrangé les choses. En fait, les deux fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, quelque chose de douloureux s'est passé par la suite. On dit souvent "Jamais deux sans trois" mais je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette erreur.

« N-Non Kili... Les conséquences sont assez importantes et je-

— T-Tu as dit q-que... tu ferais n-n'importe q-quoi...

— Mais Kili, je...(mon cœur se serra à cet instant) Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes encore de moi à cause de ça...

— F-Fili... »

Ses yeux étaient pleins de supplications. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il voulait que je l'embrasse, mais s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque aliénation, je ne manquerais pas de le lui dire quand il aura repris ses esprits. Je ne veux pas encore lui cacher un truc pareil. C'est beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour soi-seul.

Je m'assis donc contre la paroi de l'abri et l'attirai contre moi dans un premier temps. Même s'il n'avait peut-être pas conscience des choses qui allaient suivre, je voulais qu'elles soient bien faites.

Son regard fiévreux se plongea dans le mien. Je passai doucement ma main sur son front et constatai qu'il était toujours aussi brûlant. Ma main glissa sur son visage comme une caresse avant de se faufiler dans ses cheveux bruns, presque dépourvus de tresses. Kili n'aime pas trop cette coutume, c'est pourquoi il ne porte que deux tresses pour le moment, qui sont rattachées l'une à l'autre à l'aide d'une pince de mithril derrière sa tête. Celle qui montre son appartenance au rang royal et celle qui fait de lui un célibataire.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous mon touché, et un léger gémissement avait réussi à s'échapper de sa gorge meurtrit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler... Malgré sa fièvre et sa pâleur, mon frère était très séduisant, et mes sentiments pour lui n'avait pas changés depuis que j'en avais pris conscience. Je ramenai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau et me fixèrent.

Je rapprochai lentement mon visage du sien et déposai mon front contre le sien. Nos nez se touchaient, le mien était froid alors que le sien était brûlant, ce qui donnait une étrange sensation. Je frottai un instant le mien contre le sien puis fini par sceller délicatement mes lèvres aux siennes.

Cette sensation était indescriptible. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si chaudes, que je ne voulais plus les lâcher. Je le sentis répondre à mon baiser en accentuant ce dernier. Il avait saisi ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour ensuite mieux les emprisonner ensemble, dans un baiser plus prolongé et plus profond. Un de ses bras s'était aventuré sur mon torse, pour me coller davantage contre lui.

Bon sang que c'était bon de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais la situation n'était pas des meilleures... Kili avait énormément de fièvre et avait été blessé au cou par ma faute. J'aurais préféré que ce baiser se déroule dans de meilleures circonstances.

Je me séparai un instant de lui pour l'observer. Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte et le souffle chaud qui s'écrasait contre mes lèvres. Il était si beau comme ça. Je m'emparai de nouveau de ses lèvres, et sentis sa langue venir taquiner la mienne, qui s'était faufilée à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, et j'avais du mal à contenir l'excitation qui montait en moi.

Je pressai la tête de Kili avec ma main, qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, pour appuyer notre baiser.

« Saleté de poulet rôti ! Reviens par ici, que je te mange ma cocotte ! »

Kili et moi avions sursauté à l'entente de la voix rocailleuse de Dwalin qui s'était soudainement élevée dans la nuit. Nous nous penchâmes en même temps pour l'observer mais le grand nain semblait encore dormir. Quel étrange rêve était-il en train de faire ?

Je jetai un regard à Kili qui étouffa un rire en logeant sa tête dans mon cou. Nous avions eu très peur de nous faire surprendre. Je jetai un regard sur nos compagnons de route pour m'assurer que la grosse voix de Dwalin n'avait pas réveillé l'un d'entre eux mais ils semblaient tous dormir à poings fermés.

Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers Kili, qui avait toujours la sienne contre mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était immobile, et que sa respiration était plutôt lente et profonde. Il s'était endormit.

Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement et le gardai contre moi. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de dormir aussi, car ce fut une journée éprouvante et chargée d'émotions aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'en suis actuellement au 12eme ( vous gagner du terrain ! aaaah !)  
J'espère qu'ils vous a plu ^^ meme si notre Fili a pété un peu un cable mais ça s'est finalement arrangé =)  
Bref ! vos reviews !

Et bon weekend !  
(moi je pars en dépression à cause de Being Human U.U)


	9. Chapitre 9

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre:** J'ai atteins les 1200 vues pour ma fiction ! C'est incroyable, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle serait si populaire, sérieux ! x)  
Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été perturbés, voir effrayés, par le comportement de Fili mais j'y peu rien, j'adore le voir dans cet état xB. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses vont en s'arrangeant ;-), vous le verrez dans ce chapitre notamment, car c'est le commencement d'un nouveau mode de vie, héhé...  
J'ai aussi vu que certaines personnes s'attendent à un rival dans la fiction, et elles n'ont pas tort ! Peut-être un petit Kili/Thorin ..? Vous verrez ça =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé à cause de quelque chose qui m'avait légèrement secoué, et quand j'avais ouvert mes yeux, j'avais vus, à ma grande surprise, Thorin qui se dressait devant moi et qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Sur le moment, n'étant pas très lucide, je ne trouvais pas la cause de cette grimace de colère qui déformait son visage, et qui m'était bien sûr adressée.

« Que fais-tu là ? Gronda-t-il. Que fais-tu avec Kili ?

— Je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur cette nuit, pendant que vous dormiez tous comme des pierres.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher tant qu'il va mal, tant que tu es dangereux pour lui, dit-il sévèrement. Allez, lève-toi ! Je dois te dire autre chose, mais en privé.

— Non, je ne bougerais pas d'ici, fis-je avec détermination. Est-ce que Kili semble se plaindre de ma présence ? Pendant qu'il allait mal cette nuit, je me suis occupé de lui. Je lui ai donné à boire alors qu'il était déshydraté, et l'ai rafraîchis alors qu'il souffrait d'une fièvre épouvantable. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de vouloir le nuire ? Non, car Kili est mon petit frère et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'irréparable, je me jetterais d'une montagne, dis-je à bout de souffle. Et puis si tu veux me parler, tu n'as cas le faire ici.

— Kili ne va pas bien. S'il est réveillé, je ne veux pas le perturber davantage.

— Mais de quoi veux-tu me parler qui puisse paraître si grave que ça en a l'air ? »

Il me jeta un regard noir pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le suivre.

A contre cœur, je me séparai de mon petit frère, qui était blottit contre moi et qui dormait toujours. J'avais pris soin de l'allonger plus confortablement sur le sol, et de lui glisser ma couverture sous sa tête. Il était encore fiévreux, ça se voyait... Son visage brillait de sueur, et les quelques mèches de cheveux de sa frange étaient collées contre sa peau. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je voyais déjà arriver gros comme un géant de pierre le reproche que Kili me ferait à son réveil, comme quoi je n'étais plus à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui.

Mais Thorin commençait à s'impatienter, et un raclement de gorge me rappela à l'ordre. Nous partîmes donc un peu plus loin, vers un petit bouquet d'arbres, à l'abri des regards de nos compagnons qui s'occupaient du repas de ce midi. Thorin semblait en colère, et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil, car il était en général une personne douce. Les seules choses qui le mettaient en colère étaient quand Kili et moi nous mettions en dangers inutilement, ou bien encore cette histoire avec son grand-père, Thror, qui était soi-disant devenu fou à cause de tout l'or qu'il avait accumulé sous la Montagne Solitaire.

Il croisa ses bras et plongea son regard de glace dans le mien. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de ma part, mais j'ignorais totalement quoi. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment puis s'appuyer contre l'arbre qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Écoutes, je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées, commençai-je, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu veux me dire. Alors dit moi, et je retournerais ensuite auprès de Kili.

— Je ne dormais pas cette nuit, fit-il sèchement. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il a tout vu.. ? Je haussai un sourcil, comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler mais ses yeux s'embrumèrent de colère.

« Ne me mens pas Fili. J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

— Ah parce que c'est moi le fautif ! M'exclamai-je injustement. C'est Kili qui m'a demandé de faire ça, moi je ne voulais rien faire à la base.

— Mais tu l'as quand même fait. Dit moi pourquoi. »

Je déglutis difficilement à cet ordre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Kili, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas tenu si longtemps avant de l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais pas non plus rejeter toute la faute sur mon petit frère, car non seulement il était mal en point, mais parce qu'il était de mon devoir de le protéger. J'inspirai profondément avant de lui répondre.

« Je pense qu'il n'était pas lucide à cause de cette fièvre. Il semblait énormément en souffrir et.. je me suis finalement dit que si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux, alors je le ferais... Et je l'ai fait.

— Je vois... Mais pourquoi Kili t'aurait demandé une telle chose ? Tu sais très bien qu'une telle relation est inter-

— Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Fis-je agacé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de l'embrasser, mais quand on est prit d'une intense fièvre telle que celle-ci, on n'est plus souvent maître de notre conscience. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. »

Son regard était songeur et ne cessait de me dévisager. Est-ce qu'il essayait de deviner ce que j'en pensais ? C'était peine perdue dans ce cas, car je ne suis pas du genre à montrer facilement ce que je veux cacher.

La voix de Dwalin parvint à nos oreilles, qui criait que Kili était réveillé et que nous devions vite revenir. Mon oncle me jeta un dernier regard et m'ordonna d'être prudent vis-à-vis de Kili, et que si je me sentais partir, que je leur fasse comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous retournâmes en courant à l'abri et je pus voir mon frère se débattre avec Balin, qui essayait de lui faire ingurgiter la mixture d'hier.

« Par Mahal ! S'exclama le plus vieux, il refuse catégoriquement d'avaler le remède ! Fili, aide-moi à le maintenir !

— Tu me fais assez confiance pour que j-

— Assez de manières ! Je sais que tu es lucide ! »

Je me précipitai alors vers Kili, mais arrivé à sa hauteur ses yeux bruns s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et vis sa main se lever et claquer contre ma joue violemment. Je restai bouche bée. J'étais sûr que ça allait arriver.

« C'est pour m'avoir laissé seul ! S'égosilla-t-il

— Kili, calme-toi... Balin veut te faire avaler ce remède pour que tu puisses t'en remettre plus rapidement...dis-je d'une voix apaisante.

— Mais c'est ignoble ! Dit-il en s'étouffant avec sa salive. Ah ! Bon sang, j'ai mal !

— Cesse de te débattre ! Lui criai-je. »

Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements, et me fixa d'un air trouble et apeuré. Je pris le récipient dans lequel se trouvait la mixture et m'agenouillai près de la tête de mon frère.

« Tu vas m'avaler ça, ou bien je te laisse encore. »

Bien sûr, ce n'était que du chantage, car jamais plus je ne quitterai mon frère. Et cette fois-ci, je tiendrais ma promesse, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il acquiesça spasmodiquement de la tête et attrapa lentement la mixture. Il commença à la manger avec écœurement, mais l'enjeu devait être bien trop important pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, ou qu'il s'arrête en court de route. Après avoir tout avalé, je lui tendis sa gourde d'eau pour faire passer le mauvais goût.

« Eh bien voilà, fis-je en souriant, tu t'en es plutôt bien sortis, non ?

— La ferme Fili, dit-il sur un ton joueur. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, voir de rire à sa réplique. C'était exactement le Kili que je connaissais. Celui qui pestait contre son frère quand ce dernier avait raison. Je l'aidai à se redresser pour s'appuyer contre la paroi de l'abri rocheux, et posai un instant ma main sur son front.

« Ta fièvre semble avoir baissé, constatai-je. Mais tu n'es pas en mesure de continuer le voyage...

— Vous n'allez pas me laisser lâchement ici ?!

— Bien sûr que non, intervint Thorin. Nous allons rester ici le temps que tu ailles mieux. Il est hors de question que nous reprenions la route si tu es si mal en point. »

Je pus alors entendre Kili soupirer de soulagement. Je le vis aussi déglutir difficilement et faire une petite grimace de douleur. Il remarqua mon air inquiet, et me signala que son cou lui piquait et démangeait. A cette entente, Balin s'approcha de nous et s'accroupit près de Kili pour défaire son bandage. Celui-ci se laissa faire.

A la vue de cette grosse plaie rafistolée, je crus que mes tripes allaient me sortir de la bouche. Non du fait que ce n'était pas beau à voir, car Balin avait plutôt bien nettoyé et recousue la plaie, mais tout simplement du fait que c'était moi qui avais fait ça.

« C'est si moche que ça.. ? Demanda Kili inquiet

— Eh bien...fis-je haletant, ça m'a l'air d'être une belle plaie qui va bien cicatriser mais...mais je...

— Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi... »

Un sentiment de soulagement envahis tout mon corps. Voilà un poids qui s'envolait, et qui me fit un bien fou. Kili ne m'en voulait pas... Mais il devait rester prudent, car je ne pouvais plus garantir sa sécurité en ma présence. Il fallait d'ailleurs trouver une solution, car je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la crainte toute ma vie, qui s'annonce d'être encore longue vu mon age.

Balin prit alors une autre mixture sur le bout de ses doigts et l'étala sur la plaie cousue de Kili. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement au contact mais soupira d'aise ensuite. Je pouvais imaginer que le côté humide de ce mélange devait lui faire du bien, après une nuit chaude et humide.

Cette pensée sortit soudainement hors de son contexte, qui était à la base celui de la fièvre. Une nuit chaude et humide... Mon cœur palpita au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avec Kili. J'hésitais d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais je savais que je devrais le faire tôt ou tard. Le souvenir de cette nuit me fît perdre un peu pied. Je revoyais encore ses yeux brillants de fièvre, sentais son souffle chaud s'écraser contre mes lèvres... Puis ce baiser...Oh Mahal seul savait comment je l'avais apprécié. Il était chaud, doux, humide...et surtout excitant. Je me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en y repensant, ce qui attira l'attention de Kili.

« Tout va bien Fili ?

— Oui oui, tout va très bien, lui souriais-je »

A cet instant, son regard dévia du mien comme s'il était embrassé, et un timide sourire s'installa au coin de ses délicieuses lèvres. Bon sang, il semblait s'en souvenir. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau plantés dans les miens avec une petite pointe de malice dans le regard, quand Dwalin arriva près de nous, en nous disant de sa voix portante que le cerf était enfin prêt à être mangé.

Nous étions tous ravis de l'entendre, car la veille nous n'avions que très peu mangé et nos estomacs commençaient à s'en plaindre dans de longs grognements douloureux. Thorin avait ravivé le feu qui avait commencé à s'éteindre, pour pouvoir nous tenir au chaud et griller davantage notre viande si besoin. Personne n'osait parler, et Thorin ne cessait de me fixer derrière son gros os décharné. Même après ce que je lui ai dit, il semble encore sceptique...

« De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit, Dwalin ? Fit Kili en souriant

— Ce dont j'ai rêvé ? Demanda le grand nain, Eh bien... »

Il se pencha doucement vers Kili, qui était à ses côtés, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon frère sursauta de surprise et fit une grimace de dégoût mais d'amusement.

« Dwalin ! C'est dégoûtant ! Ria-t-il

— De quoi a-t-il rêvé ? Lui demandai-je curieux. »

Kili se pencha à son tour vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille également. Il me dit, à moitié hilare, que Dwalin avait rêvé qu'il pourchassait notre oncle, tous les deux nus, pour le faire "rôtir". Mais il était évident que ce terme voulait dire totalement autre chose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée face à une telle idiotie.

« Oui ! Dis-je en riant, d'où la fameuse "cocotte" !

— Silence, dit Dwalin embarrassé, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le sache !

— Ah si seulement elle le savait... fit Kili avec un air jovial. Pauvre d'elle ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les trois, alors que Balin et Thorin restaient de marbre face à notre cirque. Ils devaient se sentir un peu rejeter, mais si Thorin apprenait ça, je suis sûr qu'il se sentirait très gêné. Surtout si c'est l'un de nous deux qui le lui disons.

La journée passa plutôt lentement, étant contraint de rester dans l'abri pour veiller sur Kili. Mais ce n'en était pas vraiment une pour moi, car j'aimais être avec mon petit frère et prendre soin de lui. C'était plutôt Kili qui ne tenait pas en place, et qui suppliait Balin de le laisser aller se balader, mais bien sûr le plus âgé avait refusé, redoutant que je puisse encore lui faire du mal. Nous étions donc assis dans cet abri, avec la douce compagnie de notre oncle.

C'est de l'ironie, bien évidemment. Thorin était un vieil ours grincheux aujourd'hui, et il était difficile de le faire regarder ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas avoir été convaincu par mes propos plus tôt dans la journée, et je commençais déjà à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui raconter si cela devait être nécessaire.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et Balin et Dwalin nous avaient rejoint pour le repas, qui fut les restes du midi, car un cerf pour cinq était largement suffisant pour le manger en deux fois.

Après ce moment de rassemblement, Balin m'avait demandé de m'occuper du bandage de Kili ainsi que de lui faire prendre la mixture, car j'étais le seul qui arrivait à le lui faire ingurgiter.

Je me plaçai donc à côté de mon cadet, et lui montrai la mixture dans le récipient. Il se mit à grimacer et à me regarder avec un air suppliant, mais il savait que j'arriverais à le lui faire prendre par n'importe quel moyen. C'est donc avec dégoût qu'il mangea le mélange, avant de boire de l'eau à grande gorgée.

« Berk ! Fit-il d'une voix aigre, C'est dégueulasse !

— Heureusement que je n'ai pas à en manger, fis-je en riant

— La ferme Fili, dois-je te rappeler que c'est par ta faute si je suis contraint de manger ce truc ? »

Mon sourire disparu aussitôt par cette remarque. Il m'avait blessé, et il s'en était aperçu, car ses yeux avaient pris une lueur différente quand ils avaient croisés les miens.

« Je...Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

— C'est pas grave, dis-je avec un revers de main. Montre-moi ton cou, je vais te changer le bandage... »

Il leva alors le menton pour dégager son cou. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui et glissai mes doigts contre le tissu blanc pour le défaire. A ma grande surprise, lorsque j'eus retiré complètement le bandage, je ne vis qu'une ligne rouge clair, fraîchement cicatrisée avec quelques points de sutures qui subsistaient dans sa chair.

« B-Balin, dis-je à voix haute, la plaie de Kili est presque entièrement cicatrisée ! Ce n'est plus ouvert... et certains des points de sutures se sont détachés...

— Ah ah ! C'est la magie des plantes des elfes ! Fit-il en souriant. Lindir m'en avait laissé quelques-unes avant son départ des Monts Brumeux. Je ne pensais pas en avoir usage avant un bon moment.. »

Je souris face à un tel résultat, car cela signifiait que Kili allait rapidement être sur pied. J'étalai donc cette autre mixture sur sa fraîche cicatrice et lui remis un bandage propre. Kili me donna un sourire des plus attrayants et me fis un clin d'œil.

Je sentais le petit complot arriver à grand pas.

« Ah bon sang, commença-t-il, faut que j'aille pisser ! Avec toute cette eau après chaque mélange, ça commence à se faire ressentir !

— Bah vas-y, rien ne te retient, dis-je pour rentrer dans son jeu. »

Il se leva difficilement, car s'était la première fois de la journée qu'il se levait, et s'appuya, nonchalant, contre la paroi rocheuse de l'abri. Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, inquiet de son état. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait semblant ou s'il avait vraiment du mal à se déplacer. Il commença à s'éloigner de nous en titubant.

« C'est bon, va le surveiller Fili. Faudra pas qu'il se brise la nuque en tombant maladroitement sur un pierre, fit Thorin en train de fumer sa pipe.

— Oui, mieux vaut éviter ça après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour qu'il aille mieux, dis-je en me relevant. »

Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi, mais ma phrase avait fait rire mes trois aînés. Je les ignorai et partis rejoindre mon frère, qui s'était appuyé contre une roche. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me jeta un regard amusé et s'appuya contre moi.

Nous ne fîmes que quelques pas avant de nous arrêter au milieu d'arbres.

« Bon, ne t'éloigne pas trop... lui dis-je.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais une envie pressante ? Fit Kili en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Même toi je t'ai eu... »

Mon cœur accéléra subitement à cette proximité soudaine, et mon souffle se coupa. Ses yeux bruns me fixaient, et me dévisageaient complètement. Il y avait cette malice dans ce regard, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je compris vraiment ce que mon cadet avait derrière la tête.

Je m'empressai alors de sceller ma bouche contre la sienne dans un élan presque brutal, mais Kili semblait tout autant brusque que moi, car ses lèvres happèrent aussitôt les miennes quand elles entrèrent en contact. C'était un baiser impétueux mais à la fois passionné, un baiser si soudain que l'excitation monta en flèche en moi. Je sentis sa main appuyer dans ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, jusqu'à sentir sa langue caresser délicatement ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde à l'accueillir pour qu'elle puisse s'entre mêler avec la mienne.

Kili était très entreprenant, et ça m'excitait énormément. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'échange de sa part, à part à Rivendell mais c'était beaucoup moins endiablé que ce qu'il m'offrait à l'instant. Je glissai alors mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrai contre moi, et à mon plus grand plaisir, je pus le sentir appuyer son bassin contre le mien.

Un léger gémissement s'était échappé par mégarde de ma gorge et qui incita Kili à frotter de manière plus appuyé son excitation contre la mienne. Bon sang, je perdais toute notion de ce qui m'entourait. Tout sauf Kili, qui était désirable et chaud comme de la braise, et qui ne cessait de m'embrasser comme un fou et de s'onduler contre mon corps.

Alors qu'il allait rompre notre baiser, je saisis doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, avant de les emprisonner une dernière fois contre les miennes. Nous avions tous les deux le souffle court, et je sentais son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Ses yeux croisèrent alors les miens, ils étaient embués de désir et d'excitation, sûrement comme les miens.

« K-Kili...

— Shhht...dit-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, ne dis rien...

— Q-Que ressens-tu...pour moi.. ? Fis-je à voix basse.

— C'est incommensurable...et je m'en veux d'avoir fuit ainsi ce sentiment qui m'effrayait tant au départ...

— En voilà un retournement de situation...fis-je en souriant.

— Fili...je...commença-t-il à bien rougir, je crois que... »

Je m'emparai soudainement de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Je redoutais ce qu'il pouvait me dire suite à ces baisers qui nous faisaient tourner la tête à tous les deux... Nous étions parfaitement conscients de ce que nous étions en train de faire, et même si j'avais rêvé cet instant des centaines de fois, j'en avais peur.

Car si notre relation devait devenir plus intime, plus poussée par rapport à nos attitudes fraternelles, cela sera difficile à cacher à nos compagnons, surtout à notre oncle qui ne semble pas vouloir me croire pour ce matin, et nous lâcher des yeux.

La langue de mon cadet dansait avec la mienne, et rendait notre baiser plus en plus humide. Je fus pris alors d'une pulsion et le plaqua doucement contre un arbre qui se tenait derrière lui. Je pus sentir sa jambe gauche monter le long de la mienne avant de s'arrêter sur ma hanche. Je devenais fou.. ! Je sentais Kili se presser contre moi, sentant davantage son érection contre la mienne. Je commençais à perdre patience, mes doigts se glissèrent sous sa tunique pour caresser sa peau douce, dont je pouvais sentir les frissons se former à ce contact.

« Fili ! Kili ! »

Nous fîmes un bon des plus brutaux avant de nous figer dans le silence. Il s'agissait de la voix de Thorin, il devait probablement se demander pourquoi nous mettions tant de temps à revenir.

Je jetai un regard à Kili, qui lui semblait terrorisé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et le mien aussi. J'entendis soudainement des pas dans les feuilles mortes, et Kili se dégagea aussitôt de mon étreinte pour sauter derrière un buisson. Pris de panique, je m'accroupis seulement contre l'arbre, quelques micro-secondes avant que notre oncle ne surgisse de l'obscurité. Mon érection me faisait bien mal, heureusement que je m'étais accroupis.

« Ah Fili ! Fit-il en me voyant. Où est Kili ?

— Toujours derrière ses buissons, dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

— Mais ça fait bien une dizaine de minutes maintenant !

— Faut croire qu'il devait avoir aussi une grosse commission, riais-je

— La ferme Fili ! S'éleva la voix de mon frère plus loin. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, que Thorin imita à son tour. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus palpable, et Thorin ne semblait pas vouloir partir tant que Kili n'était pas revenu. Cela m'embêtait énormément, car je ne pouvais pas me relever. Kili, lui, pouvait toujours y remédier, étant à l'abri des regards. Cette idée me fit imaginer une scène plutôt érotique, ce qui me fit subitement rougir et grandir l'excitation en moi. Décidément, rien n'allait en s'arrangeant.

« C'est bon, je suis là ! Fit Kili en revenant.

— Tu en as mis du temps, dit Thorin en croisant les bras.

— Je ne vais tout de même pas te raconter les choses dans les détails Thorin !

— N-Non, on va éviter ça, fit Thorin avec une grimace de dégoût. »

Thorin partit donc en tête, suivit de Kili qui s'arrêta quelques secondes pour me regarder. Pendant cette petite conversation, je n'avais cessé de pester contre lui, qui était revenu tout penaud alors que moi, je n'étais pas en état de retourner au camp comme si de rien n'était.

« T'inquiète pas, ça ne se voit pas, me fit-il d'un sourire

— Et toi, comment tu- »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa marche vers le camp. Une montée d'adrénaline pris place alors dans ma poitrine. Mon frère restait mon frère malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Un être taquin et fourbe, qui ne rate pas une occasion pour m'embêter.

Mais étrangement, ce comportement me fit sourire, car il m'avait beaucoup manquer. Je savais désormais que les choses n'allaient plus être pareilles. Je savais également que ma vie prenait un tournant, et que tout cela m'apporterait bien des surprises.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9 !

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu court par rapport aux autres...  
(faut dire que je viens juste de terminer le chapitre 12 sur OpenOffice qui fait 14 pages en format A5...)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre !  
Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de certain d'entre vous pour les GROSSES incohérences avec notre époque et celle de Tolkien.  
( comme pour l'idée du groupe sanguin, et certain termes médicaux employés aujourd'hui), mais le pire c'est qu'au départ, je  
ne les avaient pas écrit xD Je les ai rajouté peu de temps avant de poster le chapitre en question, je me sens un peu bête d'avoir modifié.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 10 !


	10. Chapitre 10

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous me donnez envie de continuer encore et encore cette fiction =) Je suis contente de voir également qu'il y a certains lecteurs de l'ombre qui commence à montrer le bout de leur nez et qui me font part de leur avis ^^. Je tiens à m'excuser de poster ce chapitre plus tard que prévu, mais j'ai été très occupé par la fac la semaine dernière =/

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Il me fallut trois jours pour me remettre complètement de l'incident avec Fili. Enfin, je parle de celui où il a manqué de me tuer, pas l'autre... En ce qui concerne ce dernier, Fili et moi n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de recommencer, à mon plus grand désarroi, car Thorin est sans arrêt sur notre dos. Il doit sûrement se douter de quelque chose, et c'est pourquoi Fili et moi continuons de ne rien faire, le temps de dissiper ses doutes.

Nous avions repris la route depuis presque quatre jours déjà, et nous commencions à voir les grandes plaines qui se trouvaient entre les Monts Brumeux et la forêt noire de Mirkwood. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant de ne pas avoir croisés d'orques, car avant que nous quittions les mines, ils rodaient dans les environs.

« Dis-moi Thorin... commença Dwalin, que comptes-tu exactement faire dans les Montagnes Grises ?

— Les Montagnes Grises ? Fis-je surpris. C'est pas dans les Montagnes du Nord que nous devions aller ?

— Kili... Les Montagnes Grises se trouvent où ? Me fit Thorin avec un air désespéré.

— Eh bien...

— Au nord ! S'exclama Fili, Mais j'oubliais, t'es nul pour te repérer ! Continua-t-il en riant »

Je fis semblant d'être vexé et me jetai sur mon frère pour le taper gentiment sur l'épaule dans le but de me venger. Dès que j'avais l'occasion de me coller à lui je la saisissais.

Je nous fis accidentellement trébucher, et nous nous retrouvâmes en un dixième de seconde les fesses dans l'herbe, en contre-bas. J'étais atterri sur un Fili complètement désorienté de notre chute, ce qui me fit rire aux premiers abords, mais la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me raviva quelques doux et chaleureux souvenirs.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens avant de s'aventurer sur sa bouche, qui était entre-ouverte et qui offrait un délicieux sourire.

« Pas maintenant... me murmura-t-il.

— Mais j'en ai envie...Ça fait une semaine Fili...fis-je sur le même ton.

— Tu crois que moi non ? »

Nous nous relevâmes aussi vite qu'un éclair à l'entente des voix de nos compagnons se rapprocher. J'en avais marre que nous nous cachions... Nous n'aurions pas besoin de le faire si Fili et moi n'étions pas frères. Si nous avions été cousins, on aurait eu le droit.

« Ah, vous allez bien ? Fit Balin en riant. Je vous ai vu dégringoler la butée, c'était plutôt marrant à voir !

— Quelques bleus aux fesses, mais sinon tout va bien ! Dis-je en riant également. »

Thorin et Dwalin nous rejoignirent au pas de course, à cause de la descente, puis une fois à notre hauteur, notre oncle nous jeta un regard plutôt noir. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce comportement. Lui et moi étions assez proche avant que Fili ne revienne, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait changé si subitement ? Certes, il m'avait avoué certaines choses, mais en aucuns cas il m'avait révélé un quelconque sentiment ! Rien n'expliquait ses agissements. A moins qu'ils nous ai surpris, Fili et moi ?

La panique monta brutalement jusqu'à mon cœur. Non, il serait venu nous en parler à coup sûr, car il est notre oncle et il ne nous a pas éduqué ainsi, et il est dans son devoir de nous remettre dans le droit chemin si nous nous en éloignons. Mais nous avons été très discret jusqu'à présent. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça...

«Donc, repris Thorin, comme je te disais mon cher Dwalin, nous nous rendons aux Montagnes Grises pour recruter des nains et aller à la reconquête de nos terres, Erebor !

— Les nains des Montagnes Grises sont butés et égoïstes ! Dit Dwalin en râlant. Ils ont toujours été terrés dans ces fichus pics !

— Mais ils ont des armées, ils pourront nous aider à vaincre Smaug !

— On verra bien, fit le nain tatoué, mais j'ai bien peur que cette quête ne mène à rien... »

Un long silence s'installa entre nous tous, qui étions à l'arrêt pour les écouter. Une quête veine ? Nous sommes partit de chez nous depuis plus d'un mois, cette quête ne peut pas mener à rien ! Fili a risqué sa vie lors de ce voyage, et moi aussi ! On ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça pour ne rien avoir au final ? Si.. ?

Je sentis soudainement Fili poser sa main sur mon épaule. Son regard se voulait rassurant, mais je n'y vis que de la trahison. Et c'était exactement le sentiment que j'étais en train d'éprouver.

Au départ, nous voulions partir avec Thorin pour lui prouver que nous étions dignes d'être des Durin, mais tout a changé pour nous... tout au moins pour moi. Je veux récupérer les terres d'Erebor aussi fort que Thorin le veut. Je veux voir la montagne, les galeries, l'or, et l'Arkenstone ! Même si pour cela je devais voir et affronter le dragon, même si je devais affronter des armées entières ! Ces terres nous ont été volées ! Nous devons récupérer ce qui nous appartient.

« Nous devons tenter, osai-je enfin parler, nous devons aller aux Montagnes Grises pour leurs demander. Et même s'ils refuseront, cette quête n'aura pas été inutile, car elle nous a rendu plus fort, plus soudés ! Nous avons retrouvé des visages que nous n'avions plus vu depuis je ne sais combien d'années, et aujourd'hui, Balin, Dwalin, vous êtes avec nous. Pourquoi avez-vous voulu nous suivre ? Vous connaissiez notre objectif. Eh bien parce que vous voulez aussi retrouver le royaume dans lequel vous avez grandi, vécu ! Pouvoir chasser ce monstre de dessous la montagne, car le seul roi qui a le droit de s'y trouver se trouve parmi nous. (je jetai un regard à mon oncle). Je crois en toi, Thorin. Je suis certain de par ta détermination que tu obtiendras ce que tu désires. Ces terres, tu les retrouveras et tu y régneras ! Je sais que tu te battras aussi longtemps que tu vivras pour y parvenir. Et je te suivrais ! »

Tout le monde me fixait et n'osait dire un mot. Je commençais à sentir la colère grandir soudainement en moi. Pourquoi se taisaient-ils ?! Ils n'allaient pas abandonner cette idée de récupérer nos terres et de suivre notre roi ?! Ma mâchoire se serra un instant avant qu'un cri ne s'élève, un cri glorieux. Il s'agissait de Fili.

« Je te suivrais aussi Thorin, mon roi ! En tant que héritier, je me dois de t'accompagner jusqu'au bout, fit mon frère en brandissant ses lames. Mes armes et ma force sera à ton service.

— Les petits ont raisons, fit Dwalin, nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras pour Erebor. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces terres à ce monstre sans même avoir essayé de les récupérer !

— Nos ancêtres nous attendent là-bas, continua Balin. Et je vous suivrais également mon roi, mais je te suivrais aussi, Thorin, car tu es mon ami, un frère. Les frères ne s'abandonnent pas. »

Nous nous inclinâmes tous devant Thorin, qui resta bouche bée et silencieux.

« Allons ! Relevez-vous ! Fit-il en tapant sur mon épaule. Je ne suis pas encore roi, vous ne me devez pas tant de respect...

— Tais-toi ! Lui criai-je encore énervé. Bien sûr que tu es le roi ! Il n'y a pas eu de couronnement pour ce dragon que je sache, alors TU es le roi sous la montagne ! Tu as guidé le peuple de Durin a travers cette terre pour les sauver et leurs offrir une meilleure vie dans les Montagnes Bleues ! Tu as affronté cet orque blanc, tu l'as tué ! Tu es le fils de Thrain, Thorin, qui lui était le fils de Thror, un roi puissant et respectable. Alors oui ! Nous te devons le respect ! Tu es notre roi, et pour Fili et moi, tu es notre oncle, le frère de notre mère. Nous ne pouvons qu'avoir du respect pour ta personne. »

Un long silence c'était encore installer entre nous, mais mon regard était ancré dans celui de mon oncle. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni étonné par mes propos, mais je pouvais y lire autre chose... De la reconnaissance.

« En route pour les Montagnes Grises ! Cria-t-il. Nous avons encore une longue route à faire avant d'y parvenir. (il s'approcha un peu plus de moi) Merci Kili... Tu as su me redonner confiance alors que je doutais de ma personne depuis quelques-temps.

— Je suis sincère. Je crois en toi. »

C'est alors par une brève étreinte que nous mîmes fin à ce discours solennel, pour ensuite reprendre la route en direction des Montagnes Grises, qui se trouvaient être les Montagnes du Nord, tout compte fait.

Nous marchâmes pendant de longues heures ce jour-là à travers les plaines de Mirkwood. Le soleil brillait fort et nous fatiguait énormément, et malheureusement pour nous, aucuns arbres n'étaient enracinés dans le coin pour nous offrir de l'ombre.

« Attendez, fit Fili, j'en peux plus... On ne peut pas faire une pause ?

— Nous sommes à découvert Fili, commença Thorin, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas d'atteindre un endroit où l'on peut s'abriter, Mahal sait ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver.

— Mais je suis à bout de souffle Thorin, je m- »

Fili s'écroula subitement au sol. Dans un élan de panique je m'étais précipité vers lui, et Thorin également. Il n'était pas inconscient, il gémissait de douleur, comme s'il s'était brisé quelque chose. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout en se tenant la tête.

« Fili ! Réponds-moi ! Fis-je paniqué. Bordel, Fee !

— Aaah ! hurlait-il de douleur, vas-t-en Kili ! Je... Je vais! »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent subitement dans les miens, figés. Je pus voir le blanc de ses yeux se noircir lentement, comme de l'encre qui colorait de l'eau. Sa main, qui avait attrapé mon bras, se resserra brutalement.

« Ils sont là...murmura Fili.

— Qui sont là ?! Fili ! Criai-je en le secouant.

— Kili ! Vas-t-en ! Hurla mon oncle. Ce n'est plus Fili ! »

Je ne voulais pas laisser Fili dans cet état, il n'allait pas bien, il en souffrait ! Je sentis une force me décoller du sol et m'arracher de Fili qui lui commençait à se relever difficilement. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais pour m'arracher de l'étreinte de Thorin.

« Lâche-moi Thorin ! On doit faire quelque chose !

— Kili ! Il n'y a rien à faire ! Je lui ai promis de te protéger ! »

Il me poussa violemment vers Balin et Dwalin, qui étaient sur leurs gardes. Thorin dégaina son épée et fit face à mon frère, qui faisait tournoyer ses lames dangereusement de chaque côté. Non... Ils n'allaient pas se battre !

« Thorin ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est Fili, ton neveu ! C'est mon frère !

— Les orques ! hurla Balin »

Nous vîmes soudainement une vingtaine d'orques chevauchant des ouargs, surgir sur le flan de la butée que nous avions descendu. Oh par Aulë ! Il s'agit des orques que j'ai vu dans les bois après avoir quitté Rivendell !

Thorin recula brutalement et se rapprocha de nous, épée et hache en mains. Les ouargs grognaient et se mordaient la gueule, alors que les orques nous fixaient, avec ce sourire sardonique que me faisait froid dans le dos.

Nous étions tous armés. Dwalin tenait ses haches, Balin son épée, et moi mon arc. Nous étions tous les uns contre les autres, comme pour protéger nos arrières au fur et à mesure que les orques descendaient lentement la butée, comme pour nous laisser le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait advenir de nous.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Fili. Il nous faisait face, et lui aussi avait ce sourire terrifiant. Un des orques s'approcha lentement de lui et le fixa. Il se mit à parler dans cette langue barbare et Fili le regarda d'un air amusé.

« A vos ordres, commandant Yazneg... »

Il brandit ses épées et se lança droit sur Thorin, accompagné de cris d'orques, qui eux se jetèrent tous sur nous.

« Les ouargs ! D'abord les ouargs ! Hurla Thorin avant de contrer la lame de Fili. Visez la gueule ! »

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier plus longtemps, et nous jetèrent à notre tour sur les bêtes féroces. J'avais attrapé mon épée en un mouvement, et tranchai la mâchoire du premier ouarg passant à côté de moi. L'orque le chevauchant se fit éjecter de l'animal et tomba aux pieds de Dwalin, qui lui fendit le crâne d'un coup de hache.

Tous mes sens étaient en hâte, mais un sifflement passant non loin de mon oreille me fis sursauter et tomber sol. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis une flèche plantée dans la terre.

« Ils ont des flèches empoisonnées ! Hurlai-je. »

Je m'empressai de me relever, voyant un orque se jeter sur moi avec sa masse d'armes, mais sa tête se décrocha de son corps pour atterrir à côté de moi, qui me hâtai davantage de me relever, complètement paniqué.

Je regardai autour de moi, et vis Dwalin m'adresser un sourire puis aller chercher, sans se faire blesser, sa hache qu'il avait lancé pour tuer l'orque.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi pour voir la situation. Une douzaine d'ouargs gisaient sur le sol déjà, peut-être sept des orques étaient dans le même état, mais d'autres étaient encore en vie, et certains encore sur leurs ouargs. Dwalin semblait bien s'en sortir, en revanche, Balin avait un peu plus de mal avec les ouargs, et se contentait de faire tomber les orques de leurs montures pour les tuer de son épée. Thorin n'était plus avec Fili, il était en train d'affronter le commandant Yazneg à coup de hache et d'épée. Mais où était mon frère.. ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi personne ne m'attaquait alors que j'étais posté en plein milieu de la scène d'affrontement ? Je sentis alors une sueur froide couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale, comme si quelqu'un m'observait par l'arrière. Je me retournai lentement, et vis mon aîné se tenir là, en train de me toiser du regard, toujours avec ce sourire cynique. Il tenait une lame dans chaque main, et s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Je croyais t'avoir tué...

— Je suis bien plus résistant que tu ne le penses.

— Dans ce cas, je vais devoir recommencer jusqu'à réussir. »

Il se rua vers moi et abattu ses lames contre la mienne. Je forçai sur tous les muscles de mes bras pour contrer cette attaque, qui était extrêmement puissante. Je réussis à me dégager de sa pression, mais il enchaîna aussitôt par un balayage, qui me fit bondir en arrière pour éviter de me faire trancher le ventre. Il assenait ses coups avec une telle force, avec une telle vitesse que je finis par être désarmé. Sa lame pointait ma gorge, et le regard de mon frère était toujours aussi noir.

« Tu sais bien te battre Kili... Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à te battre ainsi... Mais tu n'es pas assez fort pour me vaincre. Tu as perdu, fils de Durin. »

Au moment où il éleva son épée pour me couper la tête, je me baissai, et me jetai à plat ventre entre ses jambes pour m'échapper. Aussitôt relevé, j'attrapai une flèche située dans mon carquois et, à l'instant où Fili se tourna vers moi, la plantai sauvagement dans son épaule. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux devant moi.

« Espèce de- Aaah ! s'égosilla-t-il »

J'avais volontairement enfoncé davantage la flèche dans sa chair pour le faire taire. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ça à Fili un jour, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire non plus. Si quelqu'un doit l'arrêter, alors c'est moi.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sec dans chaque main pour lui faire lâcher ses lames, et le poussai violemment sur le dos. Je pris une de ses épées et la pointai, à mon tour, sous sa gorge. Il me regardait avec haine, et se tenait l'épaule d'une main.

« Abandonne cette folie, Fili... Reviens parmi nous. C'est ici ta place, pas aux côtés de ces monstres !

— Regarde-toi Kili... Qui semble le plus fou de nous deux, hein ? Tes yeux sont emplis de larmes mais à la fois de colère ! Tu pointes ma propre arme contre moi... Serais-tu prêt à me tuer ? Alors que tu n'es pas sous leur contrôle !? Commença-t-il à hurler. Vas-y Kili ! Tue-moi ! Qu'on en finisse pour de bon ! Arrête ce supplice ! »

Je vis alors une larme d'encre dévaler sur sa joue, ce qui me déstabilisa au plus haut point. Si Fili éprouvait ce genre d'émotion, et qu'il me demandait de le tuer...serait-ce parce qu'il est ne serait-ce qu'un peu conscient ?

« K-Kili...Sauve-moi... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais je l'avais entendu comme un souffle dans une corne de chasse. Son visage était peint par de longs et irréguliers sillons noirs. Non, je ne pouvais pas le tuer... Je ne peux pas tuer mon frère !

Je jetai son épée aussi loin que je pus de nous et m'accroupis près de lui pour saisir sa tête et déposer brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à cet instant, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que Fili ne devait pas mourir. Nous devions trouver une solution à son problème autrement. Je me séparai lentement de lui et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Ils semblaient posés dans le vide, il paraissait complètement perdu.

« Fili...j-je suis là...fis-je en lui essuyant ses larmes. Est-ce que... tu m'entends... ?

— Le tatouage...

— D-De quoi ? Fis-je troublé

— Le commandant Yazneg...a un tatouage. (Il plongea ses yeux noirs liquide dans les miens). J'ai le même dans la nuque.

— Quoi ? Montre-moi. »

Je me plaçai derrière lui et lui soulevai les cheveux. Un étrange tatouage de couleur rouge sang lui taguait la peau. Il m'expliqua brièvement que cette encre n'était autre que le sang de l'orque et de par ce fait, le relier à Fili pour lui donner des ordres afin d'éliminer la lignée de Durin.

Mais que devais-je faire ? Comment séparer mon frère de ce monstre ?

« K-Kili, il revient. Je sens que ça revient !

— Non non non, calme-toi... dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Pense à l'instant présent Fili, au fait que tu sois conscient. N'abandonne pas ta lucidité... Ne m'abandonne pas encore...

— Je ne peux pas ! Je me fais aspirer dans le néant Kili ! »

Je scellai de nouveau ma bouche à la sienne pour le faire focaliser sur le baiser, et le maintenir conscient. Je saisis sa main au passage et la serrai très fort dans la mienne. Il fallait qu'il reste avec moi. Il me l'avait promis.

J'accentuais le baiser en appuyant davantage ma bouche contre la sienne, puis faufilai ma langue entre ses lèvres, pour simplement les caresser. Mon cœur battait la chamade, non par l'excitation, mais par la peur.

Je plongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, et il me murmura "Il faut le tuer..." Mais à cet instant précis, j'entendis un cri de douleur s'élever dans les airs. C'est alors que je vis ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que j'étais dans ma bulle avec Fili.

Il restait seulement cinq orques et quatre ouargs vivants, mais Balin était blessé au bras, et Thorin avait du sang sur le visage.

Yazneg hurla quelque chose puis ils s'enfuirent tous sur les ouargs et disparurent de notre champ de vision.

Pourquoi avoir fuit ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce putain d'orque venait de s'enfuir alors que je devais le tuer !?

Je sentis soudainement un poids s'affaisser sur moi, et vis Fili inconscient. Je commençai à le secouer pour le faire revenir, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« T-Thorin... Il... Et toi tu... p-pourquoi ?

— Shhht... Nous sommes tous les cinq vivants, c'est le plus important. »

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de nous, car j'avais Fili dans mes bras, et me murmurer que tout irait bien.

Sauf que rien n'ira bien tant que cet orque sera encore en vie, et qu'il partagera ce lien avec Fili à cause de ce tatouage ! Je ne me fis pas prier, et lui raconta cette histoire. Sur l'instant il trouva ça étrange, mais Balin lui rappela que la magie noire était redoutable, et que peu de personnes savaient comment effacer les sorts jetés. Il devait exister un moyen.

Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien faire, à seulement récupérer notre souffle perdu pendant l'affrontement. Nous attendions le réveil de Fili pour marcher vers le point d'eau le plus proche, car nous devions nous nettoyer tout ce sang, nettoyer nos plaies et nous soigner.

« C'est toi qui lui a planté cette flèche, Kili ? Demanda Thorin en regardant Fili.

— O-Oui... Je n'avais pas le choix...

— Tu es alors plus fort que je ne le pensais... Tu as blessé ton propre frère...

Je ne répondis rien, n'étant pas du tout fier de ce que j'avais fait. Il m'adressa un regard étrange...comme du mépris. Il me murmura "J'ai tout vu...". Mon corps se figea. Merde... il m'avait vu embrasser Fili.

* * *

Enfin le chapitre 10 de terminé ! hehe

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)  
Je suis actuellement sur le point de terminer le chapitre 13 (j'aimerais reprendre de la marge mais je sais que ça va être dur...)  
Je suis aussi en train de me casser la tête sur le moyen de "sauver Fili"... (Sauver Willy ? xD) même si j'avais déjà quelques idées, mais je me  
rends compte que certaines doivent être rationnel vis-à-vis de l'époque et de la réalité (même si je sais que l'univers de Tolkien est tout à fait fantastique)

J'ai vu que quelques unes d'entre vous se demandait s'il y aurait du Kili/Thorin ou du Thorin/Dwalin, alors en fait, il est vrai que j'avais prévu un peu de  
Kili/Thorin dans la fiction (histoire de foutre un peu la merde xD) mais l'idée d'un Dwalin/Thorin m'intéresse... ça pourrait être bref et subtil mais faisable =)

Bref, passez une bonne semaine (avec les cours et tous ça xP)  
Et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

See ya' !


	11. Chapitre 11

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je tiens ENCORE à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droites au cœur et me donne envie de poster les chapitres plus fréquemment pour vous épargner la dur attente et le suspens x) (je suis bien évidemment aussi une lectrice et je pète facilement un câble quand la suite d'une fiction n'est pas rapidement postée xD). Je tiens à vous informer que cette fiction est la première où je me donne un objectif de fin (et ça me fait bizarre d'ailleurs...) mais en réalité, je me suis aussi attaché à mes personnages et j'ai du mal à me dire que je vais devoir les faire cesser de vivre un jour (non pas qu'ils vont mourir dans la fiction ! Mais simplement cesser de raconter leurs histoires). Je compte aller jusqu'à 20 chapitres, ou peut-être plus, mais pas plus de 30 (je trouve que c'est une peu long...) Voilà, je pense vous avoir un peu tout dit, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Le ciel était noir ce soir, et les étoiles étaient invisibles à cause des nuages. Parfois, le croissant de lune faisait son apparition mais disparaissait assez vite derrière les cotons sombres qui planaient là-haut. L'herbe dans laquelle j'étais assis était fraîche, et la légère brise offrait d'agréable caresse sur le visage.

Peu de temps après l'altercation avec les orques et que Fili avait repris connaissance, nous nous étions hâtés pour trouver une rivière et nous éloigner de cet endroit sanglant. Nous étions sûr que les orques ne nous lâcheraient plus désormais. Il avait fallu fuir le plus loin possible la scène de combat, et rapidement.

C'est alors que nous avions trouvé cette rivière une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres plus loin. Ici, il y avait des arbres qui poussaient de partout, ce qui nous offrait une certaine sécurité et puis un abri des regards. Quand nous avions dû nous laver et nous soigner, nous nous étions rendu compte que Balin avait été sévèrement blessé à la clavicule gauche, il s'agissait d'une plaie peu profonde mais qui s'étendait le long de son bras. Il ne cessait de dire que ce n'était rien, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras, pour dire vrai. Il avait fini par accepter le fait que nous devions le soigner, et il nous donna les directives à suivre pour le faire, ne pouvant lui rien faire, étant gaucher.

Quant à Fili, il avait que très peu parlé pendant le chemin et pendant le bain. Je m'étais occupé de sa blessure à l'épaule, que j'avais moi-même provoqué. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir fait une telle chose. Le peu qu'il me disait, c'était des excuses pour avoir manqué de me tuer, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, car quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment lui, je le lui avais déjà pardonné alors qu'il pointait sa lame sous ma gorge. Il ne m'avait, en revanche, pas reparlé de l'histoire du tatouage et de cette connexion avec l'orque Yazneg. Au départ, je pensais simplement qu'il n'osait pas en parlé, mais après plusieurs réflexions, je me suis simplement dit que Fili n'en avait pas connaissance, que seul cet autre lui savait son existence. Je ne voulus pas pour autant lui dire qu'il avait un tatouage dans la nuque. Je devais, d'abord, savoir exactement ce que Fili avait vécu pendant sa disparition. Même si ça devait lui raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Nous étions tous autour du feu de camp, sans bruit, trop essoufflés et troublés des événements passés aujourd'hui. Fili était le seul endormit, sûrement dû à l'effort surnaturel qu'il avait fourni pour lutter contre son autre lui. En revanche, les bandages de Balin ne semblaient pas suffire, et il ne cessait d'appuyer sur sa clavicule pour se soulager. Quelque chose me traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« Balin, tu n'as plus de cette mixture cicatrisante que tu avais utilisé pour moi ? Demandai-je doucement

— Non... Je l'ai toute utilisée pour ton cou et l'épaule de Fili... Je suis vieux, tu sais, vous passez en priorité...

— Ce n'est pas normalement l'inverse ? Les femmes, les enfants et les personnes âgées d'abord ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil

— Vous êtes des enfants pour moi, fit Balin en grimaçant de douleur, même Thorin en est toujours un à mes yeux... »

Ce dernier avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son prénom, et donna un regard plutôt vexé à Balin. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il avait exactement voulu dire... Enfant ne veut pas toujours dire immature, mais seulement plus jeune, plus fragile.

« Bon eh bien... continuai-je, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller chercher les plantes nécessaires pour te concocter ce mélange ?

— C'est une bonne idée je trouve, fit Thorin en se levant. A quoi ressemblent-elles ?

— Oh, ce n'est qu'une seule plante... Il s'agit de la Grande Consoude. Elle doit faire dans les 30 cm de longueur et a de longue feuilles vertes recouvertes de poils. Je pense qu'elle doit être en fleurs, elles sont pourpres. Mais faites attention, ne la confondez pas avec la Digitale, car elle est très toxique. Cette dernière est douce au touché, alors que la grande Consoude est rêche.

— Bien... Je vais en chercher dans le coin, fis-je en me levant.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Thorin »

Je lui jetai un regard surpris mais le sien se voulait dur et glacé. Je baissai instinctivement la tête par soumission et me pinçai les lèvres. Merde... Je sens que je vais avoir droit à quelques sermons...

Je me risquai quand même de lui dire que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver quelques plantes, mais Thorin me fit part de son désaccord et me rappelant que des orques nous avaient attaqués quelques heures plutôt, et qu'ils pouvaient nous avoir suivit pour mieux nous éliminer.

« En plus de cela, tu es un fils de Durin Kili.

— Eh bien super ! Allons-y tous les deux, comme ça ils en auront deux au lieu d'un !

— Kili, ne discute pas, je viens avec toi. Ou alors tu restes ici.

— Hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire, dis-je en attrapant mon épée. Je veux rendre service.

— Dans ce cas, accepte que je t'accompagne. Et puis les recherches iront plus vite à deux, non ? »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez pour réfléchir. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort, car si nous devions recroiser la route des orques, nous pourrions mieux nous défendre à deux. Et en ce qui concernait les recherches de cette plante, avec deux pairs d'yeux cela irait plus vite. Mais dans un autre sens, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec Thorin. Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Fili lors de l'altercation avec les orques aujourd'hui. Et je ne savais pas trop comment je pourrais m'en sortir sans trop de séquelles... Non que Thorin devienne violent, mais ses mots sont presque plus douloureux que les blessures physiques quand il s'énerve.

Je finis par accepter, malgré mon appréhension. Nous partîmes donc dans les bois ensemble à la recherche de la grande Consoude.

Bon sang, quelle idée d'aller chercher une plante à une heure pareille ? Tout est sombre ! Impossible de différencier une plante d'une autre. Nos regards étaient rivés sur le sol, et nos mains fouillaient dans les hautes herbes pour sentir une quelconque tige rêche au touché.

« Par Mahal, on ne trouvera rien ici...fis-je en continuant de fouiller. Aïe ! Je crois que je me suis fait piquer ! »

J'avais brutalement retiré mes mains dans plantes pour les observer. Malgré l'obscurité, je pus tout de même voir que je ne saignais pas, mais mes mains me brûlaient, et me démangeaient énormément. Thorin s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. J'inspirai sèchement au contact de ses doigts.

« Arrête, ça brûle !

— Tu as fourré tes mains dans des orties, c'est pas futé.

— Comment aurais-je pu reconnaître la plante alors qu'on voit rien du tout ? Fis-je énervé. Ah bon sang ! J'ai envie de me gratter !

— Cesse de te plaindre comme un enfant, Kili ! Ce ne sont que des orties. Je sais que c'est très désagréable, et j'ai un remède pour ça. »

Il lâcha délicatement mes mains et se mit à fouiller dans les plante à nos pieds, en faisant attention de ne pas plonger non plus ses mains dans cette plante piquante.

« S'il y a des orties dans le coin, alors il y a du sureau noir, dit-il. Ah voilà, j'en étais sûr. »

Il se redressa avec de longues et fines feuilles dans les mains, et commença à les déchirer entre ses doigts. Je tendis alors mes mains rougis vers lui, et il commença à frotter les morceaux de feuilles sur ma peau. Je lâchai accidentellement un soupir de soulagement à l'instant où il avait commencé à frotter, et donc à gratter au passage, mais une étrange odeur me monta au nez.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? Fis-je en grimaçant.

— C'est la sève de sureau noir... Elle ne sent pas très bon mais ça apaise les démangeaisons d'orties, dit-il en s'attaquant à ma deuxième main. Tu vas avoir les mains un peu vertes par-contre...

— Pas grave... Du moment que ça ne me brûle plus et que je n'ai plus cette furieuse envie de me gratter les mains à sang... »

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous. Il semblait beaucoup s'appliquer dans ce qu'il faisait, et ses gestes étaient doux et se voulaient rassurants. Pendant un instant, je me mis à repenser à la fois où nous avions chantés dans les Monts Brumeux. Il avait pris une de mes mains de la même manière, avec cette même délicatesse. Puis une chose me revint soudainement à l'esprit. Il avait dit, ce jour-là, que j'étais son point faible.

« Kili ? Il faut...qu'on parle.

— Euh...de quoi ? Fis-je en revenant à moi.

— De toi... et de Fili. »

Il se frotta les mains contre sa veste et plongea son regard glacé dans le mien. Le moment était venu d'en parler alors... de toute façon, j'étais certain qu'en le laissant m'accompagner ça arriverait. Je fis comme si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

« Arrête ça, tu fais exactement comme ton frère. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends, et je voulais avoir ta version des faits, car les deux fois où j'ai été témoins de... de cette chose, c'était toi qui l'avais provoqué.

— Mais p-provoquer quoi ? De quoi tu parles Thorin ?

— La première fois, c'est toi qui lui a demandé et malgré ses refus, Fili a dû céder. Et la seconde fois, c'est toi qui l'a fait. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, et ne me mens pas. »

Il savait pertinemment que je savais de quoi il parlait. Je me pinçai les lèvres un instant et soupirai pour évacuer l'angoisse. Je ne devais pas lui mentir, mais il allait falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais dire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu et fait ça.

— Par Mahal, Kili ! Bien sûr que tu dois savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Fili ?!

— Parce qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Pendant la bataille, je devais le maintenir conscient, et c'est la seule chose qui m'ait traversé l'esprit pour le choquer et le faire focaliser sur autre chose que cet autre lui qui reprenait le dessus !

— Toujours la même excuse ! Décidément vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Fili m'a dit exactement la même chose le lendemain où il t'avait attaqué Il disait qu'à cause de ta fièvre, tu délirais et que tu lui avais demandé ça. Il avait accepté pour que tu ailles mieux. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout au moins, pas en partie. Kili, réponds-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que... tu aimes Fili ? »

Mon cœur accéléra subitement à cette question. Est-ce que... j'aimais Fili ? Il était vrai que mes sentiments à son égard étaient très fort mais ils étaient aussi indéfinissables. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, je ne savais pas si c'était un amour fraternel puissant ou alors... quelque chose de plus puissant encore que ça, quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de partager avec Fili.

« Je...Je ne sais pas... fis-je dans un soupir.

— Est-ce que tu sais que c'est interdit, Kili ? L'inceste entre parents proches peut être sévèrement puni ! Une romance comme celle-ci ne peut avoir lieu entre vous.

— Je connais les lois ! Je le sais Thorin, et je n'ai jamais dis que je l'aimais !

— Quoi qu'il en soi, je savais que ça finirait par arriver. En réalité, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais que tu t'éloignes de lui. Cette proximité est trop dangereuse. Au point de ne plus savoir ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre. Il faut que ça cesse... »

Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais j'étais en colère en réalité. En colère contre l'oncle qui se dressait fièrement devant moi. J'avais une envie folle de le frapper, de lui montrer que je lui en voulais de me faire autant de peine. Je savais que ses mots allaient être douloureux. Je le savais.

« Kili, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal...fit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. C'est malsain ce genre de relation... je dis ça pour votre bien à tous les deux... Outre le fait que ce soit interdit, imagine qu'un jour vous vous entendez mal et que vous vous séparez, hein ? Non seulement tu auras perdu ton amant mais aussi ton frère !

— Mais arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de dire que j'aime Fili ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça, bordel ! J'éprouve de fort sentiments pour lui, mais je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'ils sont ! S-Si je me comporte ainsi avec Fili, c'est...c'est que j'ai besoin d'attention, d'affection... Et lui seul peux subvenir à ces besoins.

— Lui seul ? Vraiment ? Et pendant ces deux semaines où ton frère avait disparu ? Qui a été là pour toi alors que tu avais besoin d'affection et d'attention, comme tu dis ?

— Je...

— C'était moi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, car je sais que tu es fragile, que tu as besoin d'une autre personne sur qui compter. Tu étais constamment avec ton frère, et voilà qu'il n'était plus là. Je l'ai peut-être remplacé quelques-temps, mais je n'ai jamais fais semblant avec toi. Quand je t'enlaçai, je le faisais parce que tu en avais besoin et moi aussi... Alors ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse te rendre heureux, Kili ? »

Je me laissai tomber à genoux et pris mon visage entre mes mains pour pleurer silencieusement. Bon sang, pourquoi Thorin avait une telle emprise sur moi ? Dès qu'il me parle, il arrive à me faire douter de moi, de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette relation avec Fili... Je commençais à croire que lui et moi pourrions continuer ainsi, mais voilà que je ne sais plus si c'est une si bonne idée... Pourquoi l'inceste entre parents proches est interdit... ? C'est tellement injuste...

Je sentis soudainement les bras de Thorin m'entourer. Je me dégageai aussitôt pour le fixer avec mépris et tristesse.

« Kili... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...

— Tais-toi... »

Je me relevai en le poussant en arrière. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je lui tournai le dos et partis en courant en m'enfonçant dans les bois.

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre et de voir. Je me replaçai derrière l'arbre qui me cachait pour que Kili ne me vit pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi, suivit de près par Thorin.

Je croyais que...qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, Kili éprouverait le même sentiment que moi j'éprouve pour lui... Mais... Non. Il semble ne pas partager le même amour...

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Mon frère ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais. Je sais que ce genre de relation n'est pas bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer... de vouloir son bonheur, de vouloir encore le voir sourire quand il est à mes côtés. Je devrais peut-être cesser cette folie ? De penser à autre chose ? Comment ais-je pu penser qu'une telle relation pouvait avoir lieu entre nous ?

Je quittai cet endroit pour retourner au camp. Je n'aurais pas dû partir finalement. N'ayant pas vu Kili à mon réveil, j'ai tenu à aller le rejoindre. Voilà ce que ça m'a coûté de tant vouloir être avec lui.

Revenu au camp, je m'assis par-terre, les yeux rivés sur le feu sans rien penser. Dwalin voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il osa me poser la question. Sur l'instant je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais j'avais besoin d'en parler.

« Dwalin ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ?

— Tu sais très bien que rien ne m'arrête ! Humains, Nains, mâles ou femelles... Seuls les elfes me répugnent, mais ça c'est autre chose.

— Non, je ne parle pas de races, ni de sexes mais...

— Oh... Tu parles...de la famille.. ? (je ne pus m'empêcher de pincer mes lèvres) Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et...(il jeta un œil à Balin qui dormait) et Kili. Raconte-moi tout.

— C'est pas compliqué... cette proximité et complicité entre nous m'as poussé à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui... Je sais que... c'est interdit, car nous sommes frères mais...

— Cesse de te prendre la tête Fili, ces lois sont applicables que sur les terres d'Erebor. Et puis c'est une loi qui date depuis Thror... Thorin, s'il devient roi sous la montagne, compte changer ces lois.

— Nan je ne pense pas. J'ai...J'ai surpris Thorin et Kili discuter ensemble de ça et... Thorin semblait hors de lui vis-à-vis de ce genre de relation. »

Dwalin resta surpris face à mes propos. Comment Thorin pouvait changer ces lois s'il était pour ? Dwalin se leva et me dit qu'il revenait. Je restai donc seul, avec Balin qui dormait, mais qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Son bandage était souillé de sang. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vis Thorin et Dwalin revenir. Ils portaient tous les deux de grandes plantes dans les mains, et le maître d'arme s'assit pour commencer à les broyer. Thorin s'installa à mes côtés et me regarda.

« Où est Kili ? Lui demandai-je sèchement.

— Au bord de la rivière... Il veut être seul un moment...

— Pas étonnant après ce que tu lui as dit.

— Tu étais là ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils de colère

— Ouais, j'étais là. Et t'es un bel enfoiré pour lui faire autant de mal, et le pousser à dire des choses qu'il ne pense peut-être pas. »

Je me levai alors et me dirigeai vers la rivière. J'avais défié mon oncle en l'insultant, je voulais éviter les représailles mais surtout retrouver Kili, qui n'allait sûrement pas bien.

Après quelques pas, j'arrivais enfin près de la rivière, et je pus voir mon jeune frère assis, les genoux replier contre son torse, en train de regarder l'eau. J'avançai silencieusement et me mis à genoux derrière lui pour lui enlacer la taille.

« Oh ! Sursauta-t-il, Fili...j'ai eu peur...

— Désolé... Thorin m'a dit que tu étais ici, alors... »

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui et il se tourna lentement vers moi pour me donner un maigre sourire. Il avait les yeux rougis. Est-ce qu'il avait encore pleuré en venant ici ?

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui, et lui passai un bras autour de la taille pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état...

— Rien... juste... une dispute avec Thorin...

— Ça... ça ne doit pas être bien méchant, non ? mentais-je

— S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas en parler...

— D'accord... (un silence pris place) Au fait... je tiens à te remercier pour aujourd'hui... j'ai... réussi à lutter contre la folie, grâce à toi... »

Mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, et je pus constater qu'il s'était mit à rougir. Je me penchai doucement vers lui et lui embrassai tendrement le front.

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre...dit-il dans un soupir. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne l'imagines et... ça me fait presque peur parfois...

— Moi aussi j'en ai peur... mais pas de mes sentiments, seulement que tu ne sois pas d'accord... »

Il me regarda d'un air troublé pour m'inciter à continuer. Je voulais lui demander s'il m'aimait, mais j'avais peur de le brusquer... de lui rappeler la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Thorin il y a de cela plusieurs minutes maintenant.

« K-Kili, je... je n'ai jamais réussir à te le dire jusqu'à présent, mais... J-Je t'aime ... Et vu mes réactions quand on s'embrasse, tu devines que... ce n'est pas seulement fraternel... Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer comme ça... mais je m'en fou. Peu importe ce que les autres disent, ce qu'ils me feront s'ils l'apprennent... Je ferais tout pour rester avec toi, car je suis tout d'abord ton frère, mais aussi parce que... je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment rien sans toi... »

J'avais vidé mon sac. J'avais déclaré officiellement mon amour pour Kili, et ce dernier se mit à sourire timidement avant de baisser la tête.

« C-C'est vrai... ?

— Oui...

— J'étais...perdu dans mes sentiments...commença-t-il, et voilà que tu m'ouvres ton cœur... et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. (Il releva la tête pour me regarder) Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Fili... D'un amour que je n'ai pas le droit... et...ça me fait un peu peur...

— Ce sentiment ou les autres ?

— Les autres... »

Je le serrai contre moi, alors que sa tête se logea dans mon cou. Je lui murmurai que si quelqu'un osait lui faire la moral ou du mal vis-à-vis de cet amour interdit, qu'il aurait à faire à moi, que je le protégerais quoi qu'il advienne.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'une douce brise vienne nous réveiller de notre sérénité.

« J'ai envie de me baigner...me dit Kili. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, en plus j'ai besoin un peu de frais sur mon épaule, elle commence à chauffer...

— Encore désolé pour ça... fit-il gêné

— Non, tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

En quelques secondes, nous étions nus et immergés dans l'eau. L'eau n'était pas tellement froide, et elle était plutôt claire. C'était très agréable de pouvoir prendre un bain sous un croissant de lune comme celui-ci.

Je m'approchai de Kili et le pris dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Son corps était tout chaud, et sa peau toute douce... Il me faisait fondre sur place.

Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains et déposai un léger baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il me regarda d'un air frustré, ce qui me fit sourire et me poussa à l'embrasser une seconde fois, de manière plus appuyé en revanche. Ses bras s'étaient accrochés à mon cou et son bassin s'était langoureusement appuyé contre le mien, ce qui me fit lâché un soupir de surprise mais d'excitation à la fois.

Nos lèvres glissaient doucement ensemble, se cherchaient parfois, et se happaient ensuite... Quand soudainement, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne, et me provoqua une montée d'adrénaline. Oh bon sang... j'avais tellement...envie de lui...

Son bassin commençait à se mouvoir contre le mien, et une douce chaleur commençait à envahir mon bas-ventre. J'étais tellement excité de le sentir ainsi contre moi, dans le même état... Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mes baisers se faisaient de plus en plus poussé, de plus en plus brutaux, et mes mains commençaient à se balader dans tout son dos, et osaient maintenant s'aventurer un peu plus bas.

« F-Fili...j'ai...j'ai envie de toi... »

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps suite à cette phrase. Ma bouche avait quitté la sienne pour commencer à s'aventurer dans son cou et à lui mordiller légèrement la peau. Je pouvais entendre de petits gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge, et devenir de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que je le serrai contre mon corps, et lui embrassait langoureusement le cou.

Je me mis à genoux dans l'eau, histoire qu'elle nous arrive en haut du torse, et fis asseoir Kili sur mes cuisses, de sorte à ce qu'il ait ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un long et humide baiser. Je pouvais sentir mon cadet trembler contre moi, et sa respiration était sévèrement saccadée. Pendant un instant, je me dis qu'il avait peut-être froid, mais c'était stupide, car son corps était brûlant de désir et son regard était aussi chaud que de la braise.

Nos virilités se touchaient l'une contre l'autre, et nous arrachaient de petits cris d'excitation et de frustration. J'avais tellement envie d'aller plus loin, de le faire mien une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais je devais calmer mes ardeurs, il était avant tout mon petit frère, je ne voulais pas le brusquer et lui faire mal.

Je hoquetai de surprise quand je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de nos membres, et soupirai de plaisir à ce contact.

« Bon sang...Kili, je...

— Vas-y Fili...je ne peux plus tenir... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Nous sortîmes de l'eau, et en quelques secondes, Kili se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sur son long manteau de cuir, complètement nu. Il était tellement sublime comme ça... Les joues légèrement teintée de rouge, ses yeux emplis de désir, et son corps pâle qui était parcouru de spasmes par l'excitation.

Je me plaçai lentement à genoux entre ses jambes, et commençai à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses.

« A-Arrête ça... c'est frustrant Fili... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se mordre la lèvre de frustration. Je continuai à le caresser lentement, puis à remonter vers son aine, prenant bien soin de contourner son érection. Il avait les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés de plaisir, et ses dents ne cessaient de meurtrir sa pauvre petite lèvre, devenu bien rouge à force.

Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et lui embrassai légèrement le torse, avant de remonter vers son cou, puis sur ses lèvres. Ses jambes s'étaient soudainement enroulées autour de mes hanches, ce qui nous avait complètement collé l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact soudain, et Kili commençait à l'accentuer en appuyant davantage son corps contre le mien. Bon sang que j'avais envie de lui ! J'ai envie de me glisser en lui, de le faire crier de plaisir !

« Kili, je...je veux aller plus loin... Tu...Tu m'y autorises... ?

— J'en veux encore plus... Alors oui, fait moi tien, Fili... »

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres fougueusement avant de me redresser et de le contempler. Je ne pouvais plus tenir maintenant qu'il m'avait donné l'autorisation. Je commençai alors à doucement le toucher, mais c'était inutile, car Kili était au summum de l'excitation et il avait envie d'autre chose de plus intense. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça comme ça, ou alors il allait avoir très mal, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux lui faire.

Je mis alors deux doigts dans ma bouche, et passai ma langue autour de ses derniers pour bien les humidifier et lubrifier. Ses yeux me dévisageaient, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que je le pénètre. Je glissai alors mes doigts vers son antre et y fis doucement entrer un doigt.

Un petit cri s'était échappé de sa bouche, et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fermés. Son souffle était court, je pouvais l'entendre, mais je pouvais aussi voir sa poitrine se lever de façon rapide et irrégulière. Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait être si désirable...

Je glissai mon second doigt, et cette fois-ci, un long gémissement se fit entendre, et Kili se mordît la lèvre inférieure pour limiter les dégâts. Bon sang que c'était excitant ! Je commençai à faire lent va et viens quand il me demanda soudainement d'arrêter.

« Euh...je... Tout va bien ? Fis-je troublé.

— Non, ça va pas. Tu me fais languir, Fili. Je... Je te veux en moi.

— Je... J'y suis déjà... Ces doigts m'appartiennent, non ? Du moins, je crois...

— Oui mais je ne parle pas de ça... Je... Je veux que tu prennes aussi du plaisir... Qu'on...Qu'on prenne du plaisir à deux... »

Son regard était brûlant de désir mais aussi de frustration. Et je le comprenais, j'en avais tellement envie aussi. Je me plaçai alors correctement à genoux entre ses jambes et pris ma virilité dans ma main pour la diriger vers son fondement. Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, pour pouvoir l'observer pendant que je commençai à le pénétrer. Il semblait essayer de garder une expression passive sur le visage, mais je savais qu'il avait un peu mal et il voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Je me penchai alors vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout en continuant mon mouvement de bassin pour m'enfoncer davantage. Il était si étroit...et si chaud... Mon ventre grouillait de petits papillons, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je commençais à devenir fou, j'avais besoin de bouger plus vite, plus fort en lui ! Je sentis soudainement sa langue entre dans ma bouche, ce qui me provoqua une forte montée d'adrénaline et me fis lâcher un gémissement très bruyant. Mon bassin claqua violemment contre ses cuisses. J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ce soit plus intense encore.

« Tu peux y aller plus fort, je n'ai plus très mal...me dit-il entre deux baisers.

— Je ne vais pas me gêner, fis-je en souriant. »

Je posai une main sur ses hanches et commençai à faire des mouvements plus amples et plus profonds en lui. Tout mon corps était contracté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler sous un tel plaisir. Kili gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque pénétration, ce qui avait le dont de m'exciter encore plus que ce je pouvais penser le devenir. Une de ses mains était dans mon dos, en train de s'agripper à moi au point de me griffer, quant à l'autre, elle serrait le cuir de son manteau au point de blanchir la jointure de ses doigts.

Ma bouche était contre la sienne pour pouvoir étouffer nos cris, mais mes coups de bassins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et brutaux, et il était de plus en plus dur pour nous de contenir tout ce plaisir.

Mes lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et je pus entendre le gémissement du siècle. Bon sang, qu'il était excitant ! Je me redressai pour saisir ses hanches et le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Je sentais une douce chaleur monter en moi, c'était tellement agréable. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'étais en train de faire l'amour à mon frère, à mon Kili.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Je jetai un regard à mon frère un instant, il était cabré en arrière, les yeux sauvagement clos et la bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser sortir d'excitant gémissements aiguës. Il saisit subitement une de mes mains pour entre-lacer nos doigts ensemble, alors que sa jumelle alla se glisser vers sa virilité pour se toucher. Mes doigts s'étaient fermement refermés sur ses hanches à cette vue, je sentais cette chaleur m'envahir de plus en plus, et monter en flèche.

« Kili, tu es tellement excitant ! Fis-je d'une voix rauque et accompagné de violent coups de bassin.

— Je me sens venir.. ! »

J'accentuais alors mes allées et venues quand Kili se cabra violemment en arrière, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Il lâcha un long gémissement, saccadé par sa respiration courte, et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Sa semence s'était répandue sur son ventre, et commençait à couler sur ses flans.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir plus longtemps, cette douce chaleur devenait trop forte. Je ne donnai que deux coups de bassin et une explosion de plaisir me parcouru tout le corps, et je me mis à jouir en lui dans une longue râle. Mes mouvements ralentirent petit à petit, mon corps entier était contracté par le surplus de plaisir, et me causait de légers spasmes, comme Kili quelques secondes plus tôt.

Après un long et bruyant soupir, je me laissai tomber mollement sur lui, le front contre son épaule. Je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine... Ou alors était-ce le mien ? Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, et ses lèvres embrasser mon cou. Nous ne disions rien, le silence était revenu nous bercer sous la faible lumière de la lune.

Bon sang... c'était si...indescriptible... Tellement intense, brutal et à la fois doux et sensuel... Mais très fatiguant. J'étais épuisé.

Je me relevai lentement pour ne pas brusquer les choses, et je vis Kili plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il était si beau... Je scellai tendrement mes lèvres aux siennes et m'assis sur son manteau. Il fit de même et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il se mit à fixer l'eau devant nous.

« Je t'aime Fili... »

Je me mis à sourire et le serrai davantage contre mon, tout en posant ma tête contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime aussi, Kili... »

* * *

Alors ?! =D

C'était la surprise du jour ! héhé ! ^^  
J'ai eu un peu de mal pour "décrire", et je dois vous dire que ça me fait légèrement rougir de vous faire lire ça ^/^

Sinon, à part cette scène explicite qui était sûrement attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai fais des recherches sur les plantes citées dans  
ce chapitre. J'adore faire des recherches sérieuses pour ne pas raconter des bobards, et surtout elles peuvent servir !  
La Grand Consoude est vraiment une plante qui peut aider à la cicatrisation quand elle est broyé et mélangée avec de l'eau pour faire une pâte, et  
l'avertissement de Balin (pour ne pas la confondre avec la Digitale) est vraiment un sérieux problème pour les gens qui essaient de se soigner par eux même  
dans la nature, et résultat, au lieu de se sauver, il meurt d'empoisonnement =/  
En ce qui concerne les Orties et le Sureau Noir est véridique ! Bon, il est vrai que l'on peut aussi uriner sur la partie piquée mais... vous voyez, ça n'aurait pas été  
très ... "charmant" entre Kili et Thorin x) Alors j'ai poussé mes recherches à font pour trouver un autre moyen et j'ai trouve le sureau noir ! (Bon en confiture au passage ;) )

A vos reviews ^^!  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre =)  
Byye !


	12. Chapitre 12

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je vois que le lemon du chapitre précédent à pas mal plût ! ^^ Je suis plutôt contente ! Ce ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs, attendez vous à un croiser un dans les prochains chapitres héhé (seule Sept-ian sait dans lequel il sera ^^), mais je ne dirais rien de plus à propos de ça =)  
Bonne lecture à vous tous pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui va vous apprendre certaine chose sur Thorin ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous fîmes passer un si gros savon. Nous avions rejoint le campement, Fili et moi, que tôt dans la matinée et Thorin ne nous avait pas caché sa colère. Il n'avait cessé de nous hurler dessus, et de nous reprocher d'être des nains immatures et irresponsables, car nous avions passé la nuit à l'écart. Mais en réalité, nous savions que Thorin s'était fait un sang d'encre à cause de notre absence... Fallait croire qu'il tenait un peu à nous...

En revanche, il n'y avait pas que Thorin qui avait un comportement anormal ce matin-là, car Dwalin nous observait silencieusement, les bras croiser. Son regard jonglait entre mon frère et moi, ce qui me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Parlons de ça... C'était génial. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait. Mes sentiments s'étaient lentement concrétisés et voilà que Fili et moi faisions l'amour. Cette pensée me fit rougir un instant, et Fili le remarqua. Il savait à quoi je pensais, il ne cessait de me lancer des petits regards depuis, ce qui n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Mais nous devions rester discret désormais, car Thorin était au courant que quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre nous, et il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne que nous avions pris le chemin du non-retour.

Après tous ces sermons matinaux, nous avions pliés bagages, car la route était encore longue. Finalement, Balin avait quand même eu la plante dont il avait besoin pour se soigner. Il n'était pas complètement guérit mais c'était en bonne voie.

Nous avions décidé de longer la rivière en direction du nord, car elle semblait prendre sa source dans les Montagnes Grises. Pendant le chemin, Thorin ne nous cacha pas que ces montagnes étaient dangereuses, encore plus que les Monts Brumeux. Elles étaient habitées par les gobelins, les orques et les ouargs. Les nains y vivaient aussi, bien sûr, mais terrés dans leurs mines, restants complètement en dehors des conflits entre les viles créatures vivantes dans ces monts.

Nous marchâmes pendant de longues heures avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la forêt. Elle était sombre, et quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de cette obscurité. Je reculai d'un pas.

« Il s'agit de l'entrée de la forêt noire, fit Balin inquiet. Nous ferions mieux de continuer notre route, et ne pas traverser cet endroit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dedans.. ? Fis-je intrigué

— La Halle du roi des elfes, dit Fili les sourcils froncés. C'est ici que vit Thranduil. »

Je pus voir, à l'entente de ce nom, que Thorin fit un demi-tour quelque peu brutal et s'avança vers Fili, légèrement furieux.

« Ne prononce plus ce nom. Compris ?

— Tauriel vit là-bas... Je suis sûr que si nous devions traverser cette forêt, elle nous aid-

— Fili ! Grogna Thorin, ne parle pas des elfes de Mirkwood, compris ?! Ils ne méritent pas que leurs noms franchissent tes lèvres, toi qui es un héritier d'Erebor, un prince. Ils nous ont lâchement abandonnés quand nous demandions leur aide après que ce putain de dragon prit place dans la montagne ! Alors, je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient nos alliés. Les elfes de Rivendell le sont, mais pas ces... ces traîtres. »

Plus personne ne semblait vouloir dire un mot. Nous savions ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Fili ne pensait pas à mal en parlant du roi Thranduil, ni de...attendez...

Je m'approchai furtivement de mon frère, alors que nous reprenions notre marche, et me penchai vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Qui c'est cette Tauriel ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres,, et me regarda d'un air moqueur. Pfff ! Je croisai les bras pour bouder, et sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules pour me tirer contre lui. Je pus l'entendre rire, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous avons eu une fabuleuse nuit ensemble, à Rivendell. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Tout comme ma marche. Quoi ?! Mes yeux, ainsi que ma bouche, étaient grands ouverts. J'étais complètement ahuris. Je... mais...

« C'est bon, fait pas cette tête, fit-il en riant, je te taquine ! »

Pourquoi aller inventer un truc pareil alors que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, la veille ?! Je restai encore figée par ses paroles. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant.

« Allez, Kee... Ta-quine... Hm ?

— T'es vraiment con ! Fis-je en le poussant. »

Je passai mon chemin à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient devant. Thorin me jeta un regard interrogateur, se demandant probablement pourquoi j'avais réagis ainsi.

« Fais pas l'ignorant, toi !

— Hé ! Ne m'agresse-pas ! J'étais simplement en train de me poser une question...

— Vas-y, dit-là ! Fis-je en colère.

— Non, pas ici...tu vois... ? »

Je constatai que Balin et Dwalin semblaient être intrigués par notre conversation. J'imagine que cela devait avoir un lien avec la discussion, ou plutôt dispute, de la veille à propos de mes sentiments pour Fili. Je constatai que Dwalin me regardait avec un air amusé.

« Quoi ? Claquai-je

— Ah ah … Tu me fais bien rire Kili...

— Mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, tous !

— Je n'ai rien dit, moi... Fit Balin tout souriant. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et ralentit le pas pour attendre Fili. Je préférais être avec lui qu'avec ces trois-là. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me sourit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu veux me rendre jaloux, pas vrai ?

— Et ça a parfaitement fonctionné, fit-il en souriant encore. Je vois que tu tiens bien à moi...

— Est-ce que tu en doutais, après hier soir ? »

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et me prit par la taille. Il me fit un léger "non" de la tête avant de poser son front contre le mien et de m'embrasser le bout du nez. Argh, c'était frustrant. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire ça maintenant. Nous devrons sûrement attendre le soir pour s'éclipser encore une fois. Je me contentai alors de cet élan de tendresse, avant de le taper sur l'épaule.

« Aïeuh !

— Ne me refait plus jamais croire un truc pareil, fis-je en le pointant du doigt.

— Hm... Je ne sais pas, tu étais si mignon tout interloqué...

— Aah tais-toi... »

Je n'étais pas énervé contre lui, je le trouvais simplement immature de m'avoir dit ça, et devant tout le monde en plus, sachant très bien que je n'allais pas rester indifférent à une telle... une telle connerie !

Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour continuer de marcher pendant de longues heures. Ce fut qu'au crépuscule que Thorin décida d'établir un camp pour la nuit. La rivière longeait toujours les petits bois, et l'idée d'y retourner me traversa l'esprit. Et je pus constater que Fili aussi, car ses yeux avaient croisés les miens. Ils semblaient dire la même chose.

« Je vous vois venir vous deux, vous restez là. Fit Thorin en allumant le feu.

— Mais on revient après, on va juste marcher...dit Fili tout naturellement.

— La marche d'aujourd'hui ne vous a pas suffise ? »

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quelque chose, un mensonge bien sûr, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je me contentai alors de refermer la bouche et de baisser la tête.

« Kili, je dois encore te parler seul à seul...

— Non, fit Fili soudainement. Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés hier et Kili en a été profondément touché. Alors non, vous ne vous parlerez pas seul à seul. »

Je restai surpris par son intervention mais cela dissipa l'angoisse qui s'était installée pendant un court instant. Je pus entendre Thorin soupirer longuement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers lui.

« Fili, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre soin de ton frère. Mais c'est important, et...

— Et je ne peux pas entendre. Bien sûr. C'est sur moi, c'est ça ? Tu vas essayer de le monter contre moi ? Parce que j-je suis peut-être d-dangereux pour lui.. ?

— Quoi ? Mais non, fit Thorin surpris, c'est tout autre chose Fili. Et ça ne te concerne pas, c'est simplement entre Kili et moi.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Kili...et toi ? »

Je pouvais lire de la fureur dans les yeux de mon aîné. Je pense qu'il est allé s'imaginer de mauvais trucs. Je me levai alors, et posai ma main sur son épaule. Je le rassurai en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien et que nous ne serons pas loin pour discuter. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par accepter. Je lui adressai alors un sourire, puis Thorin me demanda de le suivre.

Qu'est-ce que ça va être encore.. ?

Comme promis, nous nous étions pas trop éloignés du camp mais tout de même mis à l'abri des regards en se cachant derrière quelques arbres. Je m'appuyai contre l'un d'entre eux et croisai les bras en attendant que Thorin m'explique ce qu'il se passe.

« Je te dois des excuses pour hier soir... »

Je manquai de m'étouffer en déglutissant au même moment. Lui ? Désolé pour notre dispute d'hier ? Ah ! J'étais loin de m'imaginer que cette conversation allait tourner ainsi.

« Tu t'excuses.. ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air déterminé dans tes propos pourtant.

— Oui, je sais mais... en réalité, je...(il marqua une pause avant de reprendre) j'ai déjà traversé ce que tu traverses...

— Ça m'étonnerait fort beaucoup. Tu n'es pas le genre de nain qui éprouve des sentiments pour un autre, mais plutôt pour une autre.

— Je n'ai rien a caché sur ce point-là, Kili. Tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est vous que j'ai choisis en tant qu'héritiers et non ma descendance directe ?

— Parce que tu n'en as pas, peut-être.

— Et qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Kili, oui j'aime le genre masculin, et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit chez nous. Ce qui l'est, c'est...cet inceste. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus dur sur ce dernier mot, et il semblait légèrement énervé à l'idée que ce soit interdit. Mais pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Il est vrai que je me fiche complètement que mon oncle soit homosexuel, car j'ai découvert que je l'étais aussi. Mais quelque chose m'échappait encore. Pourquoi était-il désolé ?

« Je me moque de tes orientations sexuelles Thorin, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'excuses, car j'ai été profondément blessé par la dispute de la veille. Je sais très bien que c'est interdit d'aimer un parent proche, mais...mais j'y peux rien ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour Fili et-

— Tais-toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le tronc à côté de moi. Votre mère et moi avions un frère, il s'appelait Frerin. Il était plus jeune que moi de cinq ans et plus âgé que votre mère de neuf ans...

— Ah bon ? Vous aviez un frère ? Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ? Fis-je surpris.

— La douleur, Kili... J'ai perdu mon petit frère lors de... de la bataille d'Azanulbizar... (il s'arrêta un instant, et repris la voix tremblante) Il n'avait que 48 ans... Il était trop jeune, bordel ! »

Son poing frappa contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux de le voir dans cet état. Et puis je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de perdre mon frère, ou bien l'inverse, et d'être à la place de notre oncle qui était toujours aussi bouleversé par la mort de son cadet, même si cela remontait à 142 ans. Je n'osais rien dire, car je pouvais voir quelques spasmes secouer ses épaules. Je me tournai alors vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant que Thorin ne se reprenne et continuasse son histoire.

« Mais le lien avec l'amour interdit, c'est que je l'ai aussi vécu... avec Frerin.

— Ce...C'est vrai ?

— Oui... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire... Et c'est à cause de ce sentiment que la loi entre parents proche a été créée. Thror, mon grand-père, n'était pas dupe et voyait très bien comment je me comportais avec mon jeune frère. Il savait que tôt ou tard ça finirait par s'ébruiter et imagine l'ampleur que ça aurait eu sur le peuple de Durin s'il avait apprit que les deux jeunes princes héritiers avaient une relation ?

— Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça aurait fait du bruit...

— Exactement. Je n'ai pu que me plier aux lois... Même si je continuais de nourrir ce sentiment au fond de moi. Et voilà que toi, tu me dis la même chose... J'ai été dur avec toi hier, je le sais, mais j'ai fais ça en pensant bien faire, car j'ai terriblement souffert de la mort de Frerin, parce qu'il était premièrement mon frère mais aussi parce qu'il était mon amour interdit. Et si toute cette histoire pour reconquérir Erebor devait mal finir, je ne veux pas que tu souffres... Mais je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien, que ça ne fait qu'empirer la douleur...

— C'est bon, cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire, et je te pardonne... Et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu comptais abroger cette loi une fois roi sous la montagne, non ? (il acquiesça lentement) Alors je n'ai aucunes raisons de t'en vouloir... »

Je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras pendant quelques instants. Le fait d'avoir parlé de leur frère l'avait mis dans un de ces états... Je n'avais jamais vu mon oncle autant abattu que maintenant. Je ne cessai de me comparer à ce Frérin, et Fili à Thorin... C'est vrai, et si je ne survivais pas à cette quête ? J'ai déjà failli mourir une fois... Fili serait dans le même état que Thorin, et je ne peux pas imaginer une telle tristesse sur son visage...

« Vous êtes tous ce qu'il me reste de ma famille, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne veux pas vous perdre...(il resserra son étreinte) surtout toi...

— Et pourquoi surtout moi.. ? Dis-je en chuchotant.

— Tu me le rappelles tellement... Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de le voir... (il se desserra et posa ses mains sur mes épaules) Les mêmes yeux bruns...il était d'ailleurs le seul de notre fratrie à les avoir de cette couleur... Et puis, le même sourire, la même forme de visage... »

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur l'angle de ma mâchoire pour ensuite caresser ma joue. Je le vis sourire tristement puis poser son front contre le mien, tout en fermant les yeux. Il se décolla un instant de moi et plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux pour légèrement les tirer vers l'arrière et dégager mes oreilles au passage. Ses lèvres se pincèrent entre elles, puis il retira ses mains et me tourna le dos.

« Thorin... ?

— Tu lui ressemble tellement... »

Mon cœur se serra. Sa voix était pleine de tristesse et de détresse, et il restait là, immobile. Un long silence prit place entre nous, un silence un peu gênant d'ailleurs. Je l'entendis bruyamment soupirer et il s'apprêta à partir, quand je le saisis soudainement par le poignet.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

« Thorin, attend... je... je comprends ta douleur, car j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans Fili... Et ce que tu as traversé, ce que tu as ressentis, tu n'avais pas le droit de le vivre. Personne n'a le droit de souffrir comme toi. Et tu ne devrais plus en souffrir encore...(je resserrai mes doigts autour de son poignet). Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état... et ça me fait tellement mal...

— Tu as pitié de moi à cause de cette faiblesse...

— Non, non...pas du tout. Je compatis, et j'aimerais que ta souffrance cesse...

— Jamais elle ne s'arrêtera... Je peu que la cacher, mais elle sera toujours là. J'ai beaucoup trop de regrets au fond de moi pour en être libéré... Si seulement j'avais pu au moins lui avouer mes sentiments, avoir pu effleurer sa peau, ses lèvres, je...

— Tu en souffrirai encore plus à l'heure d'aujourd'hui... »

Il se tût un instant et plongea son regard bleu dans les miens. Contrairement à ceux de Fili, qui sont d'une teinte céleste, ceux de Thorin étaient de couleur pervenche, et donnaient un aspect glacial, sans émotion. C'est à cet instant précis que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était, en fait, pas tout le temps sévère et que c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui le rendait ainsi. Mais dans le cas présent, malgré ce bleu de glace, je pouvais lire de la tristesse et de la solitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pincer mes lèvres entre elles, et de tirer Thorin contre moi pour l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Maintenant que je connaissais son secret, je me devais de l'aider à le soulager. Et par je ne sais quel élan, je saisis ses lèvres entre les miennes.

J'étais hors du temps. J'étais comme paralysé alors que mon esprit était en effervescence. Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? Je n'éprouve aucuns sentiments amoureux pour mon oncle, et pourtant, j'ai ressentis le besoin de le faire. Peut-être pour lui ? Pour qu'il aille mieux ? J'en avais fichtrement aucune idée, j'étais perdu.

Je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de ma taille et me rapprocher contre lui pour prolonger le baiser, qui n'était qu'en surface. Je sentais son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, et ses mains dans mes dos commençaient à trembler. Il se détacha lentement de moi et posa son regard sur le sol. Je n'osai pas non plus le regarder. J'avais honte... Honte de l'avoir embrassé parce que je ressemblais à son frère défunt qu'il aimait, et parce que j'avais une relation avec Fili.

Oh par Aulë, Fili. Je regardai derrière nous si on pouvait nous observer depuis le camp, mais nous étions bien cachés. Je me sentais très mal. Je n'osai faire quoi que ce soit.

«Écoute...commença Thorin, tu...tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça... Mais... je t'en remercie... Pendant un instant, j'ai pu embrasser le nain qui était le plus cher à mes yeux... »

Je restai troublé face à ses propos, car je savais qu'il parlait de Frerin, mais il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Et je reste tout de même un nain, et ce nain pouvait être moi. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit... Je sentis ses doigts me dégager le front de mes mèches de cheveux et prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne saura ce qu'il vient de se passer, je te le promets.

— M-Merci...osai-je enfin dire. N-Nous... devrions peut-être retourner au...au camp, non.. ?

— Oui, tu as raison... »

Sans un mot de plus, nous repartîmes dans la direction du camp. Une fois arrivé, Fili se leva et me dévisagea. Mon cœur accéléra subitement à l'idée qu'il puisse nous avoir surpris, mais quand je me rendis compte que ce regard n'étais pas pour moi mais pour Thorin, un énorme poids s'envola de ma poitrine. Je m'assis alors à côté de mon frère, qui s'était rassit en m'ayant vu me rapprocher.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

— Non... Il s'est excusé, en fait. Tout va bien maintenant.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles nerveux...

— Non, c'est rien... la nuit est trop calme ce soir, et... j'ai peur que quelque chose se produise, mentis-je.

— Oh...Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, je suis là pour te protéger, Kee... »

Je lui adressai un maigre sourire puis m'allongeai dans ma couverture. Bon sang... Je sens que ça va être dur à digérer et difficile à faire comme si tout allait bien. Sans rien avaler avant, je finis par m'endormir, contre la douce chaleur du corps de Fili, qui était blottit contre le mien.

Je fus réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de Fili, qui ne cessait de gémir et de bouger violemment. Je m'étais redressé pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait, et c'est alors que je vis mon frère en train de se débattre dans sa couverture, en empoignant cette dernière ou bien en donnant des coups de pieds. Il faisait un cauchemar. Je devais le réveiller, car il semblait être terrifié, et parce qu'il risquait de réveiller les autres. Mais surtout pour la première raison.

Je me mis alors à le secouer légèrement mais ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus brutaux et ses gémissements devenaient des plaintes et de petits cris de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Je le secouai alors plus fort et plus sèchement cette fois-ci et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Je fis un bon en arrière en voyant ses yeux noirs comme l'encre, mais aussitôt qu'il cligna des paupières, le bleu de ses yeux réapparu. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je n'osai plus bouger.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me regarda troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Murmura-t-il. Je t'ai donné un coup.. ? Désolé, je faisais un cauchemar... C'est toi qui m'a réveillé ?

— T-Tu as eu les yeux...n-noirs...pendant une demi-seconde. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement avant qu'il ne baisse le regard et déglutisse difficilement. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre derrière nous.

« Je ne t'ai rien fais, rassure-moi... je t'en pris...

— Non, tu ne m'as rien fais... Mais...ça faisait peur... Tu rêvais de quoi.. ?

— Des orques... Ils me torturaient, et puis plus rien. J'étais dans le néant, comme...comme quand je ne suis plus moi-même.

— Mais...ça va mieux, maintenant, pas vrai ?

— Oui...J'ai juste cette douleur affreuse dans la nuque... Tu peux regarder ce que j'ai ? »

J'acquiesçai et il me tourna le dos pour ensuite relever ses cheveux. Je revis alors le tatouage, il était rouge vif, comme s'il s'agissait d'une brûlure. Mon poing se resserra sur ma couverture par colère. Ces orques allaient payer pour ce qu'ils ont faits.

« Tu as un tatouage, fis-je distinctement.

— Quoi ? Fit-il étonné, il est comment ?

— C'est difficile à dire... Il est rouge vif et on dirait un sceau. »

Il relâcha sa chevelure et se tourna vers moi, troublé. Je lui expliquai rapidement que j'étais au courant pour le tatouage, que c'était son autre lui qui m'en avait parlé. Je lui dis aussi qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un sceau maléfique, et qu'il devait être la source de son état second et de sa liaison avec le commanda Yazneg.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de le retirer, dis-je pensif.

— Faudrait me découper la peau pour ça... dit-il sérieusement.

— Non, on ne va certainement pas faire ça. On va trouver un autre moyen. Il s'agit de magie noire, peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse inverser ou effacer le sort ? »

Il me regarda avec cette expression sur le visage, me disant que c'était inutile, car personne ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, appuyés tous deux contre l'arbre. Une question me démangeait. Je ne voulais pas la lui poser mais il était tant de tout savoir, ou bien on ne pourra rien faire pour lui.

« Fili...Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec les orques. »

Il me regarda surpris que je lui pose la question. Sûrement parce que j'ai mis du temps avant d'oser la lui poser, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ressasser ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ce laps de temps. Mais les choses avaient une tournure différente aujourd'hui, et il fallait que je sache. Que nous sachions tous.

Il inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage, puis appuya sa tête en arrière contre l'écorce.

« Après avoir quitté Rivendell, j'ai marché pendant de longues heures cette nuit-là, quand je dû m'arrêter pour dormir, car le sommeil commençait à se faire de plus en plus présent. Je commençais à sombrer quand des bruits effrayants me réveillèrent brutalement, et je vis alors une horde d'orques devant moi. Le commandant Yazneg était là, et il m'avait donné un violent coup à la tête qui me fit perdre connaissance. Quand je retrouvai mes esprits, j'étais dans un endroit complètement différent. Il faisait sombre, et les orques étaient là, en train de me fixer en attendant que je me réveille. Je me souviens d'avoir eu atrocement mal au crâne, et d'avoir du sang dans la bouche. A cet instant-là, ils me forcèrent à avaler cette mélasse noire, qui était en fait la Morelle Noire. Ils m'avaient abandonnés au beau milieu de nul part, avec des douleurs affreuses au ventre, la tête en coton et le souffle extrêmement difficile. Parfois je perdais connaissance, et je me réveillais dans un endroit différent. Et ceci se répéta plusieurs fois. C'était...cet autre moi qui prenais le dessus. Et un jour, je me suis réveillé derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. Il faisait noir, j'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Chaque soir je reprenais conscience, mais rien autour de moi ne m'indiquait quoi ce que soit sur le lieu, ou les personnes qui m'avaient capturées. Jusqu'au jour où je n'avais plus de force, et que grâce à ça j'ai pu rester lucide. La porte de pierre s'était ouverte, et je t'ai vu...(il tourna sa tête vers moi, les yeux embrumés de larmes) Tu étais venu me sauver, Kili... J'étais tellement heureux de te voir, tellement soulagé de te savoir en meilleur état que moi... Mais j'avais tellement mal...au fond de moi... »

Je me mis sur mes genoux pour être face à lui et me penchai pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et le pris contre moi. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mon corps, ce qui me fit un bien fou de le sentir ainsi contre moi.

Fili avait tellement souffert à cause de ces orques, et, tout comme pour Thorin, je devais faire quelque chose. Mais cette-fois, pour le venger, car personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mon frère. Personne.

« Ils vont souffrir, je te le promets, fis-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je vais faire en sorte que tout cela cesse. Je veux te revoir sourire, te revoir être maître de tous tes mouvements et pensées.

— Tu ne peux rien contre eux, Kili...

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire pour toi... »

Je pus voir soudainement de la tendresse dans son regard, puis le sentir me serrer soudainement contre lui. Je répondis à son étreinte puis, il déposa son front contre le mien.

« T'es fou...quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir tout à l'heure, dit-il en chuchotant. Faut être plus prudent...

— D'ailleurs, à ce sujet...fis-je hésitant. Thorin...Thorin est au courant pour nous.

— Quoi ? Souffla-t-il bruyamment. Mais.. !

— Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. La dispute d'hier, c'était à cause de ça. Et aujourd'hui, il s'est excusé de s'être emporté. Et il m'a avoué un truc...

— Q-Quoi donc ?

— Maman et Thorin avait un frère du nom de Frerin. Il était plus jeune que Thorin et. devine quoi ? (il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension) Rooh... Thorin était amoureux de lui... Comme toi et moi... »

Il me fixa d'un regard inquisiteur, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés. Il ne me croyait pas. Je lui racontai alors ce que Thorin m'avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, en évitant bien le sujet que je ressemblais à Frerin et que j'avais embrassé notre oncle.

Fili semblait soulagé que Thorin ne l'ai finalement pas trop mal prit. Et c'est sur cette pensée que nous nous recouchâmes, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis du bruit provenant des bois. Je secouai alors légèrement Fili, mais celui-ci était sur ses gardes, la main posée sur le poignard de sa ceinture.

Depuis quand il dormait avec des armes ?!

Nous tendîmes l'oreille pendant de longues secondes pour pouvoir discerner les sons et les pas. C'était petit, et ça chuchotait dans l'obscurité. Pendant un instant, je me mis à penser aux gobelins. Nous ne sommes pas si loin Monts Brumeux, et c'est souvent qu'ils partent en vadrouille accompagnés d'Ouargs pour aller terroriser les villages des Hommes.

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Il y avait plusieurs de ces choses, et elles se rapprochaient de notre camp. Je savais qu'on aurait dû éteindre le feu avant de dormir.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent mais des murmures s'élevèrent à leurs tours. Ces choses étaient juste à côté de nous. Je glissais discrètement ma tête sous la couverture, quand Fili bondit hors de la sienne, le poignard pointé sous la gorge d'un nain.

« OH BORDEL ! Cria Fili en lâchant son poignard, ORI ! J'AI FAILLI TE TUER ! »

Effectivement, il s'agissait bien d'Ori, le jeune scribe nain que nous apprécions beaucoup. Dori et Nori sortirent de derrière leur petit frère et aidèrent Fili à se relever qui s'était écroulé à genoux par cette subite peur. Tout le monde était réveillé. Faut dire qu'on aurait pu entendre Fili à des milles à la ronde. Je me levai à mon tour et pris mon aîné dans mes bras pour le bercer légèrement. Thorin s'était dirigé vers les trois frères et les invita à passer la nuit avec nous. Dori lui confia qu'ils comptaient venir avec nous pour les Montagnes Grises. Et bien sûr, le roi accepta. Nous voulant plus trop dormir, nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec les nouveaux arrivant.

Bien, nous étions huit nains désormais.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 12 !  
Bon, j'ai l'impression de faire un peu du surplace dedans, mais il faut parfois des moments plats pour pouvoir un peu avancer, non ? (auto-conviction échouée)  
La nouvelle arrivée des frère "RI" (comme je les appelle x) ) n'as pas énormément d'impact dans l'histoire, mais comme j'aime beaucoup Ori et la relation qu'il avec les deux frères,  
j'ai voulu les impliqués dans la quête =)  
Mais ils auront tout de même un certains rôle selon les chapitres et événements qui vont suivre ^^  
( qui vont s'avéré plus...agités ! hehe)

Bonne semaine !  
A la prochaine =)


	13. Chapitre 13

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **je vois que de nouvelles personnes pointent le bout de leurs nez dans les reviews ^^ Je suis contente de voir que cette fiction est beaucoup appréciée =) J'ai dépassé les 2,300 vues je crois, et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je commence actuellement le 19eme chapitre (juste histoire de vous dire combien il vous en reste encore à lire ^^) et j'ai l'impression de nager dans le vide =/ Non au manque d'inspiration (j'en ai ça !) mais à cause des événements de la fiction, et ça me fait graaaaave ralentir ! Par exemple, pour le chapitre 18, j'ai mis...hm...TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ! ( et il fait 12 pages format A5), ce qui est énooooormément long pour moi... BREF ! Ce chapitre, le 13, est enfin posté !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Nous avions repris la route depuis deux jours, et nous commencions à voir les pics des Montagnes Grises se dresser devant nous. Dori, Nori et Ori nous accompagnaient maintenant, et l'ambiance était un peu plus agréable qu'avant. Le jeune scribe nous faisait bien rire en nous lisant les histoires qu'il avait écrite dans son carnet. Elles étaient fictives et amusantes, et ça nous montrait à quel point Ori pouvait être débordant d'imagination. Pendant notre marche, nous nous amusions à tour de rôle, entre Ori, Kili et moi, à inventer nos propres histoires, plus ou moins fantastique et héroïque. Cela faisait passer le temps, et c'était bien plus amusant que de suivre bêtement les plus âgés sans rien dire ni rien faire.

Maintenant que je savais que Thorin était définitivement au courant pour Kili et moi, je n'osais plus trop le regarder en face. Je n'avais pas honte de mes sentiments pour mon frère, ça non, mais je ne cessais de penser que notre oncle avait souffert de cet amour interdit et irréalisé. Cela devait lui rouvrir de vieilles blessures de nous voir tous deux ensemble, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable de son état si désolé quand il nous regardait.

Mais heureusement que Dwalin était là, car il arrivait à lui remonter le moral en racontant toutes sortes d'histoires les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et à le faire sourire. Finalement, nous étions pas les seuls à raconter des histoires pour nous amuser.

Nous parcourûmes encore plusieurs milles avant d'apercevoir, au loin, une chaumière. Nous ne sommes pas spécialement de nature curieuse mais il s'agissait de la première habitation que nous croisions depuis des jours et des jours. Nous hésitâmes un long moment avant de nous en approcher. Au final, elle était abandonnée. Ce qui ne nous rassura pas du tout.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe si cette habitation est abandonnée... Ses occupants ont dû être chassés par quelque chose... fit Thorin en regardant par une fenêtre.

— Faut dire qu'elle se trouve au beau milieu de nul part, peut-être qu'ils sont simplement partis dans une région plus peuplée ? Intervint Kili.

— Oui, c'est une possibilité, répondit Thorin. Mais il faut rester prudent. Entrons-donc, et vérifions qu'il n'y ait personne. »

Nous prîmes alors chacun nos armes respectives en main avant que notre oncle n'ouvre la porte lentement dans un bruyant grincement, qui le fit grimacer. Thorin ordonna à Kili et Nori de rester dehors près de l'entrée, au cas où quelqu'un ou quelque chose entrerait pour attaquer les autres nains à l'intérieur. Je jetai un regard à mon frère, lui demandant d'être prudent, puis entrai après Dori dans la chaumière.

C'était sombre et sans vie. Je m'attardai dans une pièce sur ma droite, qui s'avérait être la réserve. Je fis rapidement le tour pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai rien, puis me mis à fouiller dans les étagères et les placards. Il y avait effectivement de la nourriture, mais elle ne semblait plus du tout mangeable. En même temps, fallait s'y attendre. Je sortis de la pièce et continuai dans le couloir pour tourner dans une chambre. Personne non plus. Au final, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, nous finîmes par nous rejoindre dans une grande pièce ou trônait une grande table. Cette maison était belle et bien inhabitée.

Nous fîmes alors rentrer les deux guets et nous réunîmes dans la pièce qui s'avérait être le salon.

« Bon, commença Thorin, nous avons encore le temps d'aller chasser avant la nuit. Qui veut y aller ? »

Un court silence suivit sa question, mais après avoir jeté un œil à Kili, nous nous portâmes tous les deux volontaires pour cette tache. Nous sortîmes donc de la chaumière et partîmes dans les bois qui la longeaient.

« On va enfin pouvoir dormir à l'abri, fit Kili en préparant une flèche.

— Oui, depuis les Monts Brumeux nous dormons à la belle étoile.

— Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, aussi .. ? dit-il avec un air taquin

— Oh...(je m'approchai de lui et le pris par la taille) Attendons de voir si nous nous retrouverons que tous les deux pour la nuit... »

Il me sourit puis déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous profitâmes de cet instant pour nous embrasser davantage et plus longuement à chaque fois. Ses baisers m'avaient terriblement manqués... Le soir, nous n'avons pas spécialement l'occasion de nous retrouver seul, et s'embrasser furtivement avant de dormir ne fait qu'accroître la frustration. Et ce n'est pas parce que Thorin est au courant que nous pouvons nous permettre de nous afficher devant les autres. Je n'imagine même pas leurs réactions...

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour du corps de Kili puis me séparai de lui. Nous devions chasser, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, car nous devions rentrer avant la nuit et avoir trouvé de quoi nourrir au moins huit nains.

Nous partîmes donc côte à côte dans les bois, Kili avec son arc d'armé, et moi, mes épées en mains. Nous marchâmes silencieusement pendant de longues minutes, à observer les environs et à tendre l'oreille. Rien ne semblait vouloir se présenter pour notre dîner de ce soir, et ça commençait à devenir fort embêtant.

« Dis, commença Kili, Tu ne trouves pas que Thorin et Dwalin sont particulièrement proches ces derniers jours ?

— Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Fis-je en souriant. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un petit truc entre ces deux-là.

— Ouais, vraiment ! Ria-t-il. Ça a commencé quand Thorin et Dwalin ont discuté seul à seul le lendemain de la venue des trois frères. Peut-être que...tu imagines... ?

— Je ne préfère pas imaginer, tu vois, rigolai-je. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus !

— Non, tu as raison, fit-il en souriant. »

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. Je profitai alors de l'instant pour me concentrer davantage sur cette chasse perdue d'avance.

« Lequel des deux ferait la femme à ton avis ? Dit Kili en riant.

— Kee ! On arrête de parler de ça, fis-je aussi en riant. (Je repris mon sérieux un instant, puis le regardai.) Et toi.. ?

— De quoi moi ?

— Tu vois...tu as joué le rôle de la femme, la dernière fois. »

Il me jeta un regard embarrassé puis détourna ses yeux de moi pour les poser sur la pointe de sa flèche. Je me mis à rire puis l'attrapai par la taille, et lui fis débander son arc.

« Fee, arrête, on doit chasser !

— Avoue...que tu as aimé, pas vrai ? Souris-je malicieusement.

— Bien sûr que oui, imbécile, répondit-il en me poussant doucement. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour toujours être la femme, hehe ! »

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et parti en courant plus loin dans les fourrés. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que mon tour viendra ? C'est ce qu'on verra... Je partis à sa poursuite lentement, pour le faire angoisser davantage. J'étais le frère aîné, le dominant, le protecteur. Hors de question que je me soumette. Même à mon petit frère adoré.

Arrivé derrière les fourrés, je vis Kili dos à moi et immobile. Je m'approchai alors de lui et me penchai pour l'observer. Il semblait choqué et terrorisé. Je tournai alors la tête dans la direction qu'il fixait, et déglutit bruyamment en voyant ce massacre.

Un ouarg était empalé sur une branche d'arbre à plus de 4 mètres du sol. Je resserrai mes poings sur la garde de mes épées, et m'approchai doucement de la bête en décomposition. Bon sang, l'odeur était immonde.

« Les ouargs ne savent pas grimper aux arbres...

— Qui a pu faire un truc pareil ? Murmurai-je

— Quelque chose de gros... de très gros... »

La voix de Kili tremblait et n'était qu'un murmure. Je me demandai alors ce qui pouvait vivre dans le coin qui aurait pu coincer cet Ouarg aussi haut dans cet arbre, et de manière si violente. Je me reculai et regardai mon frère. Son teint était pâle, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Et moi non plus.

« V-Viens, rentrons à la chaumière...

— Non...fit calmement Kili. Nous devons chasser ou bien nous mourrons de faim ce soir.(Il plongea son regard brun dans le mien) Il faut se dépêcher. Si la chose qui a tué cet ouarg rode encore dans le coin, je préfère la croisé une fois en sécurité. Mais avant ça, nous devons trouver de quoi manger.

— Bien, je disais ça pour toi. Tu ne semblais pas aller très bien...

— Qui pourrait bien aller en voyant un truc pareil ? Fit-il en regardant de nouveau l'ouarg. Argh...c'est dégueulasse... »

Nous fîmes alors demi-tour et restâmes davantage sur nos gardes désormais. Au moindre bruit, Kili bandait son arc alors que je dégainais mes épées, au moindre mouvement, nous nous immobilisions pour observer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous finîmes par abattre un gros sanglier, que nous eûmes du mal à transporter jusqu'à la chaumière. Une fois arrivé, je me permis de lâché de bon cœur :

« De la bonne viande pour ce soir, les gars !

— Non de dieu de putain de bordel de merde ! S'exclama Dwalin. Enfin de la bonne bouffe ! Sérieux les gars, vous avez tiré les gros lot ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux nous offrir pour une soirée comme celle qui s'annonce ! Bien joué Fili !

— C'est Kili qui l'a abattu, fis-je fièrement.

— C'est vrai ? Sourit Dwalin. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es un des meilleurs archer nain que je connaisse ! »

Kili ne disait rien, mais je sentais qu'il était très flatté par les compliments de Dwalin et se sentait très embarrassé aussi. Quand le grand nain prit la bête pour l'emmener à la cuisine, je donnai un tape amicale dans le dos de mon petit frère pour le sortir de sa rêvasserie.

« Allez, ne soit pas timide. Il a raison, tu es le meilleur ! »

Je passai mon chemin à côté de lui pour rejoindre Dwalin et lui donner un coup de main, quand Kili me saisit subitement et fermement le bras.

« Fili, il faut parler de l'ouarg dans les bois.

— Oui, j'avais oublié... Vient avec moi, nous allons en parler aux autres. »

Nous nous avançâmes dans le salon et pûmes voir les trois frères avec Balin, assis près de l'âtre en train de discuter de la suite des événements, alors que Thorin aidait Dwalin dans la cuisine pour dépecer le sanglier. Je m'appuyai contre un mur de pierre qui reliait les deux pièces pour pouvoir m'adresser à tout le monde. Après leur avoir annoncé que, peut-être, une très grosse créature pouvait vivre dans le coin, ils avaient cessés de discuter du voyage et commençaient à murmurer sur la bête qui rôdait dehors.

« Nous sommes exactement à l'opposé d'Ettenmoors, les trolls vivent dans ces montagnes et dans le prolongement des Monts Brumeux. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'ils soient descendus de l'autre côté... fit Balin en fixant le feu.

— Des trolls ? S'inquiéta Ori, Mais...ça mange quoi, ça ?

— Ça mange de tout, intervint Kili en se débarrassant de ses armes. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils mangent aussi du nain. »

Le jeune scribe se tut et se cacha légèrement derrière Nori, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. Kili me jeta un coup d'œil amusé dû à la réaction d'Ori, mais je ne trouvais pas du tout cela amusant. Il s'agissait de trolls dont nous parlions. Ils ne sortent que la nuit et pourraient s'aventurer par-ici. Cette chaumière est faite de pierre, de chaume et de bois. Si l'une de ces créatures était curieuse et voulait voir ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur, par leur grande taille et puissance, il n'aurait aucunes difficultés pour briser les murs et le toit. La réaction d'Ori était donc tout à fait normal, alors que l'insouciance de Kili ne l'était pas, lui qui avait été perturbé à la vue de l'ouarg empalé.

« Si nous restons ici cette nuit, nous n'aurons aucuns soucis. Nous devrons simplement éteindre le feu pour ne pas trop faire de lumière et, surtout, qu'il n'y ait plus de fumée qui s'échappe du conduit de la cheminée, ou bien nous leur signalerons notre position et ce sera sûrement notre arrêt de mort, fit Thorin en délaissant Dwalin dans la cuisine. Merci de nous avoir informé de ça, ça nous évitera bien de mauvaises choses, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. »

J'inclinai légèrement la tête par respect, puis Dwalin arriva avec de gros morceaux de viandes et les déposa sur la grille au-dessus du feu. Pendant le temps de cuisson, nous discutâmes sur qui ira dormir où dans cette chaumière. C'était une petite habitation, et nous ne pouvions pas tous dormir dans la même pièce, c'est donc pourquoi Thorin répartit les groupes en fonction de la taille des pièces. Dori, Nori et Ori dormiraient tous trois ensemble dans le salon avec leurs couvertures et les bottes de foin sur le sol, Kili et moi irions dans la chambre, Balin et Dwalin dans la cuisine, puis Thorin dans la réserve.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous nous étions répartis les pièces pour passer la nuit. Nous avions dégusté le sanglier tous ensemble près du feu, comme nous avions l'habitude de faire le soir avec la famille, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Cela me raviva quelques souvenirs heureux que nous pouvions passer avec notre mère Dìs, Kili, moi et... Kazgar, notre père. Père que Kili n'a connu que très jeune, mais trop jeune pour justement s'en souvenir. Pour lui, la seule autorité paternelle qu'il connaît est celle de Thorin. Et je dois, moi aussi, avouer que j'ai plus connu Thorin que Kazgar...

Je le considère, d'une certaine façon, aussi comme un père. Et c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes devenus les nains forts et courageux que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Je m'étais appuyé contre un mur pour écouter les conversations qui fusaient entre nos compagnons, alors que Kili s'était blottit dans mes bras pour commencer à s'endormir. Je me concentrai davantage sur lui, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux puis sa joue. Je me risquai de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front quand l'intonation de stupeur de Thorin me fit sursauter, et réveiller mon cadet au passage.

« Bon sang, moins fort ! Râla Kili avant de se blottir de nouveau dans mes bras.

— Tu dis que mon père a été vu dans les terres de Daìn ? Fit Thorin sans prêté cas à Kili. Réponds-moi Dori ! »

Je restai figé face à cette nouvelle. Thrain a été vu ?! Il est donc bel et bien vivant ! Je m'intéressai alors à leur conversation avec sérieux, il s'agissait tout du même du roi d'Erebor qui a subitement disparu après la bataille d'Azanulbizar, il y a de ça des années ! En abandonnant le peuple de Durin ainsi que ses propres enfants, de plus.

« Lorsque que nous sommes allés aux Monts de Fer pour livrer d'anciens parchemins au roi, celui-ci nous a demandé si nous faisions partie de l'ancien peuple de Durin, celui qui avait connu la désolation de Smaug le Doré. Et quand nous le lui avons confirmé, il nous a révélé que Thrain II, ton père, avait été vu dans les terre de Daìn, c'est à dire non loin d'Erebor.

— Il est donc encore vivant... fit Thorin très enthousiaste.

— Je n'ai pas fini, repris Dori, le roi des Monts de Fer nous a dit que Thrain avait perdu la raison et qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de son titre, de ses origines, ni même de son nom. Il n'est peut-être plus de ce monde à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, car cette information remonte maintenant à quatre mois... »

Tout le monde resta silencieux face à Thorin qui était perdu entre la joie et la tristesse. Kili était finalement resté éveillé pour écouter l'histoire de Dori, et je pouvais sentir qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Je le regardai un instant, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur notre oncle. Ce dernier se leva soudainement et quitta la pièce. Il avait sûrement besoin de s'isoler un instant pour réfléchir au calme et sur les choses qui allaient suivre notre quête.

Kili se leva subitement et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Thorin. J'essayai de le retenir mais il disparut au tournant. Je soupirai longuement en regardant le feu de la cheminée. Kili ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires qui ne le regardait pas.

**Point de vue de Kili**

Quelque chose en moi m'avait fait bondir hors des bras de mon frère pour aller rejoindre Thorin. Le voir ainsi m'avait alerté, je n'arrivais pas à supporter de le voir mal en point. Beaucoup de choses étaient remontées en surface en peu de temps pour lui, d'abord Frerin, puis maintenant son père. Je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, avant de m'alerter réellement.

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, donc il était encore à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Je remarquai alors que la porte de la réserve était à moitié fermée. Je la poussai alors doucement et vis Thorin assis dans un coin de la pièce, le visage dans les mains.

J'entrais lentement et repoussai la porte avant de m'approcher de lui. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur et passai une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, surpris de me voir.

« Que fais-tu là.. ?

— Je m'inquiète pour toi...fis-je en l'observant

— Je vais bien, je suis juste...un peu secoué par cette nouvelle...

— Si tu veux en parler, je peux t'écouter... »

Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je soupirai face à cette fierté qui ne le quittait jamais.

« D'accord, mais ne me dit pas que tu vas bien... »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte pour partir quand il me demanda soudainement de rester. Dans un sens, je m'y attendais un peu. Je souris pour moi même, repoussai la porte que j'avais tiré, et me retournai vers lui. Il se releva et s'approcha de moi lentement.

« J'ai besoin de ta compagnie...s'il te plaît..., fit-il la tête baissée.

— J'étais surtout venu pour ça, fis-je en l'enlaçant par la taille. »

Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de mes épaules, puis sa tête se poser contre la mienne. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé Fili aux Monts Brumeux, j'avais délaissé mon oncle, j'avais creusé un faussé entre nous, fragilisant les liens qui s'étaient créés.

Il desserra son étreinte et repartit s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je m'installai donc à ses côtés, et nous discutâmes de tous et de rien pendant un long moment pour le faire penser à autre chose qu'à son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuya contre moi et commença à s'endormir. Je restai immobile et l'observai de longues minutes avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

« Désolé, Kili... Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

— Non, tu avais besoin de moi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Je le tirai vers moi et lui embrassai bruyamment la tempe pour l'embêter. Il me regarda d'un air agacé, mais c'était, bien sûr, pour entrer dans mon jeu enfantin.

« Heureusement que t'es là pour me remonter le moral.

— Je croyais que Dwalin y arrivait bien, lui aussi ?

— C'est différent, fit-il en souriant, Dwalin est plutôt grossier et n'as aucuns tabou, ce qui le rend assez amusant quand il s'y met. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Tu ne le fais pas en me faisant rire, simplement en m'apaisant par des paroles ou bien par contacts... Même si tu as parfois un tempérament impulsif, tu es plutôt calme et j'aime bien se trait de caractère chez toi... »

Je commençais à me sentir un peu gêné face à ses éloges et compliments. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur Frerin, et ce que j'avais fait dans les bois quelques jours plus tôt. J'aimais beaucoup Thorin, je l'admirais pour sa force, son intelligence et sa manière d'être. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois ne devait plus se reproduire, car j'aime Fili plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur cette Terre, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça en ayant de la peine pour mon oncle.

Après un petit temps, je finis par retourner dans le salon. Dwalin, Nori et Fili était encore éveillé et discutaient ensemble, mais dès que j'apparus dans la pièce, un silence de plomb prit place entre eux. Fili me jeta un regard noir et me tourna le dos. Je fronçais un instant les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction, et m'approchai de lui.

« Fili, je... je vais m'allonger dans la chambre... Tu viens... quand tu veux...

— Ouais, vas-y. »

Sa réponse avait été telle une flèche tirée à pleine vitesse. Je ne comprenais pas sa façon d'agir, ça me faisait une pointe au cœur et me donnait envie de le taper pour se comporter ainsi avec moi, et devant les autres. Je lâchai un juron à son égard et quittai la pièce sous les yeux ronds de Dwalin et les yeux noirs de Fili.

Je pestai encore contre mon frère en entrant dans la chambre et me laissai tomber à la renverse sur le lit, pas très confortable, mais assez pour commencer à sombrer.

Je ne saurais dire si c'était directement ou peut-être des heures après, mais Fili était entré brutalement dans la chambre sans faire attention s'il avait fait du bruit et m'avait réveillé. Je me redressai sur les coudes pour l'observer. Il se déshabillait rapidement, sortit sa couverture de son sac et s'enroula dedans par-terre, sans même me jeter un regard, le dos tourné. Bon, il était clair qu'il m'en voulait de quelque chose. Je sortis du lit et m'agenouillai à côté de lui et me raclai un coup la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit-il sèchement.

— Que tu dormes avec moi, dans le lit...

— C'est un lit une place, je préfère te la laisser.

— C'est gentil de ta part Fee, mais je veux dormir avec toi. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a qu'une place que ça nous empêchera de dormir tous les deux. Il suffit de se serrer... »

Il se retourna vers moi, le regard toujours embrumé de colère. Agacé par son comportement, je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'il me dit, avec rage et reproche, que s'éclipser pendant presque deux heures avec notre oncle dans la réserve ne lui avait pas plût du tout et qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose entre nous deux. Sur l'instant je restai surpris et vexé du fait qu'il ait pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que j'avais ce genre de relation avec Thorin mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de partir comme ça sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas eu d'arrière pensée, ni même Thorin.

Presque après une demi-heure de conviction, il finit par accepter ma version des choses, et par s'excuser d'avoir agit jalousement, mais surtout égoïstement. Bien évidemment, je lui pardonnai et l'invitai encore une fois à dormir avec moi dans le lit.

Nous nous retrouvions alors collé l'un à l'autre sous nos couvertures dans ce lit étroit, mais cette proximité n'était en rien désagréable, bien au contraire. J'étais si content de me retrouver si près de lui, tellement content que je ne pus lui cacher bien longtemps, car sa tête se releva pour m'observer, avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire tant d'effet, Kili.

— Tais-toi, c'est assez embarrassant...

— Ce genre de chose risque de se reproduire bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Il faudra que tu t'y habitues et n'en sois plus embarrasser... »

Il se pencha lentement vers moi et scella délicatement ses lèvres aux miennes. Je me laissai aller dans cet élan de tendresse et répondis à son baiser de la même manière alors qu'il glissa un bras sous ma tête et son autre dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. Inconsciemment je plaçai ma jambe sur sa hanche pour nous rapprocher davantage, et sentis que Fili était tout autant excité que moi. Je pus entendre un profond soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres quand mon bassin appuya contre le sien, ce qui me poussa à continuer jusqu'à le faire craquer.

Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus rapides et brusques, et nos mains n'avaient aucune gêne à aller explorer le corps de l'autre, sous toutes ses parcelles. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, et mon souffle était de plus en plus court. Je savais que Fili était dans le même état, son corps tout entier frémissait à chaque caresse, et sa peau brûlante témoignait de son excitation.

Je nous fis alors basculer pour que je puisse me retrouver assis sur son bassin, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, et continuai de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur mes hanches avant de descendre lentement sur mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. Fili commençait à bien se lâcher maintenant ! Ses mains m'incitaient à bouger, et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de me mouvoir contre lui. Je ne pus, non plus, m'empêcher de lâcher ce bruyant gémissement.

« Je pense qu'on est assez chaud comme ça, non ? Fit mon aîné et m'embrassant la clavicule.

— Je suis d'accord... »

Sans embarras, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus dans ce lit, sous nos couvertures. Je me penchai encore au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser de façon plus qu'endiabler quand je sentis ses doigts se resserrer fermement autour de mon membre tendu, ce qui me fit lâcher un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Mes lèvres happèrent les siennes brutalement, et ma main droite s'empara également de son sexe pour commencer de lents mais appuyés vas et viens. Nous gémissions tous les deux assez bruyamment, mais heureusement que nous bouches étaient plaquées l'une contre l'autre, ou bien on nous entendrait dans toute la chaumière. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, et je sentais vraiment cette chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre. J'accélérai également jusqu'à ce que Fili me lâche et m'ordonne d'arrêter. Ce que je fis, un peu surpris. Nos yeux se fixaient, et cette petite pause me permis de reprendre mon souffle lentement. C'était très frustrant, mais Fili avait raison, il ne fallait pas se finir comme ça. Et puis, j'avais déjà une petite idée en tête à propos de ça.

« Laisse-moi aller en toi..., me demanda doucement Fili.

— Non... Je veux goûter à ce que tu as goûté la dernière fois... »

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et ne dis rien. Mince, je pense l'avoir un peu perturbé là... Je me risquai de lui demander ce qui l'effrayait, et il m'avoua qu'il avait peur de la douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, voir ricaner doucement.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu douloureux au départ, fis-je avec une petite moue, mais ça se transforme vite en une autre sensation. Et puis, si c'est bien fait, je pense pas qu'il faut en avoir peur...hm ?

— C'est assez gênant, je dois te l'avouer...

— S'il te plaît... Et puis je suis sûr que ça va te plaire aussi... Car moi, ça m'a beaucoup plût, dis-je en rougissant.

— Bon...D'accord, mais tu fais doucement, hein ? »

Je lui donnai un sourire puis me penchai pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire que j'allais y aller doucement. Bon sang, je ne tenais plus en place maintenant.

Je m'apprêtai à me soulever pour changer de position mais Fili, encore une fois, me demanda de rester ainsi. Je lui expliquai que je pourrais rien lui faire assis sur lui, mais ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et ce que je pus lire sur ses lèvres me fit une montée d'adrénaline partant du bas-ventre jusqu'au cœur.

« Attends, t'es sûr ? Fis-je embarrassé. Parce que tu vois, ça... on... on a pas encore essayé...

— Il faut un début à tout... Et puis, ça sera moins douloureux pour moi... »

Je ne réussis pas à lui répondre tant la gêne m'avait envahis. Je ne fis alors qu'obéir à ses indications aveuglement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'allais ressentir dans les quelques secondes à venir. Je m'allongeai donc à sa place alors que Fili se plaça entre mes jambes. Non, il n'allait pas me pénétrer, car c'était à moi de le faire ce soir. Je le vis embrasser mon genou droit avant de descendre lentement à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure violemment pour ne pas gémir, car sa bouche ne sera plus contre la mienne pour étouffer ces bruits. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas assister à ça, la gêne étant à son paroxysme.

Ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas, et mon bas-ventre chauffait intensément, telle une fournaise. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge quand je sentis sa bouche humide autour de mon excitation. Je plaquai ma main brutalement contre ma bouche, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir fais du bruit, et me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil à mon frère.

Mes doigts de mon autre main se resserrèrent sur ma couverture à cette vu forte embarrassante mais surtout excitante. Fili était en train de me sucer langoureusement, et n'hésitant pas à suçoter l'extrémité , qui me faisait trembler comme un fiévreux. Et je devais effectivement l'être par tout ce plaisir. Il engouffra brusquement mon sexe dans sa gorge, me faisant encore crier de plaisir et balancer ma tête en arrière. Bon sang, c'était tellement bon. Je ne pourrais pas tenir s'il continue à cette cadence ! Si je ne lui demande pas d'arrêter maintenant, je ne pourrais pas le faire au dernier moment, ayant déjà feinté la jouissance.

« F-Fili, arrête, sinon je vais jouir... »

Je pus le sentir sourire puis, après un dernier coup de langue, se redressa et m'observa. J'avais le souffle court, et je savais ce qu'il devait penser de moi à l'instant présent vu le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que c'est assez lubrifié... fit-il dans un murmure

— Oui... C'est à ton tour, maintenant, dis-je en me redressant également. »

Nous échangeâmes nos places, et me plaçai entre ses jambes à mon tour. Il semblait anxieux à l'idée que j'allais le pénétrer, mais cette idée me faisait frémir. Je commençai à me glisser doucement et lentement en lui, le faisant grimacer légèrement de douleur. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, puis une fois bien en lui, je restai immobile un long moment pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à ma présence. Pendant ce temps, je l'embrassais dans le cou, sur le creux de sa mâchoire, puis sur ses lèvres avant de mêler ma langue à la sienne. Je le sentis bouger en dessous de moi, me faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Mes lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant les siennes, et je commençai une lente série de allés et venus. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression de perdre complètement la raison face à un tel plaisir. Il était très étroit et les sensations étaient bien présentes, ne manquant pas de nous faire gémir tous les deux à chaque mouvement plus ou moins ample et profond.

« A-ah... Kili... Tu as raison...J'ai plus du tout mal, fit-il en riant doucement.

— Je te l'avais dit..., fis-je en donnant un coup de bassin. H-Hmm... »

Ma bouche s'empara de nouveau de la sienne alors que mes mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Je sentais encore cette agréable chaleur dans le bas-ventre, et Fili ne cessait de se tortiller sous moi, baladant ses mains dans mon dos et gémissant contre mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans une transe, tout sauf Fili semblait disparaître autour de moi. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pour enchaîner avec violents coups de reins. J'avais le bonheur de voir mon aîné se tordre de plaisir devant moi. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos, et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait échapper de longs soupirs avant qu'il ne se morde les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Mes doigts se crispaient sur ses hanches, et je tremblais de plus en plus à chaque pénétration. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent alors dans ceux de mon frère, qui semblait lui aussi sur le point de jouir vu la teinte pourpre qu'avaient prises ses joues. Il fallut seulement quelques coups de bassins de plus pour faire venir mon frère, qui manqua de s'étouffer pour ne pas faire de bruit.

A cette vue si jouissive, je ne pus plus tenir bien longtemps, et me libérai en lui dans une profonde pénétration. Je plaquai ma bouche subitement contre la sienne pour ne pas crier pendant ma jouissance.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se décontractèrent, et je retombai mollement sur Fili, qui me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et m'embrassa le haut de la tête. Mon cœur tambourinait encore dans ma poitrine, et je n'arrivais plus à reprendre une respiration régulière.

Je sentis alors les doigts de Fili se glisser dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser, et après quelques secondes, j'étais complètement détendu et remis de cet orgasme explosif.

Je me redressai lentement sur mes bras et plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon frère, et il me sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à cet instant tellement il était adorable.

« Comment as-tu trouvé.. ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse.

— C'est une étrange sensation qui pourtant est si agréable... J'ai adoré... J'étais loin de m'imaginer passer à la casserole un jour, fit Fili en riant. Je voudrais même recommencer...

— Ah pas maintenant, moi je suis hors service... Voilà un comble pour un nain, nous qui sommes toujours au service de tout le monde, hehe !

— Idiot, fit mon aîné en emmêlant mes cheveux. Moi non plus je peux plus... Mais faudrait quand même qu'on trouve un moyen de se laver... Je sens que ça commence à couler...

— Il y a la rivière dehors, si on court, on ne devrait croiser personne et revenir assez rapidement, dis-je en me retirant de lui. »

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes en courant de la chaumière avec nos vêtements. C'était plutôt stressant de courir nu dans cette habitation, tout en sachant que n'importe qui pouvait nous voir.

Nous n'hésitâmes pas un instant pour entrer dans la rivière et nous laver. Cela faisait un bien fou de se rafraîchir après de tels efforts.

Je sursautai à l'entente d'un craquement. Je jetai un regard à Fili, qui fixait les bois, complètement tétanisé. Je regardai les arbres à mon tour et vis une géante tête se cacher derrière ces derniers.

Mon souffle s'arrêta. Un troll des montagnes !

* * *

Enfin le 2eme lémon mais pdv de Kili cette fois-ci ! hehe ^^

Le début du chapitre est un petit clin d'oeil à nous, lectrices et écrivaines de fanfictions ! Eh oui ! Notre petit Ori est un fanfiqueur ! x)  
A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vont-ils prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous ou bien se battre contre la bête ?

En ce qui concerne l'annonce de Dori sur l'apparition de Thrain dans les terres de Dain, je sais qu'à la base c'est Gandalf qui le dit à Thorin lorsqu'ils sont à Bree  
(dans le film) mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas Gandalf dans l'histoire (du moins pour le moment ;) ) j'ai du donc le faire un peu différement, (car c'était une des seules idées que j'avais en tête  
pour rapprocher Thorin et Kili un instant)

Voili-Voilouh !

A la prochaine =)


	14. Chapitre 14

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je comptais poster ce chapitre la veille mais j'ai eu quelques empêchement, donc je le poste qu'aujourd'hui (et un peu tard aussi :/) Je tiens aussi à vous dire que les choses risquent de ralentir car j'ai un petit problème dans mon couple et... fin, faut que je prenne du temps hors ordinateur pour repartager du temps avec mon aimé (sinon je sens que je vais être terriblement mal s'il me quitte) Bref ! Les choses dans ce chapitre vont s'affirmer et s'accélérer un peu (j'aime quand ça bouge ^^)

-Pour ceux qui ont répondu que les frères allaient se planquer dans l'eau, et bien non ! héhé Mais ce qu'il m'a étonné, c'est qu'en lisant le chapitre précédent, j'ai posé la même question à ma soeur, et elle m'a répondu "Ils vont se planquer sous l'eau !"... Étrange... Est-ce si prévisible ? x) Même si ça ne va pas se passer ainsi =P  
-En ce qui concerne le fait que Fili se laisse plutôt faire dans le lemon précédent, eh bien cela s'explique sur le point qu'il ne peut rien refuser à son adorable petit frère ^^ Il a prit un coup sur sa fierté, mais seul Kili est au courant, et Kili est aussi la personne la plus importante pour lui, alors il ne voulait pas le décevoir (et puis au final, ce n'était pas si mal, pas vrai Fili ? xP)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

_Mon souffle s'arrêta. Un troll des montagnes._

J'attrapai doucement la main de Fili et nous fis reculer lentement tous les deux sans faire trop de bruit avec l'eau. La créature nous observait silencieusement et se cachait de temps à autre quand elle remarquait qu'on la regardait. Nous prîmes nos vêtements, les enfilèrent lentement comme si de rien était pour ne pas brusquer la bête et qu'elle ne se jette sur nous. Une fois ça de fait, nous partîmes lentement vers la chaumière, jetant tout de même quelques regards en arrière. Le troll ne semblait pas bouger, mais il savait qu'on l'avait vu, et Aulë sait ce que ferait cette bête idiote si elle s'imaginait qu'on allait prévenir les autres. Bien évidemment, c'est ce que nous allions faire, mais le troll n'avait vu que deux nains. Il ne pouvait donc pas raisonner ainsi... s'il savent déjà raisonner tout court.

Je fis entrer Fili en premier dans la chaumière puis referma lentement la porte derrière moi. Je jetai un regard à mon frère qui semblait terrorisé. Je saisis alors subitement la poignée de la réserve qui se trouvait sur ma droite et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Thorin ! Il y a un troll deh-... »

Je refermai aussitôt la porte. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je venais de voir.. ? Je restai immobile devant cette porte, alors que Fili me secouait le bras pour savoir ce que j'avais. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je venais de voir notre oncle en train de se faire...p-prendre par Dwalin.. ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, avec un air indescriptible sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kili ! Réponds bordel !

— R-Rien... »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Thorin, nous faisant sursauter Fili et moi. Notre oncle referma la porte derrière lui et me jeta un regard. Il semblait très gêné que je les ai surpris, et pour la peine, il ne s'adressa même pas à moi mais à Fili. Même si c'était moi qui avais annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Fili, il y a un troll dehors ?

— Oui, dans les bois. Il regarde la chaumière et...il nous a vu Kili et moi...

— Quoi ?! Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure-ci ?! Chuchota Thorin bruyamment. Je vous avais dit de rester ici !

— J'avais terriblement soif, intervins-je, et nos outres étaient vides. C'est moi qui ai voulu aller boire à la rivière. »

Thorin m'avait entendu, mais il n'osa pas pour autant me regarder. Il se contenta de fixer mon frère et de se pincer les lèvres. Il baissa la tête un instant et soupira. Il partit alors dans la cuisine pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre.

Fili me regarda perplexe et leva les mains signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de notre oncle. Ce dernier revint vers nous, enfin plutôt vers Fili, et lui ordonna de réveiller les autres. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait donc seul avec moi, il perdit tous ses moyens et commença à bégayer.

« É-Écoutes... Hum, je... ce que...enfin...

— C'est bon, je ne suis plus un enfant. Pas besoin de m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu, je sais ce que c'était. (Il se tut et baissa les yeux). Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche de ton orientation, j'ai juste été... perturbé. »

Je lui tournai les dos pour aller rejoindre Fili, quand Thorin m'attrapa les bras et me tourna vers lui. Contre lui en fait.

« N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît...

— Pourquoi, tu en as honte ? Dans ce cas, ne le fait pas. Lâche-moi.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est... c'était juste un coup comme ça, alors je ne veux pas trop que ça s'ébruite... Surtout pas au près de Balin... »

Je soupirai bruyamment et secouai la tête de droite à gauche désespérément. Je me détachai de son étreinte et parti dans le salon.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon oncle qui couche avec Dwain juste comme ça. Il est vrai que pas mal de nains sont luxurieux, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer Thorin ainsi, surtout après ce qu'il m'ait raconté à propos de notre second oncle. Il disait que ça le hantait toujours, alors pourquoi faire ça ? Bon, il est vrai que parfois il faut passer à autre chose même si on n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, surtout en une cent quarantaine d'année, mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de Dwalin ? Non, je m'en fichais complètement de qui ça pouvait être. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois que Thorin avait une relation d'une nuit ? Ne le ferait-il pas pour... oublier ? Certaines personnes font ça quand elles sont désespérées et ne veulent plus penser à quelque chose de douloureux ou impossible... C'est le cas pour Thorin, alors il fort possible que ce soit pour cette raison ?

Je m'arrêtai soudainement dans ma réflexion. Pourquoi est-ce que je me cassais la tête sur ça alors que ça ne me regardait pas ? Je soupirai d'agacement et m'approchai de Nori pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, car ce dernier ne cessait de poser des questions, mais Fili était occupé à parler à Balin.

« Et qu'allons-nous faire s'il y a cette bête dehors ? Demanda Nori

— Elle ne semble pas bouger, alors nous allons rester ici et monter la garde à tour de rôle au cas où elle bougerait. Mais d'ici quelques heures, il fera jour et le troll sera forcé à repartir se cacher dans sa grotte, ou bien il se transformera en pierre, fis-je tout appuyé contre un mur.

— C'est plus judicieux, en effet, fit Thorin qui revint avec Dwalin. Je monterai la garde en premier, vous pourrez dormir pendant ce temps. »

Quelque chose me retourna soudainement les tripes en les voyant arriver tous les deux. Les images refaisaient surface, et commençaient à sérieusement m'écœurer. Je secouai la tête par mépris et allai dans la chambre, encore humide et chaude des ébats avec mon frère. Je retirai simplement ma tunique et mes bottes pour ensuite me laissai tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Je me mis alors à fixer le plafond et toutes sortes de pensées étranges commençaient à m'envahir à propos de Thorin. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que je ressentais à cet instant, s'il s'agissait de colère, de dégoût ou bien de pitié. Je commençais à pester contre moi-même quand Fili entra dans la chambre et se mit dans la même tenue que moi, c'est à dire qu'avec ses braies sur ses hanches.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient le pouvoir de m'apaiser et me rassurer aussitôt qu'ils s'enroulaient autour de moi. Je me blottis alors contre lui, la tête dans son cou, et commençai à m'endormir quand un bruit me réveilla en sursaut.

« C'était quoi ça ?! Fis-je paniqué

— Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit la porte d'entrée qui claquait. »

Son regard croisa alors aussitôt le mien.

« THORIN ! »

Nous bondîmes hors du lit, enfilâmes nos tuniques et bottes puis, avant de nous précipiter hors de la chaumière, prîmes nos armes. Effectivement, Thorin se trouvait dehors, faisant face au troll de l'autre côté de la rivière qui avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette. Je bandai aussitôt mon arc pour loger une flèche dans l'œil gauche de la bête qui s'apprêtait à assener un coup à notre oncle malgré sa garde. Ce dernier fit volte face et nous hurla de rentrer dans la chaumière, mais étant de la lignée de Durin, nous ne sommes pas du genre à obéir quand ça arrange les autres.

Nous partîmes donc, Fili et moi, vers notre oncle. Le troll semblait très en colère de nous voir rappliquer, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile pour lui désormais de repartir avec un nain pour le manger.

Ces créatures sont grandes, certes, mais tellement bête que l'on peut facilement passer entre leurs jambes sans qu'ils ne puissent nous attraper. Fili sauta sur ce point là pour lui taillader les mollets de ses épées, ce qui le fis flancher à genoux, sur Fili.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Non...

« Fili ! »

Je partis en courant vers le troll, pris mon épée et la lui planta violemment dans le flan gauche. Je glissai agilement sur le côté pour esquiver son bras et arrivai derrière lui. Fili était au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Je soupirai, rassuré de voir qu'il avait pu éviter de se faire écraser. Je me précipitai tout de même vers lui.

« Fili, tout va bien ?

— Oui oui, vite Thorin ! »

Il se releva d'un seul coup et parti avec moi vers le troll qui essayer de désarmer notre oncle de son épée.

La bête avait un genou à terre, et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je jetai un regard à Fili, et lui indiquai les jambes du troll d'une main, puis ses épées de l'autre. Il acquiesça et parti donc lui blesser encore une fois la jambe qui le supportait. Un coup de lame, et la bête perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre. Je bondis alors à mon tour sur la créature, montai difficilement jusqu'à sa tête, fit de nouveau au bond pour prendre de l'élan puis brandi mon épée. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti à cet instant. Je voyais le troll qui tournait la tête vers moi pour probablement savoir ce qui lui grimpait dessus, puis Fili en contre bas qui était à bout de souffle, avec Thorin, les yeux rivés sur moi. J'abattis violemment ma lame dans la nuque du troll et lui transperçai les cervicales.

Il s'écrasa raide au sol. Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses , entre les omoplates de la bête, complètement essoufflé. Je levai ma manche droite et constatai que j'avais un gros hématome au poignet. Ouais, il me semblait bien avoir eu mal un instant. Un long silence suivit le grondement qu'avait provoqué la chute du troll. Je pus alors entendre la voix de Fili et Thorin depuis le sol, me demandant si j'allais bien.

« Ouais ! C'était un sacré morceau ! »

Je me relevai, titubant légèrement, et arrachai mon épée de la chair du troll de ma main gauche. Je glissai sur sa jambe pour arriver en bas. Fili me pris soudainement dans ses bras, comme si j'avais failli mourir.

« Hey, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...fis-je en répondant à son étreinte.

— Je n'ai plus le droit d'enlacer mon petit frère sans raison, maintenant ? Fit Fili en souriant. Tu as été génial Kili.

— Je suis d'accord avec Fili, intervint Thorin. Je vous dois beaucoup à tous les deux pour ce soir...(il se tourna vers moi) Tu as été vaillant Kili... A ton age, je n'avais jamais tué des choses plus grosses que la vermine gobeline. Je suis fier de toi... »

Je ne répondis rien, mais inclinai légèrement la tête pour le remercier. Il posa une main ferme sur mon épaule, avant de reprendre sa marche vers la chaumière. Fili s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa ma main droite pour la regarder.

« Tu pensais que je n'allais pas le remarquer ?

— C'est bon, je me suis juste foulé le poignet en enfonçant l'épée dans les cervicales du troll...

— Mais ta peau est toute violacée, c'est peut-être plus grave...

— Fili, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien, je t'assure... »

Il se contenta de soupirer puis relâcher doucement ma main. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, et l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner, nous aussi, à la chaumière.

Arrivé devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement dévoilant un Dwalin plus que décidé à aller tuer du troll.

« Quoi ? La fête est déjà finie ?!

— Eh ouais, répondit mon frère, et en plus c'est Kili qui l'a tué ! »

Son visage devint sans expression et il me jeta un regard troublé, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai. Je haussai les épaules et passai mon chemin pour entrer. Tout le monde dormait encore dans la chaumière, seul Dwalin avait été réveillé par les bruits que nous faisions dehors.

Je m'apprêtai à retourner dans la chambre quand Fili m'attrapa par les épaules et me détourna gentiment de ma trajectoire pour me mener dans le salon, près de l'âtre qui avait été ravivée.

Il me fit m'asseoir sur un tabouret, en prit un aussi pour lui, et s'assit près de moi. Il me tendit alors la main, et je compris qu'il voulait encore voir mon poignet. Je soupirai doucement et lui donnai mon bras, manche retroussée.

Il saisit mon poignet doucement entre ses doigts et le fis pivoter légèrement pour voir le bleu.

« Je vais le faire bouger lentement, tu me dis si je te fais mal...

— Ouais, d'accord... »

Il commença alors à plier doucement mon poignet vers le haut, tout en m'observant. La douleur était atroce mais je tentai de rester neutre pour ne pas l'alarmer. Il le fit ensuite plier vers le bas, puis sur les côtés. J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux, je crois bien que c'est plus qu'une simple foulure.

« Bon, on dirait que ce n'est pas bien grave...fit-il en me regardant.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

— Ah ah... En plus tu me prends pour un imbécile... Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas senti te raidir quand je manipulais ton poignet ? Et tes yeux devenaient larmoyants vers la fin. (Je soupirai, déçu de ma prestance) Écoutes Kee... Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, mais tu as besoin de soin. Je fais ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, mais aussi parce que tu es droitier et que te bat de cette main à l'épée et que c'est ta main de tire à l'arc. »

Je ne répondis rien et il se leva pour sortir de la chaumière. J'allais me mettre à le suivre, ne sachant pas où il se rendait, quand Thorin me fit rasseoir sur mon tabouret d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Il est sûrement partit chercher de l'eau froide dans la rivière...

— Pour quoi faire ? Dis-je sèchement.

— Pour désenfler ton poignet bien sûr. Il ne va pas se soigner tout seul. (il saisit ma main droite) C'est bien violacé... Fili a eu raison de s'inquiéter. »

Il commença à faire glisser délicatement ses doigts sur l'hématome, puis dans le creux de ma main jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. J'avais envie de retirer ma main de la sienne, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Peut-être était-ce ses caresses ? Elles étaient lentes et douces. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer soudainement quand Thorin se rapprocha un peu plus de moi pour poser son front contre le mien. Son nez appuyait légèrement contre le mien, me donnant davantage envie de frotter mon visage contre le sien. Quelque chose me faisait perdre la tête, quelque chose me donnait envie de retenter...

Je sentis doucement ses lèvres se coller délicatement aux miennes, comme pour ne pas me perturber. Je répondis alors à son baiser sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, puis il s'éloigna lentement.

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et nous nous reculâmes brusquement l'un de l'autre, très mal à l'aise. Fili arriva avec son outre pleine d'eau, alla dans la cuisine et versa le tout dans une bassine. Thorin lui céda la place auprès de moi, puis il me demanda de plonger ma main dans la bassine.

« Elle est glacée...

— Justement, ça va t'aider. Et puis, (il se pencha et se mit à murmurer) tu t'y es baigné entièrement quelques heures plus tôt... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'arrête de faire mon enfant. Je restai ainsi, la main dans l'eau, pendant dix minutes avant de la sortir quelques instants avant de la replonger dedans.

Je commençais à somnoler quand Fili manqua de tomber de son tabouret, lui à moitié endormis.

« Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger... fit-il en se levant.

— Je vais te rejoindre, dis-je suivit d'un bâillement. »

Puis il disparut dans la coin. Je m'étirai un coup avant de me lever mais Thorin, qui était non loin de nous, s'approcha de moi et me pris contre lui.

J'étais trop exténué pour me dégager de son étreinte, et puis cette étrange sensation m'en empêchait encore. Je posai alors ma tête contre son épaule et me laissai aller contre lui. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et ses mains commencèrent à me caresser doucement le dos. J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de son cou, sans trop me blesser au poignet.

Je relevai la tête pour l'observer, et remarquai cette lueur dans son regard... Mon cœur accéléra de nouveau, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, un simple geste de tendresse.

Il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu sembles vraiment fatigué... Mais avant toute chose, je vais te faire une attelle. »

Il attrapa deux morceaux de bois plats qu'il avait taillé depuis que nous étions revenus de la chasse au troll. Il les plaça de manière à ce qu'il y en ai un au-dessus et un en dessous de mon poignet, puis les immobilisa en serrant avec un bandage. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mon poignet maintenant et ça me rassurait, car j'avais peur d'aggraver la chose en dormant. Je lui adressai un faible merci avant de passer à côté de lui.

« Kili...(je me retournai vers lui, étourdi de fatigue) Je... voulais simplement te souhaiter une bonne nuit...fini-t-il par dire, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

— Merci...Dors bien toi aussi... lui répondis-je en souriant faiblement également. »

Je pénétrai alors dans la chambre et, après avoir retiré mes vêtements, m'allongeai auprès de mon frère qui dormait déjà. Le sommeil ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps, m'emportant dans un rêve des plus étranges, en lien avec la fin de soirée passée avec Thorin. Je ne devais plus me voiler la face, quelque chose m'obnubilait chez lui.

Une douce caresse sur la joue me tira de mon sommeil, et c'est alors que, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis mon frère avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les miens. Je me blottis contre lui et l'embrassai tendrement du bout des lèvres. Aah... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer...

Ses bras se resserrèrent un instant autour de moi, puis il attrapa mon poignet droit et, à sa grande surprise, remarqua l'attelle.

« C'est Thorin qui me la faite juste avant d'aller dormir...fis-je en m'étirant.

— Quel imbécile...J'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai faillis à mon devoir de grand frère... Pardonne-moi...

— Arrête de culpabiliser, je ne t'en veux pas...fis-je en lui caressant furtivement la joue de mon index. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du grabuge de l'autre côté, nous devrions peut-être aller voir ? »

Il acquiesça et nous nous habillâmes avant de sortir pour rejoindre les autres qui préparaient leurs bagages pour le départ. Nous fîmes de même de même, et quelques heures plus tard, nous quittâmes cette chaumière. Il était temps de reprendre la route, car même si nous pouvions voir les monts s'élever devant nous, nous étions loin d'arriver à l'entrée principale, qui se situait plus haut dans la montagne.

Nous marchâmes pendant toute la journée sans interruption. Fili vantait mes exploits de la veille auprès de Dori, Nori et Ori, qui étaient ébahi. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas très bavard, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions à propos de Thorin. La relation que j'entretenais avec Fili était bien plus interdite que celle que je pourrais avoir avec mon oncle, mais j'aimais Fili, vraiment et je ne voulais pas briser cette chose qui nous unissait à cause d'une inexplicable obsession pour mon oncle. Je n'osais, d'ailleurs, plus le regarder, car je ne cessais de repenser à ce baiser dans le salon près de l'âtre, baiser que j'avais apprécié à mon plus grand malheur. Je ne voulais certainement pas que ça se reproduise et surtout pas que Fili soit au courant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il l'apprenait...

Je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos, et vis mon aîné m'adresser un large sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il

— Fee, ce n'est qu'une foulure. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis tu t'y es pris assez rapidement, alors tout devrait bien se passer mainte-

— Non, ça j'en doute pas... Mais je parlais de ton état moral

— Mon état moral ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Mais je vais très bien, pourquoi ?

— Hun hun, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu es habituellement une vrai pipelette et voilà que tu es devenu muet comme une carpe depuis que nous sommes partis de la chaumière. Raconte-moi tout... »

Bon sang, suis-je à ce point mauvais pour dissimuler ce qui me tourmente ? Je laissai échapper un long soupire par le nez. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, car il le devinerait immédiatement et se sentirait offensé que je ne sois pas sincère avec lui. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. C'était hors de question.

Mais après tout, je n'étais pas obligé de dire toute la vérité ? Fili est avant tout mon frère aîné et si quelque chose me chagrine, je peux lui en parler. Il suffit d'utiliser les bons mots, tout simplement.

Je nous fis ralentir le pas, histoire de le prendre à part sans trop éveiller de soupçon si Thorin décidait de nous observer.

« C'est Thorin, commençai-je tout en cherchant mes mots, il a un comportement assez étrange avec moi ces derniers temps et... ça m'inquiète un peu...

— Explique-toi, dit-il froidement.

— E-Eh bien... c'est difficile à expliquer. Il trouve que je ressemble à Frerin et, parfois quand nous sommes seuls, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de... de se rapprocher de moi.

— Quoi ? Qu'il essaie de te toucher un cheveu et, oncle ou pas et roi ou pas, je le lui en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

Je restai silencieux face à la soudaine colère qui faisait irruption chez Fili. Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens, ce qui me fit détourner le regard.

« Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait.

— Il ne m'a rien fait... fis-je me pinçant les lèvres.

— Putain, je vais le tuer. »

Il partit d'un pas rapide et lourd vers Thorin, qui ne se doutait de rien de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais je le rattrapai par le bras pour qu'il me fasse face.

« Non ! Attends Fili, ne fais pas ça... s'il te plaît...

— Pourquoi ?! Claqua-t-il. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te faire ce que je te fais ! »

Je me sentis violemment rougir, en voyant Ori se tourner vers nous, le regard emplis d'incompréhension. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, cherchant un argument qui le ferait penser à autre chose qu'une relation incestueuse entre Fili et moi, mais je fermai lentement les yeux en voyant le jeune scribe sourire. Eh merde...

Fili remarqua aussitôt sa maladresse et resta immobile, les mains posées sur mes épaules.

« Je veux dire...de t'embêter comme je sais si bien faire ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

— Cherche pas, susurrai-je les dents serrées, il a parfaitement comprit ce à quoi tu faisais allusion. »

Il soupira, tendu et embêté d'avoir fait une bourde, et se tourna lentement vers Ori, qui recula d'un pas en voyant Fili le toiser du regard. Il fallait qu'on le prenne à part avant qu'il ne le raconte aux autres. Fili se pressa vers lui, et l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau pour qu'on lui parle tous les deux.

« Écoutez les gars, je me fiche de ce que vous faites tous les deux, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me faites rien !

— Mais on ne va rien te faire, fis-je en rigolant. On veut simplement que tu n'en parles pas. Tu penses que c'est faisable ?

— Je vous le promets ! Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

— Merci, t'es super Ori, fit Fili en claquant sa main sur l'épaule du scribe. »

Après avoir sursauté à ce contact, Ori s'enfuit presque vers nos autres compagnons après l'avoir autorisé à disposer. Fili se retourna vers moi, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il attendait plus d'explication sur mon refus d'aller donner une raclée à notre oncle.

« Fili...Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait ces derniers temps... Ne lui en veux pas...

— Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Non mais tu te moques de moi Kee ? Je me fiche complètement qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fait ! (Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi) Dit moi ce qu'il t'as fait.

— Mais rien !

— Cesse de me mentir Kili ! Aboya-t-il. Dit moi tout de suite. »

Je remarquai que ses poings se resserraient, faisant blanchir ses phalanges et probablement enfoncer ses ongles dans la paumes de ses mains. Mes yeux se posèrent dans les siens, et vis soudainement une teinte noirâtre les voiler, avant de se dissiper puis revenir.

Je reculai d'un pas. Non, il n'allait pas recommencer... ? Je ne veux pas me rebattre contre lui et le blesser.

« Il... »

Non, je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que Thorin m'avait embrassé. Non, surtout pas dans l'état dans lequel il était. La colère faisait surgir cet autre lui.

« Kili. Je perds patience ! »

Sa mâchoire se resserra, et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Un de ses poings se plaqua violemment contre sa poitrine, et un cri de douleur s'arracha de sa gorge. Il resta immobile, la main à plat sur son cœur et la tête baissée pendant de longues secondes.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, et aussitôt que je posai ma main sur son épaule, il releva la tête et ancra son regard d'encre dans le mien. J'inspirai d'un coup dû à la surprise.

Je retirai sans brusquerie ma main, mais il se colla contre moi, m'immobilisant. Il se mit alors à me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Si tu ne me dis rien...(je sentis une pointe appuyer contre mon ventre) Je n'hésiterais pas à te pourfendre de ma dague.

— F-Fili, reprends-toi...(la pointe s'enfonça brusquement un peu plus dans mes vêtements) D'accord, d'accord ! Fis-je paniqué. Il... Il m'a embrassé...hier soir... »

Je sentis sa main dans mon dos s'agripper à mon manteau, puis, d'une torsion agile, il se retourna et lança sa dague droite sur Thorin.

« Thorin ! »

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se retourner que les boleadoras de Dori dévièrent la trajectoire de la lame en plein vol, et qui se planta ensuite dans le sol.

J'avais le souffle coupé. Fili avait tenté de tuer Thorin.. ? Ce dernier était figé, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer, et quant à Dori, il alla ramasser son arme de jet.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Cria-t-il. Tu as beau être son neveu, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit !

— Dégage Dori, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec ce nain ignare !

— Comment oses-tu dire ça, espèce de dégénéré ! Fit Dori en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

— Non ! Criai-je en m'interposant entre eux, le dos tourné à Fili. Il n'est pas lui-même ! Il est victime de magie noire des orques ! »

Dori fonça les sourcils mais recula tout de même, laissant de nouveau de l'espace entre lui et moi.

« Tu devrais tenir en laisse ton aîné ! Claqua-t-il.

— Kili n'a aucun contrôle sur moi ! »

Je reçus un violant coup de la part de Fili dans mon bras droit qui me projeta au sol, et par inadvertance, me fit me rattraper sur mes mains.

« Aah ! »

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, portant mon poignet douloureux contre ma poitrine. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais pris énormément sur moi pour ne pas les faire couler. J'avais le poignet en miettes et avais la sensation que mon cœur battait au niveau de la foulure. Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et en relevant la tête, constatai qu'il s'agissait de Thorin. J'entendis soudainement Fili défourailler un de ses cimeterres. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand, en tournant la tête dans sa direction, je vis sa lame pointer sous mon nez.

« Lâche-le.

— Fili, reprend toi ! Grogna Thorin. Tu viens encore de blesser Kili !

— Dégage-toi de lui tout de suite ! Hurla mon frère. Ou bien je te tue ! »

Sa lame s'avança d'une dizaine de centimètre pour menacer davantage Thorin, qui se tenait derrière moi et qui avait toujours ses bras enrouler autour des miens. Mon oncle se releva lentement et fis face à Fili, qui avait soigneusement suivit le mouvement de sa lame. Il attrapa vivement sa seconde avant de la pointer sous la gorge de Dwalin, qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par sa gauche.

Fili lui jeta son regard d'encre dans ceux bleus gris du grand nain avant de lui lancer un sourire malsain.

« Si tu essaies d'intervenir, mon gars, je ne te louperais pas... C'est une affaire entre moi... (il tourna la tête vers Thorin) et ce gamil bundbuzun ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais rêvé ou Fili avait osé traiter Thorin de sombre crétin ? Je sentis mon oncle se tendre, mais garder son sang froid. Un long silence suivit cet insulte, quand un caillou cogna sur le front de mon aîné, qui porta sa main au visage.

« Qui a fait ça ?! Gronda-t-il »

En se retournant, nous pûmes tous voir qu'il s'agissait d'Ori, qui avait utilisé son lance-pierre. Le jeune scribe s'immobilisa lorsque Fili s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

Je profitai à cet instant qu'il ait le dos tourné pour me lever, et bondir sur lui. Nous tombâmes tous deux au sol, accentuant ma douleur au poignet, mais l'ignorai pour prendre soin de plaquer mon frère contre l'herbe. Je pouvais l'entendre râler et crier de le lâcher, mais il en était hors de question. Thorin et Dwalin s'emparèrent aussitôt de ses épées, qui étaient atterris plus loin, et se mirent aussitôt à fouiller Fili pour le dépouiller de ses armes.

« Eh bien ! S'étonna Dwalin, quatre hachettes... un poignard... deux dagues... quatre couteaux de jet et les deux cimeterres !

— Et une lame furtive ! Fis-je en retirant ladite lame d'une poche discrètement cachée sur son manteau à l'intérieur de son bras. Je crois qu'on a tout ! »

J'entendis Fili grogner puis laisser sa tête tomber contre le sol. Je me levai légèrement pour le libérer et Thorin me regarda d'un air inquiet, mais je savais ce que je faisais.

Fili s'assit en tailleur et planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Tu apprécies de m'humilier, pas vrai ? »

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps que mon poing gauche parti maladroitement dans son visage pour le frapper. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais surtout contre moi en réalité. J'étais responsable de son état, car si je ne lui avais rien dit à propos de ce qui me tracassait, on n'en serait pas là. Fili me regardait surpris, la main sur sa pommette.

« Maintenant, tu vas le laisser tranquille ! Lui criai-je. Je ne veux pas de toi ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite. »

Cette expression de surprise disparu pour laisser place à une autre bien plus sombre et malsaine. Mon cœur accéléra quand il se mit à genoux et qu'il s'approcha lentement de moi, une envie de meurtre sur le visage.

« Fili, je t'en pris... »

Il s'arrêta subitement et se plia violemment en deux en criant de douleur. Je me précipitai sur lui et le pris dans mes bras. Tout le monde braquait ses armes sur nous, mais un regard de ma part à Thorin suffit pour leur faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il leur fit baisser les armes. Je sentis alors tous les muscles de Fili se décontracter puis se laisser aller mollement contre moi. Il s'était évanouis. Il faut à tout prix trouver un moyen pour arrêter ça.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre 14 enfin dans les bacs ! xP  
Je me suis plutôt éclaté à l'écrire celui-là, aussi bien pour le combat avec le troll, que le baiser avec Thorin,  
ou même la scène où Fili pète un câble de lui-même. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu faire une petit clin d'oeil au film  
La Désolation de Smaug en ce qui concernait Fili (qui possède toute la salle d'armes dans ses poches xD)  
J'ai presque hésité de faire dire cette remarque par Dwalin, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait.

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Fili est au courant que Thorin a osé toucher à son petit frère ?  
Grosses représailles ou bien souvenirs envolés ? (à cause de la crise)  
Une chose est sûre, et je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, mais Thorin va devenir bien plus chiant qu'il ne l'était  
jusqu'à présent, maintenant que Fili a réellement faillit le tuer...

Bonne fin de semaine à vous tous !

RDV au chapitre 15 (le commencement d'une fin [si je devais lui donner un titre])


	15. Chapitre 15

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **je suis très heureuse de lire vos reviews, ça me réchauffe le coeur, vraiment ! Je suis désolé de poster les chapitres à la vitesse de l'éclair (Azumarille ^^) mais, c'est étrange à dire, je suis aussi impatiente que vous de vous donner la suite x) Et comme les chapitres sont déjà rédigés, c'est difficile de se retenir xP Alors je regarde la date où j'ai updater et je me dis "Bon...ça fait deux jours déjà...le chapitre a atteint les 100 views...Hum... J'attends deux jours ? Nah, demain c'est bien !" xD

Le 18 Février était mon anniversaire ! =D J'ai 19 ans héhé ! Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je me dirige vers l'age adulte maintenant Oo  
L'année prochaine va être une grande fête ! (bah ouais, les 20 ans passent pas sous le nez des parents et des amis ^^)

Je suis en manque d'idées pour mes cadeaux de cette année, et à l'instant, je viens d'avoir une illumination O.O Avec l'argent que je vais recevoir, et après que cette fiction sera terminée, je vais me la faire imprimer ! En livre ! ^^ ( Ça va faire "trophée" xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Vide. Voilà comment je me sens depuis trois jours. La peur est omniprésente et me tord les entrailles à chaque fois que je repense à ce que j'ai faillis faire la dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Non... Ce qui m'effrayait le plus était que, justement, je ne l'avais pas totalement perdu... Je me souvenais de tout, de chaque détail, de chaque mot prononcé... Et ce que j'ai fais, en partie, je l'ai vraiment voulu. J'ai vraiment voulu tuer Thorin, j'étais vraiment prêt à tuer Dwalin et à étriper Ori ainsi que Dori. La seule chose que je n'ai pas voulu était d'avoir menacé Kili et de l'avoir brutalisé.

Ils m'avaient privés de mes armes, et je crois bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, car si je reperds de nouveau la raison, je sais que je serais capable de l'irréparable.

Pendant les nuits, ils montaient la garde à tour de rôle pour me surveiller. Ils ont peur de moi... Mes amis ont peur de moi... La seule personne qui est là pour moi et qui ose me parler est mon frère... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Je suis un danger pour lui, pour tout le monde ! Et il est là, comme si jamais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Je sais qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral, de me faire penser que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas si grave, mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça... Parfois, quand nous faisons des bêtises, nous aimerions bien avoir quelqu'un qui nous pardonne facilement pour ne pas en souffrir trop longtemps... Mais ce n'est pas une si bonne chose. Kili semble me pardonner aussitôt que je commets une erreur, et ce même si c'est d'avoir tenté de le tuer. Il ne devrait pas, car j'ai simplement l'impression que ça devient de l'ignorance... comme s'il ne voyait plus qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Si maintenant ma véritable personnalité est influencé par l'autre moi, que vais-je devenir ? Admettons que l'on trouve un moyen pour supprimer ce lien entre l'orque et moi... Est-ce que je recouvrerais toute ma lucidité ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été abusé... d'avoir été violé... Une fois qu'on est souillé, on l'est pour le restant de sa vie, qu'on le veuille ou non. Même si on veut faire une croix dessus, oublier, tout fini un jour par remonter à la surface pour vous hanter et vous faire souffrir.

Je suis condamné.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est une punition... »

Je m'assis sur le rocher qui jonchait la falaise et mis mes jambes dans le vide. Je risquai de me pencher pour voir la hauteur. En l'espace de trois jours, nous avions enfin atteint les Montagnes Grises, et nous avions déjà commencé son ascension. J'avais réussi à m'échapper du groupe, alors qu'ils préparaient de quoi passer une nuit un tant soit peu agréable, pour me réfugier ici, près du vide et derrière les arbres. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, vraiment. Même si mes pensées m'effrayaient énormément.

Je remontai alors la manche de ma tunique et attrapai le couteau de chasse que j'avais dérobé à Kili. Je posai lentement le fil de la lame contre la peau de mon avant-bras et m'immobilisa.

« Une punition pour chaque dérapage... »

Je ne savais pas par laquelle commencer, il y avait eu tellement de fois où j'avais perdu le contrôle... Mais je ne connaissais pas les répercussions que ça avait causé. Tout au moins, pas avant que je retrouve ma famille aux Monts Brumeux. C'était là que je devais commencer. J'inspirai profondément.

« Une pour avoir manqué de tuer Kili. »

D'un coup sec, je fis glisser la lame tranchante dans ma peau fine. Je me retins de crier pour ne pas signaler ma position aux autres s'ils avaient commencés à me chercher, mais aussi parce que je méritais cette mutilation. Je ne devais pas faiblir, car je devais être plus fort que ce monstre qui me contrôlait. Je repris une inspiration et observai la fine plaie suintante de sang. Je posai une nouvelle fois, la main tremblante, la lame sur ma peau, à côté de son récent passage.

« Une autre pour m'être combattu contre Thorin et Kili. »

Un gémissement s'arracha de ma gorge malgré ma bouche fermée quand la lame trancha encore ma chair. Je sentais mon estomac se retourner quand mes yeux se posaient sur les sillons qu'avait tracé mon sang sur mon bras. Rien que de penser à la lame et à la douleur, cela me donnait envie de vomir. Mais je ne devais pas céder, je devais m'en faire encore une troisième. J'inspirai profondément mais la tête me tourna soudainement. Je devais tenir jusqu'au bout...

Je tendis mon bras mutilé devant moi, posa une nouvelle fois le fil de la lame contre ma peau.

« Et encore une autre... Pour avoir voulu tuer Thorin et les autres... »

D'un coup sec, la lame dérapa contre ma peau à cause de ma maladresse et causa une entaille bien plus profonde que les autres, qui laissa échapper une quantité hallucinante de sang. Je ne pus étouffer le cri ce coup-là, la douleur étant insupportable. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, alors que mes tripes menaçaient de sortir.

Je lâchai le couteau de chasse à côté de moi, et laissai tomber mon bras meurtri contre la pierre. La tête me tournait atrocement, et la douleur au bras était insoutenable... Le vide au-dessous de moi semblait m'attirer étrangement, comme si que ça allait m'aspirer... mais je ne voulais pas tomber, c'est pourquoi je me reculai du bord difficilement pour m'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre qui avait prit racine non loin de moi. Mon regard se perdit dans le ciel noir étoilé pendant de longues minutes, voir des heures... Le silence régnait autour de moi depuis que ma tête s'était complètement vidée de toutes sortes d'idées noires, quand une voix que je connaissais très bien s'éleva dans la nuit. Kili me cherchait, mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger... Ne serait-ce pour attraper le couteau de chasse et le cacher, ou bien pour rebaisser ma manche.

Je me retrouvais comme en ce début de soirée, complètement vide... mais surtout impuissant, et lamentable...

J'entendis soudainement les branches craquer derrière moi, puis Kili apparaître. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi, sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche avant de s'agenouiller près de moi, paniqué.

« F-Fili ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais !

— Kili... Laisse-moi...

— Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Cria-t-il. Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?! Tu veux m'abandonner !?

— Je t'en pris, arrête de crier... »

Il retira, les mains tremblantes, le long bandage qui enroulait et maintenait son poignet foulé. Il avait la tête baissée, mais je voyais ses larmes tomber sur le sol, et les légers spasmes qui le secouaient le trahissaient.

Il attrapa délicatement mon bras et y enroula la bande blanche tout autour pour couvrir mes plaies. Il était délicat et minutieux, mais je savais qu'il avait envie d'exploser à l'instant même.

« Kili...

— Ça je ne te le pardonne pas, Fili... P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça.. ? Fit-il en relevant les yeux emplis de larmes. Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment me laisser seul.. ?

— Non... Je ne voulais rien de tout ça...

— Alors pourquoi.. ? »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses cuisses, et sa voix s'était enraillée. Je glissai doucement mon bras bandé vers lui et lui saisis sa main du bout des doigts.

« Kili, regarde-moi... s'il te plaît... »

Il releva lentement la tête et dévoila une expression affligée sur son visage, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés ainsi que les yeux larmoyants.

« Petit frère... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, ça non... J'ai fait ça pour... pour me punir de toutes les fois où j'ai fais du mal en perdant le contrôle...

— Mais ce n'était pas vraiment toi Fili ! Tu n'as pas à te faire ça ! Même si tu étais conscient, tu n'as pas le droit de te faire souffrir !

— Tu refuses de comprendre ce que je ressens Kili ! »

Sa mâchoire se serra et il baissa la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre nous, un silence très pesant pendant lequel Kili continuait de pleurer sans bruit.

« Kili...Je t'aime...

— Moi aussi je t'aime... pleura-t-il. Ne refais plus jamais ça... »

Je me redressai et le pris dans mes bras. Il logea aussitôt sa tête dans mon cou et cessa ses pleurs. Je laissai ma bouche glisser sur ses cheveux pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'étreindre plus franchement.

Quel mauvais frère je suis... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en faisant ça, mais j'avais oublié Kili et ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il découvrait que je m'étais fait du mal. Et il était en train de souffrir.

Il se décolla doucement de moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fermai lentement les yeux pour apprécier ce contact que je ne m'étais plus autorisé depuis trois jours. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de larme, ce qui me serra le cœur, car j'étais responsable de son état. Je sentis sa langue caresser timidement ma lèvre inférieure, et ouvris donc la bouche pour l'accueillir. C'était un baiser doux et langoureux. Je me sentais bien avec Kili, je me sentais invincible quand nous étions dans ces moments intimes... J'étais prêt à tout pour le protéger, même de moi.

Ses lèvres se décollèrent doucement des miennes, avant d'y redéposer un chaste baiser. Je le pris un dernier instant contre moi pendant de longues minutes, avant que la voix de Thorin ne s'élève dans les airs. Il était temps de retourner au camp... Et ils n'accepteront pas que je m'approche trop près de Kili.

Il m'aida à me relever pour partir, mais quand il eu le dos tourné, j'attrapai furtivement le couteau pour le cacher dans mon manteau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que son couteau avait disparu ou bien il aurait des soupçons. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt étrange de sa part qu'il ne pose pas la question sur comment j'avais pu me faire ces entailles... Arrivé au camp, Thorin me saisit brutalement par le bras pour m'éloigner de Kili. Je me mis à grimacer de douleur, car le bras qu'il avait attrapé était le gauche, celui que j'avais blessé. Il m'assit fermement dans un coin, autour du feu, à l'opposé de Kili.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux tout seul ?

— Je me suis éloigné pour être seul, et Kili m'a retrouvé, dis-je sincèrement.

— Kili, il ne t'as rien fait ? Demanda Thorin inquiet.

— Bien sûr que non ! Fili n'est d'abord pas armé et puis il n'oserait plus me faire quoi qu- Attends une minute. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi d'un pas rapide. Thorin essaya de le repousser mais Kili ne se priva pas de le bousculer pour se frayer un chemin vers moi. Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Avec quoi tu t'es fait ça ?

— U-Une pierre tranchante, près de la falaise... »

Il plaqua alors ses mains son mon torse et les enfouis dans mon manteau pour me fouiller. Ses gestes étaient actifs, quand il s'arrêta subitement, tirant lentement son couteau.

Il me regarda, surpris et déçu.

« Mon couteau de chasse.. ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as pris ?

— Ce...Cet après-midi..., fis-je honteux. »

Je l'entendis longuement soupirer avant de ranger sa lame dans son manteau. Thorin attrapa Kili par les épaules et le tira vers l'arrière pour nous séparer. Kili se laissa faire, car il savait qu'il était inutile de riposter avec Thorin quand il était aussi ferme.

Il avait beau être mon oncle et j'avais beau m'être puni pour avoir tenté de le tuer, j'avais envie de l'étriper. Vraiment. Il agissait sévèrement en nous séparant aussitôt que nous étions trop près l'un de l'autre, Kili et moi. Mais surtout à cause de ce que mon frère m'avait raconté il y a trois jours. Non, je n'avais pas oublié. Et quand je serais en état d'agir, il allait payer pour avoir osé faire ça à Kili, sachant parfaitement que nous étions ensemble.

« Tu as voulu faire du mal à Kili, pas vrai ?! Avoue-le Fili !

— Toi, je te dirais rien ! Tu peux **_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_***** **! »

Son poing s'écrasa violemment dans ma figure, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me relever qu'il empoigna mon manteau pour m'abattre de nouveau son poing en plein milieu du visage.

« Thorin ! Calme-toi ! Cria Dwalin. Ce n'est pas la peine de le frapper comme ça !

— Il a osé me dire de **_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnu_****l **! Hurla-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

— J'ai très bien entendu ! Mais c'est ton neveu, alors arrête ! »

Je sentis un filet de sang couler sur mes lèvres, que je m'empressai d'essuyer d'un revers de main. Les yeux de Thorin étaient teintés de rage, mais il finit par me relâcher sauvagement sur le sol. Il me tourna le dos et partit s'asseoir prêt de Kili, qui était choqué.

« Quel connard, fis-je les dents serrées.

— Si tu veux éviter les ennuis, je te conseille de le dire moins fort... me fit Balin avec un sourire pincé. »

Je vis alors Thorin glisser un bras dans le dos de Kili, qui était toujours en état de choc. Mon poing se resserra violemment sur lui-même. Ouais, il peut **_aller se faire baiser par un orque_******* !

Ce soir là, c'était Ori qui montait la garde, même s'il avait peur de moi. Mais contrairement à ce que Thorin pense, c'est que je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres que lui.

Je m'approchai alors d'Ori pour discuter, car je n'avais pas sommeil. Sur l'instant, il s'immobilisa mais finit par se détendre.

« Tu as eu de l'audace de dire ça à ton oncle tout à l'heure... fit-il gêné.

— Il le mérite. Il a fait des choses que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

— Ah ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en parler, au risque de me mettre de nouveau hors de moi... »

Il déglutit bruyamment et se mit à fixer les flammes dansantes du brasier. Un court silence s'installa, mais fut vite brisé par une question que le jeune scribe me posa.

« Alors...c'est vrai que tu as une relation avec Kili ?

— Chut ! Moins fort.. ! Chuchotai-je bruyamment. Mais... oui, c'est le cas...

— Hihi... Je lui avais dit que ça arriverait peut-être un jour... »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et fronçai les sourcils. Comment ça "il le lui avait dit" ? Je lui demandai donc s'il se doutait de quelque chose avant qu'il ne le découvre et il me donna un large sourire.

« Quand nous étions aux Monts Brumeux, quand tu n'avais pas encore été retrouvé par Monsieur Dwalin, Kili et moi avions eu une discussion. Il se sentait coupable de ta disparition, car vous vous étiez disputés. Il m'avait avoué, ensuite, qu'il ne voulait pas que tu aies quelqu'un dans ta vie, qu'il te voulait pour lui seul. Mais à cet instant, il ne devait pas vraiment connaître l'exactitude de ses sentiments pour toi. Je lui ai dit qu'il était jaloux qu'une tierce personne puisse s'immiscer dans votre petite bulle, mais il ne cessait de démentir et de dire que je raisonnais...étrangement, fit-il avec un sourire omniprésent sur le visage. Je lui ai donc dit que ses sentiments, un jour, se dévoileront et qu'à cet instant, il prendra conscience de l'importance que tu as dans sa vie. Et je crois qu'il a réalisé maintenant...

— C'est dingue, je ne pensais que Kili avait raisonné ainsi...Car je peux te dire, ça a été difficile pour en arriver là où nous en sommes... J'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour lui avant de quitter Rivendell, et ce n'est qu'après avoir tenté de le tuer hors des Monts Brumeux qu'il a réalisé les siens. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ses sentiments se sont éveillés à cet instant... Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique..., dis-je en lâchant un soupir. Mais toi, tu n'es pas...dérangé en sachant que j'entretiens ce genre de relation avec lui ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Sourit-il encore. Pour dire vrai, avec une telle proximité ça ne pouvait qu'arriver un jour. Même si ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu, je ne vous ai jamais connu l'un sans l'autre. L'un qui commence une phrase et l'autre qui la termine, un regard entre vous de jeté et vous vous mettez à rire, vous vous protéger mutuellement, jusqu'à dormir ensemble la nuit de peur que les cauchemars ne terrifient l'un d'entre vous... Vous avez toujours été comme ça aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir. Alors oui, pour moi, c'était comme si c'était déjà arrivé. Ou alors, je me demandais bien quand ça allait se produire, dit-il dans un rire. Et vous voilà ensemble aujourd'hui ! »

Je restai muet. Alors comme ça Ori espérait que Kili et moi terminerions ensemble un jour ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de baisser la tête. Décidément, le jeune scribe continuera toujours de me surprendre. Mais quelque chose me troubla tout de même. Si Ori avait ressenti cette forte proximité entre Kili et moi au point de nous imaginer ensemble, alors peut-être que d'autres ont ressentis ça aussi ? Ori a simplement un an de plus que moi, nous raisonnons donc un peu pareil, mais qu'en est-il des plus âgés ? Ils sont plus butés que les jeunes générations de nains... Je sais déjà ce que Thorin pense de nous, car Kili me l'a raconté un soir. Mais Dwalin et Balin ? Ils sont les plus âgés de nous tous, que penseraient-ils de nous s'ils apprenaient cette relation entre Kili et moi ? Il est vrai que je me fiche de leurs avis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Fit la suave voix d'Ori.

— Au gauche... ? (il acquiesça) Rien de bien grave...

— Tu n'avais ce bandage ni ce matin, ni cet après-midi... Et tu t'es retrouvé seul pendant presque deux heures ce soir...avec le couteau de chasse de Kili...( mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens.) Tu... Tu t'es mutilé ? »

Mes yeux se baissèrent lentement pour se poser dans le vide. Ori était vraiment intelligent et perspicace, pas étonnant qu'il soit scribe. J'avais ce sentiment qui commençait à germer au fond de moi, la honte. J'ai voulu lutter contre les ténèbres qui m'habitaient en me faisant ses entailles, pour me montrer plus fort qu'eux et à la fois me punir... Mais aux yeux des autres, je me fais passer pour une personne faible, qui n'arrive pas à surmonter ses problèmes d'elle-même et qui se mutile pour s'évader, voir pour tout cesser.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule, et quand je tournais la tête pour le regarder, il me lança un franc sourire.

« Ça ne me regarde pas... Mais si c'était le cas, ne le refais pas... On tient tous à toi ici, même si tu perds parfois la tête.

— Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours... Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer tu sais.. ?

— Et je n'ai pas vraiment voulu te tirer ce caillou dans la tête ! »

Je me mis à sourire. Finalement, Ori était très compréhensible de mon état... Et ca me faisait du bien de pouvoir en parler un peu avec une autre personne que Kili... Avoir un avis extérieur à notre petite bulle va sûrement m'aider à mieux tenir.

La chaleur du feu commençait à m'endormir petit à petit que nous discutions, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, nous décidâmes de dormir, Balin prenant la relève d'Ori.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Quand je me réveillai, j'eus une désagréable sensation d'engourdissement dans les jambes, comme si elles avaient été victime d'un poids lourd toute la nuit. Mais à ma grande surprise, quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je vis Thorin allongé dessus, bien décidé à ne pas bouger étant profondément endormis. J'essayai de me dégager sans être trop violant mais c'était impossible, car ses bras étaient enroulés autour de mes cuisses. Je soupirai désespéramment et cherchai du regard si quelqu'un était réveillé. Mes yeux croisèrent deux iris célestes qui me fixait depuis, voir même avant, mon réveil.

Fili ne bougeait pas, il était appuyé contre la roche, les bras croisés avec sa pipe dans la bouche, un air songeur sur le visage. Je lui fis signe pour lui demander de l'aide et me dégager de notre oncle mais mon frère ne semblait pas me voir. Il ne m'observait pas en fait, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je soufflai alors son nom, quand ses yeux se posèrent franchement sur moi. Il haussa un instant les sourcils comme surpris de me voir réveillé.

« Viens m'aider ! J'ai les jambes ankylosées ! »

Il se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de moi, mais quand il vit Thorin accroché à moi, je vis son regard s'assombrir de colère. Il s'apprêtait à le pousser mais je lui attrapai l'épaule, lui demandant de ne pas être trop brusque.

« Il m'a frappé hier soir Kili, j'ai le droit de le brutaliser.

— Ce n'est pas une raison... Et puis, tu l'as cherché... »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, car ses yeux s'ancrèrent méchamment dans les miens, me reprochant de ne pas comprendre son comportement. Et pourtant, je comprenais parfaitement qu'il agisse ainsi... Si j'avais été à la place de Fili, j'aurais agis de la même sorte. Néanmoins, il s'accroupit et défit doucement les bras de Thorin pour le pousser lentement sur le côté. Thorin était si manipulable, que pendant un instant, je crus qu'il était mort, mais cette idée s'envola rapidement, car il ouvrit les yeux. Comme à ses habitudes de ces trois derniers jours, il se leva brusquement et m'attrapa brutalement contre lui, pour m'éloigner de Fili, qui lui resta bouche bée.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, ni de Kili, compris ?!

— Thorin, c'est plutôt toi qui sembles dangereux pour lui ces derniers temps, claqua mon frère en m'attrapant le bras. Lâche-le.

— Hors de question. »

Fili tira sur mon bras pour m'attirer contre lui, mais Thorin émit une résistance en me tirant dans le sens opposé, contre lui. Je restais sans voix devant ce qu'il se passait. Mon frère et mon oncle se disputaient pour moi ?

Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus sec, et décidai donc de me dégager des deux en me relevant.

« Non mais vous allez arrêter vous deux ?! Fis-je en colère. Je ne suis pas un pantin que l'on peut tirer de droite à gauche comme vous venez de le faire !

— Fili est dangereux pour toi, répondit Thorin, il n'est plus capable de te protéger, alors que moi je le peux.

— Tu n'es qu'un sale chien qui se croit avoir tous les droits ! Grogna Fili. Tu as beau être le roi, tu n'as pas le droit me voler Kili ! »

Je m'immobilisai un instant, troublé par la tournure de leur dispute. Je regardai Thorin, qui semblait surpris voir horrifié par les propos de mon aîné, alors que ce dernier était prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Tout ce grabuge cessa quand la voix rocailleuse de Dwalin s'éleva dans les airs, hurlant à Thorin et mon frère de "fermer leurs putains de grandes gueules". Tout le monde était réveillé maintenant. Ori me jeta un regard interrogateur, que je répondis par un roulement d'yeux vers le ciel. Je m'apprêtai à partir plus loin, pour penser à autre chose, quand Dwalin m'appela et me rejoignit.

« On peut discuter un moment ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Tant qu'on s'éloigne d'eux ça me va. »

Il se mit à rire puis nous partîmes plus loin vers les arbres, près de la falaise. Il y a avait une vue imprenable d'ici sur toute la région de Hoväniŏn et la forêt de Mirkwoods. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures, mais laissait encore une teinte rougeâtre dans le ciel, au-delà des Montagnes embrumées.

Dwalin m'invita à m'asseoir sur une souche, puis pris soudainement un air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

« Kili, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important... C'est à propos de Thorin, et je suis inquiet pour lui.

— Je t'écoute...

— Kili...Ça risquerait peut-être de te perturber, mais Thorin...est amoureux de toi... »

Mon cœur accéléra subitement dans ma poitrine, si fort que l'on aurait pu l'entendre à des milles à la ronde. Par Aulë, tout était de ma faute... Je ne répondis rien, et il continua.

« Il s'est confié à moi, en me disant que tu ressemblais énormément à Frerin, et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que de ça. Il t'aime aussi pour ta personne.

— Mais je...je ne peux pas l'aimer en retour, parce que je...

— Tu aimes Fili, je sais... Et Thorin le sait que trop bien. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment pour toi, et il essaie pourtant de t'oublier...avec moi, comme tu as pu le découvrir malgré toi à la chaumière. »

Je baissai la tête et revis la scène dans ma tête. C'était très embarrassant pour moi d'avoir vu Thorin en train de coucher avec Dwalin, car je m'attendais à ce que ça se produise, même si j'en avais plaisanté avec Fili le jour même dans les bois. Mais maintenant que je savais pourquoi il faisait ça, je me sentais terriblement coupable, car si je ne l'avais pas embrassé ce fameux soir dans les bois, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... Du moins je crois... Mais pourquoi Dwalin avait accepté, s'il savait que c'était pour...m'oublier ?

« Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire, que tout dépendra de lui, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches, que tu ne sois pas trop dur avec lui quand il te protège. C'est instinctif pour lui...

— Je comprends parfaitement, mais il doit cesser de croire que Fili est un danger pour moi..

— Il sait qu'il ne l'est pas, fit-il en soupirant. Il fait ça pour vous éloigner l'un de l'autre... »

Je relevai vivement la tête vers Dwalin, qui avait cet air dur sur le visage. Comment Thorin pouvait oser faire un truc pareil ?! D'abord à Rivendell il me demande de m'éloigner de Fili, ensuite il me dit que si je suis bien avec Fili que je vive ma vie, et là il veut de nouveau nous séparer ?!

Je bondis sur mes pieds, m'apprêtant à partir vers le camp et régler ce problème immédiatement, mais Dwalin m'interpella.

« Kili, attends ! Si tu lui tournes le dos, tu vas le détruire...

— Dwalin, c'est lui qui est en train de me détruire ! Et Fili aussi !

— Il a simplement profité de la situation que Fili ai perdu les pédales là dernière fois pour agir... »

Je serrai mon poing gauche fortement puis me rassis sur la souche, légèrement tendus. Même si je ne dois pas interpeller directement Thorin, je dois quand même faire quelque chose pour que cette querelle entre lui et mon frère cesse.

« Je vais le raisonner, sans montrer que je suis au courant de ce que tu viens de me dire, fis-je le regard dans le vide. Mais dit-moi, Dwalin, pourquoi...as-tu accepter de l'aider à m'oublier ? »

Il me fixa interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose cette question on dirait. Il se mit soudainement à rire, ce qui me mit plutôt mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

« Si tu crois que j'ai accepté parce que j'avais pitié de lui, tu te trompes !

— J'espère bien ! Thorin est suffisamment perturbé comme ça pour qu'on use de son corps par pitié !

— Hé hé calme-toi mon gars ! Thorin a été mon amant par le passé, je sais comment me comporter avec lui !

— Q-Quoi ?

— Eh oui... A l'époque, Thorin était amoureux de Frérin mais sachant parfaitement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, il s'est mit en tête de passer à autre chose, et de vivre une fraternité normale avec lui, malgré ses sentiments. J'avais toujours été là pour lui lors des moments difficile, j'étais son meilleur ami, et il était le nain dont je rêvais chaque nuit. Avec le temps, il a réalisé que j'étais tout de même une personne importante pour lui, et c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencée. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête du cadet quand il a appris que j'avais une relation avec son aîné. Il semblait me détester, mais il restait pour moi un prince que je respectais et un ami. Cette relation dura pendant presque une dizaine d'année, mais tout s'écroula lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, à la mort de Frérin. Thorin souffrait énormément, et il a voulu que notre relation cesse. Je savais que Thorin avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se raccrocher, mais tu sais comme il est... Il a préféré se renfermer sur lui-même et se créer cette armure impénétrable.

Et voilà que presque 140 ans plus tard, que je le vois retrouver cette joie de vivre qu'il avait à l'époque, et ce grâce à toi... Mais l'histoire ne fait que se répéter, encore une fois... Je sais que pour Thorin, je suis un ami qui est prêt à tout pour lui, mais pour moi il est beaucoup plus que cela. J'ai eu de nombreuses aventures, je ne le cache pas, car on a qu'une seule et longue vie, alors autant saisir les opportunités qui s'offrent à nous, car elles se font parfois rare. Mais Thorin restera le seul que je n'ai jamais autant aimer. Et même s'il me demande pour oublier quelqu'un d'autre, je le fais parce que je l'aime.

Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose Kili... Promets-moi de vivre aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, pour ton oncle, pour qu'il ne se renferme plus sur lui-même, piéger dans cette armure impénétrable tel un dragon.

— Je... Je le promets... »

Il me donna un franc sourire avant de me donner une tape dans le dos, qui me fit perdre l'équilibre malgré le fait que je sois assis. Il se leva et retourna auprès des autres. Quant à moi, je restai assis sur cette souche, en train de regarder le ciel bleu s'étendre devant moi.

Je ne connaissais pas cette version de l'histoire... Et pourtant, même si j'en voulais à mon oncle ces derniers jours, ceci me fallut pour envoler toute cette haine. J'avais le cœur serré pour lui. Je m'en voulais de le faire replonger dans ce cercle vicieux. Mais Dwalin semblait plutôt content... Non du fait qu'il pouvait retrouver Thorin comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire par le passé, mais parce que je lui redonnais le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'il avait avant la mort de Frérin.

Je soupirai longuement et bruyamment. Décidément, les choses n'étaient pas simples pour moi, et je devais intervenir pour faire cesser cette querelle entre Fili et Thorin, ou bien l'un des deux tuera l'autre. Et bien évidemment, je ne veux ni perdre l'un, ni perdre l'autre. Je tournai les yeux sur ma gauche et vis, au très lointain, un pic blanc se dresser au beau milieu de nul part. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. La Montagne Solitaire ! Notre véritable chez nous... Eh dire qu'il y a un immonde lézard qui se niche dans la salle du trésor... du moins, s'il est encore vivant. Mais vu l'espérance de vie des serpents du nord, celui-ci doit être simplement endormis.

Une chanson me revint soudainement en tête, une chanson que nous chantait Thorin lorsque Fili et moi avions dans la première tranche d'age, c'est à dire une quinzaine d'année. Une chanson relatant la prophétie du retour du roi sous la montagne, et la destruction de Smaug. Ma voix s'éleva toute seule dans les airs.

_Sois fidèle et ardent, car tu es un guerrier_

_Mémoire des frères, mémoire des terres, _

_Descendant d'une lignée sacrée_

_Plus fort et malin, intouchable des armes_

_Sous le pic un mauvais roi, qui fait régner l'effroi_

_et brûlera tout de ses flammes_

_Prophétie d'un sage guerrier, roi de surcroît_

_La pierre arcane, le cœur de la montagne_

_Lui donnera le pouvoir des rois_

_Mahal ezbad duyâmel Sigin-tarâg !_

_Baruk khazâd ! Khazâd ai-mênu !_

_Ayâ mazarbul budkhul Drakkbund-û !_

_Ghunum Bulnd ai-khayam khâzash !_

_Dolzekh khozohû uz-Thorini !_

Je n'aimais pas spécialement chanter, du moins pas devant les gens, mais aujourd'hui, cela me faisait du bien de me lâcher un peu. J'aimerais tellement que cette chanson puisse prendre tout son sens le jour où la prophétie se réalisera vraiment.

Je jetai un dernier regard au pic solitaire, et retournai au camp. Une fois sur place, je fus presque amusé de voir mon frère toiser silencieusement notre oncle du regard, et inversement, chacun dans leurs coins. On dirait des enfants qui se sont disputés et qui boudent attendant le premier pas de l'autre pour s'excuser. Mais c'était impossible d'attendre un tel acte de leurs parts, car la lignée de Durin est butée et orgueilleuse à un point que ça en est presque désespérant, quand on essaie de raisonner avec eux. Et je l'admets ! Je suis pareil !

Je m'approchai alors de Fili et nous commençâmes à discuter de toute sorte de chose. Les heures passaient, nous mangions, puis partions à la recherche de provisions pour la suite du voyage, car nous étions encore loin de la porte secrète. Et c'est à cet instant-là que je décidai de parler seul à seul avec Thorin. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui allais le lui demander.

« Thorin ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

— Bien sûr Kili, me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres. »

Bon sang, comment allais-je aborder le sujet sans éveiller de soupçons et dénoncer Dwalin ? Nous nous mîmes à l'écart, au plus grand désarroi de Fili, mais qui respecta tout de même l'écart qui nous séparait.

« Thorin, il faut que cette querelle cesse entre toi et Fili... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas dangereux quand il est maître de lui. Il suffit juste d'anticiper ses crises et de trouver une solution à ce problème.

— Je le sais Kili, mais il est tout de même agressif quand il est dans un état normal. Cette folie déteint sur sa lucidité ! Et je crains que ce ne soit toi le prochain qu'il insulte ou tente tuer...

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que cette folie déteint sur sa lucidité, car Fili lutte chaque seconde contre ces ténèbres quand ils l'envahissent. Et sache que je connais Fili mieux que toi, je sais anticiper ses actions quand il n'est pas lui-même, je peux donc me défendre si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que j'étais un brave guerrier quand j'ai abattu le troll ? Que j'étais fort pour avoir eu le courage de planter cette flèche dans l'épaule de mon propre frère ? Si, c'est bien toi Thorin... Alors ai confiance en moi, crois en moi ! Je suis capable de bien de choses... Mais surtout, arrête cette querelle, je tiens énormément à vous deux, alors vous voir vous lancer des piques à longueur de journée me fait énormément de mal. »

Il baissa son regard vers le sol, comme si je venais de le disputer tel une mère envers son enfant. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, tellement longues que je commençai à croire que son orgueil prenait le dessus. Je m'apprêtai donc à partir, énervé, mais il me saisit le poignet droit.

« Ah ! Doucement, pas celui-là...fis-je en gémissant de douleur.

— D-Désolé Kili... »

Il prit délicatement mon poignet blessé entre ses mains chaudes et referma ses doigts contre ma peau. Il me demanda pourquoi je n'avais plus mon attelle, et je vis l'opportunité de lui dire ce que Fili avait fait.

« Le bandage est autour du bras de Fili, car il s'est puni avec mon couteau de chasse la nuit dernière pour tous les dérapages qu'il à fait envers nous tous. Et donc envers toi. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse d'être aussi dur avec lui, il souffre de ce mal qui le ronge plus que tu ne le penses...

— D'accord...Je ferais en sorte d'être plus sage et indulgent. Mais il va falloir qu'il fasse des efforts, lui aussi. »

J'acquiesçai en lui assurant que j'irais aussi parler à Fili. Je voulais d'ailleurs aller le rejoindre, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher mon poignet violacé.

« Je te refais une attelle, mais promets-moi de la garder...

— Oui, d'accord... »

Après m'avoir refait une attelle, qui me soulagea beaucoup, Dwalin arriva tout affolé, à bout de souffle.

« Thorin ! Fili !

— Quoi Fili ?! Fis-je paniqué

— Les orques ont déboulé de nul part ! Et ils l'ont enlevé ! »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Non...pas encore...

* * *

**Paroles en Khuzdul :**

_Seigneur Aulë béni le peuple de Durin_

_Tous à vos haches, nains ! Nous sommes sur vous!_

_Couper la tête du dragon dans la salle du trésor_

_La montagne solitaire est victorieuse mes frères!_

_Grâce au héros, Sir Thorin!_

Voilà pour ce chapitre 15 ! Beaucoup attendait une explosion entre Thorin et Fili, et elle a finalement eu lieu !  
Je suis désolé d'avoir fait un Fili un peu..."suicidaire" mais dans un sens, c'est compréhensible, et cette attitude va le suivre  
jusque dans le chapitre 20, donc... va falloir s'y habituer !  
Il y a eu une bonne explication de la part de Dwalin sur leur relation, et je pense que c'était nécessaire, pour ne pas croire que  
notre Thorin est un coureur de jupons(caleçons ?) ou qqch du genre x)

J'aime beaucoup le dessin, et aujourd'hui j'ai compté combien j'en avais fait sur le Hobbit et... j'en ai une trentaine ! xD  
J'ai du Fili, Kili, Thorin, Fili/Kili, Thorin/Frerin... Bofur/Nori xD (les fontaines à Fondcombes, Nori fouette le derrière de Bofur xB)  
Et j'ai aussi un passage du chapitre 16 =D (que vous allez devoir attendre samedi ou dimanche pour lire !)

J'ai entamé le chapitre 21 aujourd'hui (oui oui, à 02:05 !) Et je me suis rendu compte que des idées me revenaient, donc je pense tenir  
jusqu'au bout ! (et puis je le veux mon trophée !)

See youuuu !


	16. Chapitre 16

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **...Vous allez me détester...Vouloir me tuer...S'il vous plaît, une mort rapide et pas trop douloureuse é_è...Voici enfin le chapitre 16 (que j'avais hâte de vous faire partager...)...

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, Kili persiste à se retrouver seul à seul avec Thorin. Je ne peux plus le supporter, même seulement pour discuter. Alors que mon frère partit avec notre oncle un peu plus loin, je m'appuyai contre un rocher pour faire mon sac. Nous avions ramassé quelques fruits pour la route, mais la montagne ne semblait pas très généreuse avec nous.

Je fermai mon sac et le passai sur mon dos pour me diriger vers Balin qui me fit signe.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller voir ce qu'il ya de l'autre côté de ce passage escarpé, là-bas ? D'ici nous ne pouvons savoir si le sol nous supportera tous...

— D'accord, je reviens.

— Sois prudent Fili... »

Je m'inclinai en avant par respect, et tournai les talons pour me diriger vers ce passage très étroit. Je me penchai légèrement en avant pour voir le vide. En effet, il ne faut pas tomber, car c'est la mort assurée. Je regardai alors autour de moi et vis le chemin s'élargir de l'autre côté. C'était escarpé sur seulement cinq mètres, c'était largement faisable, et puis la route semble se dégager à l'autre bout.

Je glissai tout de même un pied sur le passage étroit pour tester sa solidité. Si le sol me supportait, alors tout le monde pouvait passer.

Je plaquai mon dos contre la roche et me hissai lentement sur le rebord qui commençait à s'effriter sous mes bottes. Je ne devais surtout pas regarder en bas, car je ne peux me raccrocher à rien si je tombe. Je continuai alors à me glisser, le regard droit devant, jusqu'à l'élargissement du passage. Je pus enfin me décoller du mur et souffler un coup.

« Bon ! C'est plus flippant qu'autre chose ! Mais c'est faisable ! »

Je fis quelques pas sur la suite du chemin pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger, mais tout me semblait calme. Ou presque.

J'entendis, dans mon dos, un léger roulement de pierre. J'étais sur de la terre, je ne pouvais avoir fait rouler des pierres. Et les autres n'auraient pas prit le risque de me suivre alors que j'étais partis en éclaireur.

Je sentis soudainement une chaleur intense me prendre dans ma nuque. Je me retournai vivement pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière moi, mais deux pattes immenses et griffues se posèrent sur ma poitrine et me plaquèrent au sol.

Je ne voyais que la gueule de l'ouarg noir en gros plan, ses dents acérées et sa bave qui dégoulinait sur mes vêtements. Je plaquai ma main droite contre mon bras gauche, à son intérieur, pour attraper ma lame mais je ne sentis rien. Merde ! Je suis sans arme devant un ouarg !

Ce n'est qu'après être resté immobile, que je vis la créature la plus effrayante qui soit à mes yeux. Un orque. Mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était lui... Yazneg. J'étais paralysé par la peur.

« Tu as échoué, nain. Je crois qu'il va falloir revoir quelques détails... »

L'ouarg grogna et l'orque descendit de sa monture pour m'empoigner par le col de mon manteau. Il ancra ses yeux vitreux dans les miens, porta lentement une de ses lames noires contre son avant-bras et se trancha la peau. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Pas au point où j'en suis ! J'ai lutté ! J'ai promis à Kili de rester pour toujours avec lui !

Subitement, il enfonça ses doigts sanguinolents dans ma gorge, manquant de m'étouffer. Instinctivement, je lui donnai un grand coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éjecter et il me lâcha au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, comme si son sang était du poison. L'orque se releva avant moi et brandi sa masse.

« DWALIN ! DWALIIINN ! »

Ce furent les seuls mots qui réussirent à sortir de ma gorge. Mais aussitôt avoir crié, la masse s'abattit sur moi.

Me voici de nouveau en train de nager dans le néant...

Alors que je flottais toujours dans cet océan d'encre, je pouvais entendre la voix de Kili raisonner dans ma tête... Elle me disait que tout irait bien, que je devais être fort et tenir ma promesse. Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion, car Kili n'était pas avec moi, à mon plus grand malheur, car j'avais terriblement besoin de lui.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et fut terrorisé de voir encore de l'ombre. J'étais dans le noir complet, impossible de savoir où je me trouvais. Je me relevai brutalement pour m'enfuir droit devant, mais de affreuse douleur me prit au niveau des poignets. Ce ne fut qu'en tentant de m'enfuir une nouvelle fois que j'entendis ce bruit métallique, froid. J'étais enchaîné, les bras levés vers le haut. Je tentais de me calmer mais je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver. C'était comme la première fois. Ils avaient procédés de la même sorte.

J'entendis un bruit sur ma droite, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais terriblement peur, je sentais même les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Une flamme apparut soudainement en face de moi, m'éblouissant douloureusement. Après un court temps d'adaptation, je vis le visage monstrueux de Yazneg. Les ombres des flammes le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

« R-Relâchez-moi ! Criai-je terrorisé

— HʘSHĂT' * ! Tu as échoué à la seule mission que le Maître t'as confié, sale nain ! Éliminer la dernière lignée des Durin !

— J-Jamais je ne ferais u-une chose pareille.

— Tu as été résistant vers la fin, mais maintenant, la rigolade a assez durée. Les menottes que tu as aux poignets sont tranchantes et souillées de mon propre sang.( Il se rapprocha de moi) Tu es sous mes ordres maintenant, jeune prince. Tu es condamné à tuer ton propre oncle et ton jeune frère ! »

La colère m'envahit soudainement, et je lui crachai au visage. Il recula en grognant, et m'assena un violant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je me laissai tomber au sol mais étant retenu par mes chaînes, mes épaules se bloquèrent et claquèrent lorsqu'elles furent tendues au maximum. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur, et je commençai à sentir le goût du sang envahir ma bouche, et couler le long de mes lèvres.

Pitié, ne venez pas me chercher ici... C'est pire que l'enfer...

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Aussitôt que Dwalin nous avait hurlé que des orques avaient emmenés Fili, nous étions tous parti à sa recherche. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Fili n'était plus là, il m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de séparation ! Mes larmes menaçaient de couler, mais je gardai cette fermeté constante sur le visage pour me montrer fort. Je ne devais pas faiblir, je devais sauver mon frère de ces monstres !

Nous avions trouvé du sang sur la route, impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait de celui de l'orque ou de Fili, mais nous suivions cette piste, car les traces étaient très régulières.

« Bon sang, je m'en veux tellement ! Répétait encore Balin, Je n'aurais pas dû, pas dû ! C'est de ma faute s'il est partit seul là-bas. »

J'en voulais à Balin aussi, mais au fond je savais qu'il n'y pouvait rien, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça ! Dwalin, quant à lui, ne cessait de se ronger les sangs, car c'était lui que Fili avait appelé à l'aide, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, seulement de voir un orque chevauchant un ouarg s'enfuyant avec Fili inconscient dans les bras.

« Putain ! Il n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre !

— Je savais que ça finirait par arriver... murmura Ori.

— Serais-tu en train de dire qu'il aurait dû garder ses armes pendant ces quatre derniers jours ?! Grogna Dwalin

— N-Non, monsieur Dwalin, mais simplement un couteau aurait pu lui sauver la mise...voir la vie... je n'espère pas qu'elle le lui est été hottée... »

Voilà que je me sentais coupable maintenant. Si je lui avais laissé mon couteau de chasse la veille, il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir ! Mais non, il a fallut que j'aille le fouiller et le lui reprendre.

« Halte ! Cria Thorin. Il y a une cavité là-haut. (Nous levâmes tous la tête pour regarder.) Les traces grimpent... L'orque a dû aller s'y réfugier à l'intérieur. »

Nous commençâmes alors à escalader le flanc de la montagne. Nous ne savions pas s'il y avait un seul ou plusieurs orques. S'il était seul, à nous sept nous serons capables d'en venir à bout, et de sauver mon frère.

J'avais de grosses difficultés pour escalader, car aillant mal au poignet droit je ne pouvais que m'accrocher avec la main gauche. Je m'essoufflais beaucoup plus vite que les autres, et je commençais même à être à la traîne. Je sentis subitement une roche se dérober sous mes doigts, et glisser sur plusieurs mètres plus bas.

« Kili ! »

Je tentai de me rattraper comme je pouvais mais les pierres roulaient, et aucune prise n'était possible.

« Thorin ! Thorin !

— Attrape ma main ! Cria-t-il »

Il s'était laissé glisser sur la côte, au risque lui aussi de tomber dans le vide. Malgré ma dégringolade, je donnai une impulsion avec mes jambes contre la paroi et réussi à attraper sa main du bout des doigts.

Je sentais mes jambes pendre dans le vide. J'étais à deux doigts de me faire éjecter hors de la montagne ! Je ne voyais même plus le sol d'où nous nous trouvions. J'étais fichu si Thorin me lâchait.

« Je t'en pris, ne me lâche pas ! Le suppliai-je

— Ton gant glisse Kili ! Je ne vais pas y arriver !

— Thorin ! Je veux pas tomber ! »

Je sentais ma main gauche glisser à l'intérieur de mon gant, et la pression de la main de Thorin m'échappait petit à petit. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne voulais pas tomber ! Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça ! Ses yeux bleus étaient teintés de terreur, et son expression grave sur le visage commençait à m'alarmer. Non, j'avais promis à Dwalin que je vivrais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais ! Pour Thorin ! Et je ne veux pas abandonner Fili à ces orques !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et balançai mon bras droit vers celui tendu de mon oncle pour le saisir fermement. La douleur était vive, et affreuse mais je m'accrochai aussi fort que je le pouvais. Thorin réussit à me hisser sur le rebord, puis une fois en sécurité, il me prit contre lui en me serrant terriblement fort. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, car j'étais encore terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon oncle et nichai ma tête contre son torse. Je devais me calmer, les tremblements ne cessaient de s'amplifier. Thorin commença à légèrement me bercer d'avant en arrière, et me murmurant des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sur l'instant, étant encore sus le choc. Ce n'est qu'après que la tension soit retombée, que je me rendis compte que Thorin me murmurai des choses rassurantes et apaisantes.

Je me décollai enfin lentement de lui et ancra mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et de le serrer à mon tour contre moi.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé...

— J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre... »

Après quelques minutes de silence, nous reprîmes lentement notre ascension vers cette cavité. Thorin m'avait laissé passer avant lui, pour me rattraper si je venais encore à glisser. Mon poignet droit me faisait atrocement souffrir. Les tremblements qui l'animaient étaient impressionnants, et je ne n'osais même pas bouger le petit doigt, redoutant la douleur aiguë qui pourrait en résulter.

Après de durs efforts, nous finîmes enfin par atteindre le seuil de cette grotte, complètement épuisés. Sur nos gardes, nous entrâmes dans la montagne lentement mais sûrement. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans ses entrailles, l'air se faisait de plus en plus froid et l'obscurité omniprésente. Cette grotte n'avait rien d'identique à celles creusées par les nains... Soit celle-ci était naturelle, soit avait été creusé par les gobelins. Rien que le fait de penser que nous pourrions trouver ces hideuses vermines ici, me fit bouillir de l'intérieur. J'en ai déjà affronté par le passé dans les Montagnes Bleues, et ce sont de véritables immondices.

Je trébuchai sur le pied de Nori, qui s'était arrêté brutalement. Je m'excusai aussitôt mais il n'avait pas l'air de me prêter attention, trop occuper à fixer ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui. Je me penchai alors, et vis le fond de la grotte se séparer en quatre voies. Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Je ne vois plus les traces de sang à cause de l'obscurité... signala Thorin en observant le sol et les murs. Si nous voulons être efficaces, nous devons nous séparer.

— Je suis d'accord, lui répondit Dwalin. Mais nous devons faire des équipes, et qu'elles soient équilibrées !

— Oui, Dwalin tu iras dans ce tunnel avec Ori. Il n'est pas un adepte des armes, alors je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui (le grand nain hocha la tête.) Balin, tu iras dans celui-là avec Nori, puis...Kili, tu iras avec Dori dans celui-ci.

— Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, intervins-je. Toi tu vas avec Dori, et moi je vais dans ce petit passage. On ne peut pas omettre celui-ci, même si, vu sa taille, il est improbable qu'un orque se soit glissé là-dedans. »

Thorin s'interposa mais Dwalin, qui arrivait à raisonner mon oncle ces derniers temps, arriva à lui faire changer d'avis en lui rappelant que je n'étais plus un enfant.

Malgré sa désapprobation, il accepta de me laisser aller seul.

« Mais si quoi que ce soit se produit, n'hésite pas à crier Kili. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour te rejoindre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Il y a peu de chance que je trouve un orque. »

Avant de nous séparer, il me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Nous partîmes enfin dans nos tunnels respectifs, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Je marchais lentement seul dans l'obscurité tout en longeant les parois froides et humides de la montagne pour ne pas trébucher sur les pierres et crevasses qui recouvraient le sol. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui de mes pas qui raisonnait contre la pierre et la poussière. Ma respiration aussi était bruyante, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, car l'obscurité et la peur de croiser un orque me faisait suffoquer. Je finis par voir une faible lueur chaude éclairer un tournant, après avoir piétiné une bonne centaine de mètre. Je m'approchai alors silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse plus franche, et que je découvre une allée de flambeaux éclairant le boyau de la montagne. Je dégainai alors mon épée sans bruits pour me mettre sur mes gardes. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas combattre de ma main droite, mais le fait d'avoir mon épée en main me rassurait. En espérant que mon handicap ne se retourne pas contre moi, et que ma propre arme ne me transperce.

Je repris donc ma marche, doucement mais sûrement, dans cette allée. Tout semblait désert et ça ne me rassurait aucunement, car s'il y avait des flambeaux, alors il y avait forcément de la vie dans ces tunnels. Je me demandai un instant si les autres aussi se trouvaient dans cette situation, ou bien si j'étais le seul à avoir trouvé une piste. Piste insoupçonnée à première vue d'ailleurs, étant donné que j'ai emprunté le chemin le plus étroit.

Je finis par arriver dans une petite salle de huit mètres de diamètre environs, et des armes de toutes sortes gisaient sur le sol : des massues, des arcs, des flèches, des masses d'arme, des bolas... Une artillerie idéale pour chasser...mais pas n'importe qu'elle proie. Le genre de proie qui se tient sur deux pattes. Nous.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand un cri d'agonie s'éleva dans la galerie. Fili ! C'est Fili ! Je partis comme un dératé dans le prolongement du tunnel quand mon chemin s'arrêta brutalement en une chute abrupte, donnant vu sur une gigantesque fosse souterraine.

Je me raccrochai au mur pour ne pas tomber dans mon élan et reculai de plusieurs pas. Mon regard s'éleva tout autour de moi. Bon sang, mais où étais-je encore aller me fourrer ? Des milliers de flambeaux éclairaient les cavités, les stalactites et stalagmites présents dans ce gouffre. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus en voyant un tel endroit, était qu'il était vide malgré la présence de lumière. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Je remarquai alors sur ma droite un étroit passage qui descendait et qui menait à une plate-forme en bois. Je me glissai alors silencieusement sur la corniche, et me hissai lentement, le dos contre la pierre, tout le long jusqu'à arriver sur la première planche de bois. Il y en avait d'autre plus bas, pour atteindre le sol de roche polis, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de descendre au beau milieu de cet endroit comme ça.

Je regardai furtivement aux alentours mais ne voyais aucun autre moyen de descendre sans se faire voir. La voix déchirée de Fili s'éleva de nouveau dans la fosse. Je me mis soudainement à paniquer, et chercher du regard d'où pouvait provenir ses cris. Bon sang, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vite ! Ses cris étaient plus rapprochés, je ne pouvais pas le supporter crier ainsi plus longtemps. Je descendis l'échelle qui menait à la plate-forme inférieure, et couru le long de la passerelle suspendue en direction d'une autre. Je me fichais si des orques surgissaient maintenant, je devais à tous prix retrouver Fili ! J'attrapai une corde qui menait à deux niveaux plus bas, et me laissai glisser sur toute sa longueur. Heureusement que j'avais des gants, où bien j'aurais eu pleins d'échardes dans les mains et des brûlures. Une fois un pied de posé sur une autre passerelle, je partis de nouveau en courant vers une échelle qui menait enfin sur le sol ferme. Arrivé en bas, je regardais alors toutes les cavités sombres qui se trouvaient dans les murs. Je m'arrêtai alors un instant de respirer, imaginant que dans cette obscurité pouvait se trouver des orques prêts à bondir sur moi. Mais la voix de Fili raisonna encore dans la fosse, et elle venait de ma gauche, d'une cavité sombre.

Ignorant ma précédente crainte, je me pressai vers ce trou creusé dans la roche et m'y engouffrai. Je m'arrêtai de nouveau, haletant et paniqué, quand j'entendis un gémissement de douleur. Je m'activai pour arriver devant une cellule, très peu éclairée et froide.

Je me figeai quand, une fois habitués à l'obscurité, mes yeux virent le corps meurtris de mon frère enchaîné au fond de sa prison. Je me jetai aussitôt contre les barrots.

« Fili ! Fili, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi, pitié !

— K-Kili... ?

— Oui, je suis là, je vais te sortir de là, d'accord ?

— Non...C-C'est un piège.. ! »

Je me fichai que ce soit un piège ou non. Je commençai déjà à essayer d'ouvrir la serrure, quand à ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit en la tirant simplement. Pourquoi le mettre dans une cellule si c'est pour ne pas la fermer ? J'ignorai ce détail et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour aller vers Fili. Je me mis à genoux près de lui, et pris son visage entre mes mains. Il semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits, et quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens, une lueur de panique les prirent.

« Non, Kili... Tu ne devrais pas être là !

— Et pourquoi donc ? Il est hors de question que je reparte d'ici sans toi, t'as compris ? Et puis il n'y a personne dans le coin.

— Ce n'est pas les éventuels orques qu'il pourrait avoir dans le coin qui serait le plus dangereux, Kili, mais moi !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fis-je troublé.

— Yazneg m'a retrouvé, et il m'a encore plus contaminé de son sang ! Je suis... deux fois plus sous son contrôle, et si jamais il savait que tu étais là, il m'ordonnerait de te tuer et... et je ne pourrais plus lutter... »

La rage bouillonnait en moi. Je me redressai et pris mon épée dans mes mains. Fili me regarda d'un air perdu, se demandant probablement ce que je comptais faire avec mon épée, mais je m'en servis pour briser les chaînes qui retenaient ses bras en l'air. Il lâcha un cri de douleur aussitôt qu'ils retombèrent le long de son corps, mais resta immobile sur le sol. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'aider à le relever mais il me repoussa lentement.

« Non Kili... Vas-t-en... murmura-t-il. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

— Imbécile ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si tu tiens tant à rester ici, alors je reste avec toi ! »

Je m'assis à ses côtés et croisai les bras, avec une expression de détermination sur le visage.

« Kili, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je suis sérieux, sauve-toi !

— Tu es mon frère et mon amant, alors NON ! »

Nous sursautâmes brutalement à l'entente d'un cri soudain dans la fosse. C'était un orque ! Je bondis sur mes jambes, l'épée en mains et me plaçai devant mon frère. Je le protégerais quoi qu'il advienne, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Je vis alors Fili se placer devant moi, un marteau de guerre en main.

« C'est moi qui doit te protéger, pas l'inverse, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas combattre.

— Peut-être que tu n'es pas blessé, toi ? Tu as vu dans quel état est ton visage ?

— Imbécile, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai les mains de valides. »

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là, mais je n'allais pas pour autant rester là sans rien faire. Même si je ne suis pas apte à me battre de la main gauche, je donnerais tout ce dont je suis capable pour protéger Fili, même si ce dernier à du mal à accepter que son petit frère puisse veiller sur lui.

De nombreux cris d'orques raisonnèrent dans les tunnels, et aussitôt que nous arrivâmes dans la fosse, une trentaine d'orques jaillirent hors des cavités creusées dans les parois de la montagne en hurlant. Fili et moi nous mîmes alors dos à dos pour protéger nos arrières en voyant les monstres se rapprocher de nous et nous encercler.

« Si je venais à perdre le contrôle, commença Fili, et que je me retourne contre toi... Je veux que tu m'élimines, pour te protéger.

— Dit plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience ! (Il me regarda sévèrement en fronçant les sourcils) Hors de question. Soit on survit et on sort d'ici ensemble, soit nous mourrons tous les deux ici.

— Têtu... grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Lâche...répondis-je de la même façon. »

A notre grande surprise, les orques s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètre de nous, les armes pointées dans notre direction. Soudain, un chemin se fraya entre eux pour laisser passer leurs chef. Yazneg...

Je sentais Fili trembler contre mon dos, entendais sa respiration accélérer et devenir irrégulière. Je savais qu'il était conscient, mais cette réaction prouvait que cet orque terrorisait réellement mon frère, et qu'il lui avait sûrement fait voir et vivre des choses horrible. Fili est un guerrier, il ne s'abandonne pas à la peur si facilement en général.

Le commandant s'avança vers nous et se mit à parler en langue noire à ses guerriers, qui lui répondaient en hurlant et en faisant claquer leurs armes contre leurs boucliers. Ils se reculèrent tous pour agrandir le cercle, puis Yazneg se posta devant Fili.

« Je sens que ça va être très divertissant... »

Il retira le gant de sa main droite pour dévoiler le même tatouage que Fili, et y posa ses doigts dessus. L'encre prit alors une teinte rouge ardente, puis plongea ses yeux vitreux dans ceux de Fili.

« Tue-le. »

Mon frère se mit brutalement à hurler de douleur puis s'écroula au sol lourdement. Je me précipitai vers lui, et tentai de le secouer mais il me hurlait de partir, ou de le tuer. Il se recroquevilla violemment sur lui-même en lâchant un dernier cri d'agonie, avant qu'un silence de mort règne dans la fosse. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'étais impuissant face à ce qu'il venait de se passer... Et je le serais sûrement face à ce qui allait m'arriver.

Je me reculai lentement de Fili, l'épée tremblante en main. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière si j'en jugeais par son dos qui se soulevait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se relever lentement, et de saisir le pommeau du marteau de guerre. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, et comme je m'y attendais, ses yeux bleus avaient disparus.

Il souleva son arme d'une aisance déconcertante et s'approcha d'un pas lourd et assuré. Il se posta devant moi, en garde.

« Je te donne l'honneur de frapper le premier.

— T-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas...

— Dans ce cas, passe ton tour. »

Il brandit haut son marteau avant de charger droit sur moi. Ne pouvant reculer à cause des orques, je me jetai au sol par la droite afin d'éviter son coup, qui s'arrêta en pleins dans les orques, et en tua quelques-uns au passage.

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! C'est Kili que je veux. »

Il se retourna vers moi et couru dans ma direction avant même que j'eusse le temps de me relever. Je ne pus qu'esquiver de justesse le tête du marteau en roulant sur ma gauche, et lui donner un coup de pied dans la jambe pour le faire tomber.

Je me relevai et pointai mon épée dans sa direction. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne peux pas utiliser d'arme contre lui ! Je... Je pourrais le tuer ! Fili se releva difficilement, et me toisa du regard. Je pouvais entendre les orques autour de nous hurler et rire à gorge déployées de nous voir nous affronter. Quelle cruauté...

« Alors ? Tu ne te défends pas, Kili ? Ah mais j'oubliais... Tu as le poignet foulé... et tu es droitier... Dommage pour toi ! »

Par un geste rapide et efficace, je rangeai mon épée dans mon grand carquois et en sortit mon arc. Fili, qui tenait le marteau sur son épaule, se ruait vers moi sans se soucier de ce que je lui préparais. Arrivé à ma hauteur, je levai mon arc et abattu sa branche supérieure sur son visage, tel un long bâton d'entraînement. Fili tomba au sol lourdement, et lâcha son arme. Mon poignet me faisait atrocement mal, mais je préférais frapper Fili que de le blesser avec une lame, ou même mes flèches. Je ne veux pas refaire ce que j'ai fais la fois précédente.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent parmi la foule d'orques. Mon frère se releva difficilement, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de bras. Il semblait enragé, et ses yeux noirs me terrifiaient. Il releva les manches de sa tunique, et se mit en position de combat, les poings serrés. Je savais ce que je risquai si je répondais à sa provocation, un poignet de casser. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le frapper avec mon arc encore une fois, s'il veut m'affronter à mains nues.

Je replaçai alors mon arc dans son carquois et me mis dans la même position. Le coup de poing qu'il envoya aussitôt fut tellement rapide, que je n'eus ni même le temps ni le réflexe de l'esquiver. Je sentais le goût du sang se propager dans ma bouche, et ma langue me piqueter. J'envoyais alors mon poing droit dans son menton, et Fili se mit alors à cracher du sang par terre. Je n'avais pas pu retenir ce cri de douleur quand mon poing était entré en contact avec lui. Mais je pense que mon attelle a dû lui faire plus de mal que mon poing en lui-même.

« Ah, finalement tu as du répondant ! ria-t-il

— C'est toi qui m'as appris à me battre, tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Bien sûr que si. »

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Fili se baissa subitement et me faucha de sa jambe. Ma tête avait cognée contre le sol, ma vue était trouble, et je pouvais deviner la silhouette de mon frère s'approcher de moi, avec le marteau à l'horizontal dans les deux mains. Je voulus alors me relever, mais il s'assit brutalement sur moi pour m'immobiliser et coinça ma gorge sous le manche de son marteau qui, de par son poids, me broyait la gorge et m'étranglait.

Je commençais à me débattre sous lui, mais impossible de me dégager, Fili était trop fort dans cet état. Je sentais l'air me manquer, et ma gorge s'engourdir sous le poids du marteau et la pression que Fili y exerçait. J'attrapai violemment son avant-bras gauche de ma main droite et y enfonçai mes ongles pour faire saigner ses plaies de la veille. Fili se mit à hurler de douleur et bondit en arrière pour atterrir par-terre et prendre son bras fermement contre son torse. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et le marteau était toujours là. Je saisis alors le manche et le soulevai de toutes mes forces, qui commençaient à m'abandonner, et le jetai plus loin. Je me mis à quatre pattes et tentai de respirer et regonfler mes poumons, mais ma gorge me faisait horriblement mal, même déglutir arrivait à faire perler des larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Une quinte de toux me pris sauvagement, me faisait abominablement mal et cracher du sang contre la pierre polit de la fosse. J'arrivais à reprendre mon souffle par petites et rapides inspirations, mais cela ne faisait que m'essouffler davantage.

Je jetai un regard derrière moi, pour observer Fili, mais il était toujours au sol, les yeux rivés sur le bandage souillé de sang. Je crois qu'il revient à lui ! Il releva lentement la tête vers moi, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« KILI ! »

Je me sentis soudainement soulever du sol par le commandant Yazneg, qui brandit son katar et l'empala violemment dans mon ventre.

Tout s'arrêta. Mon souffle était coupé, mon cœur palpitait, le sang me montait dans la gorge, et une douleur vive commençait à s'éveiller de mes entrailles.

« Ça traînait beaucoup trop ! Hurla l'orque de colère. C'en est fini maintenant, fils de Durin ! »

L'orque retira violemment la lame et me jeta sur le sol plus loin. Je me sentais me vider de mon propre sang, contre la pierre. Fili s'approcha subitement de moi et me prit contre lui et me cria quelque chose que je n'arrivais plus à entendre. Ma vue s'obscurcissait, et Fili disparaissait peu à peu... J-Je ne voulais pas... être seul... Les ténèbres m'effrayaient.

Je tentai de murmurer son nom, avant de me laisser aller, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus lutter... mes yeux se fermèrent alors d'eux-même, et avant de tout quitter, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes... une dernière fois.

* * *

**HʘSHĂT'** * (langue noire): Silence ! (ou Ferme-là, au choix xD)

Bon... Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire à la fin de ce chapitre pour vous... apaiser ^^" mais sachez que ce n'est pas la fin de ma fiction  
( et bien heureusement ! je m'en serais voulu de la terminer ainsi, et me serais trucidé si j'avais été l'une des lectrices xD) Mais les choses vont changer  
désormais, et vont être plus...calmes, et douloureuses... (surtout pour notre pauvre Fili, qui n'arrivait déjà pas à lutter contre les ténèbres qui l'habitaient...)  
Cette histoire prend un tournant en son milieu en fait (vu que je compte faire entre 25 et 30 chapitres) et c'est dans la suite que les choses vont devenir bien plus durs  
et compliqué pour nous amis. L'apparition de nouveaux personnages aussi =)

Sur cette fin atroce, je vous laisse vous consulter sur la meilleure façon de m'assassiner ^^"  
(mais sachez que si vous me tuez maintenant, vous n'aurez jamais la suite !)  
Ah ah, je suis diabolique, quel dilemme !

See youuuu ! ^^


	17. Chapitre 17

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Pour ceux qui veulent voir mes dessins, je les ai mis en ligne sur mon compte deviantart, il suffit de taper sur google "Larysa Roswell deviantArt" et vous cliquez sur le second lien "Mafolina84 (Larysa) on deviantArt" [ un truc du genre]. Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent...ALORS je tiens d'abord à vous informer qu'il est le premier chapitre a avoir le plus de reviews x) (9 en fait, le second était le chapitre 9 qui en avait 7)... Mais je vois également que la plupart d'entre vous (ceux qui ont laissés des reviews en tout cas) ont plutôt bien résonné sur l'idée du : "Si tu prévois plus de chapitres, c'est que Kili ne peut pas mourir !" et bien... je ne sais pas en fait ^^" Vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre =)

Je tiens à vous remercier de me laisser encore un peu de temps avant de me tuer, moi aussi, j'ai un peu de temps pour rédiger mon testament xD

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Point de vue de Fili.

Un mois s'était écoulé. Un putain de mois de souffrance et de solitude insoutenable sans lui... Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, et chaque nuit c'était le même calvaire. Toujours à faire ce même cauchemar ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me focaliser sur autre chose, car quand bien même je le voudrais, il y a toujours ces images qui apparaissent lorsque je ferme les yeux.

Malgré le temps qui avait passé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, dans cette fosse aux orques.

Mon cœur se serra subitement en revoyant les images, et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Non, je devais me contenir, j'ai déjà assez pleuré comme ça... Je suis certain qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir dans cet état...

Thorin m'avait raconté brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, car je ne me souvenais de rien, à part...cette scène horrible ! Mes doigts se resserrèrent violemment sur les draps du lit, et ma tête s'enfouit dans mon oreiller pour pleurer silencieusement. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop dur ! Je luttais depuis un mois maintenant et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me montrer fort. Pour lui...

J'entendis soudainement frapper à la porte, ce qui fit sortir ma tête de l'oreiller. Non, je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne répondis rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même, laissant entre une lumière aveuglante venant du couloir. J'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans le coussin et lâchai un long râlement et quelques mots incompréhensibles pour l'arrivant.

« Fili.. ? Fit une voix grave et suave. Je... Je voulais voir comment tu allais...

— Laisse-moi seul, Thorin... grognai-je hors de l'oreiller.

— Ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu ne quittes plus cette chambre ! Il va bien falloir que tu voies un peu de monde, non ? Que tu manges correctement ?

— Si je sors d'ici, tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire, mais tu me l'as interdit ! Interdit pour que je n'en souffre pas. Je suis bien ici... et les servantes m'apportent à manger. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

— Fili...Si justement... »

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Je me relevai donc pour m'asseoir en tailleur et lui faire face. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que j'aille avec les autres et voir un peu de lumière ? Je ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable désormais, je préfère rester là et casser le mobilier si besoin que de casser la figure à quelqu'un.

« Je sais que tu souffres...à cause de-

— Ne dis pas son nom, claquai-je sèchement. Je ne veux pas...

— D-D'accord... Je sais que tu souffres à cause de lui, que tu n'arrives pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fosse il y a un mois, mais tu dois le surmonter et voir de nouveaux horizons !

— Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu sais très bien ce qui nous reliait lui et moi ! Comment peux-tu ignorer cette chose ?!

— Écoute Fili, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes un minimum mieux ici.

— Je ne pourrais plus aller bien. C'est fini la belle vie où on pense avoir tout le temps et le bonheur devant soit pour vivre. Je n'ai plus le droit à ça. Pas sans lui. »

Un lourd silence prit place dans la chambre sombre. Je savais que sa présence et ses propos partaient d'un bon sentiments, mais à chaque qu'on l'évoquait, je perdais le contrôle et m'énervais.

« Tu sais...quand je marchais dans les tunnels ce jour-là, et que j'ai entendu ce cri abominablement douloureux et effrayant... Je savais que ce n'était pas sa voix, mais que c'était la tienne. Et j'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu, car j'étais inquiet pour toi Fili. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans cette fosse, et que j'ai vu ce que tu avais fait... J'étais paralysé à l'idée que, si je descendais te rejoindre, ma tête finisse avec celles des orques qui gisaient déjà sur la pierre.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— J'ai déjà un énorme vide sans lui, alors ne te laisse pas aller comme ça... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je tiens aussi fort à toi qu'à lui... »

Je soupirais longuement. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Sortir un peu de cette chambre me ferait peut-être un peu de bien ? Rester ici me permet de cacher ma faiblesse, mais en restant ici, je ne fais que me remémorer et de souffrir intérieurement.

« Tu as raison...Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si...buté ces dernières semaines... dis-je honteusement en baissant la tête.

— Tu accepterais alors de sortir ? D'aller voir Ori par exemple ? Il ne cesse de me demander de tes nouvelles...

— Oui... Oui je pense. »

Il se leva lentement du lit et me tourna le dos pour partir en direction de la porte, mais je me levais à cet instant et lui attrapai le bras.

« A-Attends...Je...Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as tenté de faire pour moi ces dernières semaines... Vraiment... J'étais déboussolé et n'arrivais pas à voir le bon dans tes actes, mais j- »

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre lui pour une longue et chaleureuse étreinte. Je me laissai aller contre lui. C'était tout ce que je voulais lui demander. Une étreinte, simplement une étreinte...

Ce contact me rappela à quel point je m'étais sentis seul pendant ce mois, et que son corps à lui me manquait terriblement. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, et mes larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, alors qu'il me murmurait des mots apaisants et rassurants. Après nous être séparés, il repartit hors de la chambre, me laissant me préparer avant de le rejoindre.

Nous avions trouvé la porte secrète des mines des Montagnes Grises non loin de la fosse, il y a un mois. Nous avons donc été tous accueilli par les nains ainsi que leur roi. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous hébergeraient le temps qu'il faudra pour nous remettre de notre long voyage, et qu'ensuite, nous pourrons enfin parler de l'objectif de cette quête, c'est à dire réunir une armée pour aller reconquérir Erebor.

Mais pour le moment, nous étions encore ici... Et j'ai bien l'impression que nous allons y rester encore longtemps, pour voir toujours, car une personne ici ne s'est pas encore totalement remise de ce qu'il s'est passé... J'en souffre tellement...

Je me levai hors du lit et commençais à me préparer pour être présentable dans la grande salle. Une fois cela de fait, j'osai enfin m'aventurer vers grande porte de pierre, que je n'avais poussée que quelques fois en un mois. La lumière du couloir m'éblouissait encore quand je fus sortit, et je me rendis compte que les environs m'étaient totalement inconnus. Je n'étais pas assez souvent sortit pur pouvoir me repérer maintenant. Et je pense que Thorin l'avait anticipée, car il se tenait prêt de la porte, dans le couloir. Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de m'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis content de te voir hors de cette chambre. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon neveu d'il y a six mois...

— Il y a six mois, nous n'étions pas encore partis des Montagnes Bleues... Et il était encore là...

— Hm...A ce propos... Si tu te tiens convenablement ce soir pendant le repas, je veux bien t'autoriser à y aller... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur accéléra subitement. Une sensation que je n'avais plus sentis depuis longtemps me parcouru tout le corps et me fit sourire.

Nous quittâmes alors les couloirs pour aller dans la Grand-Salle où pleins de nains étaient déjà attablés, en train de manger et de boire. Thorin me glissa à l'oreille que les bières étaient particulièrement fortes ici, et que je devais donc m'en méfier si j'étais amené à boire plus de deux chopes. Je vis alors au loin un pair de bras nous faire signe, et je reconnus Dwalin, avec un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. Il y avait également son frère, Balin, ainsi que Nori, Dori et Ori, qui lui ne m'avait pas encore vu ayant la tête plongée dans son manuscrit. Nous les rejoignîmes alors, et m'assis aux côtés du scribe, qui me bondit au cou en me remarquant enfin.

« Fili ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

— Je suis content aussi, Ori. Ta bouille m'avait manquée !

— Et la tienne donc ! »

Je fus alors le centre d'attention pendant de longues minutes, parlant avec mes amis à tour de rôle, comme s'ils avaient réservés leurs places et leurs temps de paroles avec moi.

« Ah ! Mais quel imbécile je suis ! S'exclama Dwalin de sa voix rocailleuse. Nous avons de nouveaux amis à te présenter Fili ! Voici Bofur, Bifur et Bombur !

— Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, prince Fili, fit Bofur en inclinant sa tête.

— Uz-Filihi* ! Dit Bifur en Khuzdul »

Et quant à Bombur, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, ayant la bouche pleine pour parler. J'étais ravis de faire de nouvelles connaissance, mais je ne cessais d'être intrigué par Bifur. Je me penchai alors discrètement vers Bofur pour lui poser une question.

« Hum...dites, commençais-je gêné, c'est normal qu'il... enfin...

— Qu'il ne sache pas s'exprimer autrement qu'en Khuzdul ? On va dire que notre oncle à été plutôt vieux jeu là-dessus, c'est pourquoi Bifur ne parle que cette langue !

— A-Ah...je vois...fis-je avec un sourire pincé. »

A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas parler de ça, mais de...de la hache qu'il avait de plantée dans la tête. Comment faisait-il pour vivre avec une telle arme dans un tel endroit ? Je me sentis soudainement observé, et vis, sur ma droite, Bombur me regarder les pommettes remontées par son sourire.

« Petit règlement de compte avec une ex-femme naine... »

Je restai surpris et muet. Une naine lui aurait plantée cette hache dans la tête ?! Décidément, certaines bonnes femmes sont complètement cinglées ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas de mon genre !

Mon regard se baissa aussitôt à ma réflexion. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas spécialement les hommes non plus... Mais je l'aimais lui, et que lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que le jeune prince Kili avait eu quelques dommages, il y a quelques-temps, non ? »

C'était Bofur. Mais la rage se mit aussitôt à bouillonner en moi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je ne voulais plus entendre son nom, et Thorin remarqua mon malaise à cause de mes doigts qui griffaient le bois du banc. Il posa alors son bras autour de mes épaules et me tira contre lui. Je me sentais mal tout à coup. Le fait d'avoir entendu son nom me rappela trop de mauvais souvenir, et je commençais à suffoquer. Je me dégageai précipitamment de Thorin, et quittai la table en courant pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas, ça ne me laissait pas tranquille ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je me remémore cette scène à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui ? Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je n'eus même pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre que je me laissai glisser contre un mur du couloir pour me mettre silencieusement à pleurer. Je le revoyais suspendu en l'air, tenu par la gorge par Yazneg, et qui...qui planta sauvagement sa lame en lui ! Je me voyais encore ramper vers lui, qui se vidait de son sang, qui me regardait les yeux vides et froids... Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je n'ai pu que l'embrasser...une dernière fois...

D'autres images me revinrent subitement en tête. Moi en train de hurler de rage, attrapant sa propre épée pour me jeter sur Yazneg et lui couper la tête. Thorin a dit que j'avais tué tous les orques présents dans la fosse. Tout seul. J'étais tellement fou de rage que j'ai tué tout le monde. Je n'imagine même pas un instant ce que ça aurait été si mes amis et Thorin avaient été présent là-bas aussi...

Je sentis soudainement une main se poser sur mon bras et me faire sursauter. Quand je tournai la tête, je crus le voir, lui. Mais ça ne l'était pas... Il s'agissait de mon oncle.

« Fili ? Tout va bien ?

— J-Je... Oui. Une petite crise d'angoisse...

— C'est à cause de Bofur ? Il... Il n'est pas au courant tu s-

— Nan, je ne lui en veux pas... Il ne pouvait pas le savoir de toute façon... »

Je me relevai difficilement et lui signalai qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, que je retournais un instant dans ma chambre, lui promettant que je le rejoindrais dans quelques heures.

Arrivé dans la pièce, toujours aussi sombre, je me laissai tomber à la renverse sur le matelas et me mis à fixer le plafond. Il est commun chez les nains d'improviser des chansons selon l'ambiance et l'humeur qui se dégagent du ou des chanteurs. J'en avais une qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle n'était pas du tout glorieuse, mais je ressentais le besoin de m'extérioriser un moment. Et... peut-être pourra-t-il m'entendre ?

_Il y aura toujours une partie de toi en moi_

_Et je ressentirais ta force lorsque j'en aurais l'utilité_

_Tu es trop loin de moi,_

_Loin mais présent dans mes pensées..._

_Je ne peux pas te le dire, car je dois attendre_

_Mais j'espère que d'ici, tu peux entendre..._

_J'aimerais pouvoir te revoir_

_Tu n'es pas vraiment parti dans l'ombre_

_J'aimerais te sentir près de moi le soir_

_Mais je sais que je te reverrai bientôt dans mes songes..._

_Quand je me sens perdu, sous le tranchant_

_Mes larmes coulent et tu me manques terriblement_

_Mais je me dis aussi que je suis béni_

_De t'avoir eu comme frère et amant dans ma vie._

_Quand je pensais avoir tout fait avec toi,_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre cette douleur_

_Quant aux mots que je n'ai pu te dire de vive voix_

_Ils ne sauraient tantôt hanter mon cœur _

_Dans mes heures les plus sombres,_

_Je me dis que je te reverrai bientôt dans mes songes_

_Je suis malade sans toi_

_Tu es trop loin de moi_

_Mais présent dans mes pensées._

_Jamais je n'oserai t'oublier_

_Jamais, Ô plus jamais je ne te laisserai_

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets..._

Bon sang, mon cœur me serrait douloureusement... Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû chanter. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi déprimé... Je soupirai un coup et me glissai sous les draps, puis commençai à repenser aux nouveaux nains.

Bofur m'as l'air d'être une personne galante et très respectueuse, vu la manière dont il s'est adressé à moi tout à l'heure. Peu de nains me parle ainsi, enfin, en dehors des Montagnes Bleues je veux dire. Et puis il semble aussi déborder d'énergie et d'imagination, mais de quel genre ? Il y a quelque chose qui se cache derrière ce beau sourire charmeur et ces yeux pétillants... Il me fait aussi penser au genre de personne qui amuse la galerie dès qu'elle en a l'occasion... Je me demande si ce n'est qu'un simple préjugé ou si j'ai tout juste depuis le début.

Quant à Bifur, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ne serait-ce qu'il m'a l'air étrange et un peu dérangé. Premièrement, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un de vivant avec une hache de la crâne. Je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue beaucoup... Mais cette étrangeté vient peut-être du fait qu'il... n'ait pas toute sa tête ? Je ne sais pas s'il faisait exprès, mais pendant le repas, il utilisait sa cuillère pour couper sa viande et le couteau pour la piquer... Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas confondu la fourchette et le verre ! Mais en dehors de tout ça, il m'a l'air d'être très gentil, et je pense qu'on peut vite être mené à rire avec ses petits écarts et actes manqués.

En ce qui concerne Bombur, je ne veux pas juger son physique même s'il est le premier nain aussi gros que je croise. Il m'a, par contre, tout l'air d'un glouton ! Il engloutit tout ce qu'il peut trouver ! N'ayant plus eu très faim tout à l'heure, il m'a même demandé gentiment s'il pouvait terminer mon assiette. Il ne doit pas être du genre à gaspiller celui-là.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais mis à sourire en pensant à eux. Oui, ça faisait énormément de bien de voir de nouveaux visages, et puis même juste le fait d'avoir revu la bande au complet m'a remit du baume au cœur.

« Au complet... ? Non, pas vraiment... »

Et voilà que je repensais de nouveau à lui. Bon sang... Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour retourner en arrière, ou bien éviter de me faire enlever bêtement par l'orque et que cette scène ne se soit jamais produite...

J'entendis de nouveau frapper à la porte. Je lançai un bref "entrez"

puis la fine silhouette d'Ori se dessina dans le contre jour. Je lui fis signe de venir, et c'est ce qu'il fit, pour ensuite poser ses fesses sur le lit.

« Je t'ai vu partir comme une furie tout à l'heure... Tout va bien ?

— Oui...C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop quand on parle de lui... Ça me fait beaucoup de peine... fis-je en baissant la tête.

— Oui, c'est tout à fait compréhensible... Dit-moi, Fili, est-ce que...si... je te montre quelques dessins, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu en penses ?

— Bien sûr ! Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi !

— Oui, mais... le problème, c'est qu'il y a... certains dessins sur lui... »

Sur l'instant, juste un son d'intonation sortit de ma bouche, mettant mal à l'aise Ori. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis un mois... Peut-être que...

« Oui, passe-les-moi...

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, tant que tu ne l'a pas dessiné nu, ça ira, fis-je en le taquinant. Je plaisante ! (je lui jettai un regard en coin) Ou pas. »

Il se mit à rougir violemment et enfouit soudainement sa tête dans son écharpe. Ori était adorable quand il était embarrassé, j'avais presque envie de le taquiner davantage, mais l'heure n'était pas au jeu. Je devais inspecter ses dessins. Je pris alors délicatement son carnet, et l'ouvris lentement à la première page. Il y avait énormément de texte mais je ne m'y attardai pas, je feuilletai les pages pour trouver les dessins. La plupart que je croisais étaient des plantes médicinales ou culinaire. Parfois il s'agissait de paysage, tout comme parfois je pouvais voir des dessins représentant Dori et Nori. C'était hallucinant comme ils étaient réalistes !

« Ce sont des dessins tirés de vraies scènes ou c'est inventé ?

— Certaine sont réelles, certaine ne le sont pas. »

On ne voyait pas la différence. Et c'était plutôt reposant de feuiller ce petit carnet que j'avais eu plusieurs fois envie d'ouvrir pendant les nuits que nous passions dehors. Je tournai alors une page, et là, je le vis. Mon cœur accéléra subitement en le voyant. C'était si bien fait...Il...Il était si...parfait... Inconsciemment, mes doigts étaient partis effleurer le papier. Il me manquait terriblement...

Je tournai encore une page et me mis à sourire en voyant le dessin qui suivait. Moi, en train de caresser délicatement son visage, et lui, en train de fermer les yeux pour apprécier cet élan de tendresse.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir agis ainsi avec lui devant toi...fis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

— En effet... Ça vient tout droit de ma tête !

— Tu es de plus en plus étonnant Ori. Tu grimpes vite dans mon estime ! »

De gros coups retentirent à la porte, qui n'était pas fermée. Thorin se permit alors d'entrer et s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide.

« Fili, il faut que tu viennes. Il y a du nouveau.

— Du nouveau ?! »

Je bondis hors du lit, redonnai le carnet à Ori et parti en courant dans le couloir, suivit de près par mon oncle. Nous montâmes de grands escaliers en colimaçon, avant d'arriver trois étages plus haut. Nous nous engageâmes dans un long couloir, où la lumière du jour pouvait pénétrer grâce aux cavités creusées dans la roche pour en faire des fenêtres. L'inconvénient, était qu'il faisait un peu plus froid à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait.

« C'est là... »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ma respiration était bruyante et irrégulière. Thorin poussa lentement la grosse porte de bois puis me fis entrer. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque que je vis Kili allonger dans ce lit, et toutes sortes d'outils médicaux dans le coin.

Je me précipitai à son chevet et pris sa main dans la mienne. Bon sang, il était glacé !

« Thorin, il est gelé. Ne me dit pas qu'il...qu'il est...

— Non non non, ne t'en fais pas... Il va bien... Encore une chance que ses organes vitaux n'ont pas trop été endommagés, mais le guérisseur et ses soignants ont fait des merveilles pendant l'opération. Ses blessures sont en bonnes voient de guérison maintenant, il faut simplement attendre... qu'il se réveille enfin...

— Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? Ça fait un mois maintenant qu'il...qu'il est inconscient...

— Je ne sais pas Fili... Personne ne sait. Mais comme je t'ai dis, nous resterons ici aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour qu'il se remette sur pied.

— Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais... ? »

J'étais terriblement heureux d'être venu le voir, car son état était tellement critique qu'il ne pouvait recevoir aucune visite jusqu'aujourd'hui. Mais le voir ainsi, inconscient, avec des bandages de partout, me terrifiait. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste comme ça éternellement... J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne... Pendant tout ce mois je n'ai pas cessé de me demander dans quel état il était, s'il avait survécu, s'il avait reprit connaissance, s'il souffrait...s'il me demandait... Mais visiblement, rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu, sauf le survécu.

Je refermai mes doigts sur la main et déposai mon front contre le sien. Un vieux nain entra, sûrement le guérisseur et se mit un instant à discuter avec Thorin. Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour rester contre Kili, en train d'espérer qu'il se réveille. Mais le vieux nain nous demanda de quitter alors la pièce, pour pouvoir le laisser soigner Kili. Je me penchai avant à son oreille et lui murmurai :

« Réveille-toi vite petit frère, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre...Je t'aime, Kili... »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa pommette, puis me redressai pour repartir avec Thorin. Une fois dans le couloir, tous mes membres se mirent à trembler. Je ne savais pas si c'était la joie de l'avoir revu, ou si c'était la peur de l'avoir vu ainsi... L'étreinte que me donna Thorin juste après ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique et agréable. Je commençais déjà à me sentir mieux, et puis rien que le fait de savoir Kili entre de bonnes mains et en bonne voie de guérison, me rassurait énormément. Je sens que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir paisiblement ce soir. Ou tout au moins, ne pas faire de cauchemars.

* * *

**Bifur (Kuhzdul) : Sir Fili ! (forme de politesse)**

La chanson traduite est "I'll see you again" de Westlife, un peu réarrangé à ma sauce, histoire qu'elle colle à l'histoire et qu'elle rime =)

Je suis désolé d'avoir été si cruelle dans ce chapitre en vous laissant croire que Kili pouvait être vraiment mort ^^"  
En réalité, Fili savait très bien que Kili ne l'était pas, mais comme il était dans un état critique, il n'avait ni pu le voir,  
ni avoir de ses nouvelles, alors il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était peut-être mort...  
(Bon OK, j'avoue que j'ai fais exprès pour vous faire stresser ! ^^" Je suis sadique, pardon...)

Certaines ont dit, pour le chapitre précédent, que cette histoire avec les orques devait forcément avoir un lien avec le Général Azog...  
Eh...Bah oui ! Mais personne ne s'en doute pour le moment, et c'est d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 21 ou 22 que son nom serra mentionné =)

Sinon, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre =)  
J'ai voulu ajouter Bofur, Bombur et Bifur, car il fallait bien (pour la suite des événements) qu'ils apparaissent un moment ou un autre  
Et vu que ce chapitre était un peu plat en action (comparé au précédent), j'ai voulu les rajouter maintenant.  
D'ailleurs, vous aurez bien deviné en ayant lu ce chapitre, que Kili va peut-être mettre du temps pour revenir, et donc, les chapitres a venir sont un peu  
lourds et lent à mon goût (car écrire une histoire sans Kili, c'est bien chiant ! je dois l'avouer !)

Sur ce, je vous laisse et attends avec impatience vos reviews ^^  
Bisous à vous tous !


	18. Chapitre 18

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **désolé d'avoir mis du temps à mettre en ligne ce chapitre 18 ^^" Mais vivant dans mon appart étudiant à Montpellier, je devais faire quelques trucs pour me préparer aux vacances =). Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire vos reviews, et je suis désolé (ou pas xP) d'avoir fait angoisser certaines sur la soit disant mort de Kili ^^"

à Nerwen: Je dois t'avouer que je suis restée muette face à cette description de mon meurtre qui m'a semblé atroce xD Il était très tard quand je l'ai lu, j'étais la seule réveillé dans mon appart, et la porte à craqué après un long silence, j'ai eu les pétoches ! xD J'ai cru que c'était toi qui venait avec ton fil de barbelé pour m'étrangler ! ( à défaut d'être dans le désert et de m'attacher à un cactus xD) Enfin bref, j'ai quand même apprécié cette review (Je dois avoir un grain ptetre ? xP)

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Point de vue de Fili**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais enfin pu voir Kili dans sa chambre de soin. Malgré l'ambiance angoissante qui se dégageait de cet endroit, j'avais repris confiance en moi pour lui rendre visite régulièrement et passer du temps à lui parler. Dans ces moments-là, je ne savais pas s'il m'entendait, ou même s'il sentait que j'étais à ses côtés... Mais je tenais le coup, j'étais prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour le voir un jour se réveiller, et revoir la couleur noisette de ses yeux.

Je me tenais actuellement à ses côtés, assis sur le bord du lit, en train de lui tenir la main droite dans les miennes. Son poignet avait eu le temps de guérir depuis, et cette vilaine couleur violette avait définitivement disparu. Mes doigts caressaient délicatement sa peau toute douce mais affreusement pâle. Malgré ce que disait le guérisseur sur l'amélioration de santé de Kili, son teint si blanc essayait de me faire croire le contraire. Il avait beaucoup maigrit aussi, déjà qu'il n'était pas très épais... L'os de ses clavicules étaient clairement visibles, et son visage s'était creusé, lui aussi.

Des légers coups retentirent sur le bois de la porte, et une naine fit son apparition dans l'encadrement. Elle était l'assistante du guérisseur, et venait régulièrement voir l'état de Kili. J'inclinai alors la tête pour la saluer, et elle me répondit de même.

« Il est l'heure pour votre frère d'avoir son injection...

— L'hydrater vous voulez-dire ? Demandai-je curieux

— Oui, c'est ça. »

Elle me tourna le dos un moment, le temps de distiller l'eau et de remplir sa seringue. Ils disent que Kili ne ressent pas la déshydratation, et que dans les cas d'inconscience continue, il faut injecter sous la peau de l'eau distillée et faible en sodium, pour qu'il puisse s'hydrater et rapidement absorber le liquide. Mais en ce qui concerne la nourriture... Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de moyen. Les nains sont résistants sur ce coup-là, et peuvent rester presque quatre-vingts jours sans manger. Mais Kili n'est pas en très bonne santé, et cela fait maintenant cinquante jours qu'il n'a plus été nourris...

La jeune naine s'approcha alors de Kili, de l'autre côté de son lit, et découvrit doucement son bras gauche pour le piquer délicatement. A mon plus grand étonnement, et aussi à celui de la soignante, les doigts de Kili se mirent à bouger.

« Vous avez-vu ?! Fis-je en bondissant du lit. Ses doigts ont bougés !

— Oui, je viens de voir ça ! Il a dû sentir l'aiguille, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était la première fois que Kili s'était mis à bouger ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'un petit geste, mais c'était un énorme souffle d'espoir pour moi. Je sentis alors mon cœur se gonfler, et un sourire niais se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je devais le dire à Thorin, et tout de suite !

Je me penchai sur Kili, l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et quittai la pièce en courant. Je me mis à dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, manquant parfois quelques marches et de les dégringoler, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter ma course, à part un mur peut-être. Je me mis enfin à courir dans la grande salle, croisant Ori au passage.

« Fili ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

— Kili a bougé sa main ! Dis-je en courant un moment à reculons. Je vais chercher Thorin ! »

Je passai alors tel un coup de vent à côtés des autres, qui avaient parfaitement entendu ce que j'avais annoncé à Ori. Je fonçais aussi vite que je le pouvais dans les longs couloirs avant d'arriver enfin devant la chambre de Thorin, que j'ouvris avec fracas sans même frapper.

« Thorin ! »

Il se mit à sursauter violemment sur son lit, et lâchai brutalement les tresses qu'il tentait de refaire. Il me lança un regard noir et sévère, et s'apprêtait à pester contre moi quand je lui annonçai que Kili avait bougé sa main. Il bondit hors de son lit comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers moi.

« C'est vrai ?!

— Oui ! Fis-je essoufflé de ma course effrénée. Il a bougé ses doigts quand la soignante l'a piqué avec une aiguille ! »

Il se mit à sourire et posa, d'un geste lent mais ferme, ses mains sur mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui pour une longue étreinte, que je lui rendis bien évidemment. Thorin était devenu très tactile depuis ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Kili, car je savais que mon petit frère était le préféré de nous deux aux yeux de notre oncle. Je savais aussi, malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Kili, qu'il tenait à lui et n'envisageait aucunement de lui faire du mal. Bien au contraire. Et je me sentais comme rival vis-à-vis de Thorin, car c'était mon rôle de veiller sur mon frère, et c'était mon amant, à moi et à personne d'autre. Bien que j'avais toujours cette pointe de rancune et de colère au fond de moi quand mes yeux croisaient les siens glacés, j'éprouvais de la compassion pour lui. Il était avant tout le frère de notre mère, et il était aussi son rôle de veiller sur Kili. Et sur moi. N'ayant, pour le moment, que ce membre de ma famille disponible pour m'aider à passer outre ces difficultés, je commençais peu à peu à accepter ses attentions et ses gestes affectifs. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas si déplaisant...

« J'irais le voir un peu plus tard dans la journée...fit Thorin, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais en attendant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

— Que.. ? »

Il se dégagea de moi, se dirigea vers son lit, et souleva son oreiller pour saisir un objet qu'il cacha aussitôt à l'intérieur de sa tunique bleu nuit. Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, troublé par ses gestes. Qu'est-ce qu'il me préparait au juste ? Il s'approcha de moi lentement, et attrapa ma main pour y déposer une petite boite de mithril brillant. Je relevai la tête vers lui, intrigué par ce présent et le comportement de mon oncle.

« Nous sommes le dixième jour du Foryule aujourd'hui... Tu le savais ? »

Je restai silencieux face à cette révélation. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps ces derniers mois à cause des événements et voyant tous ces jours se ressembler.

« Mon...anniversaire ? Fis-je la voix enrouée.

— Je vois que tu avais oublié, fit-il en riant. Mais je m'en suis souvenu, et il est grand temps que tu hérites de ce présent... »

Hésitant un instant, je regardai la petite boite argenté me demandant si je devais accepter un cadeau de la part de mon oncle, mais cette idée fut vite chassé. C'était stupide de se dire ça, je ne pouvais pas refuser un présent, et certainement pas de la part de mon oncle, qui de surcroît était mon roi. Je plaçai alors mes doigts sur le couvercle et l'ouvrit lentement. Mon cœur loupa un battement face au bijou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un anneau en or vieillit sertit d'un saphir bleu profond. Je restais un instant confus face à ce présent. Pourquoi ? Il ne va tout de même pas me demander en mariage ?

« Non, ce n'est pas une demande, je te rassure, fit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

— Comment as-tu deviné que j'y ai pensé ?

— La lueur de panique qui a soudainement prit possession de ton regard, fit-il en riant. En réalité, cet anneau... est un des sept anneaux de pouvoirs qui ont été forgés aux Seigneurs Nains durant le Second Age. Dans chaque royaume, le roi qui y règne en porte un. »

Il tendit sa main droite pour me montrer sa bague de couleur argentée, cachant sous ses traits angulaires, une pierre bleuté, très discrète.

« Celle-ci m'est revenu de droit lorsque j'ai endossé pour la première fois mon rôle de roi, en conduisant notre peuple dans les Montagnes Bleues... Mais celle-ci, celle que je te lègue, vient du royaume d'Erebor, et a été porté par mon grand-père Thror, et mon père Thrain, avant qu'il ne disparaisse et l'abandonne à Khazad-dum... Tu es mon héritier Fili, et tu es assez sage, noble, fort et respectable pour hériter d'un tel joyau (il marqua un temps d'arrêt). Il est le premier symbole et pouvoir qui te donnera, un jour, le droit de régner sous la Montagne. Cet anneau était même plus important que l'Arkenstone pour Thror, cela te donne une idée de sa valeur... »

J'étais resté silencieux tout le long de son explication, et restais encore abasourdit par cette courte histoire. J'ignorais qu'il existait un tel décorum dans la société naine, qui de plus semble aussi être identique dans les autres royaumes nains.

Ne sachant comment réagir, et que dire, je me contentai alors de saisir l'anneau du bout des doigts et de le glisser autour de mon majeur droit. Ce n'était, en apparence, qu'une bague joliment décorée, mais il y avait quelque chose de puissant qui s'en dégageait, quelque chose qui me fit vraiment prendre conscience de qui j'étais désormais pour le peuple nain. Un futur héritier de la lignée de Durin, un fils d'Erebor.

Finalement, aujourd'hui était un merveilleux jour pour mon anniversaire, car j'avais grimpé haut dans l'estime de mon oncle, mais surtout parce que Kili commençait à s'animer, lentement mais sûrement. Le reste de la journée fut peu agitée, mais lorsque le soir vint, et que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'isoler, deux paires de bras m'agrippèrent dans le couloir pour me tirer brutalement dans un coin. Ne sachant pas qui étaient mes agresseurs, je me débattis et leurs donnèrent des coups de poings, quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Dwalin et Bofur.

« Bande d'idiots ! Criai-je. Ne me refaites plus JAMAIS ça !

— On voulait t'aborder avec un effet de surprise ! Se mit à rire Bofur. Je vois que ça a fonctionné !

— Arrête de rire ! Tu ne sais pas de ce dont je suis capable ! Et toi, Dwalin ?! Comment as-tu pu laisser ceci se produire, sachant parfaitement que je ne me contrôle pas !

— Du calme Fili ! On ne voulait pas te terroriser à ce point, fit le nain tatoué. Et puis je te rappelle que ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois que tu n'as plus fait de crises. Tout va bien, non ? »

C'est vrai ça. Maintenant qu'il le disait, ça faisait effectivement plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas perdu la raison. Est-ce parce que j'ai tué Yazneg ? Sa mort aurait brisé le lien qui nous unissait ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-je toujours cette sensation au fond de moi.. ? Cette sensation d'être envahis et encore possédé par les ténèbres.. ?

« C'est quoi cette histoire de crises ? Demanda Bofur.

— Peu importe, fit Dwalin voyant ma confusion. Nous avions quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir je crois, non ?

— Oui oui ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Bofur. Et toi, tu viens avec nous !

— Quoi ? Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Ils m'attrapèrent par les épaules et me traînèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la montagne, pour nous diriger dans un vallon bien caché, où était implanté un petit village. J'avais vite compris qu'il était inutile de me débattre, car la prise de Dwalin était puissante et Bofur n'y allais pas non plus de main morte.

Une fois arrivé dans les rues du village, ils me lâchèrent enfin. Je me redressai promptement et lissai rapidement mes vêtements qui s'étaient froissés pendant le trajet. Il fallait que j'ai un peu de dignité tout de même ! Et puis je n'étais pas chez moi, il fallait faire bonne figure. Je leur adressai un grognement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire ensemble de bon cœur. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

« Allez Fili, fait pas cette tête !, me tapa Dwalin dans le dos. On veut juste que tu passes du bon temps avec nous dans cette taverne ! Ça fait un bon moment que l'on ne t'as plus vu sourire et rigoler ! Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire !

— D'accord ! D'accord ! Fis-je agacé. Mais pas plus de deux chopes ! »

Les heures se mirent à passer comme des secondes, et les chopes claquaient les unes après les autres contre la table, pour qu'on puisse de nouveau les remplir. Oh bon sang...Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté d'aller boire avec eux ? "Pas plus de deux chopes !", mais oui, bien sûr... Même moi je ne me suis pas cru quand je l'ai dit, il y a déjà pas mal d'heures de cela. J'étais à ma septième chope, et il m'était impossible d'aligner deux mots sans que je ne me mette bêtement à rire, en voyant la tête fascinée de mes compagnons lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler. Enfin, si j'y arrivais...

« Fili... j'comprends riiiien de c'que tu dis, mais j'suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! S'exclama Dwalin en levant de nouveau sa chope.

— C'est profond ! Très profond les gars ! J'adore ça ! Ria bruyamment Bofur.

— Les mecs, arrêtez ! Fis-je la voix éraillée. Surtout toi ! Bofur ! On sait pas d'quoi tu causes ! C'est flippant !

— Oh merde, j'crois que j'vais gerber..., se leva Dwalin, titubant. »

Je me mis à rire en voyant le grand nain partir presque en courant, se mangeant quelques meubles et nains au passage, hors de la taverne. Bofur était complètement pété, et riait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Je terminai avidement le fond de ma chope et la fis claquer contre le bois.

« Tavernier ! Une autre !

— Hé ! Bah m-moi aussi ! Cria Bofur »

Le tavernier revint avec une grande pinte de bière avant de remplir nos chopes avec. Ah... Thorin avait raison sur ces bières ! Elles dévissent carrément la tête ! Nous entrechoquâmes les pots avant de nous mettre à boire leur contenu tout d'un trait. Ma tête commença subitement à me tourner, et le monde autour de moi se déformait petit à petit. Bordel, à chaque fois que je bois je me dis que je ne devrais plus recommencer, afin d'éviter d'arriver à ce stade et avoir ensuite un affreux mal de tête ! Mais voilà où j'en suis maintenant ! Pitoyable... Je suis pi-toy-able.

« Finalement, j'me sens pas très bien non plus, dis-je avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. J'vais r'joindre Dwalin... »

Je m'étais levé pour partir mais Bofur m'attrapa le bras gauche pour m'en empêcher. Je grimaçai sur le coup, sentant une vieille blessure se réveiller au creux de ma chair. Mon vis-à-vis se leva pour me faire face.

« A-Attends... »

J'avais du mal à tenir debout tant l'alcool était omniprésent dans mon sang. Je tentai de m'enfuir en le voyant s'approcher de moi et resserrer son emprise sur mon bras, mais Bofur semblait plus fort que moi. Je fermai sauvagement les paupières, car ma vue se troublait et je me sentais tanguer. J'avais besoin d'air, et tout de suite. Il me plaqua brutalement contre lui et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, et je le repoussai violemment contre la table, tout en manquant de me faire également tomber.

« Ne r'fait pas ça ! Lui criai-je en le pointant du doigt. Je ne t'appartiens pas !

— Fili, j'suis désolé... J'sais pas c'qui m'a pris de fai-.. Hé ! Mais tu saignes !? »

Je posai mon regard trouble sur mon bras et vis une tâche brune teinter rapidement ma tunique beige. Oh non... Je fus prit tout à coup de vertiges et me rattrapai à une chaise. Je ne crains pas la vue du sang, mais l'alcool me faisait déjà tourner la tête et maintenant la douleur s'y était rajouté.

Je partis alors en courant hors de la taverne, pour enfin respirer l'air frais de la montagne et m'asseoir sur un banc de pierre. J'entendis mon nom, et vis Dwalin s'approcher de moi, complètement apathique.

« Tu t'sens bien ?

— Bordel... ça s'est rouvert... »

Je remontais ma manche et vis cette vilaine blessure de nouveau ouverte. Je serrais les dents et pressai ma main pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Oh là là, Thorin va m'tuer s'il te voit comme ça !

— Il n'en saura rien, je vais rentrer directement dans ma chambre...

— Mais comment tu t'es fais ça ? »

Je baissai la tête, encore honteux d'y repenser. Dwalin n'était pas au courant de ce que je m'étais fais avant que je ne me fasse prendre par Yazneg. Et après avoir fait ce massacre dans la fosse, n'ayant pas pu protéger Kili, j'avais recommencé. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci... C'était pour me punir, oui, mais parce que cette douleur arrivait à me faire oublier momentanément celle qui me tiraillait le cœur. J'ai arrêté depuis deux semaines. Depuis que j'ai vu Kili en fait.

« C'est rien..., fis-je avec un faux sourire. Ça ira...

— Je n'aime pas quand tu mens, Fili. »

Moi non plus je n'aimais pas mentir, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que j'avais fait. Il se moquerait bien de moi en l'apprenant. Je me mis à soupirer bruyamment, puis Dwalin se plaça devant moi, une main tendue dans ma direction.

« Allez, on rentre...

— Et Bofur ? Fis-je tout de même inquiet pour lui.

— T'en fais pas pour lui, il ne va pas rentrer à poney de toute façon ! »

Je lâchai par mégarde un sourire, puis nous partîmes pour le palais. Les couloirs étaient complètement vides, même la Grand-Salle était déserte, elle qui était toujours quelque peu peuplée. Il devait être vraiment tard pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs.

Je marchais aux côtés de Dwalin jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de Thorin, où il me dit qu'il me laissait seul à partir d'ici. Je hossai un sourcil, trouvant étrange que Dwalin allait passer la nuit avec Thorin.

Je me mis alors à rire nerveusement, ayant encore les effets de l'alcool dans le sang. Dwalin me pria de me taire, mais je n'arrivais pas. C'était nerveux. Est-ce que Thorin entretiendrait vraiment une relation quelconque avec Dwalin ? Comme Kili avait sous entendu le jour où nous étions partis chasser ensemble ? Dwalin se mit à soupirer désespérément, puis m'ordonna de filer jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce que je fis, en continuant de rire bêtement.

L'obscurité et le silence de ma chambre m'avait beaucoup manqué. A peine m'étais-je allongé sur le lit que je m'endormis aussitôt, toujours habillé. J'allais avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain...ou tout à l'heure, selon l'heure...

Le réveil fut bien difficile quand Thorin entra dans ma chambre et me cria dessus en m'ordonnant de me lever. J'avais un de ces affreux mal de tête ! Je le suppliais de se taire, mais ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère, dont je ne connaissais l'origine.

« Bon sang mais j'étais fou d'inquiétude pendant toute la nuit Fili ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de suivre cet idiot de Dwalin dans le village ?! Imagine si quelque chose te serrait arrivé ? Dwalin n'était pas du tout frais quand il est rentré, j'imagine que tu devais être dans le même état, pas vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête d'aller te bourrer ainsi hors de la Montagne ?! Plus jamais tu ne sors sans me prév-

— Ta gueule putain ! »

C'était sortit tout seul, et je me rendis bien vite compte de mon erreur, car je vis les yeux de Thorin s'assombrir aussitôt. Je grommelai contre moi même et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Toujours cette mauvaise humeur après une cuite...

Je relevai la tête et m'excusai auprès de mon oncle, qui se détendit ensuite.

« J'étais venu te dire, à la base, que tu pouvais aller voir Kili. Ils ont rouvert la chambre...

— Merci... »

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il se stoppa net dans son élan, les yeux rivés sur mon bras gauche. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je cachai, d'un geste vif, mon bras sous mon coussin. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que les draps blancs étaient souillés de sang. La panique commença à me gagner, quand je me sentis violemment tirer en avant par Thorin, qui avait saisi mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— C-C'est rien ! Je me suis juste blessé hier... »

Il releva davantage ma manche, qui dévoila mes anciennes cicatrices. Je déglutis difficilement lorsque son regard froid se planta dans le mien. J'étais tellement ivre et fatigué hier que j'avais oublié de soigner mon bras.

« Tu te mutiles Fili ?

— M-Mais non !

— Kili m'a dit que tu t'étais mutilé il y a un mois de ça. C'était donc vrai... ( Je restai silencieux. ) Et celle-ci, c'est plus récent, non ?

— Je...

— Réponds !

— Oui ! Oui je me suis mutilé et oui celle-ci est récente ! Elle date de deux semaines et Bofur me l'a rouverte hier en m'agrippant le bras quand il m'a embrassé ! Criai-je à bout de souffle.

— Bofur t'a quoi ?! »

Je me rendis compte de mon inattention, et plaquai ma main libre sur ma bouche. Quel idiot ! Je ne voudrais que Bofur ai des ennuis à cause de moi. La poigne de Thorin se resserra doucement autour de mon bras, et rapprocha son visage du mien.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, car j'en connais un qui sera bien déçu de toi à son réveil.

— Bien sûr que je ne me suis pas laissé faire ! Tu me prends pour qui, bon sang ? Et depuis quand me fais-tu la morale là-dessus, toi qui a osé embrasser Kili en sachant pertinemment que nous nous aimions ? »

Il baissa les yeux et relâcha mon bras lentement avant de me tourner le dos. Il ne dit aucuns mots, et quitta la chambre sur un pas lent et lourd. Je soupirai longuement en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, ne jamais se prendre la tête quand on a la gueule de bois. Jamais...

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après mon anniversaire, et la journée avait plutôt mal commencée aujourd'hui, ayant surpris Dwalin et Thorin en train de s'embrasser dans la forêt alors qu'on faisait une partie de chasse avec Bofur. Ça m'avait ravivé d'agréable souvenir avec Kili, mais s'en souvenir en sois était très douloureux. Mais cette journée s'annonçait encore pire maintenant, car quand j'entrai dans la chambre de Kili, j'avais interrompu le guérisseur et la soignante dans leur conversation. Ils semblaient parler de l'état de mon frère, mais ils ne voulaient rien me dire. Mais voyant que je ne les laisserais pas sortir de la pièce tant que je ne saurais pas, ils cédèrent.

« Voilà, commença le guérisseur, votre frère se remet plutôt bien de ses blessures, ce qui nous donnait espoir sur son rétablissement total et son réveil, mais cela fait maintenant soixante-dix jours qu'il est inconscient et qu'il ne peut se nourrir.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?, fis-je tremblant.

— Si le jeune prince ne se réveille pas d'ici la semaine, il risque de mourir d'inanition, disait-il en cherchant le pou de Kili. Il est très faible... J'ai même peur qu'il ne tienne pas les trois jours qui arrivent... »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non...Kili ne pouvait pas.. ! Il bougeait la dernière fois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveillait pas ?! J'étais certain qu'il était sauvé ! La colère bouillonnait en moi, et mon poing parti s'écraser contre le mur de pierre à côté de moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à perdre Kili ! J'ai trop besoin de lui !

« S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous... Cela ne résoudra rien de vous casser les phalanges... Et puis votre frère entend ce qu'il se passe autour de lui maintenant, il sait que vous êtes-là et sait que vous êtes en colère... Ne le brutalisez pas...

— S'il entend, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas dans ce cas ?! Il sait ce qu'il va lui arriver s'il ne le fait pas ! Alors pourquoi ?! Dites-moi pourquoi il est toujours inconscient ?! »

Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. J'étais enragé, j'avais envie de secouer ces deux nains pour les ménager et qu'ils trouvent une solution ! Mais je ne devais pas faire ça, je n'étais plus cette personne qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Je me détendis alors, laissant les larmes davantage couler, et allai me pencher sur Kili pour le serrer contre moi.

« Kili ! Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul dans ce monde abominable et injuste ! Je ne peux plus passer un jour de plus sans voir ton sourire et ton regard ! On s'était promis de rester ensemble pour toujours ! De vieillir côtes à côtes ! On se l'était promis, et ce depuis toujours ! Tu ne peux pas briser cette promesse, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Il n'y pas de Fili tout seul ! C'est Fili et Kili ! C'est toi et moi contre le monde ! Je me sens si seul sans toi petit frère ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi, que tu m'attrapes et me prenne dans tes bras ! Quand nous sommes ensemble je me sens invincible ! Mais là, Kili, je suis faible et lâche ! Alors je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »

Mes larmes coulaient à flots, alors que je m'agrippais à son corps comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas ! S'il devait partir, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le suivre. Jamais nous ne nous séparerons, oh non... Pas même la mort ne le pourra.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 18 ! Je le trouve un peu plat en action, mais les choses se corsent pour Kili =/  
Nous qui le pensions sortit d'affaire, et bah non ! Je n'ai pas fini de torturer nos pauvres frères !

Alors alors alors, j'ai pas mal de truc à vous expliquer ici, sur les recherches que j'ai faites et tout ça.  
Premièrement, concernant le cas des comateux, à l'époque où vivent nos nains, les perfusions avec des nutriments dedans et tout ça n'existent pas =/  
J'ai donc du faire des recherches pour savoir comment hydrater un comateux (sachant qu'on tient trois jours sans boire, maxi) et j'ai su que par simple injection  
d'eau légèrement salée, on pouvait hydrater un comateux. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, c'est plus compliqué ! J'ai donc recherché combien de temps le corps  
humain pouvait tenir sans manger ( normalement 11 jours si on continu à vivre normalement, c'est-à-dire bouger, parler etc...) OR, si on reste innanimé, sans faire d'effort donc,  
on pourrait tenir 80 jours ! Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, car jamais encore ils ont fait d'expérience sur des humains pour voir combien de temps ils arrivent à tenir, sans rien faire. BREF !

C'était le premier point. Le second, lui, est sur le mois de naissance de Fili... L'année, chez Tolkien, est découpé en plusieurs... parties on va dire !  
Chaque partie correspond à quelques semaines ou jours répartie dans les mois que nous connaissons. JE M'EXPLIQUE !  
La période du 21 Novembre au 20 Décembre correspond à la partie "Foreyule" chez Tolkien. Je me suis basée sur la date de naissance de Dean O'Gorman, qui est né le 1er décembre.  
Ce qui correspond donc au 10eme jours du Foreyule ! (Vous comptez du 22 novembre jusqu'au 1er decembre, qui fait 10 jours, voilà !) Je me complique graaaave la vie xD  
Par exemple, pour Kili (si je me base sur la date de naissance de Aidan Turner), il serait né le 29ème jour du Forelithe ! vu qu'il est né le 19 juin et que le Forelithe est compris entre  
le 22 Mai et le 20 Juin (oulà là, compliqué tout ça !)

Si vous voulez une meilleure explication ou même savoir quand est-ce que vous êtes née, tapez "Middle Earth Calendar" sur google et allez sur le lien de Wikipedia dans la rubrique "Hobbit Calendar"

See you !

Voilà ! Désolé pour ce bourrage de crâne !


	19. Chapitre 19

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si je mets un peu de temps avant de poster la suite de la fiction, car mes parents sont en plein déménagement alors avoir la tête dans les cartons, faire le tri, écrire et poster, c'est pas évident de faire tout ça à la fois ! (pour ne pas dire impossible xD) Bref ! Je tiens à remercier **Zeephyre** et **Idril Dialem** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre 18, il ne semble pas avoir eu beaucoup de succès =/ Mais le chapitre 19 va être un peu plus prometteur, vu que ce que vous attendez tous depuis le chapitre 17, va se produire ! héhé ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Voilà trois jours que rien ne s'était passé. Aucun mouvements, aucune amélioration... Kili était toujours inconscient, et la fièvre commençait à se répandre lentement en lui. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui était en train de se produire, je le refusais.

Depuis que j'avais appris la mauvaise nouvelle, j'avais supplié le guérisseur de passer mes nuits avec mon frère, auprès de lui. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse me quitter, mais je n'écartais pas la possibilité que ça puisse arriver... Et c'est pour cela que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, un maximum avant une fin en laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne voulais pas un jour me réveiller, dans ma chambre sombre, apprendre cette...terrible nouvelle et... et me dire que j'aurais pu profiter de lui dans ses derniers instants, jusqu'à son dernier souffle... Mais le guérisseur avait accepté, et voilà deux nuits que je dormais avec mon cadet... Il était immobile dans son lit, la respiration lente et difficile, ainsi que le corps brûlant... Je me blottissais contre lui, lui parlais régulièrement... Lui faisant part de mes peurs les plus profondes à l'idée de le perdre, ainsi que l'amour que j'avais pour lui... et qu'il me manquait terriblement...

Mais rien n'y faisait. Kili ne se réveillait pas. J'avais beau être là, et le lui demander, rien. Rien ne se passait. Et j'avais peur. Terriblement peur.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que j'avais quitté la chambre de Kili, car la soignante et le guérisseur devaient s'occuper de lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'étais donc dehors, assis sur un rocher qui surplombait toute la région et la forêt de Mirkwoods, savourant la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Je n'avais plus vu la lumière du soleil depuis que j'étais parti chassé avec Bofur...

« Est-ce que... je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Je souris à l'entente de cette voix timide, et me tournai lentement vers ce jeune nain que j'appréciais énormément.

« Bien sûr Ori, assis toi...

— Merci Fili... »

Il s'assit à côté de moi et sortit son carnet de son manteau, avec une fine plume grise et un flacon foncé. Il se mit à fixer l'horizon un instant, puis plongea son regard dans le mien, qui l'observait.

« Je peux te dessiner ? Me demanda-t-il

— Oh euh...Oui, si tu veux...

— C'est super, merci... En plus de toi, le paysage est lui aussi magnifique... Ça va faire un beau résultat ! »

Je me sentis soudainement gêné rien qu'à l'idée qu'Ori puisse me trouver "magnifique", et me mis à rougir. Je ravalai mon embarras et laissai Ori commencer à me dessiner.

« Est-ce que... Tu y crois... ?

— Quoi donc ? Fit-il sans me regarder.

— Que Kili...ne se réveillera jamais...

— Je suis certain qu'il se réveillera, moi. Je crois en lui, il ne peut pas partir comme ça, sans même nous avoir dit au revoir. C'est très mal polit ! (Je me mis à sourire à sa remarque.) Les autres disent le contraire...Mais Kili va les surprendre, j'en suis convaincu !

— Quoi ? Fis-je légèrement irrité. Qui pense que Kili va m-...partir ?

— Eh bien...fit Ori en posant sa plume. Monsieur Dwalin le pense... Ainsi que mes frères, Dori et Nori... Mais en ce qui concerne les nouveaux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent. Ils ne connaissent pas Kili après tout, ils ne savent même pas que c'est ton frère... »

Ma mâchoire se resserra sous la colère. Pourquoi Dwalin et les frères d'Ori étaient si pessimistes ? Il n'y a...aucunes...raisons de croire qu'il va... Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, et je fermai les yeux alors des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me voile la face... Tout porte à dire que Kili ne va pas survivre... Et moi je suis là, à espérer l'impossible...

« Fili.. ? T-Tu pleurs ? Fit Ori inquiet.

— Peut-être...Peut-être qu'ils sont réalistes, après tout...

— Ne dis pas ça ! C'est en baissant les bras que Kili va se laisser emmener par les Valar ! Si tu veux qu'il soit fort, il faut l'être toi aussi. Tu as toujours été un exemple pour lui, alors s'il te sent garder espoir et tenir tête, il fera comme toi. Et il se réveillera.

— J'aimerais tellement y croire...

— Alors crois-y ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle détermination et confiance en Ori. Il avait foi en le réveil de Kili, il n'envisageait aucunement l'inverse. Et il avait raison, je devais me montrer fort pour Kili, pour qu'il fasse de même. Je jetai un regard à Ori, et vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés, accompagné d'un regard brûlant de colère.

« Tu as raison. Je vais le faire, car je veux y croire.

— Génial... Je savais que tu pensais comme moi... (Il jeta un œil à son dessin) Ça serait bien si tu pouvais sourire, je voudrais montrer ce dessin à Kili une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Qu'il voit à quel point son frère est beau et qu'il s'est montré fort pendant son absence.

— J-Je...Hum... D'accord. »

Je restai donc un moment immobile, un léger sourire en coin en voyant Ori plus que concentré sur son carnet. Il avait une certaine influence dans ses paroles et son comportement quand il était déterminé, et ça me redonnait confiance en moi. L'espoir qui s'était momentanément envolé était revenu.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Ori poussa un long soupire avant d'étirer longuement ses bras loin devant lui. Il se rapprocha de moi et me tendit son carnet que je m'empressai de saisir. Je me mis à sourire en voyant l'œuvre d'art qui se trouvait devant moi. Il avait une technique si spéciale à lui, que tout ce qui était présent dans ce dessin paraissait être réel. Comme s'il avait figé le temps et l'avait étalé sur papier. Il manquait simplement les couleurs, mais les jeux d'ombres et de lumières étaient brillants et surprenants.

« Tu as un véritable talent, tu le sais ça ?

— Je ne montre pas trop mes dessins, tu sais... Tu es donc le seul qui me l'ai dit...

— Vraiment ? Fis-je surpris. Tes frères ne les ont jamais vus ? (Il me fit non de la tête) Tu as peur de ce qu'ils puissent en penser ?

— Pas vraiment, car c'est une qualité de que je tiens de notre mère et qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ce que je redoute, c'est surtout la réaction de Dori, qui est très stricte sur l'idée de se consacrer au combat et au maniement des armes... Et s'il savait que j'y consacrais qu'un quart de mon temps, et le reste à l'écriture et au dessin, il deviendrait furieux. Il veut que je sache me défendre si besoin... Même si l'art est agréable, cela reste une chose futile pour lui...

— Tu sais, je sais très bien me battre au combat, aussi bien avec des armes qu'à mains nues. Mais la musique est aussi de l'art, et je sais jouer du violon, et ça ne fait pas de moi une personne sans valeur ou incompétente.

— Oui, c'est vrai ! Dori, Nori et moi jouons de la flûte ! Peut-être que, finalement, ça ne décevrait pas mon premier aîné si je lui montrais mes talents graphiques ? »

Je haussai les épaules tout en lui souriant. S'il ne tentait pas, il ne pourra pas savoir, et il continuera à se cacher encore longtemps. Il me donna un franc sourire avant que Thorin ne déboule bruyamment derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Fit-il essoufflé. Fili !

— Quoi ?

— Kili est réveillé ! »

Que...Quoi.. ? Kili...s'est réveillé.. ? Tout sembla s'arrêter autour de moi, comme si j'étais hors du temps. Mon cœur commença lentement à s'emballer et mon souffle s'accélérer. Peu à peu, je commençai à prendre conscience des paroles de mon oncle, et c'est en croisant son regard que j'eus comme une décharge électrique me parcourant tout le corps, me provoquant d'intense frissons.

« Fili ! Bon sang ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais encore là ?! Je bondis sur mes jambes et pénétrai dans la montagne en courant, suivis de près par Ori et Thorin. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre à cause du surplus d'émotion qui me submergeait :la joie qu'il soit en vie, l'angoisse de le voir dans un piteux état, et la tristesse que j'ai ressentis jusqu'à présent. Il va à tout prix falloir prendre soin de lui, de le nourrir, de lui faire reprendre des forces, et que je sois là, près de lui comme je le lui avais promis ! Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres pour ne plus les quitter. J'allais le revoir ! Un mois et demi que je n'ai plus entendu sa voix, vu son sourire et ses yeux ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le serrer contre moi, pouvoir l'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour aller au deuxième étage, puis une fois dans le couloir, je me mis à courir comme un dératé vers la porte de sa chambre. J'entrai en trombe, complètement essoufflé, et fis sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce : c'est à dire le guérisseur, la soignante, et Kili.

« Kili ! »

Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas rapide mais, malgré sa fatigue et sa position allongé, il se redressa d'un seul coup et recula contre le mur, complètement affolé. Je m'arrêtai brutalement, le cœur serré. Il...avait peur de moi ? Thorin et Ori entrèrent à cet instant, et s'avancèrent vers lui également.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! Cria Kili la voix sifflante.

— Mais... K-Kili ! Fis-je la voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Il semblait complètement paniqué, et il ne cessait de crier de ne plus faire un pas. Sa voix était déchirée, sifflante et irrégulière. Certains mots étaient distincts, comme d'autres étaient muets. Il n'avait presque plus de voix... Et j'étais certain que c'était à cause de moi...quand je lui avais plaqué le marteau de guerre contre la gorge, et... la lui avait broyé... Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage, et tentais encore de m'approcher.

« Arrêtez ! N-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

— K-Kili, je ne vais plus rien te faire, tu... tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ! Ni même d'Ori, ni de notre oncle !

— N-Notre oncle ? Ori.. ? (Il fit mine de réfléchir en se calmant, il ancra son regard dans le mien) Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je me laissai tomber à genoux lourdement contre le sol, les yeux rivés dans le vide, une mine déconfite. Je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mon souffle, il était coupé. Mon cœur refusait de repartir, et j'étais paralysé. Je sentis deux bras puissants m'enrouler et me tirer contre un corps fort et chaud. Je sentis alors mes yeux me brûler violemment, puis sentis mon cœur accéléré subitement, me faisant une atroce douleur dans la poitrine. Je me sentis soudainement entrain d'hyper ventiler, alors que ces bras se resserraient de plus en plus. Une voix commençait à parvenir à mes oreilles, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. J'étais...mort, détruit.

« K-Kili...

— Shhht...c-calme-toi Fili, tout va bien se passer. »

J'étais sous le choc. Kili...ne se souvenait pas de moi... J'avais été rayé de sa mémoire... Moi... son grand frère qui a été là pour lui pendant toute sa vie... pendant soixante-dix-sept ans !

Une étrange sensation me parcouru les veine, et un cri de profonde douleur s'arracha de ma gorge. Je me laissai complètement aller au sol, pour mourir définitivement, mais ces bras, ceux de Thorin, me retinrent pour me tirer contre lui.

« Non ! Pas Kili ! Pas toi !

— F-Fili, calme-toi...fit Thorin doucement.

— Comment ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Mon petit frère m'a oublié ! J'ai été rayé de sa vie ! »

Je me dégageai violemment de ses bras et quittai la pièce en courant, les yeux et le visage noyés par le chagrin. J'avais malgré tout perdu Kili ! Je l'avais perdu ! Je suis détruit !

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Je regardai ce nain partir en courant hors de la pièce, puis la porte claqua. Je ne comprenais pas... Qui était-il ? Le grand nain brun s'approcha lentement de moi, un peu trop prêt à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je lui dis fermement de s'éloigner mais il me saisit subitement le bras, me faisant alors paniquer.

« Kili, arrête ça. Arrête d'avoir peur de nous. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de me tuer, hein ? Je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en vous.

— Alors...Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

— La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je m'appelle Kili et que ce nain blond a tenté de me tuer ! Et c'est sûrement à cause de lui, que je me suis retrouvé là. »

Il s'assit à mes côtés, ce qui me donna un mouvement de recul mais sa main me tenait toujours fermement. Je déglutis difficilement, puis il desserra lentement.

« Non... Fili n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

— Fili.. ? C'est...presque comme mon prénom...

— Oui, parce qu'il est ton frère, Kili. Ton frère aîné de cinq ans seulement. Tu imagines donc la peine que ça peut lui faire de savoir son jeune frère, dont il attendait le réveil depuis plus d'un mois, qui n'a aucuns souvenirs de lui...

— Je vous ai dit que j'en avais, des souvenirs de lui. Il a essayé de me tuer ! Frère ou pas frère !

— Et qu'a-t-il tenté de faire ? Hm ? Fit le grand nain fermement. »

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils pour me remémorer les événements. C'était difficile en fait, j'ai simplement su, en voyant ce... Fili, qu'il avait tenté de m'éliminer. Je n'ai pas le souvenir exact. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer davantage, puis j'eus comme un flash : ce nain blond qui brandissait un énorme marteau.

« Un marteau... Il a tenté de me tuer avec un marteau. »

Mon vis-à-vis baissa le regard puis relâcha son emprise. Je saisis mon bras contre ma poitrine, me frottant légèrement pour me soulager de cette légère douleur.

« Je sens que ça va être très dur...dit-il en soupirant. Il faut trouver un moyen pour arranger ça...(il se tourna vers le vieux nain) Dites-moi qu'il y a un moyen pour soigner cette amnésie !

— Je suis navré mon roi, je... j'ai été confronté à ce genre de cas par le passé, et... certains, après un temps et aide de leurs proches, ont retrouvés leur mémoire... Mais d'autres, malheureusement, n'ont pas eu cette chance...

— Mais Kili ne peut pas faire partie de ces deuxièmes cas ! Je ne veux pas que mon neveu oubli toute sa vie ! Il n'a que soixante-dix-sept ans ! Il a encore toute sa vie devant lui, et a vécu beaucoup trop de choses importantes pour tout oublier !

— Je vous comprends parfaitement, messire, mais je n'y peux rien ! La seule façon d'y parvenir est d'attendre et de lui rappeler ce qu'il a déjà vécu, avec des gestes qu'il avait quotidiennement, des mots, des souvenirs qu'il a partagé avec vous... Je ne peux rien faire, moi. »

Lors de cette conversation, je venais d'apprendre que ce grand nain brun était un roi, en plus d'être mon oncle ! Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais...prince ? Et ce...nain Fili aussi ? En tout cas, j'ai l'air de vraiment être important aux yeux de...mon oncle. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit une de mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je te promets Kili, que je vais tout faire, avec Fili, pour que tu recouvres toute ta mémoire. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

— Je ne sais pas... Il est vrai que ne pas avoir de souvenirs est très dérangeant, je me sens complètement perdu... Je veux bien vous laissez essayer. Mais je ne veux pas que Fili m'approche.

— Kili, Fili est ton frère et a été beaucoup plus présent à tes côtés que je ne l'ai été. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, il ne te fera aucuns mal. Fait moi confiance...même si ça peut te paraître démentiel de faire confiance à un oncle si orgueilleux et imposant que moi... »

C'était très difficile pour moi de réfléchir à cet instant, car ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et me suppliaient. Quelque chose se dégageait de ce nain, quelque chose que je ne pouvais expliquer... C'était rassurant, mais ne me souvenant pas de lui, j'avais peur de me lancer les yeux fermer dans ses bras et d'accepter de lui faire confiance.

« Je t'en prie... »

Une lueur de tristesse brillait dans son regard, et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Si j'avais cette agréable sensation et pressentiment vis-à-vis de mon oncle, c'était peut-être la seule trace qui me restait de lui ?

« Très bien... Je vous accorde ma confiance... Mais ne me trahissez pas...

— Je ne te trahirais jamais Kili...

— Merci … T... Th...(Je fronçai un instant les sourcils) Tho...rin ? »

Il me plaqua violemment contre son torse pour me serrer extrêmement fort dans ses bras. Je restais là, immobile, complètement stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle les choses venaient de se produire. Il me relâcha lentement et me donna un large sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle... »

Une étrange chaleur envahit soudainement mon ventre à cette vue si agréable, et en réponse de sa précédente étreinte. Je ne sus vraiment pourquoi, mais je me mis également à sourire. Finalement, je pense pouvoir faire facilement confiance à ce nain.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon réveil, et Thorin avait prit l'initiative de me présenter à ses amis. Ou de me présenter ses amis, plutôt, car eux aussi semblaient me connaître. J'appréciais beaucoup le plus âgé de la bande, Balin, il était sage et honnête. Il n'a cessé de me raconter des histoires fascinantes depuis, et ce même si j'étais censé déjà en avoir connaissance. Parfois, lorsqu'il commençait un récit, il s'arrêtait en cours de route pour me demander si je connaissais la suite des événements et, à ma plus grande surprise, je pouvais lui répondre la plupart du temps. C'était assez... déstabilisant ! En ce qui concernait les autres nains, Dwalin m'intimidait beaucoup de part sa voix rocailleuse et son corps imposant. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'irriter celui-là, ou bien il saurait bien user de ses haches... Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir ma tête rouler par-terre.

J'appréciais beaucoup ces nains, ils étaient gentils, amusants et divertissants ! Beaucoup étaient attentionnés vis-à-vis de mon état, ils ont tous été à mes petits soins ses trois derniers jours, et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ! Le jeune Ori ne cessait de s'assurer que j'avais toujours de quoi manger lorsque j'avais faim, car selon lui et Thorin, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé, j'aurais pu quitter ce monde par ce manque de nourriture, mais n'ayant rien ingurgité pendant plus d'un mois, j'eus bien du mal à reprendre un appétit normal.

« Kili ? Est-ce que tu te sens à passer les premiers tests ?, me demanda Dwalin.

— Quels tests ? Fis-je intimidé. Oh, vous voulez-dire de combat ? Si je n'ai pas perdu la main ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Et cesses de me vouvoyer, de nous vouvoyer ! On te l'a déjà dit.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai...j'ai du mal à le faire... Je pense que ça viendra avec le temps... »

Il haussa seulement les épaules et ouvrit la marche pour sortir dans la cours d'entraînement du palais, qui donnait une magnifique vu sur le village nain des Montagnes Grises. Le soleil était déjà haut levé dans le ciel, et l'air était frais et pur. J'inspirai profondément pour gonfler mes poumons puis soupirais d'aise.

Je me dirigeai vers un stand et Dwalin me tendit une épée. Je la saisis et, inconsciemment, me mit à la faire tournoyer, d'une geste souple et agile, avant de me mettre en garde.

« Bien ! Fit Dwalin en souriant. Je vois que ce petit geste te suit toujours, héhé !

— C'est mon épée, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens que je l'ai déjà tenu...

— C'est exact, cette épée est bien la tienne. Et c'est avec cette épée que Fili a tué tous les orques présents dans la fosse, il y a un mois et demi...

— Des orques ? Comment ça ?

— Je crois qu'il va te falloir quelques explications... »

Le grand nain alla s'asseoir sur un large banc de pierre et me fit signe pour le rejoindre. Je m'étais placé de manière à pouvoir l'observer pendant qu'il parlerait. Ce n'est que comme ça que je peux discuter avec les gens, car j'arrive à voir sur leurs visages s'ils me mentent ou pas. Dwalin inspira un coup avant de se lancer.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas Fili qui t'as mit dans cet état...

— Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai ce souvenir de lui ?

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer Kili (je hochai la tête). Ton frère a été enlevé par des orques pendant notre quête et a été, à partir de cet instant, sous leur contrôle pour qu'il puisse éliminer la lignée des Durin. C'est a dire Thorin, toi, et Fili lui-même, c'est pour cela que par moment, quand il était sous leurs emprises, il a tenté de te blesser mais il a toujours sût, ou presque, retrouver la raison avant que l'irréparable soit commit. Il y a un mois et demi, alors qu'il commençait à reprendre le dessus sur ces viles créatures, il s'est de nouveau fait capturer et s'est retrouvé deux fois plus sous leur contrôle. Oui, il a tenté de te tuer... avec ce fameux marteau de guerre qu'il avait emprunté sur place, mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'as plongé dans cet état...

— Mais dites-moi qui ?! Que j'aille le tuer !

— Du calme Kili, toujours cette fougue et intrépidité à ce que je vois, fit Dwalin en souriant. C'est le chef des orques qui as tenté de te tuer... Et après avoir vu cette scène horrible, Fili a reprit conscience et s'est rué sur ses ennemis avec ta propre lame pour te venger. Fili tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais... Et avant que cet accident n'arrive, toi aussi tu tenais énormément à lui... »

Dwalin ne me mentait pas, ça se voyait sur son visage. Mon cœur se serra un instant en pensant à mon soit disant frère... Si nous étions si proches que cela avant que je ne perde la mémoire, il devait en souffrir terriblement à l'heure actuelle... Je me demande pourquoi il se terre dans sa chambre. Il est censé devoir m'aider à retrouver la mémoire, et j'ai accordé ma confiance à Thorin sur la protection qu'il m'offrirait avec Fili. Mais le blond refuse de me voir... Et ça me fait beaucoup de peine, car au fond de moi, je sens que j'ai besoin de lui... C'est compliqué à expliquer, car moi-même je ne comprends pas.

« Au moins tu sais ça, maintenant. Ne juge pas trop sévèrement Fili, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il retrouve son petit frère souriant et affectueux.( Il me jeta un regard) Bon ! A la base, nous n'étions pas là pour discuter de ça, héhé, mais maintenant, l'heure est venue de nous remettre aux choses sérieuses !

— Les armes sont toujours un sujet sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement ! »

Nous quittâmes alors notre banc pour nous mettre en position de combat. J'étais très intimidé par Dwalin, et j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu trop exigeant et me blesse. Il brandit alors une de ses haches et se précipita vers moi, en poussant un cri de guerre. Je restai immobile, complètement terrorisé. Je ne voyais plus Dwalin en face de moi, mais Fili avec ce marteau qui me chargeait pour me tuer. J'étais paralysé, et tout mon corps se mit soudainement à trembler, me faisant lâcher l'épée au sol. Je sentis un coup de vent puis Dwalin retenir péniblement son coup de hache.

« Bon sang Kili ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais te fendre le crâne ! Quand j'attaque, il faut parer ! Ou bien tu esquives ! Mais ne reste pas planté là comme un piquet en attendant de te faire tuer !

— D-Désolé Dwalin, je... je ne me sens pas très bien...

— Oh..., fit-il surpris. Tu veux qu'on remette ça à plus tard ?

— Non, ça va aller... C'est juste que...Non...tout va bien. »

Il haussa un sourcil puis finalement, rangea sa hache dans son dos. Il ramassa mon épée pour la reposer sur le stand, et m'apporta un arc et un carquois plein de flèches.

« Peut-être qu'il te faut quelque chose de moins fatiguant dans un premier temps, dit-il en me donnant l'arc. Tire dans la cible là-bas.

— Mais elle est beaucoup trop loin ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

— Tu as tiré sur des cibles bien plus éloignées que celle-là, je suis certain que tu peux le faire. »

Je saisis donc une flèche et l'encochai, me mis en position et bandai lentement tout en visant le centre de la cible de mon œil droit. J'inspirai profondément, et relâchai la corde et libérant l'air prisonnier de mes poumons. La flèche se planta en son centre.

« Coup de chance du débutant, fis-je tout même souriant.

— Tu n'es pas débutant Kili, tu es très doué. Essaie sur celle-là, elle est encore plus loin. »

Je répétai alors mes gestes, et là encore, la flèche se logea au centre de la cible. J'étais très impressionné par mes capacités, et Dwalin ne cessait de m'encourager à tirer encore et encore sur des cibles plus éloignées. Et chaque fois, je ne ratais jamais son centre. Je me tournai vers mon maître d'arme, complètement troublé.

« "Si tu rates cette pomme, je mourrais sur le coup.", C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit une fois, lorsque vous m'entraîniez à tirer à l'arc. Et la pomme était posée sur votre tête. Je vous avais prit pour un fou ce jour-là. Je devais avoir huit ans.

— Je m'en souviens aussi, fit-il en souriant. Je suis heureux de voir que quelques souvenirs te reviennent... Mais par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer ! »

Je me mis à rire en voyant l'humeur énervé et désemparé de Dwalin s'emparer de son visage. Finalement, il était un puissant guerrier au grand cœur. Il me dit alors que ce fut assez pour aujourd'hui et que nous pouvions retourner auprès des autres. Je le laissai alors repartir, prenant le temps de ranger mon arc et de récupérer les flèches de tirées. Je levai alors la tête vers la montagne et vis, dans une cavité qui faisait office de fenêtre, un visage familier disparaître dans l'ombre. Fili ? Je fronçai les sourcils légèrement. Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Pourquoi m'observait-il mais refusait de me voir ? Il faut qu'on discute lui et moi. Et j'ai des excuses à lui faire.

Je repartis alors d'un pas rapide vers les couloirs d'Ered Mithrin pour ensuite arriver dans la Grand-Salle, où je me mis à chercher Thorin du regard. Je ne le trouvai pas, mais je vis Ori assis à une table en train de griffonner quelque chose dans son livre. Je m'approchai alors de lui.

« Ori ?

— Ah Kili ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien... Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve la chambre de Fili ?

— Bien sûr ! Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

— Je crois qu'il en a besoin...

— Je crois aussi. »

Il referma son livre et ouvrit la marche pour nous aventurer dans les longs et grands couloirs dans la montagne. Arrivé devant une grande porte de bois de chêne, faisant la taille d'un homme, Ori se tourna vers moi avec un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi, je ne serais pas très loin...

— Merci Ori...

— Oh ! Et... Tu pourras dire à Fili que j'ai enfin montré mes dessins à mes frères ? Ils les ont beaucoup appréciés...

— Je n'y manquerais pas.. »

Il s'inclina devant moi puis repartit. Je me retrouvais désormais seul devant cette porte, et avec le cœur qui battait la chamade. J'inspirai profondément puis abattis mon poing sur la porte pour toquer. Un long silence s'ensuivit, et c'est alors que je me permis d'entrer sans autorisation. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet, et l'ambiance était froide. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'aventurai à tâtons dans l'obscurité pour ne rien heurter, quand j'entendis des pas sur ma droite. Je vis alors la silhouette de Fili, complètement immobile.

« Q-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il surpris

— Il en est assez Fili. Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie dans cette chambre, si ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Personne ne se préoccupe de moi dehors. Et puis si tu es venu pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je vais te demander de quitter cet endroit.

— Ne soit pas si agressif..., dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je suis venu pour te présenter des excuses...

— A-Ah oui.. ? »

Je m'approchai de lui et, malgré la tension qui me tiraillait, lui saisit sa main gauche. Mais il recula subitement et plaqua son même bras contre lui.

« N-Ne me touche pas... S'il te plaît, Kili...

— Pourquoi donc ? J'essaie juste d'être aimable, je ne vais pas te tordre le poignet, ou quelque chose du genre.. !

— Je sais, je sais... Mais, je... S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions... »

Il me tourna alors le dos pour disparaître dans la pièce d'à côté, qui s'avérait être la salle d'eau. Une faible lumière se dégageait de cette pièce, et en me penchant discrètement, je pus constater qu'elle était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies. Je fus effaré lorsque je vis Fili illuminé par cette faible lueur. Il était pâle, les yeux larmoyants et rougis, et avait les cheveux en bataille. Il faisait peine à voir. Je me permis alors d'entrer et de m'approcher de lui, qui s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, sûrement l'endroit où il se trouvait avant que je n'entre dans ses appartements. Il sursauta à l'instant où je posai ma main sur son épaule, et se releva subitement.

« Kili, est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?

— Non, tu as été seul assez longtemps comme ça. Ce dont tu as besoin, ce n'est pas de t'isoler, mais de voir du monde. De... de me voir, moi (il releva ses yeux fatigués pour les poser dans les miens). Je... Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour te présenter des excuses.

— Quoi d'autre alors ?

— J'ai un manque, au fond de moi. Et je me dis que... tu pourrais peut-être le combler ? (Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour dévoiler de magnifique yeux bleus) E-Et puis..., continuai-je soudainement embarrassé, je ne peux plus rester dans la chambre de soin, maintenant que je vais mieux... Mais le roi ne m'as pas encore trouvé un appartement alors... Je me suis dit que... que je pourrais rester avec toi, ici ? »

Je pouvais voir son regard briller d'une lueur de bonheur, mais il ferma d'un seul coup ses paupières et me poussa légèrement en arrière. Mon cœur se serra.

« N-Non... Tu... Tu ne peux pas... Je suis désolé Kili...

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je sens que j'ai besoin de retrouver cette proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. J'ai besoin de te faire confiance, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi... »

Il releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, commençant à sangloter. Je m'accroupis à mon tour, et par un élan d'origine inconnu, je le pris dans mes bras et commençai à le bercer légèrement.

« Je suis là Fili... Ne pleure pas... »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le sang pulsait si fort dans mes veines. Ce n'étais pas douloureux, c'était même très agréable de tenir Fili ainsi contre moi. Comme si cet élan de tendresse m'avait manqué, comme si nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma tunique alors que ses sanglots cessèrent. Mais il était toujours tendu. Je le décollai alors de moi et lui donnai un sourire. Il avait besoin de moi, et moi de lui. Je devais rapprendre à le connaître. Je le voulais.

* * *

ENFIIIIIN ! vous devez vous dire xD  
Je dois avouer que ça a été trèèèès long et dur pour moi de faire quelques chapitres sans un Kili conscient, qui ne parle pas et qui ne dit pas ses pensées par PDV !

Pour le moment, je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 24, et prévoit déjà une petite fin pour cette fiction (mais pour le moment, où j'en suis, le plus gros reste à faire, je me comprends ^^)  
J'ai aussi de nouvelles idées pour de futures fictions, mais je ne les commencerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini _Les Héritiers d'Erebor _car je vais prendre un énorme retard sinon =/

Déjà une idée sur un AU avec "La Reine des Neiges" transformé en "Le Prince des Neiges" ;)  
Un petit OS appelé "Première leçon" (qui va s'avérer très hot xP)  
Et une autre fiction intitulée " Délivre-moi" qui sera plutôt Angst/Romance  
TOUJOURS avec nos personnages tirés du Hobbit, bien évidemment =)

Mais d'abord, je termine celle-ci ^^

A la prochaine, au chapitre 20 =)  
(Où Kili va se sentir très con d'ailleurs... xD)


	20. Chapitre 20

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre _The Hobbit,_ du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **J'ai été très contente de lire vos reviews qui ont été beaucoup plus nombreuses sur le chapitre 19 que le 18 =) Je suis aussi contente de voir que l'idée de l'amnésie de Kili vous plaît ^^. Mais les choses vont un peu se dénouer puis se corser dans ce chapitre, et je pense que vous serez très surpris de la tournure que va prendre l'histoire (mais ça, ça sera plutôt dans le chapitre 21, voir le 22) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

J'étais heureux, car j'avais enfin pu parler avec Fili, il y a deux semaines de cela, et une certaine complicité était né entre nous deux, même s'il n'avait pas accepté de partager ses appartements avec moi. Il osait enfin en sortir pour passer du temps avec les autres, mais surtout avec moi. Il me racontait certains souvenirs de notre enfance, dont quelques-uns me revenaient à l'esprit, mais aussi ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que nous avions quitté Ered Luin, il y a plus de sept mois. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas quand il parlait, comme s'il omettait volontairement quelque chose. Mais je m'étais dit que s'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, c'était qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Aujourd'hui, était la journée où je devais voir Balin pour mettre au point ce qu'il s'était produit ces derniers jours et vis-à-vis de mes souvenirs, même si j'avais plutôt eu envie d'aller me balader dans les bois avec Fili, Bofur et Dwalin.

« Alors, Kili, comment ça se passe ces derniers temps ? J'ai vu que toi et Fili aviez reprit contact, c'est un bon début.

— Oui, et j'avais une très grosse appréhension sur ce point là, mais finalement, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui. Et puis, certain souvenirs de notre enfance ont refais surface, ce qui me donne davantage confiance en lui.

— Je suis ravi d'entendre cela. Et qu'en est-il de tes entraînements avec Dwalin ?

— Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à croiser le fer avec quelqu'un, car aussitôt qu'on passe à l'offensive, j'ai une peur subite qui m'envahis, et je revois Fili en train d'essayer de me tuer... Dwalin m'a d'ailleurs raconté que Fili n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire, qu'il n'était pas maître de lui-même, et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai eu le courage d'aller le voir. »

Les minutes passaient, puis les heures. Je voyais par la fenêtre qui se tenait derrière Balin le soleil décliner pour laisser une teinte rougeâtre colorer le ciel et les nuages. J'étais impatient que cet entretien se termine, car étrangement, Fili me manquait et j'avais hâte de le revoir. Je répondis brièvement aux dernières questions de Balin avant qu'il ne me laisse disposer et quitter la pièce. Même si je trouvais le temps long dans ces genres de moments, cela me permettait de mettre les choses au clair et de chasser les préjugés que je me faisais vis-à-vis des autres.

Je me dirigeais vers la Grand-Salle, et vis Ori encore attablé pour écrire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et me servis une chope de bière.

« Fais attention, commença Ori, elle est très forte celle-là...

— Ne t'en fais pas. Tu fais quoi ?

— Oh je dessine, tout simplement. Tu veux voir quelques dessins ? Peut-être que certains d'entre eux pourront te rappeler des choses qu'on a vécu pendant notre trajet ensemble ?

— Yep, passe. »

J'attrapai alors son carnet d'une main, pendant que l'autre portait la pinte à mes lèvres. Je me mis alors à le feuilleter, et constatai le talent d'Ori pour rester très impressionné devants certains dessins.

« Celui-ci, je l'ai fait le jour où tu t'es réveillé... »

La main tenant la bière resta un instant en suspend face à ma surprise en voyant le dessin représentant Fili dans un paysage grandiose. Il paraissait si triste malgré ce léger sourire en coin... Comme s'il était à deux doigts de verses des larmes. Mon cœur se contracta en pensant que Fili avait réellement souffert de mon absence, et qu'il devait terriblement m'aimer pour paraître si mal en point sur un dessin. Mais malgré tout... il était...

« Il est sublime...fis-je à demi-mot.

— Le dessin ou Fili ? »

Je tournai la tête, interloqué, vers Ori et me figeai en voyant l'expression malicieuse sur son visage. Je me sentis violemment rougir et me cachai derrière ma chope que je portai un peu trop brutalement à mes lèvres, me renversant de la bière de partout. Je me relevai d'un bond par réflexe, alors qu'Ori se mit à rire bruyamment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il riait... Si c'était parce que je m'étais renversé de la bière partout sur ma tunique ou bien par mon malaise vis-à-vis de sa question.

« J-Je dois aller me changer.

— Tu sauras retrouver ma chambre ? Me demanda-t-il puisque nous faisions chambre commune depuis deux semaines.

— Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas si paumé que ça...

— Ah ah , c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu es plutôt réputé pour être comme ton oncle, c'est à dire nul en orientation. »

Je pinçai subitement mes lèvres en relevant la tête et en voyant Thorin derrière Ori, les bras croisés.

« Euh...Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant !

— N'ai pas peur c'est b-... A-AH ! T-Thorin ! »

Je n'écoutai pas plus longtemps le début de l'altercation, et m'engageai dans les couloirs pour trouver la chambre d'Ori. Fili ne m'avait pas accepté dans sa chambre quelques semaines plutôt, et le roi d'Ered Mithrin ne trouvait plus de Suite "Assez digne pour un prince", mais Ori m'avait dépanné, car il était hors de question que j'aille avec Thorin. Quelque chose se dégageait de lui et je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était. Et puis, il partageait déjà ses appartements avec Dwalin, je crois.

J'entrai enfin dans la chambre de mon hôte et me dirigeai vers mon sac. Je fouillais pour trouver une tunique mais je n'en avais aucune dans un état correct pour me balader dans les couloirs du palais sans qu'on ne me pointe du doigt. Je regardai alors le sac d'Ori.

« Nah...Il est beaucoup trop petit. »

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers sa salle d'eau pour finalement nettoyer cette grosse tâche. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et soupirai encore une fois. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Je me pinçai un instant l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir, quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

« Fili.. »

Je m'essuyai les mains et quittai les appartements d'Ori, le pas pressé pour me diriger vers ceux de Fili. Je fus encore surpris par l'obscurité toujours présente dans ses appartements malgré qu'il en sorte plus souvent ces derniers temps. Je tirai donc les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce et me figeai devant un tel chaos. Il avait renversé presque tout le mobilier ainsi que son contenu sur le sol ! Il y avait aussi des tâches brunes un peu partout dans son lit, et qui parcouraient le sol. Je me mis alors à les suivre et arrivai dans la salle d'eau pour m'approcher d'un meuble marqué d'une large traînée de sang. J'inspirai difficilement et ouvrit ce meuble. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les couteaux présents à l'intérieur, tous plus ou moins maculés de sang. S-Son sang...

« Bordel...Mais qu'as-tu fait Fili ? »

_"N-Ne me touche pas... S'il te plaît, Kili..._

— _Pourquoi donc ? J'essaie juste d'être aimable, je ne vais pas te tordre le poignet, ou quelque chose du genre.. !_

— _Je sais, je sais... Mais, je... S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions..."_

Ce serait donc pour ça qu'il avait refusé que je le touche.. ? Mais comment n'ai-je pu rien remarquer pendant ces deux dernières semaines ? Aucuns signes physique, ni de douleur exprimé.. !

Dès qu'il rentrera, il faudra que je lui parle. Et j'étais bien déterminé à ne pas laisser passer ça.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau dans la chambre et attrapai le sac de...de mon frère, et tirai une tunique de couleur grise. Je l'enfilai à la place de la mienne. Mais, par curiosité, replongeai mon nez dans ses affaires pour voir s'il y avait autre chose, car il ne faisait pas de reste chaud dans ces montagnes. Je sortis alors une large veste marron clair à manches mi-longues. Je l'enfilai par-dessus la tunique et fus agréablement surpris de la chaleur qu'elle pouvait procurer. Le tissu était très agréable au toucher, et plutôt souple. Je la resserrai un coup à l'aide de ma ceinture de cuir. Je m'apprêtai à abandonner le sac quand je vis une écharpe couleur sapin dépasser. Bon, Fili ne m'en voudra pas je pense... enfin, j'espère. Je la pris et l'enroulai autour de mon cou. Je plongeai mon nez à l'intérieur pour humer son odeur, quand mon cœur se mit subitement à accélérer. Son odeur...est très agréable... Je fermai un instant les yeux pour savourer davantage sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, quand une image m'électrisa l'esprit et me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux, complètement perturbé et affolé par ce que je venais de voir, puis m'enfuis de cette pièce. Était-ce moi qui commençais à imaginer des choses étranges ou bien était-ce un souvenir ?

Je retournais dans la Grand-Salle pour rejoindre Ori et continuer de consulter ses dessins, mais cette image me hantait et il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son corps nu contre le mien, et ses lèvres parcourir la peau de mon cou avant de s'égarer sur.. sur les miennes.

Je secouai vivement la tête pour revenir à moi, sentant une étrange sensation envahir mon bas ventre. Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose. Je vis Ori me faire signe de loin quand j'arrivai enfin. Je m'installai de nouveau prêt de lui.

« Oh, tu as mis les vêtements de Fili ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! Fit-il en riant. Ils sont un peu larges mais ils te vont bien.

— Du moment que je ne suis pas sale, ça me va. Au fait, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Thorin tout à l'heure ?

— Non, au moment où il allait me sermonner, un garde est arrivé pour le demander d'urgence à l'entrée du palais.

— Quelque chose de grave ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont partis d'un pas pressé. »

Je me mis à réfléchir un instant, puis finalement, décidai de partir rejoindre mon oncle à l'entrée. Une fois sur place, je me mis à le chercher du regard, et le vis à l'extérieur, en train de parler avec un garde. Je me glissai doucement derrière la porte pour écouter discrètement.

« Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est grave. Je sais simplement qu'il est blessé, fit le garde avant de s'incliner.

— Merci, je vais attendre. »

Le garde disposa et retourna à l'intérieur, ce qui me fit me cacher davantage contre la porte pour ne pas être vu. Je finis tout de même par sortir et fis accidentellement peur à Thorin qui était en train de pester contre ladite personne blessée.

« Que se passe-t-il Thorin ? Lui demandai-je tel un enfant.

— Kili ? Fit-il surprit. T-Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

— Qui a été blessé ?

— P-Personne. Allez ! »

Nous entendîmes alors des voix venant de derrière les arbres, avant que Bofur et Dwalin n'en surgissent, tenant chacun d'eux Fili par les bras. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et me précipitai vers lui.

« Kili attends ! Cria Thorin.

— Fili ! Fili ça va ? Réponds-moi ! »

Mais il ne répondit rien, car il semblait légèrement sonné. Du sang coulait de son front, de ses lèvres, mais aussi de son bras gauche et de son genou droit. Je m'empressai de demander à Dwalin ce qu'il s'était passé, car Thorin ne se décidait pas à le faire.

« Calme-toi Kili, ton frère a juste dégringolé la falaise à cause du terrain instable.

— Juste ?! Fis-je irrité. Peut-être qu'il s'est cassé une jambe !

— Non, il n'a rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Il a simplement été assommé lorsque que sa course s'est arrêtée. Il a aussi quelques contusions mais rien de bien méchant, à part...son bras, fit le maître d'armes les yeux fuyants. »

Je remontai alors lentement la manche de Fili et constatai avec horreur que son bras était...tranché. Une simple chute ne pouvait faire une telle chose... Cette blessure devait forcément avoir un lien avec ce que j'avais découvert dans ses appartements. Je jetai un œil à Dwalin, qui fit mine de ne pas me voir.

« Toi, tu me sembles être au courant de quelque chose, fis-je toujours en colère.

— N-Non, pas du tout... Par contre, je suis content que tu me tutoies !

— La ferme. »

Je le dégageai et enroulai le bras de Fili au-dessus de mes épaules pour le soutenir à la place du grand nain. Bofur m'aida à retourner à l'intérieur pour l'emmener dans ses appartements et qu'on puisse le soigner.

« Il est vraiment tombé ? Lui demandai-je

— Oui, vraiment, me répondit Bofur. Il se tenait sur un rocher pour observer le lointain, quand la pierre s'est dérobée sous ses pieds, le faisant dégringoler sur une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Il s'est mangé pas mal de pierres et d'arbres en passant. Je suis sûr que c'est une branche de sapin qui lui a ouvert le bras. »

Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne lui répondis pas. Je voulais mettre ça au clair avec Fili, et seulement Fili. Une fois dans ses appartements, Bofur m'aida à le placer dans son lit.

« Je reste ou ça va aller ?

— Je vais m'occuper de lui, ça ira.

— D'accord... »

Il s'inclina puis quitta la chambre. Je soupirai bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer tout ce sang sur les draps ? Franchement ! Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers Fili, qui avait les yeux mieux ouverts qu'à son arrivée.

« Kili.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mes vêtements ?, fit-il avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

— Je me suis sali et je n'avais plus de tunique propre. Mais là n'est pas la question Fili. Comment te sens-tu ?

— J'ai mal à la tête et au genou... »

Je l'aidai à retirer ses vêtements sans lui faire de mal, puis m'en allai dans la salle de bain pour chercher une coupole et la remplir d'eau fraîche. Je pris deux linges au passage, avec une bouteille d'alcool qui se cachait dans un meuble, et retournai au près de Fili.

« Je ne sais plus si tu es du genre douillé, mais sache que si tu chouines, je n'y prêterais pas cas.

— On verra bien, dit-il toujours avec ce sourire.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Fis-je en plongeant un tissu dans l'eau.

— Tu es amusant, avec mes vêtements. C'est la première fois que ça arrive... »

Je lui donnai un regard amusé pour réponse, puis commençai à essuyer doucement les plaies de son front pour qu'elles soient propres. J'imbibai un peu d'alcool sur le second linge, et le posai contre sa peau. Il se mis soudainement à crier de douleur, ce qui me fit sursauter et retirer d'un geste prompt le tissu.

« Ah ah ! Je t'ai eus ! Fit-il en riant.

— Abruti ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Machinalement, je donnai un léger coup de poing dans son épaule pour me venger. Je vous jure, celui-là ! Je secouai la tête, tout de même amusé par ma réaction, et continuai à désinfecter ses plaies.

Après m'être occupé des petites coupures, et de son genou, venait maintenant le moment de m'occuper de ses lèvres. J'approchai doucement le tissu humide pour nettoyer, quand ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, et tentai de me concentrer davantage sur la propreté de la blessure que sur ses lèvres. Je pris alors l'autre tissu pour désinfecter, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sa bouche. Elle était légèrement rougit par l'intensité de l'alcool, et sûrement parce que je commençais à frotter inutilement.

« Kili... ?

— T-Tais-toi.

— Mais... ça me brûle.

— Oh merde ! J'suis désolé ! »

Je retirai le tissu d'alcool et reposai celui d'eau pour le soulager. Quel idiot, j'étais tellement obnubilé que je n'avais pas fait attention à ça.

« Kili...est-ce que...tu te souviens de nous.. ?

— De quoi parles-tu.. ? Fis-je légèrement gêné.

— De...Non rien... »

Il détourna le regard pour le poser dans le vide. Je me pinçai brièvement les lèvres en me demandant s'il ne parlait pas de l'image que j'avais pu avoir tout à l'heure. Je me mis à soupirer. Non, je suis certain que c'est moi qui me suis imaginé des trucs. On n'entretient pas ce genre de relation avec un frère. Ce n'est pas autorisé.

Je me levai pour aller de l'autre côté du lit et m'occuper enfin de son bras. Ça allait briser l'ambiance, mais il fallait que je lui demande ce qu'il avait fait exactement et surtout pourquoi.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

— Bofur l'a dit, c'est en tombant.

— Ça se voit que ce n'est pas une branche qui a fait ça... Dit-moi la vérité (Il se mit à soupirer). Fili, j'ai vu les couteaux.

— Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Fit-il légèrement en colère.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu.. Tu ne comprends pas, je suis dans un phase difficile où je ne me souviens pas d'énormément de chose, mais je suis tiraillé par divers sentiments et sensations selon avec qui je me trouve. Et il s'avère que je me sens étrange avec toi, et je ressens le besoin de m'occuper de toi, de savoir ce qui ne va pas... car tu... tu es mon frère, après tout.

— Tu me considères enfin comme tel ? (Je hochai la tête positivement) Dans ce cas, je peux partager mes appartements avec toi... Si tu veux toujours, bien sûr. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement et un large sourire prit place sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si heureux à l'idée de me retrouver avec Fili, mais au fond de moi, j'avais besoin de lui. Je raclai bruyamment ma gorge, me rappelant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question, et que ce beau parleur avait réussi à éviter le sujet. Je pris un air plus dur et lui reposai la question. Il soupira puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, fini par se lancer.

« J'ai commencé à me punir quand je dérapais et manquais de faire du mal à quelqu'un quand j'étais hors de moi. J'avais continué à le faire pendant ton absence, car cette douleur me faisait oublier celle qui était omniprésente dans mon cœur... Et puis, quand j'ai compris que plus rien ne serrais pareil entre nous à cause de ton amnésie, mon cœur s'est brisé et j'ai recommencé. J'en suis pas fier Kili, mais j'en ai eu tellement besoin ces derniers temps...

— Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, compris ? Maintenant je suis là, et je compte bien le rester, car je t'apprécie énormément et j'arrive même à accepter l'idée que tu sois mon frère. Et puis mon cœur me dicte de rester avec toi, de te faire confiance, car toi seul, en réalité, pourra m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire... Enfin, je l'espère. J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir pleinement de notre complicité, de nos jeux quand nous étions enfants, de nos disputes mais aussi de nos rires... J'ai un vide au fond de moi, je suis égaré ! C'est comme si une partie de ma vie était morte... Je n'ai aucune base sur laquelle me tenir et me reconstruire. Je veux que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de ton aide Fili. J'ai besoin de... de toi... »

Je baissai la tête, gêné par ce que je venais de lui avouer, mais allai tout de même poser le tissu imbibé d'eau sur son bras. A peine j'entrai en contact avec, qu'un léger son sortit de la gorge de Fili. Je me pinçai les lèvres, car je savais qu'il ne faisait pas exprès cette fois-ci, et je ne voulais pas lever la tête pour m'excuser. J'étais beaucoup trop embarrassé.

Un long silence avait suivit mon intervention, et le bras de Fili était maintenant nettoyé et désinfecté. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, me sauvant de ce malaise entre Fili et moi. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte, et je vis Thorin avec des bandages dans les bras.

« Je pense qu'il va en avoir besoin...surtout pour son bras.

— Oui, je pense aussi... »

Je le fis entrer et il s'approcha de mon frère pour lui parler. Je ne prêtai pas cas à leurs propos et m'empressai de bander ses blessures. Il avait l'air d'un guerrier qui revenait de combat. Cette idée me fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon oncle.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ?

— Parce que je suis content d'en avoir enfin fini avec ces blessures... mentis-je

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'en charger, il y a des soignantes ici.

— Mais Fili est mon frère, et je me dois de m'occuper de lui. (Il plissa les yeux, sceptique) D'ailleurs, dès ce soir je m'installe ici. »

Fili se redressa d'un seul coup, et ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Une lueur de bonheur les illuminait, et une agréable chaleur commença à envahir ma poitrine. Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais je me souvenais que nous passions nos nuits ensemble depuis que nous étions jeunes, et l'idée de passer la nuit avec lui ce soir même me rendait...étrange.

« Soit, fit Thorin en se levant. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose de cet endroit... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses en marchant sur du verre.

— Je ne suis plus un enfant Thorin, mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Je l'entendis lâcher un léger rire sarcastique puis secouer la tête avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Fili.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu vas être avec moi maintenant... J'ai l'impression que les choses redeviennent un peu comme avant...

— Elles ne le sont pas vraiment, fis-je tristement, je t'aime beaucoup et j'aimerais redevenir le frère que j'étais... Mais ça ne se fera pas tout seul, il va falloir que tu m'aides...

— Je ferais tout pour te retrouver, Kili... »

La soirée arriva très vite, et les appartements de Fili étaient enfin redevenus tels qu'ils étaient à notre arrivé. J'avais également pris le temps de rassembler mes affaires et de les installer chez lui, sans oublier de remercier le petit Ori pour m'avoir accepté pendant ces deux semaines dans ses appartements.

Je me laissai tomber à la renverse sur le matelas de Fili et me mis à regarder le plafond. Fili, quant à lui, s'avança vers moi, les couteaux dans les mains.

« Je vais m'en débarrasser...fit-il à voix basse.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée... dis-je en me redressant pour saisir ses mains. Tu as besoin d'aide ou ça ira ?

— Je peux le faire seul... Et puis je dois le faire seul. »

Il s'avança près de sa fenêtre, ouvrit la vitre en grand et jetai ces armes dans la nuit glaciale qui s'était installée dehors. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement, puis me sourire.

« Je t'ai coulé un bain au fait, fit-il en revenant à lui.

— C'est parce que je pus ? paniquai-je

— Non non ! Ria-t-il, c'est pour te remercier de t'être occupé de moi aujourd'hui... Il est bien chaud et mousseux. Comme tu les aimes, normalement. »

Je me mis à rire voyant l'embarras commencer à rougir ses joues, quand il secoua la tête et se cacha derrière un rideau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire plus fort, car Fili était vraiment adorable et amusant à cet instant. L'expression "Ne plus savoir où se mettre" avait été faite pour lui ! Je me levai alors et me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau pour aller prendre ce fameux bain. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, et rapidement, les vêtements que j'avais emprunté à Fili finirent sur le sol. Je me glissai dans le grand bassin fumant et m'appuyai contre le rebord, en prenant soin de rapprocher la mousse près de moi, de peur que Fili n'entre et me voit nu. Ce qu'il fit.

« Oh désolé ! Fit-il en se retournant. Je... J'ai gardé l'habitude qu'il n'y ai aucune gêne entre nous...

— A ce point ? Dis-je en esquissant un sourire. C'est bon, y a les bulles. Tu peux faire ce que tu as à faire, ou bien me tenir compagnie le temps du bain

— C'est vrai ? Je peux ? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant, puis il s'assit en tailleur sur les carreaux. Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, sur les moments partagés quand nous étions jeunes, sur les sensations que j'avais ressenti pendant mon long sommeil, et sur un des amants de Fili, ce qui me provoqua, étrangement, une certaine jalousie.

« Il était vraiment exceptionnel, fit Fili rêveur. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui, même à mourir... Mais j'ai tenté de tenir, et je suis encore là !

— Il...Il t'as quitté ?

— En quelques sortes... mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car il n'y est pour rien. Et quand bien même ce serait sa faute, je lui pardonnerais quand même, car il est tout pour moi. Et comme j'ai dis, je suis prêt à tout pour lui...

— Tu l'aimes toujours on dirait... Il te manque ?

— Oui je l'aime toujours... Je l'aimerais toujours ! Et bien sûr qu'il me manque, mais j'essaie de me dire que tout va finir par s'arranger, et que je vais enfin pouvoir faire ma vie avec lui... »

Je baissai la tête pour fixer les bulles qui avaient commencés à disparaître dans l'eau. Pourquoi ressentais-je cette jalousie ? Fili était mon frère, même si je n'en avais pas tellement souvenir. Mais il était si...séduisant... Et le fait de ne pas me souvenir de lui comme un frère, je commence à développer un certain sentiment pour lui. Et je ne devrais pas. Je suis stupide...

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand Fili retira sa tunique. Il avait chaud, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir de se mettre à l'aise... Mes yeux se posèrent sur son torse. Non... je n'allais pas lui en vouloir du tout...

« Que se passe-t-il, Kili ?

— Tu devrais prendre un bain toi aussi »

Est-ce que c'était moi qui venais de dire ça ? Je commençai à paniquer, et à vouloir me cacher sous l'eau quand j'entendis le rire de Fili résonner dans la pièce.

« Ouais, tu as raison ! Je crois même que j'ai encore de la terre dans mes bottes ! »

Je souris nerveusement alors qu'il se déshabilla complètement, prenant soin de tourner la tête avant qu'il ne soit totalement nu et qu'il entre dans l'eau. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis me pris soudainement un vague dans la tête. Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, faussement énervé mais très surpris. Quant à Fili, il se mit de nouveau à rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour se taire.

« Désolé, fit-il d'une petite voix.

— Oh non, tu ne sembles pas vraiment l'être ! Dis-je en lui envoyant de l'eau. Vengeance !

— Hey ! »

Une bataille d'eau magistrale commença entre nous, pour inonder toute la pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de rigolades et d'eau dans les yeux, nous nous arrêtâmes essoufflés. Il y avait presque plus d'eau à l'extérieur du bassin qu'à l'intérieur. Pendant la bataille nous nous étions rapprochés, et inconsciemment, je laissai aller ma tête contre son épaule. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je tentai de me relever mais ses bras m'emprisonnèrent contre lui.

« Non...reste... »

Je fermai alors les yeux, quand un flash me revint. Nous deux dans des sources fumantes, collés l'un à l'autre, nos lèvres scellées ensemble. Non... Ce n'était pas moi qui m'imaginais des choses bizarres... C'était de vrais souvenirs. J'étais certain que j'entretenais une relation avec Fili avant de tout oublier. Cela expliquerait bien des choses sur son comportement, sur ce que je ressens quand je me trouve avec lui, et sur les sous-entendus d'Ori. Mais pourquoi avions nous cette relation avant ? Peut-être que je me trompe, mais ces flashs étaient des souvenirs... Reste à savoir s'ils remontent ou s'ils sont récents...car Fili disait quand même qu'il avait un amant et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Et moi, je suis son frère, ça ne peut qu'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres se poser sur ma tête puis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. Bon sang... je me sentais atrocement bien contre lui... Mon cœur s'emballait, et j'avais envie de...

Je relevai doucement la tête pour l'observer. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent dans les miens, et commencèrent à m'ensorceler. Mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres qui étaient entre-ouvertes, et inconsciemment, mon visage se rapprocha du sien, alors que je fermai les yeux. Je sentis alors son index sur mes lèvres, ce qui me fit terriblement rougir tellement je me sentis mal à l'aise et ridicule. Mes yeux fuirent les siens mais il me força à le regarder.

« Je veux d'abord retrouver mon petit frère, c'est bien plus important pour le moment... »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de m'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je me sens con !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 20 !

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous étaient plutôt curieuses sur comment Kili allait réagir quand il se souviendrait ou plutôt aurait prit connaissance de la relation qu'il avait avec Fili! Mais finalement, malgré son amnésie, ce sentiment est toujours là (la preuve qu'il l'aime vraiment ^^) et du coup, se laisse tenter, même si Fili est son frère (ce que Kili a quand même encore du mal à réaliser).

Les choses vont devenir plus intéressante au prochain chapitre, je suis sûr que vous allez l'aimer ! (non, ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de sang, pas de fausse mort ou de coma, je vous rassure ! xD et qui ne se terminera pas en suspense !)

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage dans le chapitre 21 ! Un personnage clé et très important pour la suite de l'histoire =)

PS: Je me serais sentis troooop mal à l'aise si j'avais été la place de Kili, pas vous ? x)

PPS: Pour ce qui est des vêtements que Kili porte (donc ceux de son frère) ce sont les vêtements que Fili a dans la Desolation de Smaug quand ils sont à Laketown =)  
Si vous voulez bien les voir, vous tapez : "Fili's clothes desolation of smaug" dans google et vous aller dans Images. C'est normalement la troisième =) (je le trouve adorable avec ces vêtements ^^)

See you !


	21. Chapitre 21

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre:** Bonjour à vous toutes ! J'ai un peu tardé pour poster ce chapitre 21 car en terminant le déménagement de mes parents, eh bien... il a fallut retirer internet ! U.U Et je n'ai pas pu me connecter avant aujourd'hui (en revenant à mon appartement étudiant en fait héhé) BREF ! On s'en fiche en fait xD. J'ai été très ravis de vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je pense pouvoir vous le rendre avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 26 (je compte en faire 27) Je vois déjà comment terminer cette trèèès longue fiction ! (pfiouuu ! O.O). Je pense que mes futures fictions ne seront pas aussi longues !

_Azumarille:_ Hey ! J'suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais ce n'est pas contre toi, rassure-toi ! Comme le chapitre en question ne s'affichait pas sur internet, j'ai passé le message à celles qui avaient laissés des reviews sur le chapitre précédent (et vu que je devais terminer mon mémoire, j'ai du faire rapide ^^") Quoi qu'il en soit, speedy gonzales est à ton service ! xP Et je te préviendrais pour les prochains chapitres ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Point de vue de Fili**.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Non parce que je fais des cauchemars mais parce que je me trouvais dans le même lit que Kili, comme avant. Je m'efforçais de fixer le plafond depuis que nous nous étions couché pour ne pas observer mon petit frère, car je savais à quel point il était beau quand il dormait, et je ne restais pas indifférent à ce charme... Et puis dès que je tournais la tête pour le regarder, j'avais une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Mais je ne devais pas. Ce qui me liait à Kili était puissant et difficile à dompter, mais il était avant tout mon frère, que je devais protéger. Et comme j'avais dit plus tôt dans la soirée, je veux d'abord retrouver mon petit frère, car il l'a été pendant bien plus longtemps que mon amant...Et bien sûr, il le sera toujours... Si nous devions revivre cette aventure ensemble, mais qu'il ne me considérerait plus comme un frère, et que par malheur cet amour devait cesser, je n'aurais plus rien de lui. Et je serais définitivement détruit.

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées par un soupir venant de Kili. Je tournai machinalement la tête mais le regrettai bien vite, car l'expression détendue qui planait sur le visage de mon frère, et les joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur le rendaient désirable, et me provoqua une forte sensation dans le bas ventre. Je plaquai violemment mes mains sur mon entre-jambe, sentant ce dernier s'éveiller, mais me mordis aussitôt la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Argh, bon sang ! Je venais de m'émasculer tout seul ! Kili se mit à bouger, toujours endormit, et s'approcha lentement de moi pour enrouler ses bras autour du mien. Son visage était contre mon épaule, et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Malgré la violence employée, l'excitation reprit le dessus et divers images érotiques envahirent mon esprit. La chaleur grimpait à une vitesse fulgurante en moi, et je commençais à étouffer sous ces draps ainsi que contre le corps chaud de Kili. Bon sang, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, j'avais terriblement envie de lui, mais je ne devais rien faire. Je fermai alors un instant les yeux pour penser à des choses désagréables ou répugnantes, et calmer tout ça, mais une des jambes de Kili vint soudainement chevaucher ma hanche, le rapprochant davantage contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès ! Argh, j'en pouvais plus ! Je me redressai dans le lit malgré Kili accroché à mon bras et le secouai légèrement pour le réveiller.

« Hm...Quoi.. ?

— J'ai chaud. Tu me colles. »

Je n'avais pas voulu être si direct, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, alors j'arrivais encore bien moins à être aimable tant la frustration était présente.

« Désolé, fit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as.. ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Ton corps est brûlant...

— J-Je t'ai dit que tu me tenais chaud...

— Chaud comment.. ? »

Mon bas ventre se mit à bouillonner à cette question, mais aussi parce qu'un sourire malicieux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de mon cadet, et que son regard de braise s'était ancré dans le mien. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? J'avais l'impression de revoir le Kili d'il y a deux mois, avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Et j'avais encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Qu- Comment ça.. ? Fis-je difficilement

— Selon ta réponse, je pourrais t'aider..Hm ?

— C'est donc...une question piège ? »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se redressa pour se mettre à ma hauteur pour pouvoir glisser sa bouche vers mon oreille et pouvoir murmurer.

« Je sais...que tu as envie de moi... Et moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi Fili...

— O-On ne peut pas...dis-je en m'étranglant à moitié. Je ne veux pas de ça.. entre nous...

— Alors pourquoi me désires-tu.. ? »

Je sentis sa main remonter sur ma cuisse sous les draps, ce qui me fit sursauter et plaquer une de mes mains contre la sienne pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Non, non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi comme un frère avant.. ! Mais...j'avais tellement envie de lui...

« Fili, je sais pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi... Tu me protèges, tu t'occupes de moi, tu es...séduisant... Je... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ces deux dernières semaines..., termina-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais... je ne peux faire autrement...(Il releva ses yeux suppliants vers moi) S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, Fili.. !

— Oh oui je t'aime, Kili... »

Je glissai ma main dans sa nuque et fit rapprocher nos deux visages pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Kili répondit à mon baiser, et commença à se rapprocher de moi pour rendre la chose encore plus excitante. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, et elles m'avaient terriblement manquées. Je sentis alors sa langue demander accès à la mienne, et ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps. Notre baiser était bruyant par les gémissements qui s'en échappaient, humide et langoureux. Dès que nous manquions d'air, nous nous séparions avant de nouveau s'embrasser encore et encore, plus longtemps et plus passionnément. Mon entre-jambe était atrocement douloureux tellement mon sexe était tendu dans mes braies. J'avais terriblement envie de lui ! Toujours nos bouches collées, je roulai par-dessus lui pour me caler entre ses jambes, pour constater plus délicieusement qu'il me désirait aussi fort que je le désirais. Inconsciemment, je commençai à mouvoir mon bassin contre le sien, nous faisant arracher quelques gémissements et soupires, alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus brutal et intense. Je perdais complètement tout contrôle de mon corps. J'avais tellement rêvé de son corps ces deux derniers mois, que rien le fait de me frotter ainsi contre lui, pourrait presque me faire jouir. Ma bouche s'égara dans son cou pour embrasser sa peau et la mordiller, avant d'aller meurtrir tendrement son lobe d'oreille et lui faire arracher des cris de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir son corps tout entier s'onduler sous le mien, et ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer sous mes braies pour les défaire. Sans un mot, je me détachai lentement de lui pour m'attarder aussi sur les siens. Nos lacets furent vite défaits, et le tissu glissait déjà de lui-même sur nos hanches. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite dans la même position que précédemment, mais nu cette fois-ci. Nos gémissements étaient forts et nous avions aucunes gênes à les émettre.

« F-Fili...Je te veux au fond de moi...Je t'en prie... »

Il n'eut besoin de le répéter deux fois. Je m'emparai de sa bouche une dernière fois pour l'embrasser avec fougue avant de me redresser pour l'observer, et de réfléchir au moyen que j'allais utiliser pour ne pas lui faire mal. Soudain, je me souvins avoir vu, dans les meubles de la salle d'eau, une fiole avec de l'huile à l'intérieur. Je bondis hors du lit et partis en courant vers la pièce en question et ouvris les portes des meubles à la volée. Je l'avais trouvé. J'ôtai le bouchon pour sentir, quand l'odeur de baies sauvages me monta aux narines. Oh oui, ça sera parfait. Je retournai alors auprès de mon Kili, qui semblait très frustré et impatient, puis me replaçai entre ses jambes.

« Avec ça, ça glissera tout seul, dis-je en souriant.

— Dépêche-toi ! »

Je versai alors l'huile dans le creux de ma main, et commençai lentement à l'étaler sur ma longueur. Kili me regardait avec des yeux ronds et envieux, ce qui me fit lâcher un petit rire avant d'approcher mon sexe près de son antre. Je commençai à le pénétrer lentement jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement en lui. Bon sang qu'il était étroit ! Mais ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant, bien au contraire ! Les sourcils de Kili pointaient vers le haut tant le plaisir le submergeait, et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Je me penchai doucement vers lui pour commencer à l'embrasser avant d'entreprendre une lente série de vas et viens, qui nous fit gémir tous les deux en même temps. Mon bassin claquait doucement contre le sien, me faisant m'enfoncer davantage en lui, et crier Kili de plaisir. Il me murmurait des "plus vite" ou encore des "plus fort" tout en s'agrippant à moi, ce qui avait pour effet d'énormément m'exciter. Et bien évidemment, j'obéissais à ses demandes. J'allais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et plus profondément en lui, pour nous arracher des cris et des gémissements qui pourraient faire rougir bon nombre de nains. Je me redressai sur mes genoux pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le corps nu et brûlant de mon frère, avant de m'agripper à ses hanches du bout des doigts, et m'enfoncer encore plus profondément et rapidement. Je commençais à sentir cette agréable chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre, et de léger picotements à mon extrémité. Non, je ne voulais pas jouir maintenant, je voulais encore son corps, je voulais encore lui faire l'amour. Je me retirai alors de lui avant le moment fatidique, ce qui frustra énormément Kili, mais qui se mit à sourire quand il comprit pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi. Il s'assit sur ses talons, en face de moi, et saisit mon visage dans ses mains pour emprisonner mes lèvres des siennes. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps pour nous rapprocher, et hoquetai de surpris mais aussi de plaisir quand nos glands entrèrent en contact ensemble. Kili m'esquissa un sourire avant de me tourner le dos et de se mettre à quatre pattes, ses fesses dans ma direction.

« Euh... Tu veux que je te...prenne comme ça ? Demandai-je gêné par cette agréable vue.

— Oui, je veux te sentir encore plus profondément... »

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps tant sa voix était sensuelle et son regard brûlant de désir. Je me redressai alors, et le pénétrai d'une traite le faisant crier. Oooh oui... Je pouvais aller encore plus loin dans cette position, je pouvais mieux le sentir autour de moi, et encore mieux m'agripper à lui. Mes hanches claquaient contre ses fesses, et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Je me rendis compte qu'en me penchant légèrement vers l'arrière les sensations étaient plus intenses. Je tirai alors Kili contre moi, pour qu'il se retrouve lui aussi à genoux, mais son dos contre mon torse, et lui fit tourner la tête pour nous embrasser langoureusement. Ma main s'empara de son pénis pour le masturber à la vitesse de mes pénétrations, commençant à bien le faire haleter et trembler de tout son être. Je sentais que je tapais en pleins dans cette zone sensible.

« Fili, je vais... ! Je vais... ! »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se mit à jouir dans ma main et sur les draps, dans un cri rauque et en balançant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il fut parcouru de micro spasmes pendant qu'il jouissait encore, avant de détendre tous ses muscles et se repositionner correctement. C'est à dire à quatre pattes. Je saisis alors ses hanches et continuai de donner de violant coups de reins jusqu'à moi aussi sentir ce liquide monter en moi.

« Je vais jouir, Kili.. ! »

Il ne me fallut qu'un seul coup de plus pour me libérer en lui, dans une longue râle avant de reprendre difficilement mon souffle. Tout mon corps tremblait, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques secondes pour savourer encore un peu nos orgasmes, puis je sortis lentement de lui avant de me laisser tomber sur le matelas. J'étais épuisé... Kili se leva du lit et partit en courant vers la salle d'eau. Ah oui...c'est vrai...j'avais oublié que ça coulait après.

J'étais resté immobile de longues minutes. J'avais une douleur affreuse dans la nuque, comme une brûlure... La voix de Kili s'éleva dans les airs, me demandant de le rejoindre dans le bassin. Et nous en avions bien besoin, mais il ne faudra pas oublier de retirer les draps. Ce serait trop bête.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Une douce et chaude lumière me tira de mon sommeil, passant au travers de mes paupières, et qui me fit lentement ouvrir ces dernières. Les appartements de Fili étaient illuminés, et les draps se réchauffaient de plus en plus. Je relevai légèrement la tête et pu voir mon frère mon blond encore endormi. Un sourire prit possession de mes lèvres, trouvant ainsi Fili adorable tellement il était détendu et calme. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, et quelques-unes de ses tresses étaient défaites. Décidément, Fili était vraiment très beau, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement sur le bout du nez. Après plusieurs lentes et douces caresses sur sa joue, il finit par ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais une lueur de panique s'y installa soudainement. Il se redressa d'un bon dans son lit, me faisant sursauter au passage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas Fili ?

— Kili, je...je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je... je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça...

— Q-Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne voulais pas... ?

— Kili... Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis hier... Je veux d'abord retrouver mon frère... Ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu... Pas avant un moment... »

Ma gorge se noua d'un coup, et sentis les larmes me brûler les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre ? Que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ne menait à rien ? Je lui avais avoué mes sentiments pourtant ! Pourquoi me rejetait-il ainsi si ses sentiments étaient les mêmes ? Mon cœur se serra subitement. Et si...ce n'était pas vrai ? Qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait simplement pour...pour profiter de moi tel un objet pour assouvir ses désirs ?

Mes entrailles se retournaient dans mon ventre, et j'avais terriblement envie de pleurer et de crier. Les yeux de Fili fuyaient les miens, et il ne semblait pas vouloir m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Par un élan de colère et de deséspoir, je le poussai brutalement en arrière et me levai pour me rhabiller et vite quitter cet endroit.

« Kili, je veux simplement attendre que les choses redeviennent comme avant...

— Plus rien ne sera comme avant Fili. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Jamais je recouvrerais la mémoire complètement. Jamais ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, je quittai ses appartements le cœur gros et les yeux emplis de larmes. Comment pouvait-il croire que tout me reviendrait ? Et comment pouvait-il me faire du mal ainsi ? Je suis son frère pour lui, et il est censé m'épargner ce genre de chose ! Alors pourquoi me rejeter après lui avoir donné mon corps et ma confiance ? Je me sentais trahi, sali et humilié. Je ne savais pas où mes pas me conduisaient, et je fus très surpris de me retrouver devant la porte de Thorin. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. J'hésitai un long moment avant de toquer sur le bois massif, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il pouvait être... Thorin ne devait plus être dans ses appartements. Je me mis alors à déambuler dans les couloirs sans but précis, repensant sans cesse à cette crue conversation avec Fili, et qui ne cessait de me tirailler la poitrine. Fili était cruel. Comment aurais-je pus entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui s'il était si...méchant. Je suis presque convaincu qu'il n'a jamais été le genre de frère qu'il prétend être dans ses dits.

Argh, comment ai-je pu me faire avoir comme ça ?! Mon poing alla s'écraser contre un des murs des couloirs pour laisser le coup résonner. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Jamais je ne pourrais retrouver une vie normale, sans douleurs, sans trous noirs, sans peurs, avec du bonheur... J'étais seul manifestement. Il n'y avait plus que moi et moi seul dans mon univers... J'avais jeté tout mon dévouement sur Fili, pour qu'il m'aide ! Mais tout s'est écroulé en seulement une phrase. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Je savais que rien de tout ça n'était bon... Ça n'a apporté que des problèmes ! Si...Si seulement je ne lui avais pas forcé la main cette nuit.. !

Finalement, tout était de ma faute. Je suis un bon à rien ! Même pas fichu de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de concret ! Quelque chose sur quoi se baser ! RIEN ! J'entendis soudainement des pas dans mon dos se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, et plus rapidement. Je me raidis lorsque je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi avant de me tirer contre un corps. Un corps que je connaissais un peu plus, mais que je ne voulais plus revoir tant la haine et la douleur me submergeait.

« Kili, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière...

— La ferme Fili ! »

Je me dégageai violemment de lui pour lui faire face, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées par mes larmes. Je vis dans son regard de la tristesse et du regret, mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

« K-Kili...Oh par Mahal, qu'ai-je fais.. ?

— N-Ne t'approches plus de moi ! Tu m'as fais énormément de peine en me disant ça. Tu ne mérites plus que je t'adresse la parole, ni même un regard !

— Je...Tu as raison, je ne te mérite pas... Je suis bon qu'à semer la peur, la tristesse et les ténèbres partout où je passe ces derniers temps. (Il baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux) Tu mérites mieux que moi, même en tant que frère, car j'ai encore failli à mon devoir... Jamais tu n'aurais dû te retrouver dans cet état. Je te déçois une nouvelle fois... D'abord en me mutilant avec ton propre couteau, puis aujourd'hui...

— C-Comment ça, mon "propre couteau" ? Dis-je entre deux spasmes.

— Peu importe. Ça fait partie du passé... Un passé que tu as oublié... Et il en est peut-être mieux ainsi. Oublier un frère égoïste et associable. Oublier un amant qui n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de ta vie. »

Il me tourna le dos, en me jetant un dernier regard empli de larmes, puis reparti en direction de ses appartements. J'avais le cœur serré dû à ses propos, mais il ne devait pas plus souffrir que ce que je souffrais déjà. Je lui en voulais d'avoir agis ainsi et de m'avoir fait espérer un peu de bonheur et de réconfort, et même si j'avais envie de le rattraper pour lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs, ma fierté me retint pour me laisser cloué à ma place. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais j'étais aussi profondément attristé. Lorsqu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je tournai les talons pour continuer de déambuler dans ces longs et vides couloirs qu'était Ered Mithrin aujourd'hui.

Après de longues minutes de marche dans le silence, non loin de l'entrée principale, j'entendis de la musique s'élever depuis l'extérieur. Intrigué par de soudaines festivités, je me glissai à l'air libre pour voir, avec étonnement, une foule de nains chanter et danser dans le vallon et la cours royale. Il y avait des cerf-volants dans le ciel, des tentes de festival de dressées, et surtout, des feux d'artifices. Je descendis les escaliers pour arriver dans la cour et me mis à chercher du regard un visage qui pouvait m'être familier et qui pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un me sauta soudainement au cou, manquant de me faire tomber par terre, mais je réussis toutefois à garder l'équilibre. Il s'agissait d'Ori, qui semblait être totalement surexcité par les événements.

« Kili ! Kili ! Il y a un grand magicien là-bas ! Dit-il essoufflé. Viens voir ! »

Un magicien ? Ici, a Ered Mithrin ? Très intrigué par cette étonnante nouvelle, je suivis Ori qui me tirait par la main à travers la foule de nains avant d'arriver sur la Grand-Place, où nous essayâmes de trouver un espace libre pour observer ce fameux magicien. Effectivement, il était trèèès grand. Plus grand qu'un homme même. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe grise, accompagnée d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur, et décorée par sa longue barbe cendrée.

C'est étrange, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Peut-être quand j'étais tout petit ? Je vis alors son regard bleu gris s'ancrer dans le mien, et là, je me souvins de qui il était, où je l'avais vu.

Souvent, pendant le dernier jour d'automne, Ered Luin était en effervescence par ses festivités et célébrations... Je me souviens que je courrais dans le village, avec d'autres enfants, et suivait une lumière pétillante et virevoltante dans les airs. Il y avait des éclats de rire, des cris de joie et de la musique à tout-va. Ces petites lumières qui finissaient par éclater en mini feux d'artifices n'étaient autres que l'œuvre de ce grand magicien gris, dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Il était très apprécié par les enfants, il était d'une distraction et ses feux étaient impressionnants.

Je revins à mes esprits et écarquillai les yeux quand une petite lumière se mit à crépiter sous mon nez, avant d'exploser. Tout le monde s'était écarté, sauf moi. Quel idiot... J'entendis soudainement le rire d'Ori combler le silence.

« Tu as le bout du nez noircit Kili ! Dit-il en riant.

— C'est pas marrant ! J'ai eu très peur ! »

Je commençais à être de mauvaise humeur, quand je croisai de nouveau le regard du magicien, qui m'observait avec un large sourire. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Il porta sa longue pipe à sa bouche avant de me faire signe de la tête pour le rejoindre. Sur l'instant, je crus qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je semblais bien être la personne concerné par ce geste. Je me frayai alors un chemin parmi les nains pour enfin arriver à ses côtés.

« Il ne faut pas être trop distrait quand il y a des feux d'artifices dans le coin, il pourrait y avoir des accidents si vous ne vous méfiez pas, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux. Tenez, je pense que vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Il m'avait tendu un mouchoir, que je saisis aussitôt pour me débarbouiller le museau qui était devenu noir comme le charbon. De quoi avais-je l'air, franchement ? Un mineur peut-être ?

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu, dit le magicien en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Je me trompe ?

— J'ai vécu, et vis encore je pense, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà rencontré là-bas lors de la célébration du dernier jour de Durin.. ?

— Oui...Oui je me souviens ! Le jeune prince intrépide qui essayait d'attraper mes petits feux d'artifices, les prenants pour des lucioles !

— V-Vraiment ? Comment vous...

— Oh...Je sais bien des choses sur vous et votre famille, Kili.

— Si je puis me permettre, mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le magicien se pencha vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts et toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis Gandalf ! Gandalf, le gris ! Mais, vous ne semblez pas vous souvenir de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de pas mal de choses ces derniers temps... Je suis... amnésique, à cause d'un accident. »

Il se redressa, un air songeur sur le visage. Il répéta pour lui-même les derniers mots que j'avais employé, puis porta un instant sa pipe à sa bouche comme pour réfléchir, et se mit à faire des ronds de fumées.

« Je me souviens de ça ! Vous êtes si doué pour en faire !

— Ah Hum...fit-il le regard fixé au loin comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un. Je suis désolé mon prince, mais je suis demandé par le roi. J'ai été ravis de vous revoir ! »

Il s'inclina pour me saluer puis se faufila à travers la foule, pour me laisser seul. Étrange personnage, ce Gandalf...

La soirée arriva rapidement, et les feux magiques ce vieil Istari étaient plus lumineux et éclatants dans l'obscurité. Néanmois, je ne savais toujours pas ce que nous pouvions fêter aujourd'hui. Mais il était l'heure pour moi, de rentrer dans le palais et de rendre visite à Balin pour lui faire un compte rendu de ces deux derniers jours.

Je me trouvais dans ses appartements, prêt à répondre à ses questions.

« Des choses ont refait surface depuis notre dernier entretien ? Me demanda le plus vieux.

— Je me suis souvenu de Gandalf Le Gris, en le voyant aujourd'hui, et de quelques souvenirs d'enfance liés à ce curieux personnage.

— Très intéressant ! Et qu'en est-il de Fili ? »

Ma gorge se noua à l'entente de son nom, et une mauvaise montée d'adrénaline me monta jusqu'à la poitrine. J'étais en colère désormais, c'était pas malin.

« Ne me parlez pas de lui, dis-je amèrement.

— Pourquoi donc ? Quelque chose de mal s'est produit entre vous deux ?

— Je vous ai dit de ne pas en parler ! Criai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. Je crois que cet entretiens s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. »

Je quittai alors la pièce et claquai la porte. Je ne voulais pas être si désagréable, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me parle de Fili. Je lui en voulais encore, et je lui en voudrais encore longtemps. Il fallait, d'ailleurs, que je trouve un autre endroit pour passer mes nuits, car il était hors de question que je retourne avec lui, surtout dans le même lit. Je m'étais efforcé de le fuir toute la journée, je n'allais pas retourner le voir et dormir tous les deux. Certainement pas. C'est pourquoi, dans la soirée, je demandai à Ori de bien vouloir m'accepter avec lui dans ses appartements encore une fois, et fus bien soulagé qu'il accepte.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et non seulement de ne plus voir mon frère, je ne voyais plus Thorin. Je crois, en fait, qu'il m'évite, car à chaque fois que je tente d'aller lui parler pour me confier un peu à lui, il disparaît à un tournant, ou me sort une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser. Soit il m'évitait pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue mais que je découvrirais d'ici peu de temps, soit il m'évitait, car il tramait quelque chose dans mon dos. Et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas tellement, ne connaissant pas réellement cet oncle qui était distant depuis mon réveil et qui ne respectait pas tellement sa promesse. Non, ce n'était pas en me fuyant qu'il allait m'aider.

* * *

AH AH ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que le chapitre commence comme ça hein ? x)

Alors, ce nouveau personnage est bien Gandalf ! héhé ! **Zeephyre,** tu as vu juste !^^  
Il va effectivement avoir un rôle assez important sur la suite des événements, comme sur le moyen de sauver Fili par exemple ! héhé  
Enfin un peu de magie pour dénouer notre histoire ^^

Pour ce qui est du lemon en première partie, eh bien... Je me suis dit que Fili ne pouvait FORCEMENT pas se tenir tranquille alors que son frère  
se trouvait dans le même lui que lui (qui pourrait se retenir de toute façon xD Vous ne pensez pas ?) Eh puis, deux mois sans rien faire avec Kili,  
c'est très dur ! (c'est comme le chocolat, une fois qu'on a goûté on s'en passe plus xD).  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai fais ce lemon, et que... OUI BON OKAY ! Ca me manquait de faire un lemon entre mes deux nains préférés ! xP niark !

Je tiens aussi à vous informer qu'à partir du moment où Kili sort pour voir le rassemblement de foule, les festivités et ensuite Gandalf (et puis le reste, c'est-à-dire la discussion avec Balin et tout) Ça vient tout droit de l'imagination de ma petite soeur qui va avoir 10 ans le 21 mars ! ^^  
Après je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce, mais les idées sont les siennes ! héhé (je suis fière de ma petite soeur ^^)

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, encore une fois ^^  
Je pense poster le prochain chapitre vendredi, ou peut-être jeudi, cela dépendra du nombre de vue  
je fais toujours en sorte d'en poster un nouveau une fois que le précédent chapitre a atteint 120 views)

Voili, Voilou !  
Je vous dis à la prochaine, avec le chapitre 22 qui annoncera quelque chose pour le moins... Inattendu ! ;-)  
(je vous laisse vous triturer l'esprit ^^)

See you !


	22. Chapitre 22

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating**: Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 21, ça me fait énormément plaisir de les lire et de savoir que ma fiction vous plaît toujours autant ! =D J'ai été plutôt étonné que la plupart d'entre vous ait capté le petit "détail" de la douleur dans la nuque de Fili !=o Et vous avez aussi deviné ce qu'il risque de s'en suivre ! héhé ! Je suis également contente que ce lemon vous ai plût, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu de trop (que ça fasse du rentre dedans en fait =/) Mais apparemment non ! =) Je vois ma petite soeur demain matin, je ne manquerai pas de lui dire ce que vous m'avez dit ! Ca lui fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr ! D''ailleurs, la première partie de ce chapitre 22 (jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement avec Dwalin), c'était encore une idée de ma soeur ! héhé (je suis fière d'elle). Le reste... c'est bien moi (cruauté, tu ne me lâchera jamais... U.U) Je comptais publié ce nouveau chapitre demain (c-a-d vendredi) mais comme je vais filer un coup de main à ma mère pour redresser la nouvelle maison, et bien je n'aurais surement pas internet tout de suite, donc je le poste pour aujourd'hui =) Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans le lit d'Ori, qui lui dormait toujours. Bon sang ! Je suis en retard ! Dwalin va me sermonner, c'est certain ! Je m'empressai de m'habiller et de quitter la chambre pour courir à travers tout Ered Mithrin et me rendre dans la cours d'entraînement. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, j'en étais certain ! Voilà une semaine que j'avais repris les séances de combat avec Dwalin, car je me sentais enfin prêt à croiser le fer avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, est censé être la journée où nous devons nous affronter. Je m'arrêtais dans le couloir, entendant la voix de mon oncle venant d'une pièce avoisinante. Je m'approchai lentement de la porte, et collai mon oreille contre celle-ci.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, Magicien, mais j'ai vu ce dont vous étiez capable, et j'aimerais vous demander une faveur...fit la voix solennelle de Thorin.

— Si je peux rendre service à Thorin Écu-de-chêne, j'en serais honoré, répondit le magicien. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

— Il s'agit de mon neveu, Kili. Je vous ai vu discuter ensemble la semaine dernière, et j'aimerais que vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour lui.

— Voulez-vous parler de son amnésie ?

— Il vous en a parlé ?

— Oui... Et je pense pouvoir l'aider à recouvrer complètement la mémoire. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec lui, car se souvenir de soixante-dix-sept années en un seul coup peut-être très douloureux, voir mortel... »

Je décollai mon oreille de la porte, surpris par leur conversation. Gandalf pouvait m'aider ? Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ! Je recollai mon oreille pour continuer d'espionner.

« Peut-être que c'est trop, continua Thorin, mais... je voudrais vous parler de mon autre neveux, Fili.

— Le jeune blond qui me demandait sans cesse de lui dire mon secret de magicien ? Fit Gandalf en riant.

— Oui, ce jeune nain là, fit Thorin sur le même ton. Il y a quelques-temps, il a été sous l'emprise des orques par une puissante magie noire. Il perdait la raison et tentait de nous éliminer lorsqu'ils le contrôlaient. Même si l'orque qui le manipulait a été tué, les ténèbres demeurent encore en lui. Je l'ai vu agir la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas beau à voir... J'ai été contraint de l'enfermer dans les cachots du palais, sous la demande du roi de ces montagnes...

— Oh... En voilà une sale nouvelle... J'ai déjà eu affaire avec la magie noire, mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas ausculté, je ne pourrais rien faire. Il faut que je mesure la gravité de la chose avant. »

Fili se trouve dans les cachots du palais ?! Alors cette histoire d'orques et de perte de raison est bien vraie ? Cela m'intrigue beaucoup... Je me décollai de la porte, troublé par ce que je venais d'entendre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu Fili une seule fois la semaine dernière... Bon sang, je me sentais si coupable... Si je lui avais pardonné, peut-être qu'il... Non, arrête Kili. Tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre, il t'as fait de la peine et il ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Je me mis à sursauter en entendant un raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Mon sang se glaça quand, en tournant la tête, je vis Dwalin appuyé contre le mur d'en face.

« Euh je...

— Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes...fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

— Oh n-non, je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! Je...je...

— Inutile de te justifier, je me moque complètement de la raison pour laquelle tu espionnes Thorin et le Magicien. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, Kili, c'est que tu sois en retard de plus d'une heure à l'entraînement ! »

Oh zut l'entraînement ! J'avais déjà oublié, quel idiot ! Je m'inclinai pour m'excuser, mais il m'attrapa par l'oreille pour me tirer dehors, plus particulièrement dans la cour où il me lança mon épée pour démarrer l'entraînement. L'angoisse commençait à faire surface, repensant à la fois où j'étais resté tétanisé par la peur, mais je devais faire face. Je ne devais plus avoir peur. Après un signe de tête, Dwalin attrapa une de ses haches et la lança de toutes ses forces dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je m'accroupis au sol pour l'éviter et me relevai aussitôt qu'elle se planta dans le mur de paille derrière.

« Mais t'es cinglé ?! Criai-je. Et si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de me baisser ?!

— J'ai pris le risque !

— Thorin t'aurait tué si tu m'avais décapité. »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de saisir sa deuxième hache. Je me remis en garde, et restai vraiment à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes, car Dwalin ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter aujourd'hui. Il se rua vers moi et abattit violemment sa hache sur moi, que je contrai avec ma lame.

« Bien ! Je vois que tu as du répondant !

— Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! »

Je le repoussai violemment en arrière pour le déséquilibrer et me remis en garde. Je devais d'abord travailler ma défense avant mon attaque. Le grand nain fit tournoyer sa hache avant de m'assener des coups venants de tous côtés, que je me mis à contrer à une vitesse fulgurante, et toujours de manière plus précise. Je le repoussai une nouvelle fois quand Dwalin prit une épée, et se mit en garde.

« Attaque, fit-il un sourire provocateur.

— Je ne vais pas me gêner. »

J'inspirai un grand coup et me mis à courir dans sa direction, l'épée prête à s'abattre sur lui, quand la sienne vint la repousser violemment, faisant entrechoquer bruyamment le métal. D'une torsion agile, je me dégageai de lui pour l'attaquer à l'opposé mais il me contra encore une fois. L'affrontement prenait vraiment une tournure de règlement de compte, et nos épées s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus fortement et bruyamment.

« Vu le bruit, elles ont été affûtées ! Fis-je entre deux coups d'épées.

— Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se blesse ! Ria Dwalin. »

Nous nous fîmes face un instant, histoire de reprendre notre souffle, toujours en garde et les yeux dans les yeux.

« Déjà fatigué ? Fis-je sur un ton arrogant. Tu te fais vieux Dwalin !

— Sale petite fouine ! D'où te vient cette mauvaise humeur ? C'est moi qui devrais être en rogne à cause de ton retard !

— Tais-toi ! Et frappe ! »

Son visage se crispa par sa mauvaise humeur que j'avais provoqué, et il brandit de nouveau son épée pour l'abattre sur moi. D'un coup sec et rapide, j'éjectai la lame de ses mains et le poussai sur le sol à l'aide de mon pied pour le bloquer, ainsi que lui pointer mon épée sous la gorge. J'étais en colère. Je pensais me défouler, mais j'avais éveillé la colère que j'avais pour Fili à cet instant, et j'avais imaginé pendant tout le combat que mon opposant n'était autre que mon frère. Je raffermis ma poigne sur le pommeau de mon épée quand je vis le regard inquiet de Dwalin se poser dans le mien.

Que... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup ? Je jetai mon épée sur le côté et reculai de quelques pas, troublé par mon comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de... si.. ? Mon cœur se contracta violemment et me provoqua une douleur atroce, telle une crise cardiaque. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, le souffle court et la gorge soudainement sèche, je me pliai en deux, les bras sur le ventre, et me mis à crier de douleur mais tentai de reprendre de l'air, qui commençait à me manquer.

« Kili ! Kili répond moi ! Cria Dwalin qui s'approcha de moi paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

— Aaah ! Je... ! J'ai maaal ! »

Il cria de l'aide, mais je tentai de m'agripper à lui comme pour rester conscient. Je relevai la tête vers lui, car j'étais terrorisé parce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que j'allais mourir ?! La douleur au cœur pulsa une nouvelle fois, me faisant hurler et sursauter Dwalin, qui ancra ses yeux paniqués dans les miens.

« D-Dwalin ! Je vais m'évanouir !

— Bon sang...fit-il les yeux écarquillés. Pas toi...aussi ? »

La douleur cogna une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine, me faisant complètement perdre connaissance tant elle était intense. J'étais dans le néant, le vide total. Il faisait froid et tout n'était que ténèbres.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était faiblement éclairée par des braseros mais était plutôt bien chauffée. Je tentai de me redresser lentement dans le lit dans lequel je me trouvais, quand je sentis une résistance aux poignets. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux et vit des menottes.

« Des menottes ?! Hey ! Où suis-je ?! »

La porte de bois s'ouvrit alors sur Thorin, complètement affligé, puis entra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Kili.. ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi ces menottes ? Fis-je paniqué.

— Calme-toi Kili...tout va bien, je suis là. Tu ne me frapperas pas si je te détache ?

— Vous frapper ?! Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

Il m'adressa un triste sourire puis sortit une clé de sa poche pour me libérer. Je frottai doucement mes poignets pendant que Thorin tentait de m'expliquer les faits.

« C'est étrange, et très compliqué à expliquer alors... Ne m'interromps pas. Écoute jusqu'au bout. (J'acquiesçai de la tête). Je t'ai raconté brièvement, une fois, que Fili avait été contaminé et manipulé par des orques pour nous éliminer sans qu'il en ai conscience...Et... Il s'avère que ce qu'il te soit arrivé, soit la même chose.

— Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas été conta-

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre. Tu as réagi de la même sorte, selon Dwalin. Les mêmes cris de douleurs, les mêmes yeux noirs... Ce n'est pas normal. Tu n'as pas été contaminé par d'orques. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi de la même sorte ? Tu n'as tenté de tuer personne, mais tu as été très violent... D'où les chaînes et les menottes. Ces derniers temps, Fili est presque constamment dans cet état second, et... il est enfermé aux cachots, pour éviter les ennuis... Gandalf était parti le voir quand cette crise s'est produite chez toi. Il ne devrait plus tarder pour venir te voir, car je l'ai avertis de ton cas...

— J'ai perdu la raison.. ? Comme...Fili ? Comme quand il a essayé de me tuer avec ce marteau de guerre ? (Thorin hocha la tête). Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ? »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le magicien, qui se baissa pour passer l'encadrement de porte. Thorin alla à son encontre et demanda des nouvelles de Fili. Gandalf hésita un instant, mais finit par parler.

« Votre neveu est très infecté... Il a effectivement été victime de magie noire, et malgré la mort de son commandeur, le tatouage demeure dans sa peau. Si ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce tatouage est vrai, c'est à dire qu'il ai été fait pas le sang de l'orque, il devait être rouge quand ce dernier était encore en vie. Or, cette marque a tournée au noir et cette souillure a commencé à envahir ses veines pour l'empoisonner et l'emprisonner dans cet état de folie.

— Il n'y a rien à faire.. ? Demanda Thorin inquiet.

— Je pense pouvoir le sauver... Mais cela prendra du temps. Je ne peux rompre cette magie en une seule fois... »

Je les écoutais parler pendant que j'imaginais Fili dans cet état constant de fureur et de terreur. J'étais certain que c'était ce qu'il devait ressentir, car si j'avais effectivement été dans le même état que lui quelques instants plus tôt, j'avais ressentis la même chose. J'en voulais à Fili de m'avoir fait du mal en me rejetant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il succombe à cause de ces ténèbres.. ! Il était mon frère, et je... je l'aimais...

Je relevai la tête, trouvant étrange que le silence était retombé entre mon oncle et le magicien. Je les vis alors m'observer d'un œil étrange.

« Quoi ? Lâchai-je machinalement.

— Avez-vous été en contact avec votre frère récemment ? Demanda le grand Gris.

— Cela remonte à une semaine maintenant que je ne l'ai plus vu.

— Une semaine ? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil. N'est-ce pas en début de semaine dernière que le jeune Fili a perdu la raison, Thorin ? (Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête). Kili, votre frère se fait contaminer de jours en jours depuis que son commandeur a été tué, et il est arrivé dans une phase cruciale, où la contamination devient très dangereuse pour lui, mais peut aussi toucher les autres.

— Vous pensez que Fili m'aurait contaminé ? Fis-je sceptique.

— Ce n'est pas si simple de contaminer quelqu'un ainsi...Ce n'est pas comme un simple rhume. Il faut un contact direct, presque sanguin. Votre sang est-il entré en contact avec celui de votre aîné ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'avais soigné ses plaies... »

Le magicien plissa les yeux pour réfléchir puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Thorin me regardait d'un œil inquiet, quand le magicien nous dit que si je ne saignais pas, je n'avais put être contaminé ainsi. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Thorin restait silencieux, assis sur mon lit, alors que Gandalf continuait de faire des allers-retours retour dans la pièce, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Je sentais la tension monter au fond de moi, j'avais envie de lui hurler de s'asseoir tant il me faisait angoisser et m'agaçait. Il s'arrêta soudainement, et tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction, les yeux brillants et interrogateurs.

« Jeune prince Kili... commença-t-il, avez-vous eu une relation sexuelle avec votre frère ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur s'emballa subitement, manquant de me faire défaillir. Thorin se leva d'un bon, commençant à insulter le magicien d'être si déplacé, mais il me regarda d'un air ahuri lorsqu'il remarqua mon silence, et mes yeux fixés dans le vide.

« Kili, tu n'as quand même pas.. !

— O-Oui...fis-je en baissant la tête. Il y a une semaine...

— Hm...fit le magicien. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. »

Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans ma poitrine tant la peur m'habitait. Thorin était hors de lui, et ne cessait de crier des choses impolies à l'égard du magicien et à mon égard. Mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je me sentais très mal... J'avais besoin d'air...

Alors j'avais véritablement été souillé par Fili...même si ce côté-là, il ne l'a pas du tout voulu. Je suis même certain qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

« Tu ! Tu as couché avec ton frère ?! Hurla Thorin. Mais bon sang Kili ! Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! J'avais beau accepter que vous vous aimiez plus que de simples frères, jamais je n'accepterais cela ! Je pensais que ça allait vous passer ! Par Mahal, Kili !

— S'il te plaît, Thorin... arrête... »

Il s'arrêta subitement, troublé par la familiarité que je venais d'user à son égard. Je l'avais tutoyé... Il soupira bruyamment puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« D-Désolé... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter ainsi contre toi... Autant, tu n'es même pas responsable de cet acte...

— Si je le suis... Je l'ai voulu, aussi... M-Même si je n'ai pas souvenir de cette relation dont Fili et toi me parlez...

— Q-Quoi.. ?

— Hum hum ! (nous tournâmes la tête vers le magicien.) Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! Je dois m'occuper de vous, mon prince, et de votre frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne m'en voulez pas si je privilégie votre aîné, son état étant beaucoup plus alarmant.

— Non, faites. Je veux que Fili aille mieux et retrouve la raison... »

Gandalf s'inclina puis quitta la pièce pour me laisser seul avec Thorin, qui s'était calmé mais qui ne pipait mots. Je me recroquevillai alors sur moi-même dans le lit et fermai les yeux. Je crois que le mieux était de dormir un peu, histoire que cette anxiété parte et que le temps passe plus vite. Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil, car la présence silencieuse de Thorin me dérangeait. Je l'entendis alors soupirer puis s'asseoir sur le lit, dans mon dos.

« Je suis désolé Kili, je ne devrais pas te juger sur ça... Ça devait forcément arriver un jour... Et je suis très mal placé pour te faire la morale, car moi-même j'étais amoureux de mon petit frère lorsque j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas saisi ma chance, mais si j'avais pu, ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Fili se serait forcément aussi produit entre Frérin et moi... Je m'excuse Kili... »

Je me retournai lentement dans le lit pour lui faire face, alors qu'il me regardait d'un air triste. Je détestais voir ce regard chez mon oncle. Ça me fendait le cœur.

« Excuses acceptées, dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Je comprends votre réaction tout de même... C'est pas commun, pas normal...

— Entre parents proches non, en effet. Mais je compte abroger cette loi une fois roi sous la montagne... Mais pour le moment, tachez de rester discret ici, à Ered Mithrin, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger si le roi apprend la nouvelle...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, fis-je en soupirant. Cette relation ne mène à rien... Fili m'a rejeté le lendemain que nous avons couché ensemble...

— Quoi ? Il t'as rejeté ? Fit-il surpris. Mais... Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ?

— Si...enfin, j'en sais rien, en fait. Il a dit que tant que je ne me souvenais pas de tout, il n'y aurait rien de tout ça entre nous, car il veut me retrouver d'abord comme un frère, et non un amant.

— Comment a-t-il pu oser te dire ça ? Tu ne retrouveras peut-être pas toute ta mémoire... Il compte te faire souffrir bien longtemps ! Continua-t-il énervé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler, Kili ?

— Mais j'ai essayé ! Fis-je en me redressant dans le lit. Je vous ai cherché pendant toute cette semaine pour me confier à vous, car j'étais terriblement affecté par ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais besoin d'un confident, j'avais besoin de vous ! Mais vous me fuyiez sans arrêt ! »

Thorin baissa les yeux, comme s'il se sentait coupable soudainement. Il ancra son regard dans le mien, et je pus alors lire une demande de pardon dans cette teinte glacée, je ne pus que soupirer en fermant les yeux et de lui pardonner. Finalement, nous sommes tous plus ou moins irresponsables, et regrettons bien vite nos actes... Thorin regrettait de m'avoir fuit, Fili regrettait de m'avoir perdu, et moi...moi, en réalité, je ne regrettais rien. Pas même ce que j'avais fait avec Fili. C'était lui qui devait regretter.

« Je te promets d'être présent désormais... fit Thorin en caressant ma joue délicatement.

— Vous tiendrez votre promesse cette fois-ci ? Dis-je en posant la mienne sur la sienne.

— Oui, je la tiendrais... »

Il me pris lentement contre lui pour une étreinte douce, rassurante et chaleureuse. Je me sentis tellement bien subitement, que tous les muscles de mon corps se détendirent, et ma tête se laissa aller contre son épaule. J'avais accumulé beaucoup trop de choses en peu de temps, j'avais besoin de tout relâcher et d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer un instant... Mes yeux se fermèrent pour profiter de cet instant de tendresse dont j'avais tant eu besoin cette dernière semaine, quand les mains de mon oncle commencèrent à lentement me caresser le dos du bout des doigts, me provoquant d'agréable frissons dans tout le corps. Étrange sensation... Pourquoi appréciai-je tant ses caresses ? J'avais évité Thorin pendant les deux premières semaines après mon réveil, car quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui, et cette attirance me troublait grandement, ce qui a été la cause de mon éloignement. Mais je l'avais demandé et recherché pendant cette dernière semaine, et maintenant qu'il était là, que je me trouvais dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas en fait. Je sentis soudainement ses doigts agripper ma tunique puis des larmes couler dans mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux, surpris de réaliser que Thorin pleurait, ce qui me serra violemment le cœur et me coupa le souffle.

« T-Thorin.. ? Dis-je à demi mots. Pourquoi...pleurez-vous.. ? »

Il se décolla lentement de moi et tenta de fuir mes yeux en posant les siens sur un des braseros présent dans la pièce. Même s'il ne me regardait pas, je pouvais clairement voir ses yeux rougis et larmoyant à cause de la lumière du feu, et son visage était fermé, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

« Contenir tant d'émotions sans les laisser sortir n'est pas si bon... Il faut vous laissez aller...fis-je en attirant son attention. N'ayez pas honte de pleurer... Si vous avez besoin de discuter ou d'une épaule sur laquelle vous reposer, je suis là... Pour vous, mon oncle... »

Il osa enfin poser son regard dans le mien, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent sous la tristesse. Mais il retenait toujours ses larmes... Celles qu'il avait lâché dans mon cou devaient avoir été libéré par inadvertance. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, et pris son visage dans mes mains pour déposer délicatement mon front contre le sien. Mon cœur se mit à s'emballer dû à cette proximité provoqué par mes soins, mais je n'avais pas envie de me reculer. J'avais envie que Thorin me dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... Et j'étais prêt à tout entendre...

« Kili...fit-il en fermant les yeux. J'ai...J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre dans cette grotte, il y a deux mois de ça maintenant... Quand je t'ai vu gésir sur le sol, dans ton propre sang et inconscient, je me suis sentis anéanti une seconde fois...(il ouvrit ses yeux, larmoyants). J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre Kili, vraiment... Et tu... Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi dans ce monde... Je n'aurais pas pu survivre une seconde fois si tu m'avais été arraché par les Valar...

— Mais je suis là maintenant, et je serais là pour vous si besoin...

— J'ai besoin de toi Kili... J'ai besoin d'avoir une volonté de vivre sur cette Terre... Me dire que si je fais une chose, je le fais pour toi... Que mes actes ne sont pas vains... Que tout ça, un jour, aura eu en sens à ma vie grâce à toi... Je.. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi, Kili... Je ne veux pas être un oncle envahissant et colérique... J'ai simplement besoin de ta présence, et cela me suffira à garder le sourire et une joie de vivre... Me remettre sur le droit chemin chaque fois que ton regard croisera le mien... Celui pour qui je remettrai n'importe quoi en question...

— J-Je... »

Mes mains avaient glissées de son visage depuis de longues secondes, et c'était maintenant les siennes qui encadraient le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres tellement nous étions proches, et mon cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer à chaque fois que je le sentais s'écraser délicieusement sur ma bouche entre-ouverte. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour faire le vide. J'avais déjà vécu cette scène... Je sentis son nez se frotter doucement au mien, telle une caresse avant de réclamer un baiser.

« J-Je... Je ne sais pas si... je peux être cette...personne...

— Tu l'es déjà, Kili... »

Je sentis son pouce effleurer ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, pour les ancrer dans les siens, qui avaient prit un air différent. Ils étaient teintés d'envie, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées...

J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Fili. Lui, je l'aimais, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade quand je le voyais, et j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse me reprendre et m'aimer... Mais avec Thorin... C'était de la fascination, une attirance inexpliquée... Thorin était très attirant, je devais l'avouer... Et je n'arrivais pas à résister à son regard de glace, ses bras puissants et sa voix si grave qui me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur... Peut-être une sorte de...complexe ? Je n'en avais aucune idée... Mais mon ventre était tiraillé par cette adrénaline qui faisait pulser mon cœur bruyamment dans ma poitrine, et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court.

« Pardonne-moi... »

Je n'eus le temps de lui demander pourquoi il demandait des excuses qu'il happa délicatement mes lèvres des siennes. Une sensation d'explosion s'empara de mon ventre quand je sentis sa bouche contre la mienne, et que je commençai à répondre à son baiser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, pendant que les siens allèrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour nous coller l'un à l'autre. Ce baiser était doux et tendre, comme si ce que nous faisions était fragile et qui risquait de se briser si nous venions à être surpris. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser en mêlant timidement ma langue à la sienne. Je me sentais perdre le contrôle, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon bas-ventre commençait à s'enflammer. Ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes de plus en plus brutalement, nous laissant échapper quelques soupirs, et ses mains commençaient à se glisser dans mon dos, sous ma tunique. Tout mon corps était en émoi, et je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur tellement je le désirais. Oui, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je le désirais. Je lâchai par mégarde un gémissement contre ses lèvres, et le sentis doucement soulever ma tunique pour la retirer pour ensuite m'allonger doucement sur le lit, et s'allonger tout contre moi avant de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes. Mes mains se glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau du bout des doigts pour le faire soupirer contre mes lèvres, avant qu'il ne les quitte pour s'aventurer vers mon cou. Je plaçai alors mes mains dans son dos pour lui retirer à mon tour sa tunique et nous laisser qu'avec nos braies et bottes. Ses lèvres revinrent brûler la peau fine de ma gorge, alors que mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon cœur pulsait anormalement, commençant à me faire haleter et transpirer. Ma tête commençait à me tourner alors que je sentais une sensation très désagréable s'emparer de mes entrailles. Ma gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus, et ma vue s'obscurcissait. Non..Non... P-Pas encore ! Le corps de Thorin commençait à se mouvoir entre mes jambes, faisant monter l'excitation mais surtout la panique. Une de ses mains se glissa entre nous pour défaire les lacets de mes braies.

« T-Thorin.. ! Fis-je dans un soupir. »

Ma tête tournait atrocement et mon cœur cognait violemment dans ma poitrine, me provoquant une affreuse douleur. Ma respiration s'accéléra subitement, prenant réellement conscience que je faisais une nouvelle crise mais qu'il m'était impossible d'en avertir mon oncle tant la panique me submergeait et ma gorge était sèche.

Soudain, ce fut le néant total. Je sentis ma respiration s'arrêter en suspens avant de lâcher un long et profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

Kili était parti.

Je me redressai subitement sur mes coudes et éjectai Thorin de sur moi contre le mur d'en face. Il se rattrapa comme il le put puis ancra son regard troublé dans le mien. Non... Il était effrayé maintenant ! Je me mis à sourire sarcastiquement et m'approchai dangereusement de lui. Je plaquai violemment ma main contre sa gorge et le plaquai contre le mur.

« K-Kili.. !

— Kili n'est plus là, sale pervers ! »

Je la balançai de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur le sol, et m'approchai une nouvelle fois de lui, en riant diaboliquement. Je saisis un long morceau de bois qui dépassait d'un brasero et le pointai vers Thorin. Il se recula avant de buter contre le mur derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du ! Cria-t-il complètement affolé.

— Dit moi où est Fili !

— F-Fili ? Il est... Non, tu ne dois pas quitter cette pièce ! Surtout dans cet état !

— Rien ne peut m'empêcher de quitter cette pièce, et certainement pas toi ! »

Je levai le bras pour le brûler avec ma torche mais il esquiva mon coup en cabriolant sur ma gauche. Il commençait à sérieusement m'agacer ! Je me retournai et constatai qu'il avait dégainé son épée. Je lâchai un petit rire en baissant mon arme.

« Tiens tien... Est-ce que tu serrais prêt à blesser ton neveu, Thorin ?

— J-Je suis prêt à le faire s'il le faut !

— Mais oui...bien sûr... »

Je m'arrêtai devant lui, et posai simplement deux doigts sur la lame pour la pousser sur l'extérieur. Il n'en était pas capable, j'avais raison. Il n'a même pas émit une résistance lorsque j'ai dévié son épée.

« Tu vois... Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Même pas capable de blesser ton neveu. En revanche, moi... J'en ai carrément rien à foutre de te blesser ! »

J'attrapai le manche de son épée, qu'il tenait encore, et la lui arrachait des mains pour ensuite le pousser contre le lit à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Il est vrai que je t'apprécie beaucoup, Thorin. Mais pas asses pour te laisser toucher aux lacets qui tiennent mes braies. Ça, mon gars, il n'y a que Fili qui en a le droit.( Je pointai subitement son épée sous sa gorge) Non, tu ne bouges pas ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retrouver Fili.

— Et que vas-tu faire si tu le retrouves ? »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre de manière arrogante mais rien ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Pourquoi voulais-je retrouver Fili ? J'en avais foutrement aucune idée ! Mais je voulais être avec lui. Pas avec ce pervers qui abuse de la naïveté de son neveu ! La colère bouillonnait en moi, et dans un élan, plantai l'épée dans l'épaule de Thorin, qui se mit à crier de douleur.

« Ah ah ah ! Ça t'apprendra à te mettre en travers de mon chemin ! »

J'attrapai les vêtements qui m'avaient été retirés, et quittai la chambre d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de pierre d'Ered Mithrin, tout en les enfilant. J'allais retrouver Fili. Je sentais qu'il m'appelait.

Alors que je marchais, quelqu'un me plaqua violemment contre une paroi du couloir pour ensuite me pointer une lumière bleutée sous les yeux.

« Aaahh ! hurlai-je, Retirez-moi ça des yeux ! Ça brûle !

— Ténèbres ! Je vous ordonne de quitter ce corps ! »

La lumière s'intensifia, m'aveuglant violemment avant que tout ne redevienne sombre. Je me sentis tomber au sol avec lourdeur. Je ne pouvais plus lutter...Cette lumière m'avait affaiblis. J'entendais des paroles incompréhensibles, quand me tête cogna contre le sol. Kili luttait pour revenir...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 22 =)  
Je savais que quelques unes d'entre vous voulait avec un peu de Kili/Thorin, c'est pourquoi j'en ai fait un ici ! (je trouvais que l'excuse de la dispute entre Fili et Kili pourrait justifier ça, sans que ça passe pour une tromperie =/ ) et puis, moi aussi je voulais un peu de ce Kili/Thorin, ils se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps ces deux là xD

Alors ? Je vous ai surprise avec cette crise avec Kili ? J'avoue que je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça, c'est le manque d'inspiration qui m'a dit "Et si tu faisais un peu tourner Kili en bourrique, hm ? Genre...contaminé par la relation qu'il a eu avec Fili ! Vu qu'il commençait déjà à souffrir avec la marque dans sa nuque à ce même moment..." BREF ! Voilà où ça m'a guidé xD Et finalement, je n'en suis pas si mécontente !

Par contre, il a été très difficile d'essayer de faire un PDV quand la personne a perdu la raison (je n'avais encore jamais fait ça pour Fili, alors je ne sais pas si c'est bien fait), je ne sais donc pas si le changement de "personnalité" s'est fait ressentir à la première lecture (car vous avez peut-être du vous relire pour comprendre xD)

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime bien quand Kili vouvoie Thorin x), alors du coup, quand Kili se met subitement à le tutoyer, c'est que plus rien ne va (dans le cas de son amnésie je veux dire, car avant, il le tutoyait sans problème).

Eh oui, Gandalf est là pour sauver nos chers et tendre ! xD (vu que maintenant, il y a Fili ET Kili qui sont concernés par ces ténèbres...) D'ailleurs, à propos de ces dernières, il y aura plus d'information sur leurs origines et par qui elles sont commandées dans le chapitre... hm... 24 (le temps de chercher dans OpenOffice xD)

Pour terminer, j'ai une petite question à propos de mes futures fictions... J'ai remarqué que j'étais la seule (du moins, pour le moment) à écrire avec des points de vues internes. Alors je me demandais si vous vouliez que je fasse les autres de la même manière ou bien si je les écris en point de vue externe, comme la plupart des fictions publiées ici, sur ... (en même temps, si je continue avec mes PDV interne, je jonglerais entre plus de personnages, et ça deviendrait peut être ma signature ? ) BREF, je voulais savoir votre avis à ce sujet =)

A mardi, ou mercredi !  
Avec le chapitre 23, où Fili deviendra complètement cinglé x)


	23. Chapitre 23

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et de savoir que ce dernier vous a plu (non seulement avec le petit Kili/Thorin mais aussi par l'inattendu contamination de Kili à cause de Fili), vous m'avez mis du baume au cœur après avoir passé quatre jours de m***e ! Ouais, alors qu'on vidait la voiture de mes parents pour mettre les sacs dans la nouvelle maison, quelqu'un à voler mon sac à main ! (SALE C*N !) Du coup, grosse angoisse, plus de carte ID, plus de carte bleue, de chéquier, porte monnaie, casque audio, chargeur de portable...! ARGH ! voilà quoi ! faire opposition à la banque, refaire les papiers... J'EN AI MARRE ! Heureusement que vous êtes toutes là pour m'avoir redonné le sourire en lisant vos reviews ! ^^  
Je tenais aussi à vous dire que...J'ai terminé la fiction ! Eh ouais (moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire U.U), il y a exactement 27 chapitres ! Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger "Première Leçon", l'OS très hot ;) Pour tester, j'ai décidé de le faire en point de vue omniscient (et je me rends compte que je n'aime pas écrire comme ça xD) Je le termine, mais les autres fictions seront comme celle des _Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel _, je pense que ça sera cool si ça devient ma signature ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Point de vue de Kili**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et me redressai dans mon lit. Bon sang, j'avais un de ces mal de crâne ! Je remarquai Gandalf assis à mes côtés en train de discuter avec Thorin, qui semblait avoir une écharpe autour du bras. Je fronçai les sourcils un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Remarquant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de mon réveil, je fis comme si je dormais encore pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

« J'ai bien peur que cette magie ne soit trop puissante pour un seul magicien, Thorin Écu-de-chêne... Tout au moins, pour le cas de votre neveu, Fili. J'ai réussi à neutraliser votre autre neveu dans le couloir, car les ténèbres se trouvant en lui sont encore trop faible pour qu'il me soit impossible de les éliminer...

— Pourtant, il n'était pas faible du tout, il y a quelques heures... C'est bien la première fois, même avec Fili, qu'on arrive à me blesser...

— Vous aviez dû baisser votre garde, si je puis me permettre, fit le grand magicien. Mais, étant donné que Kili est le moins infecté, je vais finalement m'occuper de lui d'abord. Puis, pour votre autre neveu, je vais devoir faire appelle à un second magicien...Radagast Le Brun. Il se trouve dans la forêt, plus bas dans les terres. Si je pars ce soir, je serais de retour demain dans la soirée.

— Faites ce que bon vous semble, magicien, mais soigner Kili avant de partir. Je ne veux plus le revoir dans cet état de folie. Ces yeux d'encre sont terrifiants... Dès que je les vois, ils me rappellent la haine que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de cet orque pâle, Azog le profanateur...

— Hm... Je suis inquiet à ce sujet... »

Je restai immobile alors que Gandalf se leva, salua Thorin puis quitta la pièce, pour me laisser le temps de revenir à moi. Bon sang... J'avais vraiment perdu les pédales alors ? Et en plus, j'avais blessé Thorin ? Mais comment ai-je pus faire un truc pareil ? Et puis Fili qui est presque perdu ? Je voulais que tout cela cesse, et tout de suite. Je voulais que cette folie quitte mon frère, je voulais qu'elle me quitte aussi, et je voulais retrouver la mémoire. Pourquoi faut-il que Fili et moi soyons accablé par cette fatalité ? C'est tellement injuste de souffrir ainsi... Injuste...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je simulai lentement mon réveil, alors que Thorin me fixa de loin. Je plongeai mon regard faussement fatigué dans le sien, puis il se détendit avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Kili...Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mal... Je veux que tout cela cesse... J'ai très peur que ça recommence...

— Gandalf va s'occuper de toi...et de Fili aussi, ne t'en fais pas...

— Qu'il fasse vite, je ne veux plus que ça dure. »

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence très gênant pour ma part, car je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'il s'était produit entre nous quelques heures plus tôt, avant que je ne refasse une crise. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de faire ça ? De répondre à ses attentes.. ? Et puis, qu'étaient-elles vraiment ? Il avait dit que j'étais très important pour lui... Éprouverait-il des sentiments à mon égard au point de m'embrasser et me vouloir contre lui comme ça a faillit se produire ? Si c'est le cas, je n'explique pas ma réaction... Car je n'éprouve pas du tout les mêmes sentiments qu'avec Fili. C'est plus fort avec lui, que Thorin... Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir la nature de ce ressenti. Je suis un peu perdu, je dois l'avouer.

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure...commença Thorin me mettant aussitôt mal à l'aise, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser... Je ne sais pas ce qu il m'a prit... Pardonne-moi...

— C-Ce n'est rien... Je m'excuse aussi... »

Il m'adressa un sourire, un sourire très charmeur qui me fit presque fondre sur place. Ressaisis-toi Kili ! Je me donnai une claque mentale et me redressai dans mon lit pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Des excuses ont été dites, alors tout rentre dans l'ordre, non ? Je lâchai un long soupir, qui attira l'attention de Thorin. Je me voilais la face... J'essayais de m'auto-convaincre que cette histoire allait être oubliée, mais non. C'est justement le genre de chose qui ne s'oublie pas facilement.

« Kili.. ? Tout va bien.. ? Me souffla-t-il

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé... Je n'étais pas moi même, et si j'ai dit des choses qui vous ont offensées, je m'en excuse aussi... Je ne suis pas cette personne... Ce n'était pas moi...

— Je sais Kili... Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Et je te pardonne... »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Gandalf, qui s'excusa de son entrée fracassante, car la porte, apparemment, lui avait résisté. Il s'approcha de moi, content de voir que j'étais enfin réveillé, puis s'assit à mes côtés.

« Je ne sais pas si votre oncle vous en a parlé, mais je vais m'occuper de vous en premier, car c'est plus simple pour moi... fit le grand Gris.

— Oui, Thorin m'en a parlé. Je vous demande qu'une chose, c'est de me retirer cette noirceur le plus vite possible, quitte à ressentir d'atroces douleurs. »

Il me regarda avec un air dur, puis m'adressa un faible sourire. Il me fit alors allonger sur lit, et demanda de l'aide à Thorin. Celui-ci posa délicatement sa main valide sur mon bras pour m'immobiliser doucement, puis ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Il était inquiet, mais à la fois pressé de connaître la suite des événements. Le magicien plaça alors son long bâton contre ma poitrine, et déposa sa grande main sur mes yeux avant de commencer à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Je sentais mon cœur accéléré de plus en plus, et ma tête s'engourdir. Malgré sa main sur mes yeux, je pouvais voir entre ses doigts une lumière aveuglante se dégager de son bâton, et cette luminosité me brûla presque la vue. Je ne contrôlais déjà plus rien, tout mon corps tremblait par de légers spasmes. Je sentais ma poitrine me brûler et avait l'impression qu'il aspirait toute mon énergie vitale.

« T-Thorin, j'ai peur...

— Calme-toi, je suis là Kili... Tout va bien se passer... »

Ma respiration accélérait tellement que je n'arrivais plus à m'oxygéner correctement. Les paroles du magicien semblaient s'intensifier, et résonnaient de plus en plus dans ma tête à m'en donner une affreuse migraine. Tout mon corps bouillonnait, je sentais que je pouvais m'évanouir à tout moment, mais j'avais peur de replonger dans ces ténèbres si je ne tentais pas de rester conscient. Une atroce douleur me piqua dans la poitrine, pile à l'endroit où était posé le bâton du magicien, et je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur, qui commença à alarmer Thorin, qui s'agitait à côté de moi. Je sentais sa main me plaquer violemment le bras contre le matelas, car mes mouvements devaient être de plus en plus brusques et dangereux. Des plaintes et des gémissements s'arrachaient de ma gorge, et je sentais les larmes couler de mes yeux avant qu'elles ne glissent le long de mes tempes et se fondent dans mes cheveux. Tout mon corps tremblait, je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien, et je me sentais partir de plus en plus loin.

Gandalf retira soudainement sa main, me redonnant un visuel sur mon corps transpirant, puis il saisit son bâton à deux mains avant de reposer son extrémité bleuté contre ma poitrine, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et provoquant un gigantesque bouclier de lumière dans la pièce. Quelque chose m'avait été arraché... Je me sentais...léger... et vide... Mes yeux se posèrent sur Thorin, puis je perdis connaissance.

** Point de vue de Fili.**

Voilà des jours que je suis enfermé dans ce trou sans même vraiment savoir où je me trouve. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, si cela fait une semaine, un mois, ou bien plus encore que je ne suis plus en contact avec le monde extérieur, si ce n'est ce gardien qui vient m'apporter de quoi manger et boire chaque jour.

J'entendis soudainement le grincement de la grande porte à l'entrée du couloir. Je me redressai d'un bon de mon coin, et me rapprochai des barreaux pour voir qui s'était. Je soupirai d'agacement en voyant le gardien arriver avec de quoi manger. Bordel, je veux voir Kili ! Où est mon frère ?! Le gardien s'arrêta en face de moi, alors que je le provoquai du regard.

« Le repas pour le prince.

— Quand est-ce que vous me diriez où je me trouve ? Dis-je sèchement.

— Votre oncle m'a ordonné de ne pas vous répondre tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé vos yeux bleus.

— Allez vous faire foutre ! Dites-moi où je suis. Et dites-moi comment va et où est mon frère. »

Le gardien ne me répondit pas, et passa son bras à travers les barreaux pour me donner mon repas. Il allait regretter d'avoir fait ce geste. J'attrapai brutalement son bras et le tirai violemment contre les barreaux pour l'assommer. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Je m'accroupis et glissai mes bras à l'extérieur pour attraper le trousseau de clés attaché à sa ceinture.

« Ne jamais glisser les doigts à l'intérieur de la cage d'un fauve, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? Non ? Tant pis pour toi. »

J'ouvris alors la porte de la cellule et m'attardais dans le long couloir de pierre, avant d'arriver dans un escalier que je grimpais aussi vite que je le pus. Je savais que je m'étais retrouvé dans les cachots, mais je ne savais pas du tout me repérer dans cet endroit. La lumière était bien plus forte à cet étage, et je fus contraint de me cacher les yeux de ma main pour ne pas être éblouis. C'est alors que je remarquais ces veines noires qui couraient sous ma peau, comme de l'encre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? »

J'entendis soudainement des pas derrière moi, et me plaquai dans un renfoncement pour ne pas être vu. Je vis passer Balin accompagné de Dwalin, qui discutait.

« Et comment va Kili ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux.

— Il est avec Thorin au troisième, il est dans un sale état apparemment... »

Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué par leur conversation. Kili ? Dans un sale état ? Il fallait que j'aille au troisième étage pour vérifier ça. J'attendis qu'ils disparaissent du chemin pour sortir de ma cachette et m'engager vers d'autres escaliers qui montaient. Premier étage, deuxième étage, puis enfin le troisième. Pile à l'instant où je me trouvai dans le long couloir, je vis une lumière bleuté briller sous une porte. De la magie. Une magie dangereuse pour moi. Malgré le danger, je m'approchai silencieusement et prudemment de cet porte avant de l'ouvrir, lorsque la lumière disparut.

Je vis alors Thorin, maintenant Kili inconscient dans un lit, et ce grand homme vêtu de gris, se retournant vers moi, la lueur bleue disparaissant de son bâton. Qu'avait-il fait.. ? J'entrais en criant de rage pour me jeter sur lui.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Kili ?!

— Fili ! Hurla Thorin en m'attrapant contre lui. Que fais-tu là ?! Calme-toi !

— Répondez-moi bordel !? Que lui avez vous fait ! Et toi, lâche-moi ! Dégage ! »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans le ventre pour me dégager de son étreinte et me jetai sur le magicien pour le faire tomber contre le sol. Je saisis sa propre épée de son fourreau et la lui pointai sous le nez.

« Répondez-moi, je n'aurais aucuns regrets à vous tuer.

— Fili ! Repose cette épée tout de suite ! Fit Thorin en se relevant difficilement. Parlons calmement, d'accord ?

— Répondez-moi d'abord, et ensuite je jugerais si je vous tue ou non ! »

Je menaçai de nouveau le magicien, qui tentait d'attraper son bâton qui était tombé plus loin.

« N'y pense même pas, dis-je en collant le fil de sa lame contre sa jugulaire. Je pourrais te tuer, n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, faisant qu'accroître ma frustration et ma colère de n'avoir aucunes réponses. Le magicien ne cessait de me fixer, sûrement pour me déstabiliser mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais un but en tête, et rien ne m'en fera détourner mon attention.

« Fili, fit Thorin en s'approchant de moi, tu as contaminé Kili.

— Et contaminé de quoi ? Hm ?

— De cette noirceur, prince Fili, fit le magicien. Lorsque vous avez eu ce rapport ensemble, il y a une semaine. Vous deviez déjà être à un stade très avancé de votre propre contamination. Et de ce fait, vous avez également contaminé votre frère.

— Arrêtez de dire des conneries. Je ne suis pas contagieux ! Je suis le seul concerné par le joug de ces orques.

— Et Kili s'est retrouvé sous le tien... fit Thorin en posant sa main sur mon épaule. »

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur mes mains tremblantes qui tenaient l'épée du magicien. Elles étaient presque noires... Je n'étais jamais arrivé jusque-là... Pourquoi ? Et si j'avais vraiment contaminé Kili ? Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, qui gisait dans son lit, immobile tel un endormi. Et si c'était moi qui l'avais mit dans cet état ? Mon cœur se mit subitement à accélérer, et je jetai la lame plus loin avant de me relever, terrorisé par ce que j'étais prêt à faire. Je suis un monstre, et je ne me contrôle même plus. Je suis constamment conscient de mes faits et gestes, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les dictes. Je suis simplement spectateur de cette fureur qui me hante.

« Fili.. ?

— Non... Non je n'ai pas pu faire une telle chose...

— C'est pourtant le cas... Il a perdu la raison deux fois aujourd'hui... »

Deux fois ? Moi-même je n'avais jamais perdu la raison autant de fois en une journée. Je me mis à reculer lentement, évitant Thorin et les braseros. Pour le peu de contrôle de moi-même que je venais de retrouver, je me mis à courir et quittai la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici si je risquai de tuer n'importe qui sans raison ! Je ne voulais tuer personne ! Mais mes poings le voulaient, tout comme cette obscurité qui me murmure des choses atroces dans ma tête : "Ne fuis pas... Va donc les tuer.. ! Tu en meurs d'envie, admets-le...Venge l'état de ton frère. Ce sont eux les responsables. Pas toi. Thorin Écu-de-chêne a toujours été le fautif, et tu devais t'en débarrasser !"

« Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne t'écoute plus ! »

Je me bouchai les oreilles en continuant de courir dans les couloirs afin de trouver une sortie, mais cette voix raisonnait dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à l'ignorais tant elle parlait fort : "Le Maître t'as ordonné de tuer la lignée des Durin ! Obéis-lui !"

« Non ! Je n'ai aucun maître ! Et je ne tuerais personne ! Personne ne mourra ! »

Je me mis à traverser tout le grand hall du palais, les gardes me remarquant et me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je leur ordonnai d'ouvrir les portes, ce qu'ils firent, sûrement troublés par mon comportement. Je partis en courant à l'extérieur d'Ered Mithrin pour m'égarer dans la forêt. "De toute manière, que tu les tues ou non, les ténèbres et le pouvoir du Maître s'en chargeront lorsqu'il aura gagné en puissance ! Tout ne sera que désolation et chaos ! Tout le monde mourra pour laisser place aux forces des ténèbres ! Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ! Toi aussi, tu mourras."

« LA FERME ! m'égosillai-je. LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Je me laissai tomber à genoux dans les épines mortes de sapins et pris ma tête entre mes mains en hurlant le plus fort que je pus pour couvrir cette voix qui n'arrêtait plus. La tête commença rapidement à me tourner, et ma gorge à me faire souffrir tant j'avais forcé sur ma voix. Je me laissai aller au sol lourdement, tremblant de tout mon corps comme un frigorifié, murmurant encore à cette voix de me laisser tranquille, même si elle avait cessé depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. J'avais simplement peur qu'elle revienne pour me brouiller les esprits, car j'étais si affaibli d'avoir lutté et fatigué de ma course jusqu'ici, que je pourrais aisément retomber sous son contrôle, et retourner au palais pour aller tuer mon oncle et ce magicien. Ou pire encore...Kili...

« K-Kili...P-Pardonne-moi... »

J'avais fini par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Et quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Je me redressai lentement et m'appuyai contre le sol. Je crois que depuis que je suis dans cet état, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi longtemps et aussi bien. Peut-être que j'en pouvais vraiment plus ? Je levai la tête et regardai le ciel pour me détendre encore un peu avant que cette voix ne revienne me harceler. J'entendis un craquement sur ma gauche qui me fit sursauter et bondir sur mes deux jambes. Je n'étais pas armé, s'il s'agissait d'un bête sauvage, j'étais fichu.

« Fili ? C'est toi ? Fit quelqu'un en sortant des buissons.

— Bofur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Fis-je surpris de le voir.

— Et toi donc ? Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai plus vu. Et impossible de savoir par ton frangin. Tu étais où ? Je me suis ennuyé sans toi !

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de discuter avec moi, pour le moment. Je suis... instable.

— Comment ça ? »

Je soupirai et m'avançai à la lumière de la lune pour qu'il me voit. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'entre ouvrir.

« Tes yeux ! I-Ils sont tous noirs !

— Dwalin en a parlé une fois. J'ai le sang d'un orque mort qui coule dans mes veines depuis deux mois, et je suis en train d'en subir les supplices.

— Mais... Tu sembles pourtant conscient ?

— Je suis conscient de tout, mais ne suis pas maître de mes mouvements dans des moments intenses, comme la colère, la peur et la joie.

— Ah...Je vois... et, y a un moyen de... te soigner ?

— Le magicien est venu me voir récemment, et il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen, mais que je devrais pour cela attendre demain. »

Un court silence s'installa avant que Bofur ne lève les yeux vers le ciel et ne sorte la phrase typique qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas quoi dire : "Il fait bon ce soir, pas vrai ? " Sachant qu'il tentait de faire la conversation pour me faire penser à autre chose que mes problèmes je lui répondis par l'affirmative, et commençai à parler des étoiles.

« Je connais un endroit où la vue est bien dégagée. Nous pourrons mieux les voir, si tu veux !

— Je te suis ! »

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois avant d'en ressortir sur un précipice qui donnait une vue dégagée sur toute la vallée d'Ered Mithrin. Je restai bouche bée face à un tel paysage nocturne et m'approchai lentement du vide pour évaluer la hauteur.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, fit Bofur en m'attrapant le bras. Le bord est friable, tu pourrais tomber.

— Merci. Je ne tiens pas encore à mourir.

— Pourquoi ? Tu y tiens ? »

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui s'installa fut plus long que le premier, et mes yeux dévièrent des siens qui tentaient de lire mes pensées. J'y avais songé...quand Kili était presque perdu s'il ne se réveillait pas. J'y songerais encore si le magicien ne me guérit pas, car je suis un danger pour tout le monde.

« Fili.. ? Tout va si mal que ça.. ? »

Je m'assis alors sur l'herbe fraîche et m'appuyai contre un arbre. Bofur vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, bien décidé à entendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je ne savais pas par où commencer... Il y avait eut tellement de choses...

« Je crois qu'il est tant que tu saches quelque chose...

— Quoi donc ? Fit-il interloqué

— Avant d'arriver à Ered Mithrin, Kili et moi étions très proche... Et quand je dis proche, ce n'était pas que fraternel...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... dis-je en souriant. Sauf que tout a basculé quand il a été gravement blessé par Yazneg, l'orque qui me contrôlait. Il ne se souvient pas de moi comme avant, il ne se souvient pas de nous. »

Mon cœur commençait à se serrer quand je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques-temps avec Kili. Je l'avais rejeté parce que je ne voulais pas être seulement son amant. Mais je me sens tellement coupable maintenant... Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Je lui ai fais payer quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable...

« Ça doit être dur pour toi... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si réservé au départ et que, dès que tu en avais l'occasion, tu allais t'enfermer dans ta chambre...

— Oui... Mais il se trouve que j'ai fais une bêtise récemment...

— Quoi donc ? Tu n'as pas essayé de te supprimer, quand même ?

— Non, non... J'ai juste...enfin juste, ce n'est pas rien tout de même, mais j'ai... j'ai couché avec Kili, un soir...

— Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une bêtise ?

— Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour moi, sauf qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi comme son frère ! Je veux être les deux, comme avant ! Pouvoir veiller sur lui et le protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait, avoir des moments idiots comme nous avions toujours l'habitude d'avoir entre frère, et pas seulement un amant ! Je... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, Bofur, j'en peux plus ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je lui ai dit, et je l'ai rejeté... Je l'ai blessé, je lui ai fais du mal ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Jamais je ne ferais ça, jamais ! Alors pourquoi l'ai-je fais ?

— Hey, calme-toi Fili... Je te tiens compagnie pour éviter de t'emporter. On va essayer de rester calme, d'accord ? (J'inspirai et acquiesçai.) Bien... C'est vrai que tu as été dur avec lui sur ce coup-là... Il n'y peut rien s'il ne se souvient pas, et il y même de forte probabilités qu'il ne le puisse un jour... Écoute, je te conseille d'aller le voir, de t'excuser et d'y aller plus doucement ? Comme de jeunes amants qui apprennent à se découvrir ? Pour que lui te découvre... Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Je le connaissais depuis la naissance, je savais tout de Kili. Tout. Mais lui avait tout oublié de moi, et il fallait qu'il me connaisse un peu mieux, pour déjà faire l'amour ensemble, mais aussi pour partager d'autres choses. Mais il y avait un autre problème.

« Je ne peux pas le faire... fis-je en baissant la tête.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Il suffit de di-

— Merci Bofur, je sais comment on dit pardon, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il s'agit du fait que... que les ténèbres qui m'habitent sont contagieuses... Et, en faisant l'amour avec lui la dernière fois, je...

— Tu l'as contaminé.. ? Oh ça craint... Comment il va ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand je l'ai vu, il était inconscient. S'il se réveille, jamais il ne me pardonnera quoi que ce soit... Aussi bien de l'avoir rejeté, que de l'avoir contaminé et condamné à en souffrir comme j'en souffre.

— Attends. T'es sûr de bien connaître ton frère, là ? Je le connais seulement depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, et il est le nain le plus aimable de toute la Terre-du-Milieu ! S'il t'aime, il te pardonnera tout. Voir n'importe quoi. »

Il avait raison. Kili était exactement comme ça, à tout pardonner bêtement sans vraiment y réfléchir. Mais c'était justement ça qui me causait problème, car mon comportement n'est pas pardonnable. Et s'il me pardonnait, c'est comme s'il n'évaluait pas l'importance et la gravité des choses. Et Mahal sait ce que je pourrais faire de pire si je savais d'avance qu'il me pardonnerait.. !

« Oh ! Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! »

Je relevai la tête promptement et regardai le ciel, plus particulièrement où le doigt de Bofur pointait. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir une lumière se décrochant du voile noir qu'était la nuit, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je vis alors, à ma grande surprise, un autre étoile filer à travers la nuit, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

« Une pluie d'étoile filante...fis-je dans un murmure.

— C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est rare d'être témoins de ce genre de chose... »

C'était tellement beau... Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fais de la peine à Kili, je sentis une agréable sensation envahir ma poitrine. Il y avait encore tellement de chose à voir et à vivre sur cette Terre. Et je voulais les vivre avec Kili. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras, abandonner tout espoir de guérison pour mon frère, et de guérison pour moi...

« Je suis sûr que c'est un signe de bonnes choses, fit Bofur en observant la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Le ciel noir sont les ténèbres qui t'habitent. Les étoiles filantes, elles, sont la lumière et l'espoir qu'il y a pour toi... Je suis certain que demain, Fili, tu vas guérir. Ou tout au moins, commencer.

— Je ne veux plus être ce monstre... Je veux que la lumière chasse ces ténèbres. Il y a toujours une lumière plus puissante qu'elles, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en le regardant.

— Oui. Lorsque les enfants ont peur du noir, ils réclament la lumière, car ils savent qu'ils ne craignent plus rien une fois celle-ci allumée. Elle dissipe la peur, les angoisses, les tourments...

— J'ai tout cela à la fois... C'est lourd à supporter, à force... »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues heures à contempler le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles filantes et fixes. Bofur finit par partir, m'incitant à faire de même, et ne pas rester seul dehors. C'est alors que je rentrais furtivement au palais, et réussi à me glisser dans ma chambre sans me faire voir. Aussitôt entré, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, où, étrangement, l'odeur de Kili y était toujours. Mon cœur se serra, et je serrai l'oreiller très fort contre moi, imaginant ce que ce fusse lui. "Tu as vu ce que tu lui a fais, à ton pauvre petit frère ?" Je bondis dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Non ! Pas encore !

« Laisse-moi, je veux dormir, je suis exténué ! »

Je calai ma tête sous l'oreiller et, bizarrement, cette voix en revint pas. Ce n'était pas une voix très agréable à entendre... Elle n'était aucunement rassurante et féminine. Elle était plutôt sombre, inquiétante et... sonnait comme la mienne. Comme si un jumeau maléfique me tourmentait sans cesse depuis quelques-temps, car avant, c'était la voix de Yazneg que j'entendais.

Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais peur pour demain, mais j'étais tellement pressé de me débarrasser de tout ça ! Et puis, il fallait que j'aille voir Kili... Que je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme un ouargue.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 23 ?**

Je voulais faire intervenir Fili dans son état second aussi, et j'avoues que, le début où il s'acharne contre le gardien, m'a particulièrement plu à écrire x) Genre le Fili sauvage !  
Pour le passage avec Bofur et Fili (j'aime bien quand ces derniers sont tous les deux, je trouve qu'ils font une jolie pair d'amis !), je l'ai écris en écoutant "Evenstar" du _Seigneur des Anneaux - Les Deux Tours _et je dois dire que ça a été trèèèès inspirant ! J'ai été envouté par la musique et voilà ce que ça a donné ! J'ai d'ailleurs fais un dessin sur cette scène (toujours sur le compte Mafolina 84 Larysa-Roswell sur DeviantArt), il s'intitule "The Meteor Shower" :)

Bref ! Pour ce qui est aussi de la voix que Fili entends, j'ai essayé de vraiment la faire passer comme une personne à part (d'où les guillemets pour la détacher de la narration, et étant donné que seul Fili l'entendait, je me devais de la mettre là, et non dans un dialogue avec les — ). Vous devez d'ailleurs vous demander qui parle, pas vrai ? Certes, Fili l'entend comme sa propre voix, mais en réalité, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui parle...alors ? :D

Pour ce qui est de Kili, la contamination n'aura finalement pas duré très longtemps (après tout, c'est Fili qui est avant tout concerné par ça, et non Kili) et c'est d'ailleurs par ce biais, maintenant, qu'on sait que Fili va PEUT ETRE pouvoir s'en sortir ! ^^

Sinon, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !  
Bisous à toutes ! (le prochain chapitre sera poster surement samedi ou dimanche)

Dans le chapitre 24, vous saurez qui tire les ficelles des ténèbres qui hantent Fili ;)


	24. Chapitre 24

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cela dépend des chapitres, mais je préfère les poster sous l'avertissement " M ", même si certains d'entre eux seraient plutôt " T+ ".

**3. Autre: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir un peu dépassé la date que j'avais indiqué, mais je poste, en fait, dès qu'un chapitre atteint les 100 vues minimum, et il s'est avéré que ça a été trèèès lent cette semaine x) M'enfin, je poste donc enfin le chapitre 24 ! BREF. Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai mis en ligne l'OS _Première Leçon,_ si vous êtes intéressées, vous pouvez y faire un petit tour ;). Merci encore à ceux/celles qui continue de lire ma fiction et de m'encourager =) Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir à lire !  
Une chose encore, j'espère simplement que, du fait que cette fiction soit longue, elle ne vous lasse pas trop... é.è. Vous êtes au chapitre 24 et il en reste 3 autres à lire avant d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire (certaines d'entre vous disent "Oh non, déjà ?" et ça me fait plaisir, car je comprends que vous lisez avec avidité cette fiction, mais j'espère aussi que certaines d'entre vous ne se disent pas "Ah enfin fini dans trois chapitres !" ou bien "quoi ?! Encore trois chapitres à lire ? Pffff, c'est loooong !" M'enfin...) Voici le chapitre 24 ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Cela faisait presque une journée entière que nous cherchions Fili. Thorin m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé juste après que j'eusse perdu connaissance, et il fallait à tout prix retrouver mon aîné, ou bien Mahal sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ou ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un tel état. Mais voilà, Fili était introuvable dans tout Ered Mithrin. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, et c'était ce soir que Gandalf revenait avec Radagast Le Brun pour le soigner. Bon sang, mais où était-il parti ? J'espérais simplement qu'il n'ait pas quitté la montagne, ou pire encore, qu'il ai encore dégringolé une pente et se serait tué.

Je chassai vite cette vilaine idée de mes pensées. Fili était forcément quelque part. Et vivant. Mais je commençais à perdre de plus en plus espoir au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. L'après midi touchait presque à sa fin quand je croisai Bofur, un gibier sur l'épaule.

« Oh ! Salut Kili ! Je vois que tu es rétabli ! Tu devrais aller voir Fili, je pense qu'il serait content !

— Je le voudrais bien, oui, mais il est introuvable depuis hier soir.

— Vraiment ? Il n'est plus dans sa chambre ? »

Sa chambre ? Bon sang... Quel idiot. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Je plaquai ma main sur mon front, désespéré que personne n'y soit aller jeter un œil. Je remerciais Bofur pour sa grande aide, et partis en direction des appartements de Fili, le pas pressé. Je ne me permis aucune convenance et entrai directement dans sa chambre. C'est alors que mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je le vis allongé sur son lit, complètement endormi. Un sourire attendri s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je me rapprochai lentement et silencieusement de lui avant de m'asseoir doucement sur le matelas. Ma tête me criait de ne rien faire, de repartir prévenir Thorin et rien de plus, car je lui en voulais encore de m'avoir fait tant de peine cette dernière semaine. Mais mon cœur me hurlait de rester avec lui, de lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs et de le serrer contre moi, pour ensuite l'embrasser. Mais que trouverai-je si jamais il se réveillait ? Un Fili plein de regrets, prêt à aimer un frère qui ne se souvient plus de lui comme tel ? Ou bien un Fili plein de haine, qui me rejetterait encore et, qui de surcroît , serait sous l'emprise de ces ténèbres ?

Je n'eus le temps de me décider qu'il avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Des yeux qui me firent froid dans le dos tant ce noir était identique au néant dans lequel j'avais eu le malheur de nager la veille.

« Kili.. ? Q-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. Je suis dangereux. Et je...je t'ai dit quelque chose la dernière fois... »

Finalement, c'était le second Fili que je retrouvais... Mais malgré ses paroles, je restai de marbre et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, bien décidé à ne pas flancher devant lui.

« Je suis venu te chercher, car Gandalf revient ce soir te soigner.

— Oh...C'était donc comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? Je m'en souvenais plus...J'étais si petit à l'époque...

— Une dizaine d'année tout de même, ne rejette pas la faute sur l'amnésie infantile, fis-je en souriant malgré moi.

— Mais j'ai soixante-dix ans de plus aujourd'hui. Et des noms ainsi que des visages, j'en ai vu pas mal... Alors excuse-moi de ne pas me souvenir du nom de ce magicien. »

Il se redressa difficile dans son lit, et se retint de justesse à moi, manquant de tomber dû à un vertige. Je lui demandai si tout allait bien, mais il ne me répondit pas. Il avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, comme s'il...

« Hey, tu ne vas pas perdre le contrôle maintenant ? Je ne veux pas te replanter une flèche ! »

Il me regarda d'un coup, d'une façon presque terrifiante, quand ses traits se détendirent pour laisser une expression d'une profonde tristesse mais aussi de joie.

« Replanter une flèche...répéta-t-il en me fixant.

— Non, n'y penses même pas !

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu... Tu l'as déjà fait par le passé. Tu m'avais planté une flèche pour éviter que je ne... te fasse du mal...

— Ce serait donc un souvenir ? Fis-je interrogé

— Oh que oui, c'en est un ! »

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis sans me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ses bras vinrent m'enlacer avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans mon cou. J'étais très surpris ce que soit lui qui ai agit le premier. Peut-être avais-je finalement affaire au premier Fili que j'avais cité un peu plus tôt ? Je sentis ses doigts s'agripper à mes vêtements, puis son corps se plaquer doucement davantage au mien. Je resserrai alors mon étreinte autour de lui. Je sentais qu'il était terrifié de quelque chose, et il avait besoin de moi pour être rassuré.

« Je te promets que cette chose te quittera dans les jours qui viennent... fis-je à voix basse.

— Je suis désolé Kili... Désolé de t'avoir fait tout ça...dit-il en sanglotant.

— Chhht... Tout ça quoi.. ?

— De t'avoir rejeté, de t'avoir contaminé, de t'avoir fait tant de mal et causé de problèmes... »

Mon cœur se serra. Le temps m'avait permis de réaliser à quel point je tenais à lui, et que j'avais besoin d'être avec lui. J'étais prêt à lui pardonner tout, oui.

« Arrête de pleurer Fili... Je déteste te voir comme ça. Surtout que tu es l'aîné, et tu es censé montrer l'exemple au plus jeune, non ? »

Il se décolla doucement de moi, dévoilant des sillons noirs sur ses joues. Bon sang, c'est terrifiant... Je m'empressai de les lui essuyer avec le revers de ma manche, avant de saisir son visage entre mes mains.

« Je suis désolé, fit-il encore, tu dois me prendre pour un lâche...

— Mais non... Un homme à le droit de pleurer voyons... Mais un grand frère ne doit pas pleurer devant le plus jeune. (Il hocha la tête tel un enfant.) Hey... Tout va bien se passer d'accord.. ? Je serrais là si tu me le demandes...

— Je regrette tellement, si tu savais... Je ne suis pas trop moi ces derniers temps, j'ai peur de recommencer...

— Fili... Je suis guéri, moi. Gandalf a pu le faire, car c'était minime. Mais pour toi, il est allé chercher un autre magicien, et ils reviennent ce soir. Pour toi. Toute cette histoire d'orque, de contamination, de tatouage ou de crise, ça sera du passé. Tu n'as plus à craindre quoi ce soit à l'avenir. Et je serais avec toi quoi qu'il advienne... »

Ce fut à mon tour de l'enlacer et le coller à moi pour une longue et douce étreinte. Je me sentais tellement bien contre lui, il m'avait tellement manqué cette semaine... je me permis de déposer un baiser sur sa tête, pour le calmer davantage.

« Me pardonnes-tu pour tout ce que j'ai fais.. ?

— Bien sûr que je te pardonne, gros bêta... fis-je ironiquement. »

Je l'entendis ricaner avant qu'il ne se redresse, un air plutôt enjoué sur le visage. Je préférai largement voir cette expres-

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise, mais les refermai petit à petit, savourant le soudain contact des lèvres de Fili sur les miennes. Bon sang... C'était atrocement bon de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Je commençai à répondre à son baiser, en entre-ouvrant la bouche pour happer ses lèvres entre les miennes, et les caresser tendrement avant de les emprisonner une nouvelle fois. Je sentis alors sa langue se glisser sans trop de gêne dans ma bouche pour danser avec la mienne. Mon cœur palpitait, et des papillons avaient prit possession de mon ventre tant j'appréciais ce baiser. C'était rien, comparé au baiser que Thorin m'avait donné la veille. Non qu'il embrassait mal, au contraire, mais que ce que je ressens pour Fili est beaucoup plus fort et, de ce fait, me fait plus d'effet quand nous nous embrassons.

Je glissai ma main dans sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, quand il se sépara subitement de moi.

« Non, je...je pourrais te contaminer encore !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas un baiser qui va me contaminer, Fili...

— Tu crois.. ?

— J'en suis certain ! »

En réalité, j'en avais fichtrement aucune idée, mais j'avais tellement envie de ses lèvres, de lui, que je me fichais de subir une nouvelle fois tout cet enfer. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors une nouvelle fois sur les miennes, pour commencer un baiser un peu plus impétueux que le précédent, et plus humide, commençant à vraiment faire chauffer mon bassin. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur Thorin, qui s'arrêta net dans son élan, les yeux ronds. Fili et moi nous séparâmes comme si la foudre nous avait frappé. Vu la tête de notre oncle, c'était la première fois qu'il nous voyait nous embrasser. Ou tout au moins, si ouvertement. Thorin revint alors à lui, et s'approcha de moi d'un pas rapide pour me tirer du lit contre lui.

« Fili ! Tu ne le touches pas ! Tu n'es qu'un mon-

— Tais-toi Thorin ! Lui criai-je »

Il se tut d'un seul coup, surpris et les yeux grands ouverts. Fili, lui, avait l'air ébahis. Merde, je venais de tutoyer notre oncle.. !

« T-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça de Fili ! Rien de tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne l'a voulu. Et je lui ai tout pardonné, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me sépares de lui, ou soit en rogne contre lui !

— Mais Kili, tu ne comprends pas ! Tant que Gandalf n'a rien fait, il sera toujours aussi dangereux pour toi !

— Est-ce que tu le trouves dangereux ?! Lui criai-je en lui montrant Fili. Est-ce que tu vois de la rage dans son regard ? Est-ce que tu vois une envie de meurtre sur son visage ? Moi j'en vois aucun. Et j'ai confiance en lui. Alors tu ne vas pas recommencer à vouloir nous séparer ! Car à cause de toi, je n'ai même pas pu lui d... »

Je m'arrêtai net dans mes propos, prenant conscience que je parlais de quelque chose dont je n'avais pas réellement souvenir. Comme si, le Kili endormit au fond de moi essayait de me donner les bonnes cartes pour jouer et mieux gagner. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

« Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever... Ni même l'embrasser. Je... (je tournai la tête vers Fili, qui était muet comme une carpe.) Je me souviens que tu m'as embrassé alors que je sombrais... dans la fosse...

— V-Vraiment ? Fit-il la gorge nouée. Je ne pensais pas que... que tu étais encore conscient... »

Une larme noire dévala sur sa joue. Je me dégageai de la poigne de Thorin pour me diriger vers Fili et l'enlacer. C'était étrange comme sensation... J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre s'adressait à eux à travers moi, mais en même temps, cela me ravivait quelques souvenirs, dont celui-ci.

« Je vois que je ne peux rien faire pour te raisonner Kili...

— Je suis raisonné, Thorin, c'est simplement toi qui ne l'es pas !

— Calme-toi donc ! Petit insolant ! Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis hier ? Fis-je outré de son comportement. Voilà qu'hier tu pleurais dans mes bras, aussi docile qu'un chat, et aujourd'hui aussi teigneux et désagréable qu'une oie ! Est-ce parce que je te tutoie tout comme je l'ai fait hier quand je n'étais pas moi-même ? Ou bien parce que tu as encore peur que je te prive de ton second bras ? »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne comme un menace, mais il l'avait prit comme telle, et il quitta les appartements de Fili très en colère. Je soupirai, pour me détendre de toute cette tension. Je jetai un œil à Fili, qui lui me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait ça.. ?

— Oui, il m'a dit que je lui avais planté sa propre épée dans l'épaule...

— Rebelle, le petit Kili...

— Je n'étais pas moi même... Jamais je ne lui aurais fait ça, quand bien même s'il avait été mauvais... »

Je le repris quelques minutes dans mes bras, avant de l'incité à prendre un bain. Après tout, a part ce qu'on lui emmenait pour boire, cela devait faire une bonne semaine que Fili n'avait plus vu une goutte d'eau. Un peu vexé, mais sans plus, il se traîna jusque dans la salle d'eau. Je le suivis tout de même, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien ou qu'il ne perde pas de nouveau la raison tout seul, et ne se noie. Après plusieurs bonnes minutes, le bain était enfin prêt et fumant. Tellement que je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi.

« Fili ? T'es là ?

— Oui oui, devant toi. Mais fais attention, ne tombe pas dans l'- ! »

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai complètement immergé dans le bassin. Surpris de ma soudaine chute, je sortis la tête hors de l'eau, et entendis le rire de Fili résonner dans la pièce.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Fit-il en riant.

— Mais on ne voit rien avec toute cette fumée !

— Ce n'est pas de la fumée, c'est de la buée, sinon, nous serions déjà morts intoxiqués !

— Rooh ! C'est pareil ! Fis-je agacé.

— Non, pas du tout ! »

Je sortis difficilement du bassin, à cause de mes vêtements gorgés d'eau. Ils étaient tellement lourds qu'ils m'empêchaient de me déplacer correctement, mais surtout, glissaient tout seuls de mes hanches. Au point où nous en sommes, ce n'est pas en me mettant en sous-vêtements que ça va faire rougir qui que ce soit. Je me débarrassai alors de mes vêtements inondés et les balançai sur le sol.

« Au point où tu en es, tu peux toi aussi prendre un bain, nan ?

— Avoue que tu n'attends que ça, dis-je sur un ton enjoué.

— Peut-être ? Mais je te promets que je ne ferais rien. Je ne me le permettrais pas après ce que ça a provoqué... »

Je me mis à sourire et entrai finalement dans le grand bassin d'eau chaude. Je pus distinguer la silhouette de Fili appuyer contre un rebord, et m'approchai donc de lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandai-je

— Plutôt bien, grâce à toi...

— Comment ça ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Ta chute soudaine dans le bain complètement habillé m'a bien fait rire ! (je lui tapai gentiment l'épaule). Merci d'être venu me voir avant...avant que Gandalf ne s'occupe de moi... J'ai peur tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend... »

Je me blottis contre lui en enroulant mes bras autour des siens et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je lui murmurai qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que j'avais traversé ce qu'il allait bientôt endurer et que j'avais survécu. Certes mon état n'était pas comparable au sien, mais je tentais de le rassurer comme je le pouvais.

« Et puis, comme je te l'ais dit, si tu me veux à tes côtés pendant ce moment, je serais là...

— Oui, je veux que tu sois avec moi... »

Il me détacha doucement de lui pour se tourner vers moi et prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Il ancra ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Ils n'étaient plus aussi terrifiants qu'avant... quelque chose de bon s'en dégageait même s'ils avaient cette teinte obscure. Je me sentis soudainement embarrassé par ce geste si doux, un geste que je n'avais plus eus droit de sa part depuis une semaine. Un geste qui m'avait terriblement manqué...

« Tu sais...commença-t-il, si j'ai tenu jusqu'ici c'est grâce à toi... Si tu n'avais pas été là, même inconscient, j'aurais baissé les bras et aurais continué de... de me mutiler, de... de vouloir m'éliminer pour de bon... Si je lutte, c'est pour toi, car je t'avais promis que plus rien ne nous séparerait... Alors si tu es avec moi, tout à l'heure, je me sentirais fort et confiant pour la suite des événements, car je saurais que ce que je ressentirais, même s'il s'agit de la pire torture qu'il puisse exister, ce ne sera que pour mieux vivre à l'avenir avec toi... Peut-être que notre monde ne sera pas tout rose, mais je serais avec toi. C'est le plus important pour moi... que...que tu retrouves la mémoire, ou non... »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je ne pouvais cacher ce sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre... Qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous, même si je ne me souvenais pas de tout... Mais, après tout, Gandalf pourra faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Je pense que ça fera une bonne surprise à mon aîné.

Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour venir déposer mon front contre le sien, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son nez. Il se mit à sourire puis répondit à mon étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« J'adore ces genres de moments...fit-il dans un murmure. Comme dans les sources chaudes...

— Oui, je m'en souviens de ça... Et d'ailleurs... »

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour rapprocher nos deux visages, et pour pouvoir murmurer à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, après que tu m'aies embrassé...

— T-Tu as été troublé...C'est compréhensible...

— Et pourtant, j'avais terriblement apprécié... »

Je l'embrassai délicatement du bout des lèvres, ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration. Je sentis alors ses bras se resserrer autour de moi pour nous rapprocher davantage, et sceller sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser plus appuyé. Il se sépara doucement avant de déposer son regard dans le mien.

« Faut faire attention... On pourrait vite s'emporter. Et je t'ai promis que je ne te ferrais rien...

— Pas de souci... Si maintenant on ne peut plus s'embrasser sans avoir envie d'aller plus loin, ce serait inquiétant...fis-je riant »

Il me sourit puis nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre pour nous laver. C'était à la base pour ça que j'avais conseillé un bain à Fili ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui laver le dos, je me rendis compte que toutes ses tresses étaient défaites.

« Je peux te refaire tes tresses ? Lui demandai-je.

— Ah ? Elles sont défaites ?

— Oui, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas...

— Oui, vas-y. De toutes façons, c'est seulement toi qui a le droit de me les faire... »

Je glissai alors doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux et commençai à les tresser soigneusement. Je savais que c'était un privilège que Fili m'ait choisi pour lui tresser les cheveux... C'est une coutume sacrée chez nous, les nains. Après ses deux tresses du côté droit de faites, je fis le tour pour m'attaquer à l'autre côté.

« Est-ce que je les fais bien ?

— Oui, comme d'habitude... »

Je souris pour moi-même et continuai de lui tresser les cheveux puis refermai ces dernières avec ses perles de mithril. Fili était très beau, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, et j'avais énormément de chance de savoir que cet être était amoureux de moi. Et même s'il était mon frère, au fond de moi, je n'étais pas choqué. J'étais même flatté... Car il aurait très bien pu se trouver une naine et faire son bonheur, mais il m'avait choisis, moi, et de me rendre encore plus heureux que ce que je devais déjà l'être.

Nous terminâmes de nous laver, puis nous sortîmes du bain pour nous préparer à la soirée qui allait suivre. Malgré mes tentatives à le rassurer, Fili semblait anxieux et tous ses gestes étaient maladroits, ses mains tremblaient, et il semblait perdre son sang froid. Alors qu'il fit tomber accidentellement un flacon au sol, qui se brisa, il appuya ses mains contre la table et ferma un instant les yeux pour évacuer la peur qui l'envahissait.

« Bon sang mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il soudainement.

— Euh...F-Fili ?

— Désolé Kili, je...je ne te parlais pas...

— A qui parlais-tu dans ce cas ? Il n'y a que nous deux ici... »

Ses poings se resserrèrent contre le bois de la table avant que je n'entende sa respiration saccader et s'intensifier. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de lui délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer. Je savais qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même... L'intensité de cette peur qui l'envahissait le rendait vulnérable et donnait libre accès aux ténèbres sur sa raison.

« Non, tais-toi ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Continua-t-il de crier. Kili, lâche-moi, je pourrais te faire du mal.. !

— Non, je ne te lâche pas. Moi aussi j'ai promis qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. Alors je reste là. »

Je sentis alors son corps tout entier trembler spasmodiquement contre le mien, puis son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la table. Il hurla mon prénom avant qu'il ne me pousse d'un geste vif mais non douloureux. Je reculai alors d'un pas, prêt à agir si Fili avait commencé à perdre le peu de conscience qu'il avait acquis depuis hier soir. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, avec un sourire terrifiant.

« Je lui avais dit de t'éliminer quand il en avait la possibilité...

— Qui...Qui es-tu ? Fis-je en déglutissant bruyamment.

— Je suis le serviteur du Maître, et ce n'est pas un héritier d'Erebor, de la lignée des Durin qui va contrecarrer ses plans. Si vous ne mourrez pas par nos mains, vous mourrez tôt ou tard par les ténèbres que mon Maître abattra sur cette Terre.

— Vous êtes...un supérieur de Yazneg ? (Il esquissa un sourire cynique) Comment ? Je sais que Fili était relié à lui par le tatouage à cause de son sang... Alors comment pouvez-vous...prendre sa conscience ?

— Tu te le demandes n'est-ce pas...dit-il en riant. On va dire que grâce au Maître, j'ai acquis quelques privilèges... Et de ce fait, je peux contrôler les pantins de mes sbires... Mais trêve de bavardage ! _Akranâ u izeb'Krah kriruz ishi ta'gungêndar ! Zutub ta'âru gazat ob Hai mikaru guhatu matat!* _»

Il se jeta subitement sur moi en tentant de m'étrangler mais j'attrapai un de ses bras et le lui tordis dans son dos. Il tomba à genoux et grogna de frustration.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis...

— _Ukh kramp htol_ !_*_ !

— Hm ? J'imagine que ce n'était pas très courtois ! (je raffermis ma poigne) Laisse revenir Fili.

— Ou sinon quoi ? Tu es faible contre toute mon armée ! Quand le jour sera venu, vous ne pourrez rien contre nous tous !

— On verra ça. En attendant, rends-moi mon frère. »

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de dire qu'il se trouvera aux premières loges lorsque nous mourrons, puis le corps de Fili se détendit et manqua de tomber au sol si je ne l'avais pas retenu par le bras. Je le pris contre moi, et il rouvrit les yeux. Toujours noirs...mais je savais que c'était Fili... Il me demanda, terrifié, s'il ne m'avait pas fait de mal mais je le rassurai en lui disant que j'avais maîtrisé la chose. Mais j'étais très inquiet à propos de cette personne qui était là. Il fallait que j'en parle à Gandalf quand il rentrera.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant place à Thorin, accompagné de, justement, Gandalf ainsi qu'un autre magicien, étrangement vêtu.

« Kili ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Thorin en nous voyant au sol.

— Il a fait une crise. Il faut agir, et vite.

— Justement, fit Gandalf en m'aidant à relever Fili, je suis enfin prêt, avec mon ami, à venir en aide à ton frère. »

Nous allongeâmes alors Fili sur son lit, car ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir marcher de lui-même. Je laissai alors de la place aux magiciens mais restai tout de même non loin de mon frère, le lui ayant promis. Je saisis alors sa main dans la mienne et lui murmurai que tout allait bien se passer. Radagast passa sa main au-dessus de Fili, pour évaluer l'état dans lequel il était.

« Je crains devoir endormir le prince, car les ténèbres sont si puissantes qu'il risquerait d'en mourir de douleur... »

Gandalf hocha la tête et le grand Brun commença à marmonner des formules étranges, tout en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Fili. Je jetai un regard réconfortant à mon frère, et ce dernier me sourit. Un sourire qui se fana quand ses yeux se révulsèrent, et qu'il plongea dans les limbes.

Et les supplices commencèrent. Aussitôt que Fili fut endormit, les deux magiciens se ménagèrent à marmonner des formules, à user de leurs bâtons magiques pour chasser les ténèbres de Fili, qui tentaient de se raccrocher à lui. Des ombres volaient dans la pièce, et malgré le sommeil artificiel de mon frère, il gémissait et se tordait de douleur au fur et à mesure que les lumières s'intensifiaient et désintégraient les ombres qui s'échappaient de Fili. Radagast posa alors son bâton sur la poitrine de mon aîné et commença à dire une formule bien distincte, qui fit briller la pierre qui se tenait à l'extrémité du bâton. Soudain, un liquide noir emplit cette pierre et les mouvements de Fili devenaient de plus en plus violents et dangereux. Thorin m'aida alors à la maintenir contre le lit, pendant que les magiciens continuèrent à tenter de le soigner. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de perdre Fili, car malgré la présence des magiciens, le regard de Gandalf était sombre et dur. Subitement, le grand Gris cessa toutes activités et poussa légèrement Radagast pour le faire arrêter lui aussi. Fili tremblait comme un possédé, et sa main broyait la mienne.

« Fili ! Criai-je. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi arrêtez-vous ?

— Il fait un crise épileptique ! S'alarma Gandalf »

Soudainement Thorin m'attrapa pour me séparer de Fili et de laisser faire les magiciens. Qu'est-ce qu'était une crise épileptique ? Je vis alors Gandalf mettre Fili sur le côté, mais il semblait vraiment mal en point. Son teint prenait une teinte bleutée.

« Il ne respire plus ! Cria Radagast avec effroi.

— Quoi ?! Non Fili ! »

Thorin me reteint contre lui alors que je tentais de me débattre et d'aller courir vers mon frère. Puis, soudainement, Gandalf soupira de soulagement en voyant Fili inspirer profondément avant d'avoir une quinte de toux. Mon cœur ralentit alors, prenant réellement conscience de la gravité des choses qui se déroulaient sous mes yeux. Fili pouvait vraiment mourir ! Gandalf ordonna soudainement à Thorin de quitter la pièce avec moi, et de les laisser seuls pour la suite des événements. Je refusai alors catégoriquement de laisser Fili seul, mais Thorin était bien plus déterminé et fort que moi. Il n'eut donc aucunes difficultés à me traîner hors des appartements de mon frère.

« Je lui avais promis de rester auprès de lui ! Criai-je contre Thorin.

— Certaines fois, on ne peut pas tenir ses promesses. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne, d'accord ? Et puis ces personnes savent ce qu'elles font. S'ils ont besoin d'être seul avec Fili, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ou alors...

— Pour qu'on ne soit pas perturbé de voir Fili dans un sale état... »

Les heures commençaient à défiler, Thorin était assis sur un banc dans le couloir et patientait tranquillement, sans montrer aucune inquiétude. Quant à moi, je ne cessai de faire les cents pas, ne pouvant pas tenir en place plus d'une seconde. Mon esprit était submergé par Fili, et la question de s'il allait s'en sortir ou pas. Inconsciemment, je me rongeais les ongles et Thorin ne cessait de râler en me voyant tourner en rond telle une bête en cage.

« Vient donc t'asseoir, bon sang ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

— Eh bien ne me regarde pas !

— Et puis arrête de ronger tes ongles, tu vas finir par te bouffer les doigts ! »

Je ne prêtai pas cas à ses propos et continuai à aller et venir, les doigts dans la bouche. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, je ne saurais dire combien exactement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Gandalf épuisé mais qui nous adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. En une fraction de seconde, je me trouvais debout, devant lui.

« Comment va-t-il ?!

— Bien...Ne t'inquiète pas... Il lui faut juste du repos maintenant... »

Je m'apprêtai à partir en courant dans la chambre pour rejoindre Fili qui était encore inconscient dans son lit, mais quelque chose me revint en tête. Quelque chose d'important, c'est pour cela que je me contins d'aller me jeter sur Fili, et demandai à Gandalf si je pouvais lui parler seul à seul. Nous partîmes donc dans la salle d'eau, pendant que Thorin discutait avec Radagast.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon prince ?

— C'est à propos de Fili. Avant que vous n'arriviez, il avait fait une crise, et... une étrange personne s'est adressé à moi à travers lui.

— Ah.. ? Et que t'a-t-il dit ? Fit le magicien inquiet.

— Qu'il était le serviteur du Maître, qu'il était le supérieur de l'orque Yazneg, et qu'il possédait une armée pour nous anéantir lorsque les ténèbres seront en chemin. »

La mine inquiète du magicien disparu pour laisser place à un air grave, voir terrifié. Il se redressa et me tourna le dos quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant qu'il ne me demande si cette personne ne m'avait rien dit d'autre.

« Si, il a parlé dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas... Mais j'ai retenu le son des mots, je peux essayer de les dire ? »

Il acquiesça vivement de la tête, puis j'essayai de prononcer les mots que j'avais entendu de façon phonétique. Après plusieurs tentatives et reprises, je finis par dire un résultat satisfaisant, et surtout, que Gandalf comprit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire.. ? Demandai-je inquiet.

— Il a dit : "_Vengeance à mon bras coupé dans la mine ! Je verrais le seigneur nain du peuple de Durin mourir !"_ * Ça ne présage rien de bon...

— Dites m'en plus ! Est-ce qu'il s'agirait de Thorin ?

— Peut-être...Mais il peut également s'agir de Thrain, son père... On ne sait pas encore où il se trouve...

— Mais qui est cette personne, Gandalf ? Dites-moi ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis capable de tout entendre. »

Le magicien soupira bruyamment, et retourna dans la chambre pour demander gentiment à Thorin de la quitter. Un peu vexé mais ne paraissant rien, il écouta le magicien et disparu derrière la grande porte. Je pus alors m'asseoir auprès de mon frère, lui saisis la main, et attendis que Gandalf continuasse son explication. Il s'adressa alors à moi, mais aussi à Radagast Le Brun.

« J'ai bien peur que les rumeurs qui courent dans cette Terre s'avèrent vraies, mon ami... Les ténèbres vont bientôt resurgir et causer désolation ainsi que chaos.

— Est-ce que tu penses au Maître des ténèbres ? S'inquiéta Radagast.

— Pas seulement... Les orques semblent grandement impliqués dans ces rumeurs. Une armée semble lentement se créer, qui est dirigé par un orque au bras singulier, et...(son regard bleu gris s'encrèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis) qui l'a perdu à la bataille d'une mine. »

Radagast ouvrit grands les yeux et sa bouche, complètement abasourdit par ce que racontait Gandalf. Je me sentis soudainement mis à l'écart, ne comprenant pas les allusions du magicien.

« Je croyais que cet orque avait été tué par Dain !

— Faut croire que non, car il s'est adressé à Kili par l'intermédiaire de Fili un peu avant notre arrivée. Mon ami, il va sûrement vouloir s'en prendre à... tu sais qui... pour se venger. »

Je raclai alors ma gorge pour attirer leurs attentions. Gandalf me jeta un regard désolé, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne pouvait m'en dire davantage, sûrement pour ma sécurité. Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Fili n'avait plus rien à craindre de ses ténèbres. Plus jamais nous entrerons en contact avec ces démons.

Je sentis la main de Fili se serrer autour de la mienne. Je lui jetai un regard, et fus agréablement surpris de voir ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Hey...fit-il la voix faiblarde.

— Hey...lui répondis-je avec sourire. Comment tu te sens ?

— Vide... seul... et épuisé...

— C'est bon signe, j'ai ressentis la même chose après... Tu es enfin débarrassé de ces choses...

— J'ai du mal à y croire... C'est tellement beau pour être vrai... »

Je ne résistai pas une seconde de plus, et le pris doucement dans mes bras pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que tout iraitr mieux les jours à venir. Je déposai mon front contre le sien, laissant nos nez se frotter doucement ensemble, nous arrachant chacun un petit sourire. J'avais terriblement envie de lui dire ces mots qui vous rendent toute chose quand vous les entendez, mais ils restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'y arrivais pas... Je lui avais déjà dit pourtant, mais j'avais peur que les choses ne se compliquent encore une fois.

« Oui, tu es tiré d'affaire, Fili...intervint Gandalf. Le conseil que je peux te donner est de te reposer pour récupérer des forces et... Tache de ne plus tomber entre les mains des orques, d'accord ?

— Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... Plus jamais je ne veux voir leurs têtes, ni même entendre leurs voix. »

Dans un geste courtois, Gandalf nous demanda de disposer pour raccompagner son ami dans la forêt. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, je me relevai pour rejoindre le grand magicien vêtu de gris.

« G-Gandalf ! (Il s'arrêta et se tourna doucement vers moi.) Est-ce que... vous reviendrez après ?

— Oui, j'ai encore quelque chose à achever ici... »

Il me donna un franc sourire accompagné d'un petit rire. Une chaleur envahit soudainement ma poitrine, car j'avais parfaitement compris de quoi il parlait.

Il reviendra pour moi. Pour me faire retrouver la mémoire.

* * *

**_Ukh kramp htol _(Langue Noire) : Va te faire enc**er !**

(oui, oui, c'est littéralement ça xD) Je me suis faite d'ailleurs chier pour trouver la grammaire, les temps et le vocabulaire en langue noire ! Mais je suis contente du résulta ^^ La phrase du dessus se prononce : Urr Kramp shtol ! (le KH faisant le son "CH" en allemand, genre "ACH !" xD )

**Alors, alors, alors ? :D**

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Fili est enfin guéri ! ^^ Mais ça a été très éprouvant ! Comme aussi vous venez de lire (et de comprendre aussi) la personne qui a parler à travers Fili est bien Azog ! mais ça, les deux frères ne le sauront jamais et Thorin non plus (tout au moins, pas avant l'histoire du Hobbit !)

Pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, j'ai un dessin sur mon compte deviant art qui représente la scène de Fili et Kili , quand Fili dit "Me pardonneras-tu pour tout ce que j'ai fait ?" et que Kili répond "Bien sûr que je te pardonne, gros béta !" il s'intitule "Will you forgive me" (ou un truc du genre xD), m'enfin voilà !

A plus dans le chapitre 25 !  
( où la rancune que Fili avait pour Thorin dans le chapitre 15 va refaire surface !)


End file.
